Somewhere in Chicago: Good Morning, Heartache
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: The fourth installment to my Punked? series. This will be a multi-chapter story. Starts off where Welcome to Chicago, Motherfckr! left off. Must read Punked?, Who Would've Thought? and Welcome to Chicago, Motherfckr! first! WARNING: Slash, cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Somewhere in Chicago: Good Morning, Heartache [Book Four of the Punked? Series].

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing: **Punkena; Punk/Cena.

**Warnings: **Gay sex, cursing.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly own no one in this story, however I've bought enough WWE merch to have paid at least one jobbers weekly paycheck...so there's that.

**A/N:** For new readers: YOU MUST HAVE READ **PUNKED?**,** WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT?**, AND **WELCOME TO CHICAGO, MOTHERFUCKER!** BEFORE READING THIS STORY; THIS IS A **4TH** INSTALLMENT.

Ahh! I'm back! How pumped are you? I'm so excited to begin our new journey together! Just a few notes before you begin. For those that saw CM Punk: Best in the World DVD, you all saw that my entire freaking WTCM story is historically and factually incorrect. Now being that this is fanfiction, it's totally okay, it just bugs me because I tried to make WTCM as realistic and factual as possible, lmao. So for those that would like a visual aspect as you read, I'll explain who is who between my story & his DVD. My story's Shaleigh is Chaleen in real life. My story's Selene is Chez is real life. My story's Mika is Cassie in real life. My story's Adam is Charlie in real life. My story's Ellie is a younger version of the 4th female showed in his 'family picture', except obviously a younger version, lol. I hope you can get a realistic visual aspect on his Sisters in my story now! Okay, enough of my petty paranoia. This story is set one year after the end of WTCM. DON'T forget that the final chapter of WTCM was set about a year later, so this is an additional year later. Okay, I think that's all. Here's the first chapter! ENJOY!

* * *

**One Year Later**

**Monday Night Raw; Houston, Texas:**

The main event of Raw has come and gone, yet CM Punk's entrance music is playing and he and John Cena are walking down the ramp.

Nobody in the crowd has a clue as to why. There was no mention of them the entire show, in fact. Yet here they are climbing in the ring and receiving microphones.

For a moment the men just stand there and look out at the crowd as they yell, cheer, and chant their names.

John gives a little smile. The fans have become a _lot_ more accepting of him now that he's with Punk. The 'Let's Go Cena!'/'Cena Sucks!' chants have even ended! Punk gives a smirk as he looks out, appreciatively, to see a sea of red In Punk We Trust shirts and only sprinkles of those ugly, purple and grey HLR shirts, instead of the other way around like it used to be. He thinks back to when the creative team gave him that shitty ass 'respect' gimmick that he had to turn into great, solid programming. That's one thing he's glad he didn't lose from his fans when he was outed. Respect.

Once the commotion in the crowd finally dies down, John's the first to talk.

"What's up, Houston?!" He asks in his usual get-the-crowd-hyped-up voice. The crowd gives a loud response, and Punk waits till it dies down again to speak, "Alright, at this point you should know that anytime John and I do something with this company as a couple, I make Vince let us break kayfabe and not try and interject storylines into it. Basically we've come out here with some important news." Punk says. "Some of you aren't going to be too happy, some are going to be furious, some might be ecstatic, and some might be understanding of this news." John says. "Regardless of your opinions or reactions to this news, it's still going to happen. So. For those of you that somehow missed the crazy, ridiculous media coverage, John and I are officially married." Punk lifts his hand to show off his wedding ring. "We'd like to thank you all for your support on that." John smiles.

"_However_, it's been an entire month since we've gotten married, yet this is the first time I've seen him since the wedding." Punk explains. "We didn't even cross paths backstage." John sighs. "Our schedules have just been so effed lately, it's crazy. It shouldn't be like this. I don't care what profession you're in. A marriage shouldn't be consumed with a few texts and a Skype call or two. And on top of that, I'm starting to forget what my kid's face looks like. I haven't seen him in awhile, and that's really hard for me. We were completely prepared to raise a child on our schedule, but our schedule has gotten out of hand since." Punk explains.

"Basically it's like Vince has made us the poster boys for not only his company, but all these new media events, press conferences, coverage, and all that other stuff." John says. "Plus we're the new freaking gay activist poster boys, and that's seriously annoying because that's the _last_ thing I want to be. But that's for a private discussion between us and Vince at a later time. Don't want to get my mic cut off again," Punk chuckles,

"Anyway. For those at home that are probably guessing it in their heads right now, yes, we're leaving. We're done...for now. We need to take an extended break. We can't do this. We need rest." Punk finally admits. "It's not to say we won't be back though! We _are_ going to be back, I promise you that!" John swears. "We just need a year or so off. We'll pop in every so often. We won't just abandon you guys. And we're coming back. Besides, we need to give the younger guys in the back a chance. We've overshadowed them for _way_ too long. Vince is constantly looking over them to us, and now he has no choice. I used to be one of those hungry guys in the back. I know how it feels. I'm glad I get to kinda help in getting them somewhere. Regardless, we're taking time off. I just want to spend some time with my family being normal." Punk explains.

"We'll be back in a few weeks for something Vince has planned for us, so until then, thank you for everything. Thank you for all your support. Thank you for sticking by us. Thank you for believing with us." John smiles. "Thank you for everything." Punk says, giving a smile of his own, then they both sit the microphones down.

The crowd goes completely nuts. It's almost a riot in there! The two top stars of the company leaving? Especially after third top dog Randy Orton mysteriously disappeared last year with no explanation? Where does this leave the company? Where does this leave the WWE Universe?

The men climb the top ropes a few times and pose, they waves and blow kisses to the crowd, and they even go over to the barricades for a few hugs and autographs.

As they ascend the ramp, the entire WWE locker room and staff comes out to the top of the stage and gives their hugs, love-yous, and goodbyes.

Retirement. Well…semi-retirement. Now there's all this time on the guys' hands.

What's next for them?

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what _is_ in store for their semi-retirement? We'll find out next chapter! Okay, some of you had certain questions you wanted answered. They will be answered in coming chapters, I promise! Feel free to put any questions you had previously that you didn't ask at the end of your review & I'll make sure I answered them in the story, or add it in. Also, for those that avidly or even sometimes talk to me, I may have told you about my RIDICULOUS workload of stories I'm working on. Over 30 total. For ONE week only, I'll be putting up summaries of them on my profile for you guys to see what I'm working on, and you guys can tell me what you find interesting. I can't promise any dates of when any of these will be finished, I suck at finishing stories, but I just want you guys to see what I'm working on. Lastly, once I get a really good amount of reviews, I have a BIG surprise for you guys, so make sure to review, review, review! Okay, that's all. Sorry my two A/Ns were so long, lol. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update will come Wednesday, I want to give everyone a chance to see & read this, then update will start coming at normal times! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Omg, I'm so, so, so glad you guys are excited that this series is back and enjoyed the beginning and everything! Pretty nice plot twist for an opener, eh? Lmao. Well you're in for a few more plot twists as we go too, so get prepared because you never know when they'll pop up! Oh, and I'm updating early in honor of AJ's actions tonight. She's living every Cena fangirl's dream. She touched...da butt. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

"Anyway. For those at home that are probably guessing it in their heads right now, yes, we're leaving. We're done...for now. We need to take an extended break. We can't do this. We need rest." Punk finally admits. "It's not to say we won't be back though! We _are_ going to be back, I promise you that!" John swears. "We just need a year or so off. We'll pop in every so often. We won't just abandon you guys. And we're coming back. Besides, we need to give the younger guys in the back a chance. We've overshadowed them for _way_ too long. Vince is constantly looking over them to us, and now he has no choice. I used to be one of those hungry guys in the back. I know how it feels. I'm glad I get to kinda help in getting them somewhere. Regardless, we're taking time off. I just want to spend some time with my family being normal." Punk explains.

* * *

**Tuesday; Brooks Apartment- Bedroom:**

John wakes up to Punk hovering over his body, peppering his face in kisses.

"What are you doing?" John laughs, and Punk pulls away to see that John's awake. "Guess what?" Punk asks. "What?" John asks back. "We're retired." Punk smiles. "I know." John replies. "Guess what?" Punk asks again. "What?" John asks back, again. "We're married." Punk cheeses, and John laughs. "I know." John replies. "Guess what?" Punk asks a third time. "What?" John's completely amused with Punk's excitement at 9AM. "We don't have to get up early in the morning tomorrow for work. And we didn't have to wake up early this morning for work." Punk says. "Yeah, because you wake up early for work anyway." John rolls his eyes. "Okay, fine. Whatever. We don't have work though." Punk mentions.

"What are you doing up so early anyway?" John asks. "Gage was crying. Had to put him back to sleep." Punk answers. "Ohh. Are you not going back to sleep?" John asks. "No. I'm too awake now. And I'm bored." Punk sighs. "Well what can we do to solve your boredom, sir?" John asks. "I don't know. I'm feeling breakfast for one." Punk says, collapsing back on the bed. "Do you want me to make breakfast? Or do you want to go get breakfast?" John asks. "Ugh, I just put Gage back to sleep, but going out does sound great. It sounds normal." Punk sighs.

"So that's what you want to be? Normal?" John asks. "Yeah. Doesn't it sound nice?" Punk rolls his head towards John and asks. "Isn't that what you spent your entire life trying _not_ to be?" John asks. "Yeah, but I mean. I don't know. I've had a very fulfilling life so far. I mean, I don't want to be like normal people, I just want to live a normal life for a little while, ya know? I wanna take my kid and my Husband out to the park. I wanna be able to go to the mall. I want normality for awhile. Then once that whim is fulfilled, we can go back to being mega-celebrities." Punk explains. "I understand what you mean by it, but good luck getting that to happen." John chuckles as he climbs out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Punk whines. "To shower. Are we going to breakfast or not?" John asks. "Oh yeah. Uhm, yeah, sure." Punk says, getting out of bed as well. "You're acting weird. Are you okay, babe?" John asks. "Why wouldn't I be? I have the next year or so off and free to spend with my Husband and kid." Punk gives a slight smile. "You'll tell me if something's wrong, right?" John asks. "Yes! And there's nothing wrong. Now come on, to the shower." Punk grabs John's hand and drags him to the bathroom.

They quickly get undressed and step into the warm water. "Waking up in my own bed feels great." Punk sighs. "It does." John smiles, then grabs the body wash and pours some in his hand. He rubs his hands together, then begins lathering Punk's body. "What are you doing, babe?" Punk asks, smiling down at John's hands. "I'm taking care of you, like I promised to do in my vows, and like you've done for me ever since we got together." John explains, soaping up Punk's chest and arms.

John thinks back to all that they've been through, all that's bonded them together, and how Punk's taken care of him through it all. He protected him when they told his Sister's about him and they wanted to kill John. He protected him when they told Punk's family about them and his Father tried to verbally attack him. He protected their relationship when he asked him to move in, and by assuring him of their love when Gage popped up. He especially protected him after all that Randy stuff happened. And John's eternally grateful for that. If it wasn't for Punk, John probably would have just withered away after all that Randy stuff happened. But Punk stood by him, and he protected him, and took care of him, and for God sakes he _married_ him! And John is grateful. Truly, truly grateful. Something else he's grateful for is having Randy completely out of his life. The day after John took Alanna out, the Orton family uprooted from St. Louis and completely disappeared. Nobody knows where they are, and no one can find them. Randy will occasionally give his parents a call just to let them know they're still alive, but it's always from an untraceable number, and not even they know where Randy is. But maybe it's for the best. John's got his peace, and Randy's got his quiet. Such peace and quiet that until now, John can't even remember the last time he even thought of Randy. Especially now that he's in such a good place in life with Punk. I mean, what's better than standing in the shower lathering your Husband's body in soap?

"I'm very capable of cleaning myself, ya know?" Punk mentions, smirking. "I'm very aware." John replies. Punk grabs the body wash and begins cleaning John as well. Their hands move sensually along the other's skin, the men keeping close to the other's body. "Babe?" Punk calls out. "Yes?" John answers, looking up from where he's cleaning, and into Punk's eyes. "I love you." Punk says. "I know you do. I love you too." John replies, and Punk leans in and kisses him. He backs John against the wall and brings their soapy bodies together as his tongue trails inside John's mouth. Their tongues tangle and all the emotions they've been dying to let loose on each other come forth in their kiss. Punk pulls away and kisses up and down John's jaw line.

"Baby?" John calls out. "Yeah?" Punk asks. "You know we never consummated the marriage, right?" John smirks. "I know." Punk sighs. "When's that going to happen?" John asks. "Later. Right now we need to finish getting showered, okay?" Punk says. "But Punk!" John whines, grinding against Punk, trying to will him into it. "I want our first time as a married couple to be special, and on the bed. Not a quick fuck in the shower before breakfast." Punk explains. "Ugh, I guess you're right." John replies. "Of course I'm right! I'm always right, John Boy." Punk smirks, then throws a washcloth at John before turning towards the faucet. The men clean themselves, often straying away from the task at hand to kiss and caress. Once clean, they climb out and dry off, then get some clothes on. "We gotta go get Gage ready." John says. Punk nods and follows him out of the room. They go into Gage's room and see that he's not in there. They leave to another part of the apartment in search of him.

"Did neither one of you hear your son crying? Jeez." They hear Shaleigh say as soon as they walk into the kitchen. "No, we were in the shower. Thanks for getting him, though." Punk says as John takes Gage from her. "Good morning, handsome." John says to the baby. "Well I had no choice. I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep till he stopped." Shaleigh said, plopping into a chair, in an obvious bad mood this morning. "Well here's a thought. Move the hell out like Selene did!" Punk smirks.

5 months ago Tanner got Punk and John, along with the rest of the Brooks' men's blessings, and proposed to Selene. Within the next few weeks, she moved into his apartment with him. They've been really happy ever since, and they're really adimant with planning the wedding, but they're still forever always over Punk's house being that she refused to return her key. 'For emergency purposes, of course'.

"Hey! I'm working on it!" Shaleigh hisses. "Well move in with your boyfriend." Punk suggests. "I'm not going to move into his box. No thank you. Besides why move in with him when he's always here?" Shaleigh mentions. "Yeah, where is Scott? I thought he spent the night?" John asks.

Yes. That's right. Scott. As in Scott Colton. As in Colt Cabana. A month or so after Punk proposed to John, Michael got an amazing opportunity to work in California for a really great paycheck. Shaleigh wasn't willing to leave Chicago to go with him, and they quickly realized that a long distance relationship wasn't going to work for them when Shaleigh dealt with her loneliness in the comfort of Colt's bed. The happy news of his job unfortunately became their demise and they ended, Shaleigh finding comfort in none other than Scott afterwards as well. After some strong arguments with Punk, they finally got Punk to agree to let them date, and the rest is history.

"He had to go see his Mom at the hospital. She got another evaluation today." Shaleigh explains. "Oh, okay. Well we're going to breakfast, we'll be back." Punk says. "I'm not invited?" Shaleigh asks. "John? Were you aware that we had a daughter as well?" Punk asks. "No, I don't remember us having a daughter as well. Why?" John asks, chuckling at Punk's meaness towards his Sister. "Are you sure? It seems like we do. I'm getting that feeling." Punk says, rubbing his chin. "No, I'm pretty sure we only have Gage." John replies. "That's what I thought. Shaleigh quit acting like a freaking child!" Punk yells. "But I'm hungry!" Shaleigh complains. "You should have went with Colt and ate in the cafeteria. There's food in the fridge, Sha. You're grown, figure it out." Punk says, then walks over to where John is getting Gage in his baby seat. "We all ready?" He asks. "Yep. Let's go." John replies, picking up the seat and following Punk to the door. "Bye, Sha!" John waves. "I hate you both. Ugh." Shaleigh drops her head on the table as the men leave the apartment, laughing at her.

**IHOP:**

"Yeah, you like oatmeal don't you? It's yummy isn't it? Want another bite?" John asks Gage, putting the spoon to his mouth. Gage eats the spoonful, and John sits the spoon down and wipes his mouth.

Gage can eat on his own. Very well actually. He's just an attention seeker, sort of like his Father. Anytime they go out and he can get his hand on a utensil, he likes…'sharing' his food with all the surrounding tables. When he's at home he's very mannerable and the most the food will end up is maybe his chin from spilling, so they've got to work on his public dining habits.

"Hey, John?" Punk calls out. "Yes, babe?" John asks, noting that he's been put in this 'Hey, John?' situation at list 10 times since waking up this morning. "Thank you." Punk replies. "For?" John asks. "Accepting Gage, and taking care of him the way you do when you don't even have to." Punk answers. "Punk, you don't have to thank me for that! He's my child now too, remember?" John raises his ring finger up. "I know, but even before that. You didn't have to, but you did. Before he was even born, you were completely prepared to take him in as your own." Punk says. "Because I love you, Punk. Just like I love Gage. I could have gotten upset, but I didn't. I could act like I have no ties to him, but I don't. I love you both. You don't ever have to thank me for it. I want to do this." John explains. "Well still, thank you, John. Thanks for not treating him like a little, red-headed step-child too." Punk chuckles. "You're welcome, Punk." John laughs.

"DA-DA!" Gage yells out, wanting more. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." John says, spooning some more of the oatmeal.

Closer to Gage's birth, they planned out how this whole double Daddy thing would go. John is 'Da-Da', and Punk is 'Papa'. And after almost choking John out, Punk finally got John to accept the whole 'he's your child too and you can teach him what you want and discipline him how you'd like'.

"Hey, babe?" Punk calls out. "Okay, this has got to stop." John sighs, dropping the spoon onto the table. "What does?" Punk asks. "Tell me what's wrong with you. Right now. Don't give me that 'nothing' bullcrap. There is something wrong with you and I demand to know what." John says, and Punk's silent for a moment. "Come on! Speak up!" John demands. "I don't know. I just…I don't know. I didn't think about what all would come out of leaving the ring. Wrestling is my life. That's all I know how to do. Right now I'd be in the hotel gym doing cardio, trying to get Cardona to get out of my face or some stupid shit. I just…I'm a little lost right now. I'm not handling normality too well. It's weird. " Punk explains. "Says the guy who gave me an entire normality speech this morning!" John laughs. "I'm bi-polar, okay?! Jeez. I don't know what I want, okay?" Punk complains. "So I can tell. I'll be right back, okay? I gotta pee." John says, getting up and handing Gage to Punk.

After a quick trip to the bathroom, John comes around the corner to the main dining hall to see an interesting site. "Oh, you're just the cutest." A random waitress says as she pinches Gage's cheek. "Gage, do you know how to say thank you yet?" Punk asks, moving Gage's arms around. "His name is Gage? How cool." The lady says. "Thank you." Punk replies. "Mmm. Papa Gage is cute too." The lady says, looking at Punk's face and smiling. Punk chuckles, "Thank you yet again." Punk says. "You're so welcome. Ooh, Gage, if you look anything like your Daddy when you grow up, you're going to be fighting the ladies off." She giggles. "Jeez, Gage, you're going to grow up with an ego as big as your big head if you keep up with her." Punk chuckles.

John's getting a little uncomfortable with the scene. He doesn't like the way she keeps looking at Punk. He damn sure doesn't like the way Punk's talking to her. John heads over to the table and plops down. "Am I interrupting?" John asks. "Nope. Gage was just making a friend." Punk replies, smiling at him. "You look really familiar. Do I know you?" The lady asks John. "Not personally, but you've probably seen me on TV." John replies. "TV? Really? Where?" She asks. Since Punk doesn't look familiar to her, he doubts she's seen him on WWE television. "You seen 12 Rounds? Reunion? The Marine? Le—" She cuts him off. "The Marine! Yes! You're the main character, right?" She asks. "Yep." He replies. "Awesome. So cool. I love that movie! Are you this little guy's Uncle or something?" She asks, putting her hand in Gage's lap and letting him play with her bracelet. "Nope. Dad." John replies, matter-of-factly. "Dad? I thought you were the Dad?" She asks, turning to Punk. "I am." Punk replies, staring down at Gage and not looking up at her. "Ohhhhh. I understand." She gives a soft chuckle. "Yep." John says. "Well you guys enjoy the rest of your breakfast. Let me or your waitress know if you need anything else. Nice meeting you, cutie." She says, pinching at Gage's cheek, but glancing up at Punk. "Say bye, Gage." Punk says. "Bah!" Gage yells. The waitress giggles, then walks off.

"Well she seemed to like you." John says, squaring his eyes at Punk. "Really? I thought she was pretty enamored with Gage." Punk laughs. "No. You." John replies. Punk looks up at John confused, then gives a chuckle. "What is this? Pay back for that time I fucked with you over the waitress at that Italian restaurant, over a year plus ago?" Punk asks. "No," John replies, straight-faced, "It's me pointing out what's backed up by facts." John replies.

"John. Really? You're doing this?" Punk asks. "We'd been apart for a month, Philip. I don't know what you were doing." John replies, shrugging. "You think I was cheating on you?!" Punk yells. "No. I don't. However, that doesn't mean you haven't been eyeing people." John says. "Excuse me. Hey! Excuse me. Can I get two to-go boxes?" Punk asks as their waitress walks by. "Sure thing, sir." She says, heading to the back. "So you're just going to cut this conversation here?" John asks. "Yeah! We're not having this stupid ass conversation!" Punk says. "Why is it stupid? It's stupid and you won't talk about it because _you_ don't want to have the conversation! _You're_ not the only person in this equation, Philip!" John hisses. "Look, John! We're not having this fucking conversation in the middle of this goddamn IHOP!" Punk replies.

"Here's your to-go boxes and your check." The lady says, sitting the things down. Punk hands her his credit card and sends her on her way. Punk sits Gage down then begins spooning his food into the box as John does the same. "So you're actually going to finish this conversation at home?" John asks. "Maybe." Punk replies. "Maybe? What? Are you going to drop me off at home and come back up here to see her?" John asks. "What the fu— You know what, I'm done talking about this here. You can keep talking, but I'm not responding." Punk states, then sits and waits for the lady to return. John just rolls his eyes and finishes putting his food in the box.

"Here you go. You gentlemen have a nice day! Hope to see you back soon! Bye, little one." Their waitress says first to them, then Gage, before walking off. "Come on, Gage." Punk says, picking up Gage, his to-go box, and walking off, ignoring John. John holds back his tears as he trudges out of the restaurant, over 10 paces behind Punk.

So maybe he went about that the wrong way. Maybe he shouldn't have started that. Maybe that was a dumb idea. But fuck! He's insecure! As much as people may think he's the most confident person in the world, he's not. He's extremely insecure. And on top of that, he hadn't seen Punk in a month. Sure they're married, but he's still scared of losing him.

Terrified, even.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that morning kinda downhilled :( Poor John being all insecure and stuff! I'm sure they'll easily bounce back from that petty argument...right? No AJ/Cena talk on the reviews, pwease. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update will come Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm liking this Monday/Thursday posting schedule, so unless there is a super cliff-hanger, I'll probably keep with this posting Mondays & Thursdays schedule. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

"So that's what you want to be? Normal?" John asks. "Yeah. Doesn't it sound nice?" Punk rolls his head towards John and asks. [...] "Well she seemed to like you." John says, squaring his eyes at Punk. "Really? I thought she was pretty enamored with Gage." Punk laughs. "No. You." John replies. Punk looks up at John confused, then gives a chuckle. "What is this? Pay back for that time I fucked with you over the waitress at that Italian restaurant, over a year plus ago?" Punk asks. [...] "We'd been apart for a month, Philip. I don't know what you were doing." John replies, shrugging. "You think I was cheating on you?!" Punk yells. "No. I don't. However, that doesn't mean you haven't been eyeing people." John says. [...] He's extremely insecure. And on top of that, he hadn't seen Punk in a month. Sure they're married, but he's still scared of losing him. Terrified, even.

* * *

**Tuesday; Brooks Apartment:**

"Gage, aren't you excited to go hang out with Aunt Sha and Uncle Colt?" Punk asks as he sits Gage on Shaleigh's lap, then drops the diaper bag in Scott's lap. "Wait, where are we going?" Shaleigh asks. "I don't really care, just not here." Punk replies. "Why are you putting us out?" Scott asks. "Well for one, you don't live here, so I have the right to put _you_ out whenever," Punk smirks, "Second of all, John's irrationally pissed at me, and I need to go solve it." Punk replies. "Why do we have to leave for that? We've heard you guys argue before!" Shaleigh retorts. "Because I'm trying to make things better between us so that we can have our first time as a married couple. I don't want it to happen with blaring music in the background because my house is filled with unwanted people." Punk explains. "Aw, Gage. He said you're unwanted!" Shaleigh pokes his stomach. "No, he's wanted. I'd keep him here, but he refuses to go to sleep, so you get to take him. Enjoy. Get out." Punk says.

"That's fine, Sha. We don't need this place. We can go play family at my house." Scott winks, getting off the couch. "Hey! Don't touch my Sister!" Punk warns. "Oh, I'll be sure not to touch my girlfriend." Scott replies, and Punk rolls his eyes. "It's fine, Punk. And sure, Colt. Let's go play house. I can be the Daddy, and you can be my bitch." Shaleigh smirks. "Damn." Punk chuckles. "This entire family is against me, I swear." Scott shakes his head, leading them all to the door. "Bye, Gage. I love you." Punk kisses Gage. "Bah, Papa!" Gage replies. "I'll come pick him up later or something." Punk says. "No, it's okay, we'll keep him over night. There's some clothes of his at Scott's. You guys enjoy your time as a married couple." Shaleigh says, hugs Punk, then they leave.

Punk quickly grabs something from the kitchen, then heads into the bedroom. He sees John in some gym shorts and a beater, sitting on the bed as he pulls on some athletic shoes.

"Where are you going?" Punk asks. "The gym." John replies, anger and attitude still in his voice. "Why?" Punk asks. "Blow off some steam." John replies. "Please don't go." Punk says. "Why not?" John asks. "I got you these." Punk pulls the bouquet of yellow and orange tulips from behind his back and holds them out to John. John looks up at them with wide eyes, slowly taking them in his hand and looking down at them with a small smile on his face. "They're so beautiful." John whispers. "Like you." Punk says, putting a hand to John's face.

"I'm still mad at you." John says, getting up and pushing past him, leaving the room. "I know you are. I'd like to change that though." Punk says, following John to the kitchen. "Where's Shaleigh and Scott?" John asks, noticing the empty den. "They left. They took Gage with them." Punk explains. John squares his eyes at Punk for a moment, before filling up a vase with water and putting the flowers in it. "Do you like your flowers?" Punk asks. "Yes." John replies, heading back to the bedroom. "Good." Punk smiles.

"Flowers aren't going to change the fact that I'm pissed though." John says, sitting the vase on the dresser. "I know. I'd like to talk about the problem if you'd just quit walking away from me." Punk says. He's trying his hardest to keep calm. He's trying his hardest not to cuss. He's trying his hardest not to just shove John against the wall and make him listen. John's doing a hell of a job at pissing him off though. "Fine. Talk." John says, sitting on the bed and kicking his socks and shoes off.

Well he's not leaving anymore. That's a good sign.

"Do you think I cheated on you?" Punk asks. "No." John mumbles. "Do you think I caught feelings for someone else?" Punk asks. "Maybe. I don't know." John shrugs, looking away. "I didn't, ya know," Punk says, walking over to John. John looks up at him, but quickly looks away again in shame, "I just thought about you the entire time. I thought about how much I missed you. I thought about how much I just wanted to be with you instead of wherever I was at. I thought about how I was going to kiss you till you passed out the next time I saw you." Punk says, and John chuckles. "I don't like being away from you." John sighs. "I know that. I definitely learned that early on. I appreciate it too. And you know I don't like being away from you either. It was hell while I was away from you." Punk says, taking John's hands in his. "Really?" John asks. "Yes, really! Who wants to be away from their Husband? Who wants to give that up? I didn't care about all the shit Vince had for me to do. I just wanted to hurry up and get it done so I could get you back in my arms." Punk explains, and John leans forward and lays his head against Punk's stomach.

"I didn't like the way she was looking at you. She was flirting with you and you didn't do anything about it." John says, and Punk puts one hand on John's shoulder, and the other around John's head, holding him close. "John, to be honest, I don't even remember what she looked like. I think she had brown hair. That's about it." Punk shrugs. "She was blonde and ridiculously pretty." John mumbles. "Well there ya go! I really wasn't paying attention! I was more focused on Gage and if you'd fallen down the drain pipes because you were taking so long." Punk explains. "I was watching." John admits. "Figures. I didn't understand why you got so shitty that you just came over and saw her there." Punk replies. "Nope. Was watching." John says.

"Do you feel better? Is there anyway to make you feel better? I didn't and don't want that waitress. I didn't lose interest in you while we were away. I still love you just as much as I did before we got married, if not way more. You're still my baby." Punk promises. "I love you so much, Philip." John says, looking up at Punk. "I love you too, John Boy." Punk leans down and kisses John. Once they pull away, John lays his head back against Punk's stomach, and Punk just holds him there for awhile, contemplating his next move.

"Babe?" Punk whispers. "Yes?" John asks. "I love you. I love you so much that I married you, okay? I married you, I made you my Husband, I made you mine and only mine for the rest of our lives. That means all that matters is you, do you understand?" Punk explains. "Yes. I'm sorry I got jealous." John sighs. "It's okay. I appreciate it. That means you care about me." Punk smiles. John looks up at him with a smile of his own, "I do care. I care about you so much." John whispers. "I know you do, baby. I care about you too. So much that I married you. And do you know what married couples get to do?" Punk looks down at John mischievously. "Hmm, what?" John asks, giggling a bit. "They get to consummate the marriage." Punk answers. "Mmm, that sounds fun." John smirks. "Would you like to help me?" Punk asks. "More than anything." John replies. "Lay back on the pillows." Punk commands and John quickly lays down on the bed against the pillows. Punk climbs on the bed, hovering over John's body, and leans down to kiss John. John wraps his arms tightly around Punk's neck and kisses back.

He's so comfortable now, now that Punk had that talk with him. He doesn't know where his silly insecurities came from. It was just some waitress doing some harmless flirting that, well, Punk claims not to have reciprocated. It was nothing. John's just trying to transition to being an at-home person, that's all. This won't happen again. It's not going to happen again.

After a few minutes of tonsil hockey, Punk pulls away to kiss at John's face and neck, "I love you." He whispers. "Mmm, I love you too." God, how John's missed Punk's touch so much! Punk takes his time kissing every inch of John's face and neck. He's been away from him for too long with Vince's bullshit. He's going to take his time and savor every kiss, every touch, every moan tonight.

He slides his hands under John's shirt, clutching the hem and slowly pulling it up and off John's body. He's going to love every fucking inch of this man tonight. He kisses along John's chest for awhile before drifting off to John's left shoulder. He kisses his way down to John's hand, John quietly laughing the entire time from it tickling. He grabs John's hand and places a kiss on each one of his fingers, then the middle of his palm. John blushes heavily. Punk makes his way back up John's arm, only to cross John's chest and make his way down John's right arm to repeat the same process. He finally arrives back up at John's chest and makes his way down to John's nipples, spending a minute or so there, before drifting down John's stomach. He kisses every curve of every muscle, and every area of skin till he's reached John's shorts. John lifts his hips and Punk gets John's shorts pulled off.

At that, John sits up and lays Punk down, wanting to return the intimate favors as he undresses Punk as well. John gives Punk the same treatment, kissing every inch of skin he can find in the same pattern and trail that Punk did, but he gets quite lost at the nipple rings, the tattoos, and especially Punk's tattoo for him.

Once Punk is stripped, John decides to stay in control. He grabs Punk's length and begins licking from base to tip, over and over. Punk groans out, grabbing the sheets in effort to keep his hips from moving. John licks up and around the cock like it's a lollipop or something, savoring being able to taste Punk's unique taste again after so long. He finally makes it to the head and licks over the slit, collecting Punk's pre-cum, before swirling his tongue around it. "Oh fuck, John." Punk groans, watching the sight below him with wide, lusty eyes. John glances up at him with a smile, then dives right in, taking all of Punk down his throat. He starts bobbing slowly along his length, tickling the underside with his tongue. Punk's practically going mad with having to restrain from bucking into John's mouth. John pulls away and blows along the length, teasing Punk, before dragging his tongue along it again.

Finally Punk's had enough and he sits up, grabs John, and practically bodyslams him back down on the bed. He straddles him again, "I've had quite enough of your fucking teasing." He growls, sexily, then his tongue is back to attacking John's. Their bodies grind together as their tongues battle fiercely.

A thought goes through Punk's head and he pulls from the kiss, "I wanna ask you something." Punk says. "Okay, what?" John asks. "Do you ever masturbate when I'm not home or around?" Punk asks. "Yeah, sometimes." John replies. "I'm not talking about jackin' off, John. I mean, do you ever finger yourself?" Punk asks, and John blushes. "I have like twice. That's it. It's weird." John answers. "It feels weird?" Punk asks. "No, it feels good. It just makes me feel weird." John shrugs. "What if I asked you to finger yourself. Would you?" Punk asks, ghosting his lips back over John's. "I'd do anything you want me to, Philip." John replies, and Punk kisses John's lips before leaning close in his ear. "Do it." Punk says, then climbs off the bed to stand at the end of it.

John blushes and lays back on the bed, then seductively slides his index finger in his mouth. He sucks on it for a moment, before reaching around his body and teasing Punk by rubbing at his entrance. Punk stares on with a bitten lip, fixated on the amazing site in front of him. John slowly slips his finger inside himself and makes a small gasp. He pushes in deeper and throws his head back as he rocks his body along his finger. "Fuck." John whispers. He continues fingering himself as Punk stands and stares as he strokes his own cock. This truly is a sight to see.

"Do you know how fucking hot you look, baby?" Punk asks. "I'd look even better if it were your fingers inside me." John punctuates his sentence with a long moan. Punk climbs on the bed and pulls John's finger out, then sucks on it. After sucking on John's finger, he then sucks on two of his own, preparing to take John for himself. He slides just one finger inside John, and John immediately moans out. Punk smiles down at him, pumping his finger inside him. "Both. I want both." John begs. Punk slowly slips in his second finger, and pushes as deep into John as he can. "Fuck, Punk!" John yells out. "That feel good? You like my fingers deep inside you, babe?" Punk asks, brushing against John's bundle as he pumps. "God, yes! Your fingers feel so good inside me!" John moans out.

Punk's in Heaven just from this. He loves having his fingers inside John. He always has. Fingering has always been his favorite part of four-play. He loves feeling John's tightness wrapped around his fingers, preparing him for his cock. He loves he can make John squirm around and come completely undone with just his fingers. He could do this all day.

"You like this baby?" Punk asks. "Yes, Philip, yes!" John moans, "You know what would be even better, though?" John asks. "What?" Punk asks, stilling his fingers for a moment. "If you sucked me off too." John replies, innocently. "I don't know, John. That's not really my thing." Punk replies. Yeah, he might be married to a dude, but there's just a limit he has on the gay things he'll do. "But you've gotten so good at it since we first started dating." John praises. Punk will admit it. He's sucked John's dick numerous times. It's just been times when he was just so into the sex, so focused. It'll happen on special occasions, or when he just can't control himself. But it's, by no means, an every time thing. At the rate these two hump, it's practically a rare thing.

"John…" Punk sighs. "Please? For me? Come on, Punky, it's our first time married." John pouts. Punk can't take it. John's just so fucking sexy when he pouts. Punk moves his fingers against John's bundle in response, and John throws his head back and moans out. While John's attention is off Punk, Punk grabs John's cock and slowly wraps his lips around it. John hisses out at the feeling. Punk's absolutely going all out for him. These feelings are incredible. Punk sucking him off while fingering him has John in absolute bliss. Punk does his best to get a rhythm started, clumsily bobbing along John's length. There's drool spilling from the sides of his lips, he accidentally gags himself a few times, and he feels stupid. But this is what his Husband wants, so it's what his Husband is going to get. Besides, seems Punk isn't doing too bad of a job since John's laying there moaning like absolutely crazy.

Punk gives it a few minutes before quitting. He pulls off and wipes his face, then stares at John for a reaction. John just stares up at with a sympathetic smile for a moment before extending his arms to him. Punk leans down and wraps John tightly in his arms.

"Thank you." John laughs, then kisses Punk's cheek. "You're lucky I love you." Punk says, shaking his head. "Yes. I am." John smiles up at him. "I love you so fucking much, John." Punk leans down and runs his nose against John's. "Thank you for loving me, Punk. You have no clue how much that means to me." John whispers, running a hand along Punk's face. Punk smiles at him for a moment, before deciding to get back to the task at hand.

"You're perfect." He kisses John, then repositions his legs so that he can lift John's in the air. He positions the head of his length at John's entrance and slowly pushes in. John throws his head back and moans out as he wraps his arms tightly around Punk's waist. Punk leans down to hold John's body as he begins stroking. "Oh my God, Punk, feels so good. Feels so good!" John moans out. Yeah, ain't no way John's ever going to let anything put a month between him and Punk's sex ever again. Like, fuck that! "Jesus, John, you're still so tight; so amazing." Punk growls at the constriction. God Bless John's love for working out because every time he slides in John, it still feels like the first time. Punk stays at that slow, deep pace for awhile, just loving John's body completely.

Regret of those blow jobs are starting to seep into Punk's mind because he's nearing his end way too soon. He knows John is too because he's starting to get tense and restless. "Go ahead, baby, cum for me." Punk whispers. "Can't, too soon." John replies. "I'm about to fucking explode, John. Just cum." Punk commands. Just one more stroke causes John to lose it and his cum splashes between he and Punk's body, and Punk cums immediately after, filling John up.

"I love you." John smiles. "I love you too." Punk replies, then kisses him. He pulls out and lays down next to John, but before he can pull him into his arms, John jumps up and straddles Punk. He kneels above John's thighs and grabs their lengths, stroking them together with one hand. "My turn." John smirks mischievously. "Be my guest. I'm always up for a last round with you." Punk chuckles. "Who ever said this was the _last_ round?" John smiles innocently. "Oh my God, you're trying to break my dick off tonight, aren't you?" Punk asks. "Nooo," John laughs, "I just like having you inside me. Plus it's our first time being married. It has to be memorable, special, and long." John explains. "You're just so bouncy and hyper tonight. I'm putting your ass to sleep next round." Punk warns. "We'll see." John says, then crawls up Punk's body a bit and leans up to sit down on Punk's length.

He groans out when he's filled up again, but he immediately begins grinding his hips. His hands go to roam his own body, touching and teasing himself, as he grinds on Punk's length. Punk stares up at this godly sight in shock. John looks like some delicious, sex god, nympho. Punk just lays there for awhile, letting John do as he pleases. He's barely paying attention to the sex and how it feels right now. He's more focused on how John looks. John's got balance like a motherfucker as he bounces along Punk's length, all the while palming his sac and tweaking his nipple. His lip is bitten and he's got his head thrown back as he moans Punk's name lowly.

After awhile, John ceases all movement and looks down at Punk. "Well, well, well, I've made thee CM Punk speechless. I win a nobel peace prize now or something, right?" John asks, laughing. "Shut up! What was that? You been taking stripper lessons or something? Goddamn!" Punk praises. "No!" John laughs, "I told you our first time has to be memorable and special though." John explains. "Well I'm damn sure going to remember that!" Punk says, "Come here." He pulls John down level to his body and wraps him tightly in his arms. "Did you like that, though?" John asks, nuzzling his face in Punk's neck. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced during sex. That work for you?" Punk asks. John pulls away to look at Punk's face, a big smile on his, "Yes!" John cheeses. "I love you." Punk whispers. "I love you too." John replies. Punk holds him tighter and they just kiss as John rocks his body along Punk's length and Punk thrusts up into John, matching John's slow pace.

So John had thought he'd gotten over his insecurities about the waitress, but there's always going to be that little 'what if?' in the back of his mind. It's not wrong to try and push that 'what if?' further to the back of his mind, right? He thinks he's done a pretty good job at that. He rode Punk like he's never been ridden. He gave him a show and showed him exactly why he'll never need to seek pleasure and excitement in anyone else other than John. He can't lie and say that's not exactly why he did all that. He just wants to make sure Punk knows everything he could ever want is right here in John. And he thinks he achieved that. At the rate Punk's sexing him and telling him he loves him, he's pretty sure he achieved that.

"Gotta cum again." Punk announces. John nods, letting him know that he does too. Just a few moments later they cum together.

"God, we're amazing together." Punk whispers. John smiles widely at Punk saying that, "Really? Ya think so?" John asks. "Definitely." Punk replies, laughing at John's excitement and the sparkle in his eyes. "Good," John kisses his lips, "So what's this special round three gonna be that's gonna put me to sleep, huh? Because I'm still quite awake." John smirks. "Oh yeah, thank you for reminding me. Get up." Punk says, and John pulls off Punk's length and sits on his knees next to Punk's body.

Punk gets up and sits in the same stance, right in front of John's body. He wraps one hand around John's length, stroking him to get him hard again, then wraps his other hand around John's neck and pulls him into a kiss. John wraps his hand around Punk's neck as well, tonguing Punk back, then takes Punk's length in his hand getting him prepared as well. They sit kissing and stroking till they're both back hard.

"Get your ass on 'dem hands and knees. Right now." Punk pulls away and growls. John smiles excitedly, "Ooh, yes, sir!" John salutes, then gets into position. Punk kneels behind him and smacks John hard on the ass, "Stick that ass up more!" Punk commands. "Yes, sir." John repeats, then leans his upper half down more and stick his ass up in the air. "That's better." Punk hums, teasing two fingers at John's entrance. John whimpers and pushes his ass back, wanting the fingers inside him. Punk smacks John's ass again with his free hand, "I didn't give you an order, did I?" Punk asks. "No, sir. Sorry, sir." John replies, getting back in position.

They've never roleplayed like this before, but John could completely get into this. He's enjoying this a lot, and he's got enough army gear to put on a real performance for Punk one day.

"So now you've gotta be punished." Punk whispers, then drags his fingers down from John's hole to his perineal, rubbing and massaging it. "Oh God." John moans, dropping his head against the bed. "You gonna be a good corporal, or sergeant, or private, whatever the hell?" Punk asks, totally sucking at thinking of military terms at the moment. John laughs, "Yes, sir." He answers. "Good." Punk says, then switches his finger to his thumb and continues rubbing as he slides two fingers inside John's hole. John grinds against Punk's fingers and Punk forgives the action because it's so fucking hot.

Once John's to the point where he's about to unravel, Punk pulls away altogether. He gives John a moment to back away from the edge, then shoves himself inside John. John throws his head back and screams out. Punk grabs John's hips tightly and begins plowing into him repeatedly, making sure to stab into John's spot with each and every thrust. "Oh fuck, Punk! Fuck, sir! God, yes! Oh my God!" John screams out. He just doesn't know what to do. He's a complete and utter writhing mess beneath Punk. Half the time he's rocking his body along Punk's length, and the other half he's got his face buried in the pillows as he grips the sheets and screams out. "Feel good, baby?" Punk asks. "SIR, YES, SIR! FUCK!" John screams. Punk smirks down at John's body, glad he can make John just absolutely lose his shit.

John quickly reaches his end again, and Punk slows down and pulls him back from the edge. He does this about 3 times, depriving John of his release, till John's absolutely ready to explode. "You wanna cum, baby?" Punk asks. "Yes! Yes, please, sir, please!" John begs. "Cum." Punk commands, stabbing into John's spot. John immediately cums, hard, over the bedspread, the force racking through his body. Punk holds John tightly so he doesn't just flat out collapse, and gives a few more strokes before filling John up yet again.

When he pulls out, John just collapses on the bed. Punk chuckles at John's curled up form. He simply walks into the bathroom, gets a damp cloth and a spare comforter, then heads back in the room. He manages to get the comforter out from under John's passed out body and tosses it to the ground. He rolls John over onto his back and cleans the cum from his body before cleaning his own body, then takes the cloth and dirty bed-wear to the bathroom. He then goes back in the bedroom and gets the clean comforter onto the bed, then climbs in and pulls John's sleeping form into his arms and kisses his lips, "Goodnight, Princess."

* * *

**A/N:** I AM SO FUCKING PROUD OF THIS SEX SCENE! Lmfao. You guys can thank ShippingEverything for this sex scene because she tortured me last night with John thoughts. So thanks, Jeni! Lol. Okay, so as for the story, yaaay, they solved their problems and had some seriously great sex! But is a talk and some sex gonna be enough for John? Sidenote: I typed this story extremely out of order and somehow the chapter that explains a bunch of stuff got pushes down a ways. Gonna let you guys know now that Amy/Lita is very much so in Gage's life. You'll understand as we go along. Sorry if that wasn't at any way clear. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update will come Monday after Raw! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey, guys, ok, I wanted to do a Monday/Thursday schedule but I'm not going to do that if you are depending on me posting without reviews, okay? I can wait it out and do it based off the amount of reviews I get, if that's what I have to do. I'm getting sooo many follows/favorites/etc but not a lot of reviews. I had the same problem with WTCM. I post, not only for your entertainment, but for your feedback as well. I put a lot of effort into my stories, a review letting me know if I'm doing okay or not would be nice. I'd really appreciate it. For now I'll keep with my Monday/Thursday schedule but if I need to, I'll do it based on reviews. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

"I love you. I love you so much that I married you, okay? I married you, I made you my Husband, I made you mine and only mine for the rest of our lives. That means all that matters is you, do you understand?" Punk explains. "Yes. I'm sorry I got jealous." John sighs. "It's okay. I appreciate it. That means you care about me." Punk smiles. John looks up at him with a smile of his own, "I do care. I care about you so much." John whispers. "I know you do, baby. I care about you too. So much that I married you. [...] He's so comfortable now, now that Punk had that talk with him. He doesn't know where his silly insecurities came from. It was just some waitress doing some harmless flirting that, well, Punk claims not to have reciprocated. It was nothing. John's just trying to transition to being an at-home person, that's all. This won't happen again. It's not going to happen again. [Insert greatest sex scene I've ever written!].

* * *

**Saturday; Brooks' Kitchen:**

"Mm, something smells good. Doesn't it, Gage?" Punk asks as he walks into the kitchen holding him. "Yah!" Gage answers. "I see you two are finally up from your nap." John turns and smiles at them.

Punk took Gage to the park earlier and they walked 3 trails. Well, Punk walked at least. 75% of the trail Gage got carried on Punk's shoulders. He absolutely loved it though. He's extremely outdoorsy. As soon as they came home, they both passed out together in the master bedroom. It was the cutest thing John's ever seen, Punk cuddled up sleep with his son. Punk will probably be mad at all the pictures John took, but it was worth the adorableness to put in the baby book.

"Yeah. I found some really nice trails. We'll have to go jogging on them some day." Punk mentions. "Sounds good," John says, "Did you have fun at the park, Gage?" John asks. "Yah, Dada!" Gage squeals and claps. "Good." John smiles. "Watcha cooking?" Punk asks, getting Gage seated in his high chair. "Italian! Spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, and I bought some tiramisu." John answers excitedly. "Sounds good, babe." Punk says. "Thanks." John smiles. "Is it almost ready?" Punk asks, completely starved. "Yep. And Shaleigh went to Colt's, so it'll be just us tonight." John mentions. "Oh, alright. Good." Punk replies.

He goes up behind where John's tending to the spaghetti and wraps his arms around John's waist. "What are you doing?" John asks, chuckling. "Appreciating you." Punk says, kissing John's neck and shoulder. John laughs, "Appreciating me? What's that mean?" John asks. "Thank you for making dinner." Punk says. "Don't I usually make some form of dinner when we don't go out? Granted it's usually undercooked, overcooked, or burnt. But I still usually cook." John explains. "Exactly. That's why I appreciate you." Punk explains. "Well thank you. I appreciate you too." John smiles, putting the top back on the pot.

"What do you appreciate about me?" Punk asks. "Your kisses. I like those." John whispers. Punk smirks and pulls John into a kiss. John drops the pasta stirrer and wraps his arms around Punk's neck, kissing him back. Punk pulls away and begins kissing John's neck and that's when he notices something. "Stop. Gage is watching." John whispers, chuckling a bit. Punk pulls away and looks to see Gage watching them with a curious look in his eyes, his hand hovering in the air from where he stopped playing to watch. "Sorry, Gage." Punk chuckles. Gage smiles and flails his arms, then continues playing.

A few moments later, they hear someone at the door. "Who's that?" Punk asks. "I don't know. I'm not expecting anyone. Sha probably forgot her phone or something." John shrugs. Punk hands Gage another toy to keep him entertained, then heads over to the door. "Surprise!" Beth yells after Punk opens the door. "Woah. Hey. What are you guys doing here?" Punk asks. "Jeff has a show here tomorrow. We thought we'd pop in and say hi." Beth explains. "Oh, cool. Sure thing. Come in. How are you?" Punk says, stepping aside. "I'm great. How are you?" Beth asks, walking in and hugging Punk. "I'm good." He replies. "How you doing, man?" Jeff asks, walking in, Ruby in his arms. "Hey, what's up?" Punk asks, giving him a hug as well, then saying hi to Ruby.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" John asks, smiling and waving. "Jeff has a show here tomorrow." Beth answers, walking to the kitchen. "Awesome. You guys hungry? I'm making dinner." John says. "Sure! Please." Jeff replies. "Oh, Gage! You've gotten so big since I saw you last!" Beth picks him out of his chair and cuddles him.

It took 4 months for Jeff to come around and talk to Punk about what happened. Amy went into labor, and Jeff was one of the people waiting out in the waiting room when Punk came out to announce Gage's birth.

_"Hey." Punk says, walking over to Jeff after announcing Gage's arrival and everything. "Hey, Punk. Congratulations." Jeff gives a small smile. "Thank you. What are you doing here?" Punk asks. "I was asked to be the godfather, right?" Jeff asks. "Yeah. Then you stopped talking to me." Punk points out. "I know. I know. I'm sorry, Punk. I am. I was wrong." Jeff sighs. "What was the damn problem, Jeff?" Punk asks. "I don't know. I really don't. I guess I was just making a big deal out of nothing. I was scared. I didn't know what to do or think. Do you remember back when we were tagging together, and somebody started a rumor that I had a huge crush on you?" Jeff asks. Punk chuckles a bit, "Wow. I do remember that. I haven't thought about that in the longest." Punk replies. "Yeah, well that's kind of the first thing I thought about. How you kept playing around, telling me to admit I liked you. I don't. I mean, as a friend, yeah. But I'm not gay. Never had any feelings for a guy ever in my life. You're dating John, though. You're like, public, ya know? I saw that video, and saw I didn't resist, and saw the way I was all over you, and I got scared, man. I got real scared. I got scared of what that might mean. I got scared of how you might have taken it. I just got scared." Jeff explains. "Jeff, I don't like you like that, I can promise you that. I've never looked at you as more than a friend. The only guy I've ever had feelings for is John. I don't know what happened that night, but it didn't mean anything, and I didn't take it for more than it was. Don't worry." Punk explains. "I know. I should have known that from the get-go. I don't know why I acted so stupid. I'm sorry though. I really am. I missed your friendship. I'm sorry for acting like such an idiot." Jeff apologizes. "It's cool, man. Are we all good now?" Punk asks. "Yeah, of course." Jeff pulls Punk into a hug. "Want to go see your godson?" Punk asks. "Hell yeah." Jeff smiles._

"Hey, big man! What's up?" Jeff asks, walking over to where Beth stands holding Gage. "Unka Jep!" Gage tries to say. "Hey there." Jeff smiles. "Spaghetti okay with you guys?" Punk asks. "Yes! Sounds delicious." Beth replies. Punk nods and starts setting the table while John starts on two more pieces of garlic bread.

10 minutes later and the group is seated for dinner. "This is delicious." Beth states. "Thanks." John smiles. "How's Amy?" Jeff asks. "She's doing good. She was just here a few days ago on break from the band. She had Gage. She's back on tour now though. I told you guys that Gage moved in with us while she went on tour with her band now that John and I are retired now, right?" Punk explains. "Yeah, you told us. How's the band?" He asks. "They're good I guess. They're still on tour so I assume they're profiting." Punk shrugs. He honestly knows nothing that goes on in Amy's life unless it relates to Gage, or if it'll be going on while Gage is with her.

"Whatcha guys got planned now that you're all retired?" Beth asks. "Not much. Just a few appearances a few places, but not much else. We're just trying to relax." Punk explains. "I actually have a role on a TV show, though!" John says excitedly. "Really? What show?" Jeff asks. "It's a show called True Blood. It's about mythical characters like vampires, werewolves, and fairies. They're openly co-existing with humans and stuff. They asked me to be on the show, I checked it out and it seems really cool." John explains. "They didn't want you, Punk?" Beth asks. "They said they could use me, but I don't wanna do it. Just trying to be normal for now." Punk answers. "What is it you'll be playing?" Jeff asks. "Some vampire queen's lover or something like that. I'm only in it for three episodes before I get killed off, so I'm not a recurring character or anything like Adam on Haven." John explains. "It still sounds exciting! I'll have to watch the show sometime and see what it's all about. What channel does it come on?" Beth asks. "HBO." John answers. "We still have HBO don't we?" Beth asks Jeff. "Yep, babe." Jeff replies. "I'll go home and check it out. When does it air?" She asks. "Not sure when it airs. I tape in a few weeks though. I'm sure a few months after is when it airs." John replies. "Gotcha." She nods.

"How's TNA treating you now that you've resigned?" Punk asks Jeff. "Great as always." Jeff smiles. "That's good. Ya know, for a minute I thought that WWE run rumor was true after Vince finally gave you and Matt a call back." Punk chuckles. "Maaan, there's a WWE return rumor every time my TNA contract is almost up. This time, though, yeah, Vince finally called back. Shit didn't fall through though. That WWE run rumor would have been great if it were true, but I already knew Vince had no real interest in me or Matt. Just trying to exploit us some more." Jeff shrugs. "Dixie and them seem to treat you great though, so it's all good, right?" Punk asks. "Yeah, I love it there. It's great." Jeff smiles.

**Later:**

"Gosh, John. Gage is so gorgeous. He seems like such a good baby too. You guys are really lucky." Beth says as she and John sit on the living room floor watching Ruby and Gage play. "He is. He's great. He learns really fast. He loves learning. He's so loving. And God, Punk's great with him. It's amazing." John smiles, happy as can be.

"How is this whole family thing going for you two? Well, you specifically. It seem to be going good?" She asks. "Yeah! It's great! There's honestly no complaints I can make! Even before we were engaged, things were so good between us three. Then after getting engaged, and especially married, it's just…we're a real family, ya know? I may not be Gage's biological parent, but I don't ever get that feeling at all. This is my son. This is _my_ son. I can firmly say that. He calls me Daddy, he is always wanting to be around me, I definitely feel loved by him. I am just as much his Father as Punk is. Punk makes sure I feel that way too. There's never been one time that he's called me Gage's step Father, or let me act like I'm not his Parent, or anything. It's really amazing. And on top of that, Amy is the same way." John smiles proudly. "That's great, John! That's really, really great! I'm so happy for you!" Beth cheeses, leaning over to hug him.

"Thank you. We've actually been working on a baby book for him. We have one, and Amy has one at her place too. Would you like to see ours? I think you'll like it." John says. "Sure!" Beth replies. "Alright, be right back." John gets up and heads towards the back.

As he passes the master bedroom, he sees something. He goes back and peaks in to see Jeff and Punk in there, Jeff's back to the door and Punk in front of him where John can barely see him. Jeff's got his hands on Punk's waist, Punk the same for Jeff. Their faces are touching, John can see that much. There's no talking are anything. Their heads are moving a bit, are they kissing? Oh my God. As John spies, he sees Jeff lean his head up and foreword for a moment, like he just kissed Punk then. They then just continue standing like that.

John doesn't want to see this anymore. John quickly heads to Gage's room and collapses in the rocking chair. He takes some deep breaths, trying to calm himself. They were not holding each other. They weren't. They weren't kissing either. They didn't kiss. They wouldn't. Punk wouldn't. Right?

John slowly reaches in his pocket and pulls out his phone. He clicks a few buttons till he ends up in his video media folder. He clicks on a specific file, and the video from the night they were at Jeff's house comes up. He just simply stares for a moment, till tears start falling. He quickly exits out of it and tosses the phone across the room. He closes his eyes tightly and begins deep breathing again.

He wants the pain out of his body. He wants the hurt out of his heart.

"Babe?" He suddenly hears a voice. He looks up to see Punk in the doorway. John doesn't reply. He just looks at him. "You okay? What you doing in here?" Punk asks, then walks closer, "What's wrong, John?" Punk asks when he sees the state John's in. John just shakes his head. "You sure?" Punk asks. "Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry." John mumbles. "Why don't you come back out here with us?" Punk suggests, then leans down and kisses John. His lips taste like spearmint gum. The same gum that Jeff's been chewing all night.

John pulls away and stands up. "I gotta get Gage's baby book." He mumbles, then heads over to the bookcase. He grabs the book and quickly leaves the room.

He heads back to the living room and sees Jeff and Beth cuddled up on the couch holding Gage and Ruby. Jeff notices John in the room and looks back at him, smiling, "Hey, John." Jeff says. John just lowers his eyes to the floor and walks over to Beth. "Here ya go." He hands it to her, then sits on the love seat. "This is so cute!" Beth fawns over the book. Punk walks into the room and squeezes onto the love seat next to John, pulling him under his arm. "Are you okay, baby?" Punk whispers in his ear. "I'll be fine." John mumbles. Punk leaves it to that and indulges in a conversation with Beth and Jeff over Gage's baby book as John sits, seemingly silent, for the remainder of the night.

* * *

**A/N:** Holy shit, what was Punk and Jeff doing?! I'm quite sure that didn't help John's insecurities at ALL! Or is it just his insecurities that are making him think that something was going on there with Jeff & Punk? Oh, snaps. & I know everyone out there other than me watches The Vampire Diaries or Teen Wolf, but I had to give an homage to the best mythological show out there: True Blood XD. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update will come Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Ahh, I'm so excited to know I'm not the only one that watches True Blood. Seems any other social media site I go to they don't, or haven't heard of it. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

As he passes the master bedroom, he sees something. He goes back and peaks in to see Jeff and Punk in there, Jeff's back to the door and Punk in front of him where John can barely see him. Jeff's got his hands on Punk's waist, Punk the same for Jeff. Their faces are touching, John can see that much. There's no talking are anything. Their heads are moving a bit, are they kissing? Oh my God. As John spies, he sees Jeff lean his head up and foreword for a moment, like he just kissed Punk then. They then just continue standing like that.

* * *

"Where does the square block go, Gage?" John asks, handing the square block to Gage. Gage examines the square hole, the circle hole, and the triangle hole, then tries to shove the block into the circle hole. "No, Gage. It doesn't go in that one." John says. Gage starts grunting, trying to smash the block through the hole. "It goes in this one." John points to the square hole. "No!" Gage yells, then continues his mission. "It's not going to fit." John sighs. Gage pulls the block away then examines it some more. A thought goes through his head and he begins trying to claw off the corners to make the square a circle. "Jeez, Gage, you're definitely like your Papa. You just gotta make everything work out your way, huh?" John smiles down at him. Gage tosses the block across the room, grabs a di off the table, and drops it through the circle hole, then smiles up at John as he claps. "If it works for you, it works for me." John laughs.

Before their playing can continue, Punk comes out of the room, swiftly making his way to the door. "Where are you going looking all nice?" John asks, and Gage follows John's line of sight to his Father. "It's just a tee and jeans." Punk laughs, taking a moment to look down at what he's wearing, smoothing his shirt. "Yeah, but it's your _nice_ tee and jeans." John replies. "It's nothing. I'm having company." Punk explains, then begins tossing toys into the bin. "Who?" John asks. "Uhm, Maria just texted me. She's in town and wanted to visit me." Punk mumbles. "Kanellis?" John asks. "Uh, yeah." Punk replies, drapping the blankets over the love seat. "Oh…" John mumbles. "That's not going to be weird for you, is it?" Punk asks.

John and Maria had a pretty decent relationship, and though it was nothing special, it still ended kinda bad and they kinda hate each other, so it'll be a little weird for him. "Kinda, I don't know. Enjoy though." John mumbles.

He knows Maria was a big part in Punk's life way back when, and that they try to remain friends, so he doesn't want to be the clingy, self-concious Husband and try to stop that just because before he and Punk dated, Punk felt like he was in love with Maria during their relationship. Besides, they'll be right in front of him, so he can keep an eye on them.

The doorbell inturrupts his thoughts, and he looks up to see Punk rushing over to the door. "Maria." Punk smiles as he opens the door. "Punky!" She screams, then jumps in his arms, lifting her feet up. "Hey!" Punk laughs, holding her up for a moment before sitting her back down on her feet. "How have you been?!" She asks. "Ok." He replies. Ok? Just ok? Oh okay. "That's good." She smiles. "How've you been?" He asks. "I've been great!" She smiles. Oh, but she's great. Oh okay. "Oh…hi, John." She gives a soft smile and a small wave. "Hey, Maria." John replies. "Oh my God, the baby!" She yells then runs over and picks him up, "Hi!" She says. "Hi." Gage replies, and Maria squeals. "Oh my gosh, Phil, he's so cute! He's such a mini-you!" Phil? "Thank you." Punk smiles. She called him Phil and he didn't flip his shit? John can barely call him Phil unless they're talking or being intimate. "Let's go talk on the porch, okay?" Punk suggests. Maria nods, kisses Gage's head, and sits him back down. John wipes the kiss off Gage's head, then watches Punk take her out on the porch and close the door.

"We don't like her, do we?" John asks Gage. "No!" Gage yells. John smiles at him, thankful that 'no' is one of the few words that Gage has learned so far. It makes him feel better about his disdain for Maria being that Gage agrees with him...even if he has no clue what he just agreed to.

** Later:**

30 minutes later and John's doing everything but releasing smoke from his ears. Maria is pissing him all types of off. Currently she's in Punk's lap, looking at Punk's newer chest tattoos. John doesn't actually remember Punk showing her the tattoo he got to honor John.

As he glares out the glass doors at them, he hears the front door open. "Sup, Johnny Boy? Hey, Gagey baby!" Shaleigh yells. "How much time would I get for murder if it's a crime of passion?" John asks. "What'd Punk do?" She asks, laughing. "Not him. Her." John points to the deck. Shaleigh squints her eyes and looks across the apartment and out the door. "Oh God, what's she doing here?" Shaleigh asks, rolling her eyes. "Visiting." John makes quotation marks with his fingers. "So I guess you're jealous?" Shaleigh chuckles. "Completely blinded by rage and jealousy." John growls. "You sound more and more like a chick every day." Shaleigh laughs. "Hey!" John yells. "Sorry! Sorry. We're past that, remember? Calm down." Shaleigh smiles, then walks to the door.

"Hey." She politely says, then turns to go back inside. "Shaleigh, oh my gosh, hi!" Maria yells, then jumps up and tries to hug her. "Uh, hi, no, yeah, hi." Shaleigh says, taking a step back and holding her hand up. Maria laughs and slaps Sha's hand. "Yeah, bye." Shaleigh turns to go back in the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Have I mentioned that I hate her?" Sha asks John. "So do Gage and I." John replies. "Gage, you don't like her either?" Shaleigh asks. "No!" Gage yells, and Shaleigh laughs out. "You make sure to tell your Papa that, okay?" She laughs, then heads for the kitchen. "Where's Cabana?" John asks. "ROH show." Shaleigh replies. "Oh, why di—"

John's cut off by Maria and Punk coming in the house. "…was so fucking hilarious! He like flipped out! Oh my gosh, I totally remember that! Those were the days." She giggles. "Yeah, they were," He chuckles, "Well it was great seeing you." Punk smiles, leading her to the door. "It was really great seeing you too, babe." She hugs him tightly. "Bye, Sha-Sha!" She waves and Shaleigh just stares at her with wide eyes, and you can see on her face that she's refraining from killing her. "Bye, cutie pie!" Maria bends down and kisses Gage's head again. "Uh, bye, John. Congrats on the marriage." She smiles then heads back over to the door. John rolls his eyes and wipes Gage's face yet again. Punk and Maria say bye once more, then she leaves.

"Ugh, bitch." Shaleigh mumbles. "Hey! Stop!" Punk yells to her, then heads towards the bedroom.

"What you going to do about it?" Shaleigh asks. "Nothing happened between them, Sha." John says, not wanting to let this get to him or his insecurities. "That's not what I asked. I asked what are you going to do about it?" She repeats, then walks over to him, "I'll put Gage to sleep, okay? Want a nap, boo-boo?" She asks. "No!" He yells. "Ooof course not." She laughs, then walks away to Gage's room. John sighs, gathers himself off the floor, then heads to the bedroom.

"Hi, baby." John smiles. "Hey! Where's Gage?" Punk asks, pulling on some sweats. "Sha is putting him to sleep." John replies. "Oh, okay. Come lay down with me." Punk lays down. "You sure you want me to?" John asks, rolling his eyes. "Positive." Punk eyes him confusedly. John goes over and lays next to Punk, curling up into his hold.

"Can I ask you something? I've been wanting to ask you this for a really, really long time." John says. "Oh, okay. You could have just asked me, but go ahead." Punk replies. "Okay, well I guess I'll start with this question instead…do you regret marrying me?" John asks. "John, what the hell?! What the fuck would you ask that for?! Of course I don't regret marrying you! I wouldn't have married you if I didn't want to! I wouldn't have married you if I wasn't in love with you, John! The fuck is wrong with you?" Punk punches John in the arm. "It's a question, Punk! Don't punch me!" John punches him back. "Well it was a goddamned stupid question! I can't wait to hear your stupid ass follow up question, now." Punk rolls his eyes. John doesn't say anything, only rolls away from him.

"Well? What is it?" Punk asks. "Do you miss being with a woman?" John asks. This time Punk's silent. John looks up at Punk to see him looking back at him. "I mean, maybe an aspect or two, yeah. But it's not something that I can't live without. Just like if I was to leave you and get with a woman, I'd miss certain aspects about being with you." Punk explains. "Do you wish you would've stayed with women? Don't you miss them?" John asks. "I miss being with a woman sometimes, I'll admit that. But no, I don't wish I would have stayed with women. I would've never fallen in love for the first time. I wouldn't be married right now." Punk smiles. "You may have fallen in love with some woman eventually." John mentions. "Well that obviously wasn't what was planned for my life, huh?" Punk asks.

"I guess. But don't you ever wonder?" John asks. "Let me ask you the same question. Do you ever miss women?" Punk asks. "I mean, sometimes I'll see a really pretty girl out. But I wouldn't trade you in for any of them." John answers. "So what if the prettiest chick you've ever seen approached you, didn't know who you were so she didn't want you for your fame, and she liked you. If we weren't married, would you get with her?" Punk asks. "We aren't married, but are we still together?" John asks. "Yes. You'd have to leave me for her. But she's basically perfect." Punk further explains. "Well…damn. That sounds extremely enticing, but she's not worth losing you over." John answers honestly.

"Ugh, you love me. That's weird." Punk chuckles. "You're weird. That's one of the reasons I love you though." John smiles.

"Is all this because Maria came over?" Punk asks. "No." John mumbles, looking away. "Yes it is, John, don't lie. Please don't be jealous of her. Please don't. I loved her once in the past but there has been nothing more over than how I feel about her. We've smashed each others hearts way too much for me to ever be romantically or sexually involved with her again. She's the last person you should ever be jealous of." Punk promises. "I don't want to lose you, Punk. You just basically flaunted her in front of me, and ignored me while you were at it. That scares me." John sighs, placing his head in the crook of Punk's neck. "I went outside with her because I didn't want you to have to be around her. I knew you didn't want to be around her. I wasn't ignoring you. We just got lost in conversation, okay? And you knows she's flirtatious. I wasn't flaunting her, she was just all over me. That doesn't mean I reciprocated or want anything from her. I have you. All I want is you. Jeez, John, jealous of her? Why would I ever leave you for her of all people?" Punk asks. "I don't know! Stop yelling at me! I just…ugh." John gets frustrated.

"Come here, baby. Don't you ever worry about anyone else taking me, okay?" Punk pulls John into a kiss, pushing him over onto his back. "What are you doing?" John asks. "I'm going to show you that you're my one and only." Punk whispers into John's neck as he kisses along it. "I'd like that reaffirmation." John smiles.

Punk leans down and kisses John's lips, getting John to wrap his arms around him and kiss back. Their tongues slide along each others as Punk runs his hands under John's shirt. His fingers are cold from being outdoors and John's body shivers from the temperature, along with the sincerity and passion that the touch and caresses send through his body. Punk pulls away, caresses John's face, then just smiles down at him. "I love you." John whispers, looking up at him with hopeful eyes. "I love you too, baby," Punk pecks his lips, "Stay right here." He says, then gets out of bed.

John knows he's going to turn on his loud, terrible, headache-inducing punk rock music, but at this point he doesn't even care. Play it as loud and horrible as he'd like, John just wants to feel wrapped up in his love right now. Punk grabs his iPod and scrolls till he finds the Six Demon Bag album by Man Man and puts the album on repeat. The loud music begins blaring and Punk sets it at a level that will block out John's moans, but won't disturb Gage's slumber, then heads back to the bed. John just lays there with his eyes closed, nodding to the beat, reveling in the music as he thinks about what's to come.

"See. John didn't want to take my advice, but he did, and look what I got for him." Shaleigh says to herself as she heads from Gage's room to hers once she hears the music blasting. She smiles to herself at the thought of being able to help fix them, then shudders a bit at the thought of what's going on behind their closed door, before disappearing into her room.

Punk climbs back onto the bed and immediately pulls off John's shirts and pants. Once he's stripped, Punk strips his own self. "Make love to me." John asks, sticking his bottom lip out. "If that's what will make my baby happy." Punk chuckles. "It will." John smiles. "Then I will." Punk leans down and kisses John's lips again.

As they kiss, he trails two fingers between their lips and they both get them wet with their tongues. Once they're wet enough, he resumes their regular kissing as he moves his fingers south, trailing the middle of John's ass. He slips past his cheeks and caresses his hole a few times before slipping past his entrance as well. John moans into the kiss and Punk immediately tends to getting John prepared for their love-making.

Once he's writhing and whimpering, Punk decides he's ready. He removes his fingers and gets himself comfortable between John's legs, wrapping them around his waist. "You ready, baby?" Punk asks. "Please. Very. Yes. Please." John replies. Punk chuckles, then pushes forward and breaches John's entrance. John throws his head back and moans out. "You love me?" Punk asks, stroking slowly inside John, leaning down to kiss his neck. "Yes! Yes. I love you." John replies, arching his body into Punk's hold. "I love you too, Princess." Punk whispers. John looks up at Punk and growls, but doesn't do much more. He's too busy moaning his ass off to worry about that stupid nickname. "Love your body so much, baby." Punk groans, still sucking John's neck, creating a hell of a hickey. "I love your dick." John replies, an extremely whorish moan ending the sentence. Punk chuckles against John's skin, vibrating through his body, "So I've noticed." He replies.

"You trust me with your body, right, John?" Punk asks, slowing his strokes even more and just sort of grinding inside John. "Obviously!" John replies. "And you trust me with your life, right?" Punk asks. "Yes, baby, trust you with my life." John nods, then moans some more. "Then trust me in general!" Punk says, then stabs into John's spot. John digs his nails into Punk's back as he screams out in pleasure. "Are you going to trust me?" Punk asks, stabbing into his spot again. "Fuck! Right there!" John yells out. "Answer me, John! Yes or no?!" Punk demands, stabbing into his spot a third time. "Yes! Yes, Punk! Oh shit! Yes!" John finally answers. "Good." Punk smirks, then slows it back down and returns to his love-making pace, leaning back down to kiss at John's face and neck.

"I gotta cum. Punk. Need to..." John warns. "Cum." Punk whispers, then sucks at his earlobe. It only takes just a few more strokes before John throws his head back against the pillow and he cums between his and Punk's bodies. Punk bites down on the hickey he's created as he feels the constriction around his length. He cums right after John, releasing all his worth into him.

"I love you, babe. Alright?" Punk whispers to the panting, tired form beneath him. "I love you too. And I trust you."

* * *

**A/N:** Just a note, I actually freaking love Maria. I usually 'bash' characters in my story because I don't like them, but this is for different reasons. I love her, in all actuality :). Also, I wrote the sex scene while watching Jeff Hardy on Ink Masters and when I edited it, I realized I accidentally typed Jeff's name in a few places and had to fix it. I think I got them all, but just in case I didn't, just know it's a typo and not stuff relating to the last chapter. Okay, so for the story: Well. John's little confrontation or whatever could have ended in catastrophe, huh? Luckily it ended in sex ;). What does that mean for the issues or insecurity though? Sex doesn't solve that. Maybe that assurance before the sex did the job...maybe. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come Monday after Raw! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So clearly insecurities is gonna be a key point in the story...yeah. So now that we've gotten past that...yep. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap: **

"Is all this because Maria came over?" Punk asks. "No." John mumbles, looking away. "Yes it is, John, don't lie. Please don't be jealous of her. Please don't. I loved her once in the past but there has been nothing more over than how I feel about her. We've smashed each others hearts way too much for me to ever be romantically or sexually involved with her again. She's the last person you should ever be jealous of." Punk promises. "I don't want to lose you, Punk.

* * *

**Thursday; Gage's Room:**

"You get to go with your Mommy today! I bet you're excited!" John says as he dresses Gage for the day. "I doubt it. Don't nobody like that bitch." Punk mumbles to himself. "Says the guy who has a kid by her." John chuckles. "Look, man…I don't know how that happened. If it wasn't for that DNA test, I would still be doubting her." Punk replies.

John laughs a bit, "Stop being mean, Punk. Just be nice today." John warns. "She always manages to undoubtedly piss me off every time I see her, though! And there's no telling what she's telling Gage about me when he's over there." Punk explains. "I don't think she'd bring you two's drama into Gage's life. She's not immature. And yes she pisses you off, but she's only ever around you like 5 minutes to get him and go." John explains back. "Yeah, she's only around for like 5 minutes, and she manages to piss me off for the _rest_ of the day." Punk groans, collapsing in the chair.

"Well what can you do? Take Gage from her permanently? No. So don't complain." John warns. "I could." Punk smirks. "Gage is her son too. You are _not_ going to do that to her. First of all that would mess Gage up. He's lived with her since he was born. She is a good Mom and she's good to you when it comes to Gage. Every time we came home, she'd pick us up from the airport or be waiting here with Gage when we got here. Everytime you wanted to see him, she flew out to our hotel with him. And she held off on her goals of going on tour with her band till we were sure we were going to retire and she could leave him here. She has done everything she can to make this whole split-up Parents thing work for Gage. All you've done is yell and complain at her. Just stop, Punk, okay?" John says. "Ughhhhh," Punk throws his head back against the wall, "whatever. She's not a fucking saint though." Punk groans.

"Now you're all ready!" John says to Gage, ignoring Punk's comments, then leans down and kisses the baby. "John! Punk! Amy is here!" They hear Shaleigh yell from the front of the apartment. "Oh, you poor guy. Your Momma is here. You'd rather stay with me, wouldn't you, huh?" Punk asks, picking up Gage. "See, you're hypocritical. You said you worry about her shit-talking you to Gage, but you're doing the same." John mentions. "Hmm, I guess you're right." Punk says. John grabs Gage's bag and they walk to the front door.

"There's my baby!" She screams as soon as sees Gage. She runs over and grabs him out of Punk's hold and kisses all over his face. "Here." John says, holding out the bag. "Thank you. How are you guys?" She asks. "Fine. How's the tour?" John asks. "It's going great." She smiles. "Awesome." He replies. "How's Gage been doing?" She asks. "He's been amazing. I'm sure he's excited to spend some time with you." John smiles. "I'm so ready to be with my baby too," She squeezes him tightly, "What you guys doing today?" She asks. "Wedding planning with Selene." John answers. "Cool. Have fun. I'm gonna head out." She says. "K, bye." Punk says, then opens the front door. "Bye." Amy sighs. "Bye, Gage. I love you! I'll miss you." Punk says, leaning down and kissing his face. John says goodbye to Gage as well and Amy leaves.

"I miss my kid." Punk sighs. "Oh, he'll be back in a few days, babe." John says, leaning into Punk's arms. "I love you, babe." Punk whispers. "I love you too." John replies. "Are we still going?" Shaleigh asks, walking back into the den. "Yeah, are you all ready?" Punk asks, moving his head from off of John's to look over at her. "Yeah, I'm ready. Scott's going with us. He's heading over to their place now." Shaleigh replies. "Alright, then let's go." Punk says, then leans down and kisses John's lips. "You gonna be okay?" John asks. "Yeah." Punk answers, then kisses him again. Punk pulls from around John, and grabs his keys off the table and leads everyone out the door.

**Tanner & Selene's Brownstone:**

"Hi, guys!" Selene says, hugging each person as they enter the apartment. "How are you?" John asks. "I'm great." She smiles. "Scott here yet? He's supposed to meet us." Shaleigh says. "In the kitchen…like always." Selene mumbles. "Hey, Sis." Punk kisses her head. "Hey. Where's my little baby?" Selene asks. "With Amy." Punk replies. "Oh, okay. Well, Tanner is either in the shower or getting dressed, so make yourselves comfortable." Selene says.

"How's house hunting?" John asks, coming over to talk to her. "Fabulous, actually! I've got to show you some of our picks. We want to stay really close to family, ya know, and there's some really good choices around here." Selene explains. "That's great! And the pregnancy?" He asks. "Tanner finally convinced me we should wait till after the wedding. I'm just so excited though! Gagey is so freaking cute. I want one of my own! I just really want kids. But he got me to agree to waiting till after the wedding." Selene groans. "You'll be fine. What's another few months?" John chuckles. "Whatever." Selene laughs.

"Hey everyone! Sorry you guys had to wait on me. Selene did not inform me on what time we were leaving, only when you guys were coming over." Tanner explains, walking into the front room. "Figures." Punk says. "Hey!" Selene yells and Punk laughs. "We all ready to go?" Tanner asks, and receives a chorus of 'yes' or nods. Everyone all heads out to Tanner's SUV and they all pile in.

**Asrai Garden:**

"Goddamit, Selene, just pick some goddamn flowers!" Punk groans, throwing himself against the counter. "It's a hard decision! Jeez! They have to be perfect!" She explains. "You and the Divas planned our entire wedding, you should be professional at this point!" Punk argues. "That was for _your_ taste! You have to match the clients taste! Now it's time for _my_ taste! Besides, getting you to participate and you and John to agree was way more of a headache than this." She rolls her eyes. "Ugh."

He gives up and walks across the flower shop to where John is smelling flowers. Yellow and orange tulips. Same ones that Punk got him for their first time as a married couple. Punk smiles as he watches the red color fill John's cheeks. He walks over and wraps his arms around John's waist. "Would you like me to buy you some more?" Punk asks. John turns his head to look at him and smiles softly, blushing harder. "No, that's okay. I was just admiring them." John mumbles, embarrassed. "Well I was just admiring you." Punk says. John chuckles at his corniness. "Actually you were over there arguing with Selene. I heard you all the way over here. Don't be too hard on her. It's her special day. This is a big deal for chicks." John explains. "This is torture. I don't know why she invited us." Punk groans. "Because she values her big Brother's opinion. Besides, after all she did for us, you owe it to her." John replies. "She didn't have to do all that for our wedding." Punk mumbles. "But she did because she loves you. And she gave us a truly beautiful wedding." John smiles at the memories floating to surface. "Well I didn't need any of that crap. The only thing I needed to be happy on that day was you." Punk kisses John's back and neck. "I love you." John says. "I love you too." Punk smiles.

"Hey, guys." They hear a voice approach. They turn and see Tanner. "Sup?" Punk asks. "What are you doing over here?" John asks. "Hiding." Tanner answers. "See! I'm not the only one!" Punk yells, "Has she really not found flowers yet? We've been here for two fucking hours!" Punk complains. "I'm thinking I should just shut this operation down…but…she kinda scares me. Especially under stress." Tanner sighs. "Oh, just think of how scary she'll be during her mood swings once you guys get pregnant." John smirks. "Oh God!" Tanner yells, then quickly turns and runs off, "Selene! Come on! It's time to go!" He yells as he disappears to the other side of the flower shop.

"I'm pretty sure you just terrified him. Mm, I've rubbed off on you." Punk laughs, leaning over to kiss John. "Well I might as well have learned from the best, right?" John chuckles.

"Come on, guys! We're going cake shopping." Selene says, motioning for the two men to follow the group. "Cake? I can get into that!" Punk says, taking off for the door. John laughs as he follows him out.

**Amy Beck Cake Design:**

"Here are your chosen samples. Enjoy." The woman says as she sits the plate of various cake samples down on the table, then walks away.

Scott starts to grab at one, but Shaleigh smacks his hand away, "The engaged couple gets the first piece, first of all, idiot. Second, don't be greedy." Shaleigh commands. "Well sooorry." Scott says, rolling his eyes. "Sorry, Lene. Gotta put my hoe in his place sometimes." Shaleigh says, flipping her hair back. Punk busts out laughing. Scott smacks his lips, "Man." He groans. "Thanks, Sha." Selene chuckles. Tanner and Selene grab a piece and the rest dig in as well.

"So I heard you and John talking about babies earlier. You and Tanner came up with a decision?" Shaleigh asks. John feels Punk tense up, so he quickly reaches his hand over and begins soothingly rubbing Punk's thigh. He doesn't want Punk to have one of his big Brother psychotic breaks in the middle of this cake shop. "Yeah, we have. Tanner got me to agree to waiting till after the wedding." Selene gives a sad smile. "Well isn't it for the best? You don't want to be all big and pregnant in your wedding dress, right?" Scott asks. "Having a baby is more important to me." Selene replies. "Do you really want to look back on your wedding day and know it wasn't the best it could have been because you were pregnant? What's a few more months?" John asks. "True. I just…I can wait I guess." Selene sighs.

"Have you decided what you want?" Punk asks. "The question is: has she decided _how many_?" Tanner rolls his eyes. "Jeez, you housewife, how many kids _do_ you want?" Shaleigh asks. "Five or six." Selene smiles down at her plate. "Damn, girl!" Scott yells. "You prepared for that?" John asks Tanner. "Yeah, I guess so," Tanner chuckles, "I'll do anything for her." He grabs Selene's hand and holds it. "And then those moments happen when I remember why I'm letting you marry my Sister." Punk chuckles. "Thanks, Punk." Tanner laughs.

"What about you guys? Do you guys ever want another baby?" Shaleigh asks, turning towards John and Punk. "We want a daughter some day." John smiles. "You thought of names or when you'll have her or anything?" Selene asks. "We don't want to think too much about that. The more we think of her, the more tempted we'll be to have her immediately." Punk says. "Yeah, and we can't do that. We've still got careers to go back to. We promised. We can't just not go back. Besides, we're not ready to retire yet. We want to get it all out of our systems before we officially leave, ya know?" John explains. "So you're just going to go till your broken down?" Selene asks, confused. "No! No, of course not. I want to be able to chase my kids around when I'm 60, ya know?" John says.

"I've always wondered, do you guys ever regret not having kids earlier in life?" Shaleigh asks. "Do _not_ ask him that. John, you don't have to answer that." Punk says, memories surfacing of John crying in his arms as he tells him about his 1st marriage and all the awful, awful things that happened during it. John sighs, "No, it's okay. I'll answer." John says. "John—" Punk tries, but John shakes his head, "It's fine. Uhm, I've actually always wanted kids. I've always loved kids, always been great with them. I've wanted kids since I was younger. Liz, my ex-wife, she, uh, she didn't want kids. I at first figured it was because we had no money and she didn't want to bring a kid into the world on a nonexistent salary. Then once I got my job she said she still didn't want one. I figured it was because we were busy traveling the world and stuff. Then once I came into money and stuff, she still didn't want them. Her outlook on kids was absolutely disgusting. She would have made a terrible Mother. Our kids would have probably ended up abandoned at a park or left in a trashcan or something. I mean, she was even a crappy Aunt. It was ridiculous. I'm really glad we didn't have kids. I would have had some if I was with someone else, but… I'm really glad that my first kid is with Punk. Even if I am just his—" Punk finally cuts in, "John, don't you say it. Don't you dare." Punk warns. "You guys know." John mumbles.

"Gage loves you, John." Selene whispers. "I know. I'm extremely happy. I wouldn't change anything." John smiles. Punk leans over and kisses John, "Thank you. I love you." Punk says. "I love you too." John gives a small smile, then lays his head against Punk's shoulder, not in the mood for happiness anymore.

"I hope we'll be as happy as them, baby." Selene says, turning to Tanner. "We will, babe." Tanner smiles, then kisses her.

Yeah, they'll be happy. As long as Tanner doesn't mess with his exes or other random people like Punk is. John sighs again.

"Hey, John? Punk?" Selene calls out. "Yeah, Sis?" Punk asks. "You guys know I was your first supporter, and I'm your biggest supporter, but when I first found out you guys were together I did not think you guys would make it this far. I didn't think you'd make it over a few months, honestly. I never, ever pictured you married with a son. But you guys did it and I'm so proud of you guys. You guys are my idols. I really do hope I have as beautiful a wedding as you two, and I just pray that Tanner and I have such a beautiful and strong marriage as yours." Selene says, tearing up a bit. Shaleigh is as well, leaning into Scott's arm, wiping a tear away.

John smiles but he's not sure whether he's feeling more happy that she looks up to them, or sad because she shouldn't.

He reaches a hand across the table and holds her hand. 'Thank you,' He mouths. "Thanks, Lene. That really means a lot to us." Punk smiles.

* * *

**A/N:** The beginning is kinda dedicated to NateWWE. I know you love Lita so much, so I decided to give her a little praise for once in the story, lmao. Anyway, well there's some insight on Gage's upbringing for the past year & 1/2. & Poor Johnny :( Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update will come Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Okay, a few of you are still asking about Jeff. John never asked about Jeff. It's a build-up thing apart of the story. Just be patient. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

"Gage is her son too. You are _not_ going to do that to her. First of all that would mess Gage up. He's lived with her since he was born. She is a good Mom and she's good to you when it comes to Gage. Every time we came home, she'd pick us up from the airport or be waiting here with Gage when we got here. Everytime you wanted to see him, she flew out to our hotel with him. And she held off on her goals of going on tour with her band till we were sure we were going to retire and she could leave him here. She has done everything she can to make this whole split-up Parents thing work for Gage. All you've done is yell and complain at her. Just stop, Punk, okay?" John says. [...] I'm really glad we didn't have kids. I would have had some if I was with someone else, but… I'm really glad that my first kid is with Punk. Even if I am just his—" Punk finally cuts in, "John, don't you say it. Don't you dare." Punk warns. "You guys know." John mumbles. [...] John smiles but he's not sure whether he's feeling more happy that she looks up to them, or sad because she shouldn't.

* * *

**Monday; Verizon Arena, Little Rock, Arkansas:**

"There's my baby boy!" Natalya screams as Punk, John, and Gage enter the arena from the parking lot area. "How long have you been sitting here waiting on us?" Punk asks, chuckling. "Well I TOUT'd 10 minutes ago that I'd been waiting for awhile for a surprise. There's no telling. It doesn't matter. Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie," She says, pulling Gage into her arms, "Hi, gorgeous boy! Do you remember me?" She asks Gage. "How could he forget? You practically kidnappened him the first time we brought him." John laughs. "And I'll be kidnapping him again! Ugh, you're so freaking cute!" Nattie says, kissing all over his face. "Say hi, Gage." Punk says. "Hi!" Gage yells. "Oh my God, hi, baby!" Natalya screams, kissing him even more. "Hi!" Gage says again, cheesing. "Don't kill my kid." Punk warns. "I won't! Shut up. What else can he say?" She asks. "Just a few other simple words." John replies. "He's going to learn how to say 'Nattie' before he leaves. Ain't that right, baby boy?" She giggles, walking away from them. "Hey! Where you taking my son?" John asks. "Away! Bye!" She waves behind her, then disappears around the corner. "Should we be concerned?" Punk asks, chuckling. "Nah, I think he'll be okay." John laughs.

"So, where to first, my love?" Punk asks, intertwining his fingers in John's.

John smiles at him. Their relationship seems to be a lot better. Punk seems to be trying really hard to convey to John that there's nothing to worry about. Maybe John can quit being so paranoid now. He'll just leave all that Punk did in the past and forget about it. Start fresh and move on. It's not like all that Punk did ever came to light anyway, so John's not even supposed to know. So yeah, Punk seems to be willing to stop what he's doing and start fresh, John is too.

"Well I guess we should go tell Vince we're here and see what the hell we're going to be doing tonight." John replies. "Well let's go." Punk says and the men head to Vince's office.

"Come in." They hear Vince's voice, and the men enter. "Brooks! Cena! How's retirement treating you?" Vince asks, standing up from his desk. "Hello, Mr. McMahon." John says, shaking his hand. "Sup, Vince?" Punk asks, plopping into one of the chairs. "Hey, Paul. Hello, Stephanie. How are you?" John asks, shaking the hands of Vince's daughter and son-in-law who are sitting on the couch. "Fine, John. How are you?" Stephanie asks. "Great." John smiles, taking a seat next to Punk.

"How have things been at home? Everything been well for you two?" Paul asks. "Yes, things are well. We're just relaxing basically. Gage is living with us now, too. We brought him tonight." John explains. "Oh, the baby! I have to make sure I see him before you guys leave tonight!" Stephanie squeals. "Sure thing, I'll make sure you do." John smiles.

"We hear you got yourself a spot on that HBO show True Blood." Paul points out. "Yeah, I did." John mumbles, lowering his eyes.

He knows if he ever, ever did that while under contract he would have been in major, major trouble. Their poster boy, Mr. Can-Do-No-Wrong on a show for mature audiences only? Playing a murderer at that? 'What kind of example would that set for the kids?' He can just hear Vince's yelling now. He's glad they asked him about it _after_ he decided to leave. How the hell did they find out about it though?

"The production office called us. Would it be alright if we promote it on Raw and Smackdown when the time comes?" Vince asks. "Really?" John asks, shocked. "Yes. We've got to make sure we keep you two relevant while you're gone." Vince explains. "Sure! No problem! Just make sure to stress it's not for kids or anything." John gives a small chuckle, looking away again. "We've got that down. Don't worry. Punk? You doing anything special? Another Walking Dead related thing or anything?" Paul asks. "Nope, I'm happy with my normality." Punk answers. "Well if you do end up doing anything on another show, do be sure to tell us so we can advertise it to your fans for you." Vince says. "Sure you will." Punk replies, rolling his eyes. They sure did advertise his Talking Dead episode well. Bitches. "Thank you. We will." John cuts in.

"So what we doing here tonight, Vince?" Punk asks. "That's a surprise actually. It's something Stephanie has put together as a wedding gift for you both." Vince explains. "Oh, so you weren't lying when you said we'd get our gift eventually." Punk chuckles. "No, I wasn't lying, Philip." Stephanie replies. "That's really nice of you. I'm excited to see what it is. It'll be given to us _during_ Raw?" John asks. "Yes. You'll go on right before the main event. 10:40 to be precise." Paul explains. "Awesome. Cool. Well, hey. My son's been kidnapped by a crazy blonde. Can we go?" Punk asks. "You're so ungrateful, Philip." Stephanie says. "No, I'm not. I'm very, very grateful that you guys are doing this for us. It's sweet! A month late, but it's here none the less. And thank you for that! I'll thank you again in the ring! However, I have no clue if my kid is breathing or not, and I'd also like to visit with the guys." Punk says. "Excuse him. He's never going to change. Thanks again, Stephanie." John says, hugging Stephanie. "You're welcome, Johnny." She says. "Nice seeing you again, Paul. Vince." John says, shaking both their hands.

The men leave the room and John punches Punk's arm. "Do you have to be so rude to them?" John asks. "I'm sorry! They're just so uptight! It makes me uncomfortable. Not to mention I kinda, sort of hate them. I try to be nice and respectful, but there's only so much I can take." Punk shrugs. "You need to behave." John warns. "I'm sorry, babe." Punk says, then pulls John into a kiss.

"Cena! Bro!" They hear a familiar voice yell, and they look up to see Matthew Cardona heading towards them. "Hey, Ryder. What's up?" Cena asks. "Hey, Punk! How you bros been?" Matt asks. "We've been great. " John replies. "Awesome. Awesome. Guess what, man?" Matt asks. "What's up?" John asks. "I'm the US champ again!" Matt yells. "No way!" John yells back, though already knows about it as he avidly watches the show. "Yeah! Come see my title, bro!" Matt begs. "Alright. Alright. I'm coming," John chuckles, then turns back to Punk, "I'll be back eventually, I guess." John says, kisses Punk, then heads off with Matt. Punk heads down a separate corridor, heading to the guys locker room, hoping he can catch up with some of his buddies.

Punk spent 30 minutes or so with the guys, before starting to miss John and Gage. He'd left to go find either of them, when he ran into one of the people he was hoping _not_ to see. But actually literally ran into them.

"Watch where the hell you're— Oh. Brooks. Of course." Elizabeth Carolan says, rolling her eyes. "Ms. Phoenix." Punk smirks. "What are you doing here? I thought we got rid of you once and for all?" She asks. "I could say the same about you. Didn't you quit awhile ago? And no, you didn't get rid of us. John and I will be making random appearances here till we come back full time." Punk replies with an arrogant smirk. "Oh, I never said I had a problem with John being here. Just you." She smirks back. "How nice of you." Punk chuckles.

John heads from the game room to find Punk. As he turns some corners he faintly hears his voice and begins following it. When he finally finds him, he sees him standing closely to his ex-girlfriend Elizabeth Carolan. John hides behind the corner and watches them.

"Thank you." She smiles. "So how've you been, doll face?" Punk asks. "I've been perfectly fine, thank you." She replies. "You miss me?" Punk asks. "Not at all." Elizabeth replies. "Oh, you've _got_ to miss me. I'm just so charming and lovable." Punk explains. "Not at all." She replies. "Why don't you just admit it?" He asks, laying a finger to the bottom of her chin. "What are you trying to do, Philip, get in on this Adam, Amy, Matt drama?" Beth asks, chuckling. "Not even. And you're the one dating Adam. Seems you're in on it anyway." Punk answers. "You're the one with a baby by Amy." Beth points out. "Good point. Touché. So where does that leave us, huh?" Punk asks, taking a step closer to her, their bodies almost touching. "Well if history dictates anything, it would leave us sleeping together behind Adam's back." Beth answers. "Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Punk asks, a wide smile on his face. "Didn't like it when I had it, don't want it now." Beth smirks. "You didn't like it when you had it? Really, Beth? You can honestly say that?" Punk asks. "Technically I can say _anything_ without it being true." Beth mentions. "So are you saying you just lied?" Punk asks. "I was just stating facts. Now whether I'm lying or not, you'll never know." Beth replies. "Oh, I know. All those past hotel room neighbors know. And God knows. You're not fooling anyone, Lizzy." Punk chuckles, caressing a hand down Beth's cheek. "God, Punk. You make my distaste for you grow more and more every time we run into each other." Beth sighs. "Thank you. I just try so, so hard." Punk squeaks. "Goodbye, Brooks." Beth says. "Nice seeing you too, Lizzy." Punk smirks, then watches her walk away.

Once she's around the corner, John moves from where he's hiding and heads over to Punk. "Hey! Where you been?" Punk asks. "Just hanging out. What you been up to?" John asks. "Catching up with people," Punk smiles, "Lets go grab lunch at catering. Last I checked, Nattie had Gage there and I need to go find our kid." Punk chuckles, grabbing John's hand.

They head off to the catering hall to see a variety of Superstars and Divas eating and talking, one in particular. "I know! He's just the freaking cutest!" Natalya squeals, hugging Gage tightly. "Jeez, John. This little guy gets more attention than us these days!" Punk says loudly, heading over the table. "Oh no! Your Daddy is here to take you away from me!" Natalya says, shielding him. "Don't worry, you can keep him for now. Just making sure he's still ok." Punk chuckles as he sits down, John sitting next to him.

"How you been, guys?" Greg Marasciulo asks. "We've been great, Trenty. You and AJ still together?" John asks. "Oh, yes sir!" Greg chuckles. "Maryse and I are engaged now." Michael interjects, smiling proudly. "Well congratulations! You actually got a total babe to take you seriously and settle down!" Punk chuckles, and John eyes him a bit. "Whatever. You're just hating because I've got Maryse, and you're stuck with John." Michael says. "Hey!" John yells. "No offense." Mike smirks.

"Anyway. So Nat? Have you taught Gage how to say your name yet?" John asks. "Oh! Yes! We're working on it! Gage?" Natalya calls out, and Gage looks up at her. "Say 'Natalya'." She says. "Nah-nahyah." He says. "Yay!" She squeals. "Close enough." Punk chuckles. "Lemme guess, you're going to teach him the word 'shoes' next?" John asks. "Ooh! I actually hadn't thought of that. Can you say 'shoes'? Say 'shooooes'." Natalya starts saying, and the men chuckle and shake their heads.

"I'm going to grab some food, babe. Want me to get you a plate?" Punk asks. "I'll go with you." John says, and the two men get up and head over to the catering tables. "So have you seen all your friends? Brian, Claudio, Jon? All those guys?" John asks as he spoons some food on his plate. "Yeah, most of them." Punk replies. "Have you seen Beth? She's back." John chuckles, trying to make a joke of it. "Yeah, I might have passed her. I don't know." Punk replies, and John frowns. "Oh. Ok." John mumbles, then heads to a different table of food.

Once the men have a full plate, they head back to the table to see Gage in Victoria's fox hat thing. "Really?" Punk asks. "Look! He looks so cute though! He's a mini-foxy!" Victoria giggles. "Poor Gage. You might have the girls all over you, but they're torturing you." Punk chuckles. "We are not! We're smothering him in love." Layla says. "You hungry, buddy?" Punk asks. "Yah!" Gage replies. "I'll get it." John says, then gets up and fixes a small plate of pasta for Gage. "Oh my gosh, can I feed him?" Celeste asks. "No problem." John chuckles, handing the plate over to her. "Ugh, I just wanna take him home, he's so cute!" Layla gushes. "Looks like we've been replaced as the top dogs here." Punk chuckles to John.

**10:40PM:**

Once Antonio Cesaro, Drew McIntyre, Tyson Kidd, and Evan Bourne go up the ramp, CM Punk's music hits, and John and Punk head down the ramp to a roaring applause. They climb into the ring and plop down in the chairs that the stage crew sat up.

"We told you we'd be back!" John says, and the crowd begins screaming again. Punk waits for the noise to die down before speaking, "Did you miss us?" Punk asks, and the arena basically implodes. "Well we actually aren't the only surprise guest you have tonight." John says. "Other guests. Go ahead and come out." Punk says.

Vince's music automatically hits, getting another roaring applause from the crowd, which only gets louder when Paul and Stephanie walk out behind Vince. They climb in the ring and stand next to or behind John and Punk, taking microphones themselves.

"Hello, everybody!" Stephanie says. "Tonight, _Little_ Rock is in for a _big_ surprise!" Paul says, cornily. "Not only is John Cena and CM Punk here visiting. But so is the McMahon & Helmsley family!" Vince yells. "Tonight, we are here to present John and Punk with their wedding present. Guys, we really hope you like it." Stephanie says, and the lights dim.

On the titantron, flim begins playing. The first thing they see is commentary from Punk during the Money in the Bank debacle, saying how he doesn't like John. Next they show John during the same commentary video saying the same of Punk. Quick footage plays of both the men's wrestling careers at the beginning of their WWE time. It talks about how they're complete opposites and had totally different routes to fame. It goes all the way up to the MITB match, and then shows some more commentary. Film of the men after Punk's face turns shows and the voice over talks about how that was all a front for the camera. Footage of their feud from Summerslam, Night of Champions, the Royal Rumble, and Survivor Series plays along with some more voiceovers on how no one knew that they were secretly dating off screen. Commentary by Amy shows about how there were few people they let in on the secret, and how she is the one that accidently outed them. Her tweets show on the screen, then Amy's back on commentary about how Punk called screaming. It shows Vince talking about what precautions they took once they were outed, which were actually just for the video because that's _not_ what happened. What happened is Punk beat Orton's ass and got suspended. Footage shows of their outings, support from their fans, and etc. Then the voiceover explains how Punk proposed at SummerSlam and it shows pictures. Footage from the wedding of both men saying 'I do' shows, and them coming out at Raw and announcing their semi-retirement. The cover of a DVD pops up with them on the cover doing a stare-off from a go-home show of Raw, smirks on both their faces. The voice over comes back on and says that the DVD, 'The Story of CM Punk & John Cena', will be on sale in two months, pre-orders will be accepted starting Friday, the video shows never-before-seen footage of them doing commentary on each other, them playing around at house shows, backstage footage of them backstage being a couple together after they were outed, footage of their wedding, them doing commentary on their relationship, sharing a child, how they became a couple, how they made it work, and other things.

The video package goes off and the lights come on. "Wow." Punk says into the microphone. "Did you like it?" Stephanie asks, just a canister of excitement ready to blow. "It was amazing." John chuckles, standing up to hug her. Punk stands and does the same and they all hug. "Thank you so much! I can't wait to see the DVD." John chuckles. "You two will get to take home a copy tonight. And as for everyone else," She turns to the crowd, "It will be available October 30th, same day WWE'15 comes out!" She says, and the fans cheer. After some more words to the fans, they all head to the back.

Vince had caught the men before they all went out, asking them if it's okay to throw an angle in tonight to play up a storyline for when Punk returns. The men were okay with it, and now that they are heading up the ramp, the angle is about to commence.

Vince and his kids head in first as John and Punk wave to the crowd. When they turn to go, suddenly Punk's music changes to Dean Ambrose's. They both turn and he comes out and over to them, microphone in hand. "Cena." Dean looks Cena up and down in disgust. "Hi." John says, confused. "Well if it isn't Mr. C. M. Punk." Dean spats, turning to Punk. "Ambrose." Punk looks at him as if he's nothing. "You may not have noticed since you're so busy these days with your dude and your gayby, but I run this show now. Your days are over, so get the _hell_ out my _my_ arena. You've wasted enough time." Dean spats. "My gayby? Don't you dare ever insult my son _or_ John ever again in your life, or I'll have to kick your ass and remind you who the _best in the world_ is. You don't run shit around here, Ambrose. You're just a placeholder till I get back. And a crappy one at that." Punk hisses. "Kick my ass? I'd like to see you try and kick my ass when you come back. That is, if you're actually able to come back." Dean says, then punches Punk in the gut. Punk punches back and they topple to the ground in a fight. John jumps into the fight trying to help Punk, and Dean punches him in the face. The two men put Dean over, letting him dominate the both of them, and a few seconds after John joins in, Seth Rollins' music hits and he runs out. He grabs Dean off of the men and begins fighting him down the ramp, towards the ring. John and Punk get up and dust themselves off, then watch from the stage as Seth throws Dean in the ring and pumbles him. When he's down and not moving anymore, Seth stands over him and looks out at John and Punk. Punk picks up his microphone and reaches his hand out towards Seth, "The future of this company! Respect!" He yells, drops the microphone, grabs John's hand, and heads off to the back. They meet Vince at the gorilla who thanks them for letting the angle happen, and sends them on their way.

They head back to catering to hang out with some more talent till the show ends, deciding not to leave just yet. As they sit with the Divas and Gage, and a few other guys, Punk pulls out his phone. He heads to Twitter and clicks the new tweet button.

"#IndyBoys. #Proud. #Respect."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Raw time! Ooh, interesting altercation between Punk & the returning Ms. Phoenix. Woot woot! A DVD on our Punkena! How sexy! Who wants 50 copies?! Lmfao. Sucky title for the DVD, I know. I was just gonna flat out name it 'Punkena', but I had to think of it from a realistic, business stand point and that's the best I could do. Oh, and it'll be explained in the next chapter how they got the commentary footage of them without them knowing about the DVD. Don't worry. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come Monday after Raw! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Quick explanation. I wrote this before #BITW came out. The 'Natalie' in this chapter is _not_ the Natalie from the movie. This is a Natalie I found out about on his Twitter in a tweet too long ago for me to go find. So, this is just one of his band friend's wife/girlfriend, just know that and don't mix the two Natalie's up :) Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap: **

The video package goes off and the lights come on. "Wow." Punk says into the microphone. "Did you like it?" Stephanie asks, just a canister of excitement ready to blow. "It was amazing." John chuckles, standing up to hug her. Punk stands and does the same and they all hug. "Thank you so much! I can't wait to see the DVD." John chuckles. "You two will get to take home a copy tonight. And as for everyone else," She turns to the crowd, "It will be available October 30th, same day WWE'15 comes out!" She says, and the fans cheer. After some more words to the fans, they all head to the back.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, that was just the cutest movie ever!" Selene squeals as the Cena/Punk DVD goes off. "Yeah, I really liked it too." Shaleigh smiles. "I knew they were lying when they said they wanted commentary from all of us for some new DVD about off-screen couples and marriages. They never acknowledge off-screen stuff." Punk says, crossing his arms off. "I don't know. Seemed pretty legit to me since they asked me to feature on the DVD." Scott laughs. "Well I, for one, think this is the best wedding present we got, actually." John smiles. "It is." Punk says, then gets up and gets the DVD out of the player.

"What are you doing with it?" Selene asks. "I'm going over Natalie's house. I wanna show her and Peribeau the video." Punk replies. "Oh, tell her and Jack what's up." Scott says. "Will do!" Punk replies, then looks over at John eyeing him oddly, "Uh, I'll be back, okay? You can just stay here. I wanna just catch up with her. Haven't seen her in awhile." Punk explains. "Sure. How about you take Gage to play with Peri?" John suggest, eyeing him carefully. Punk begins stammering, "Yeah, well, I mean, I could, but, you know, he's sleep. I'll take him over there another day." Punk says, heading for the door. "You going to be long?" John asks. "I don't know. I'll call when I'm on my way home." Punk replies, then leaves.

"Babe, I'm starved. Want to go grab food?" Scott asks. Shaleigh looks from John to Scott, "Actually, I think I need to stay here. Can you grab me something to-go and I'll meet you at your place later?" She asks. "Sure thing. I'll see you guys later." Scott says, hugging and kissing Sha, hugging Lene, and shaking up with John before leaving.

"Why are you two staring at me?" John asks, not looking away from the blank TV screen. "We're seeing if you're going to blow-up or if steams going to start coming out." Selene replies. "I'm perfectly fine." John replies. "Liar." Shaleigh says.

"I have a question." John says. "Shoot." Selene replies. "Did he and Natalie ever date?" John asks. "Natalie, shockingly, was the least straight-edge choice he's ever made. They technically never dated. They just slept with each other. That's like one of the no-no's of straight-edge life: no promiscuous sex. But basically they fucked around a lot. We're pretty close to her. She's like a Sister. But I'm perfectly fine with bashing her if you'd like me too, since you're _actually_ my brother-in-law." Shaleigh replies. "When'd they stop sleeping together?" John asks. "Who knows. She lives in Cali. She just has a house out here. So we don't really know. I know for sure it was a few months before you two started dating though." Selene answers.

"Can I ask another question?" John asks. "What?" Selene asks back. "Do you know if Phil has ever cheated on any of his girlfriends before?" John asks. "Yeah, he has. I think everyone has cheated on someone at least once in their life." Shaleigh explains. "Selene, have you cheated before?" John asks. "Yeah." She replies. "Was it on Tanner?" He asks. "I've cheated on him before, yeah. This guy kissed me and I didn't stop him. I didn't take it further than a kiss though." She explains. "Did you ever tell Tanner?" John asks. "Nope." Selene replies.

"I'm going to go lay down. I feel sick. Watch Gage for me, please." John says, standing up. "Punk's not cheating on you, John. He crazy about you." Selene swears. "You don't have proof of that." John replies heading for the bedroom. "Are you going to be okay, babe?" Shaleigh asks. "No, I'm going to go throw up." John replies, then they hear the door shut.

**6 Hours Later:**

"Eat it." John says. "No!" Gage replies. "Please?" John begs. "No!" He replies again. "Why? It's good. You love mashed potatoes." John points out. "No!" Gage replies. "Please? Eat it for Da-Da?" John begs. "No!" Gage replies.

"Hey!" They hear Punk's voice as he comes in the house. "Oh, so you are still alive." John says in a snarky tone as he rolls his eyes. "Papa!" Gage yells. "Yeah, sorry I was out so long," Punk says to John, walking in the kitchen, then turns to Gage, "Hey, Gage!" Punk kisses his head, takes the bowl from John, and sits down next to Gage. "For so long? You were gone six hours." John mentions, standing and watching him feed Gage. "Yeah, I lost track of time. My bad. She said hello, though." Punk replies. "Gage really missed you. He refused to eat till you got here, and he wouldn't stop crying." John states, totally ignoring what Punk just said. "Aww. You missed your Papa? I'm sorry. I'm here now. Peribeau wanted to play with you. I'll have to take you over there next time she's in town." Punk says to Gage.

"You feeling better J— Oh. You're finally home. Hi." Selene says as she comes around the corner. "Hey," He says to her, then turns back to John, "What was wrong with you?" He asks. "He was throwing up a lot." Selene replies, and John cuts his eyes at her. "Why were you throwing up?" Punk asks. "Accelerated stress level." John replies. "What are you stressed about?" Punk asks, chuckling. "It doesn't matter apparently. It must just be me being over-dramatic again. I'm going in the bedroom." John hisses, then quickly leaves the kitchen.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Punk asks Selene as she sits down at the island. She sarcastically shrugs. "So how was Nat's?" She asks. "It was great. We caught up and everything. She painted a picture of you of when you were younger. It's amazing. She's going to bring it by your place tomorrow on her way to the airport." Punk explains. "Coolie. So what'd you guys catch up about?" She asks. "Just everything really. She dyed her hair red again." Punk smiles. "Oh. Cool. Wasn't it red when you two were messing around together?" Selene asks. "Yeah." Punk replies. "Interesting. Was Jack there?" She asks. "No, he was out with the band." Punk answers. "Oh. Did you hang out with baby Pear?" She asks. "Kinda. She was putting her to sleep when I got there. She slept for awhile, but I got to see her a bit, yeah." He answers. "Did Nat like the movie?" She asks. "Yeah, she loved it. She said she might want to get into film next." Punk explains.

"Lovely. Well I'm going to head home now. I only stayed to watch over John till whenever you decided to come home. Bye. Bye, Gagey. Love you." Selene says, coming over and kissing Gage's cheek. "Oh. Thanks for keeping an eye on him. Uhm, Lene?" He calls out. "Yeah?" She answers, pulling on her jacket. "Why's it seem everybody is mad at me? Did I do something to you guys?" He asks. "_Did_ you do something? Bye, Philip." She replies, then leaves.

"Do _you_ think I did something wrong, Gage?" Punk asks. "Yah, bad Papa!" Gage yells, then laughs. Punk just sighs and hangs his head.

* * *

**A/N:** No Raw talk, please. I've dealt with enough Tumblr drama. As for the story, looks like things are collapsing in on Punk, huh? And it's affecting John in the _worst_ way :( What's gonna happen next? Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come THURSDAY! Had to re-edit, accidentally put Monday. Sorry! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thank you for 100+ reviews! You guys are amazing! :). Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

** Recap:**

"Well I, for one, think this is the best wedding present we got, actually." John smiles. "It is." Punk says, then gets up and gets the DVD out of the player. "What are you doing with it?" Selene asks. "I'm going over Natalie's house. I wanna show her and Peribeau the video." Punk replies. [...] "Do you know if Phil has ever cheated on any of his girlfriends before?" John asks. "Yeah, he has. I think everyone has cheated on someone at least once in their life." Shaleigh explains. [...] "What was wrong with you?" He asks. "He was throwing up a lot." Selene replies, and John cuts his eyes at her. "Why were you throwing up?" Punk asks. "Accelerated stress level." John replies. "What are you stressed about?" Punk asks, chuckling. "It doesn't matter apparently. It must just be me being over-dramatic again. I'm going in the bedroom." John hisses, then quickly leaves the kitchen. [...] "Why's it seem everybody is mad at me? Did I do something to you guys?" He asks. "_Did_ you do something? Bye, Philip." She replies, then leaves. "Do _you_ think I did something wrong, Gage?" Punk asks. "Yah, bad Papa!" Gage yells, then laughs.

* * *

**Friday; Brooks' Den: **

"Has it come on yet?" Shaleigh asks, walking in the front door with Scott. "No, not yet. In a few minutes though." John answers. "We're going to go listen in my room." Shaleigh says. "Okay. Gage and I are going in the bedroom too. He needs a nap." John explains. They nod and leave.

"Come on. Naptime, little guy." John says as he picks up a sleepy Gage off the couch. Gage whines a bit, but as John carries him to the bedroom, he drifts right back off to sleep. He lays Gage in the bed, on Punk's side, under the covers, then heads over to Punk's iPod dock. He moves it over near the bed, then hooks up his iPod, gets the iPod on the correct station, then climbs in the bed. He checks to see if Gage is comfortable, kisses his head, then relaxes and waits.

"Alright, people! It's that time of the hour. Today we've got former WWE Superstar, three time World Heavyweight Champion, five time WWE Champion CM Punk with us." The radio host, Mark, says. "What's up, guys?" He hears Punk's voice.

"So, Punk. I can call you Punk, right?" Mark asks. "Everyone else does. Go ahead." Punk replies. "Alright. So, Punk. You have officially retired from the WWE. How's it feel?" Mark asks. "Don't say it like that. I'm not 'officially' retired. I'm semi-retired. I'm coming back. I definitely will be coming back. I'm just taking time off right now to heal my wounds and take care of my family." Punk replies in his usual snarky, sarcastic asshole voice that he usually has. John chuckles. "Okay, okay. That's true. Okay, so semi-retired. How's that going?" Mark asks. "It's going great, actually. Having time to just relax and do nothing is great. No more getting up early, no more tiring nights. I don't have to be physical everyday anymore. I can just be chill." Punk answers.

"That sounds really nice. Okay, so what all have you been doing?" Mark asks. "Just being with family, man. I've got my little boy with me full time right now. Amy…Lita…had her tour schedule based around when I'd be leaving. He's been living with his Mom since he was born, and I only got to see him when we had shows near her, or when I was home, or when I could find time to catch a flight to see him. She told me about how her band wanted to do a tour, and I told her I was thinking of retiring for a little while. She waited till I was free, and now he's living with me and she's on tour. It's amazing. Being a full-time Dad is great. My kid's great." Punk explains.

"Does he act just like you? Does the world have a little mini-rebel Punk on our hands?" Mark asks. Punk chuckles, "Yeah, I guess he does act like me. John says Gage is _exactly_ like me. Between me and Amy, he's definitely going to be a little rebel. I don't think John's going to be able to save him from it." Punk says. John rolls his eyes and laughs. Yes, he's definitely got his hands full in the coming years. "Oh, that's great," Mark laughs,

"So speaking of John Cena, how are you two?" He asks. "Things seem to be pretty damn perfect to me." Punk answers. John bites his lip and looks away from the radio. Yeah. Perfect. To _Punk_ at least.

"That's great. You said in your parting speech on Raw that one of the reasons you guys were leaving, is because you guys weren't able to see each other as often as you would have liked. Did you not expect that when you initially got married?" Mark asks. "No, see here's the thing. We never were actually trying to take our relationship public. We knew how much crap could come out of that. So when Amy let the cat out of the bag, we were both kind of apprehensive about what Vince was going to do.

Obviously with all the controversy that wrestler's personal lives, like Benoit's death, Jericho's band, Morrison's de-push, ya know, the stars personal lives come into play when people judge Vince's company and determines what Vince does and doesn't do for you. We can't talk about Benoit or show him or anything, not because of how it was such a tragedy, but because it would be 'bad for business'. Jericho publically has a band that affects whether he can be with us or not. Everyone knows about it. Vince doesn't have a choice but to combine that information with Chris's character. That's not something you can pretend isn't there for sake of your product. Morrison wanted his girl in a match with him, Vince didn't. Trish made that public. You saw what happened. Melina got fired. Morrison got a de-push till he eventually left to be with Melina. It's sometimes stuff that you just can't hide. I'm pretty sure news coming out that two of the top stars are dating, that's as big as the Benoit tragedy, ya know? That's not something you can pretend is a lie like Morrison. You can't just interject it in side-notes like Fozzy where no one, except people with a good taste in music, is going to get offended by it being mentioned.

There's so many ignorant douches out there that still think same-sex relations are a sin, or disgusting and all that. It was like, are we going to get fired? Are we going to lose our fan base? Is Vince going to force us to split and lie about what Amy said? We just didn't know. It somehow turned into another public profit. They had that Breast Cancer Awareness thing, they have the Be A Star stuff, they have all these programs. Not only were LGBT organizations contacting them, other just random companies were calling and commending Vince for having outright and public gay Superstars. We have a bi-sexual Diva who publicly had a girlfriend, but that never seemed to matter to anyone. Especially because her girlfriend wasn't a Diva. But the minute our news came out, everyone jumped on the phone. We've lost a lot of viewers, yeah, but for every viewer we've lost, we've gained 5. There's either people who have started watching again to see how the product has changed, to fangirl over John and I, because they're supporters, or just anything else. So we don't need those ignorant viewers, ya know?

Now because of all that, back to your question, we ended up with even more work. John and I were used to being away from each other a lot when we were first dating. He's the company's poster boy. He doesn't even freaking work there anymore and he's still the poster boy. I was the Champion, or their top face or top heel. We were always one of the first choices to go out and do stuff. Then they added in all these new funds, foundations, and promotion work. It got out of hand. It got _so_ out of hand. It was to the point where Vince couldn't find time, nor wanted to give us time to go get married.

We didn't ask for honeymoon time, we didn't ask for a few days off for the wedding, nothing. We asked for a day. One day. We ended up battling for that, and eventually I won. So we got married, and I swear to God, once we got on the plane that night, I did not see him again till the night we announced we were leaving. Got backstage that night and tried to find him, but he was at a radio show. I had to leave for a signing, and he got to the building right after. I get back and he's in a meeting. Meeting ends and I'm off at a radio show. We saw each other when we both got to the entrance to go out. It was ridiculous.

There are so many, and have been so many couples backstage, and they work. They may not see each other a lot, but they work. For John and I, it was no way to live. Not only as a couple, but as a person in general. I didn't have not one minute to breath. It was ridiculous. On top of that, I have a child. Gage sees John as a Parent as well. We did not have time to see him. Do you know how pissed that made me? I'm a new Father and you're not going to give me a day to go check on my kid? No. So we left. We had to get some personal time. We needed a chance to breath. What got thrown at us is 50x worse than we intended." Punk fully explains. "Wow. That's crazy. I figured you guys were just exaggerating to make a point when you said you guys hadn't seen each other since the wedding." Mark says. "Nope, dead serious." Punk replies.

"Well speaking of the wedding, how was it? Who all was there?" Mark asks. "A lot of people were there actually. People from the WWE, people from TNA, people from ROH, people from other companies. Regular friends, family. We wanted this really small wedding, and it turned into this huge thing. Did you see Gail Kim's wedding special? Yeah, hers might as well had 3 guests compared to John and I's. I wish I had one as 'small' as hers. But the wedding turned out really great, honestly. John and I both thoroughly enjoyed it." Punk answers. "How'd the wedding end up so big? So many people wanting to come?" Mark asks. "No, it's not that. Okay, I obviously don't know the first thing about weddings or wedding planning, other than it happens for people when they get married. John, as much as he thinks he knows everything, has no clue either. We made the mistake of putting my three Sisters, Natalya Neidhart, Layla El, and Eve Torres in charge since they were obviously more educated on this than us. Plus they got on our nerves enough begging. So, oh my God, literally a week into their planning, we've gone from needing a small church or something, to needing the entire Disney theme park or some crap for all the stuff they were trying to do. But all-in-all, if I was to ever recommend someone to be a wedding planner, I'd recommend those six. They may have made it sound completely outrageous, but they delivered. It was great. You'll see on our DVD coming out." Punk explains.

"Well speaking of your DVD, it was a gift from the McMahon & Helmsley family, right?" Mark asks. "Yes, our wedding gift from them." Punk replies. "Have you guys gotten to watch it? Are the fans going to love it?" Mark asks. "We watched it, and I couldn't have made it any better if I were in charge. My two personal DVDs that came out few years back, I was basically in total control of those. This one, though, I probably wouldn't have produced a movie half of half as good." Punk answers.

"So then we _are_ all going to love it. That's great. Is there any content that's going to get the girls screaming?" Mark asks. "Like what?" Punk chuckles. "Any hardcore action or anything?" Mark explains. Punk busts out laughing, "No! No. Not at all. The most action you guys are going to get is a couple pieces of footage and a few still shots of us kissing. That's about it." Punk replies. "No special blu-ray edition with included sex tape?" Mark laughs. "Oh my God, yes. Yes. We're going to have a special blu-ray edition with a sex-tape included. $50 dollars extra. That's available for pre-order tomorrow." Punk says between howls of laughter. "Hey, man, I bet there's a _lot_ of chicks, and dudes, out there that would give their left arm and freaking grandmother to get their hands on a CM Punk/John Cena sex tape!" Mark mentions. "I bet there is. Wow." Punk chuckles.

"Okay, so then while we're on the topic, is there an actual sex tape in existence?" Mark asks. "Uhmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Is there a sex tape in existence? I don't know. Is there?" Punk chuckles. Is there a sex tape? That question is too bland, too boring. If he wants something really scandalous, he should ask about a sex tape between Punk and one of his 'straight' friends. 'There was almost a fucking Jeff Hardy/CM Punk sex tape,' John thinks to himself. "So we don't get to know?" Mark asks. "I don't know, man. There may be one, there may not be one. All I know is, if there _is_ one in existence, it'd never get out. You see what happened to Joan Laurer. She's not even allowed back for DX reunions. Stephanie issues or not, they'll probably _never_ let her back, and it's unfortunate. But I got a kid to put through college. I don't need to be getting fired over dumb shit." Punk explains. "So you're saying if you were to get fired today, you wouldn't be able to put your kid through college?" Mark asks. "Not necessarily. I could never go back and I could still put my kid through college. That's not the point though. I don't need to get fired for no stupid reasons though." Punk explains.

"That's understandable. So speaking of your son. His name is Gage, correct?" Mark asks. "Yep. Gage Nero Brooks." Punk states. "Nero, like Jeff Hardy?" Mark asks. "Yeah. Jeff Hardy and Colt Cabana are his GodFathers. Trish Stratus is his GodMother, from his Mom." Punk explains. "Damn, that's a lucky kid! He's got CM Punk and John Cena for Dads. He's got Jeff Hardy and Colt Cabana for GodFathers. Then on top of all that awesomeness. He's got a kick-ass Mom, along with the sexiest GodMom in history." Mark has his own slight fangirl moment. "Kid's definitely going to be well taken care of." Punk chuckles.

"So speaking of having CM Punk and John Cena for Dads, how is it for you and John to have a kid. How does that work? What's the relationship between Gage and John?" Mark asks. "There's actually a segment on the DVD where we get real in-depth on this, but I'll go ahead and give a shortened answer on it. John and Gage have a really, really strong relationship. They're definitely close. John's one of Gage's favorite people. John is his Da-Da. I'm his Papa. So John's definitely in a strong parental role in Gage's life. There's no talk of 'oh, this is your step-Dad. He's not your real Dad. You call him John.' None of that bullshit. We're not teaching him that, neither Amy or I. I mean, obviously one day Gage is going to know on his own that John's his step-Dad, but that's not something that we're going to tell him or instill in his life or anything. Until he gets to that point in school where he learns that Amy's my Mom, Phil's my Dad, John married Dad so, oh, he's my step-Dad', he's just going to have 3 actual Parents. And by that point, it's not going to matter to him or anything. I've grown up with friends that have step-Parents, whether it be from a certain age or from birth. I understand what it means to have a step-Parent. John knows what it means to have a step-Parent. You can have that step-Dad since you were less than one and be the only Father you know, but whether you're as close as possible and refer to them as 'Dad', there's still always that clear understanding in your mind that it's a step-Parent. I don't want that for Gage. That's just something personal for me that I don't want. John is just as much Gage's Parent as Amy and I." Punk explains. "I totally and completely respect that, man. Your kid, he's definitely going to be something. Sounds like you, John, and Amy are doing it right." Mark commends him.

"We're trying. Amy is actually working on an autobiography right now, and there's a _huge_ part sectioned off for Gage, so there's some more knowledge people can get on how he's raised." Punk notes. "Awesome. Awesome. I'll have to get her on the show soon so she can talk about her book. But as for you, it sounds like you're doing really great. Seems you and John have everything on the homefront taken care of. Your kid's going to be great. You and Amy seem to be handling things well. Semi-retirement seems to be working well for you. Everything's great. And on top of that, we have a DVD of you guys coming out." Mark re-caps. "Basically." Punk chuckles.

"I'm glad things are going so smoothly. I really am. But now that that's all out of the way. We have some time left in our interview, how about some lighter note topics?" Mark suggests. "Be my guest." Punk replies. "What is there yet in the WWE you haven't accomplished? Is there anything left you feel the need to do? Are you going back to work to accomplish something? Or just as a veteran to just do your job and maybe put a few guys over?"

The men talk for a little while long, just on regular WWE-related topics.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm honestly not one of those fans that ever listens to Superstars' radio interviews and etc, so I don't really know how those work, but hopefully mine was good enough, lol. Yay! So now you know basically everything that's been going on in the years break between WTCM and now. I told you guys, patience, children ;). Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come Monday after Raw! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thanks, guys, for the birthday wishes! You're the best! If you haven't check out my new Centon one-shot and would like to read it, check it out; it's called Massage You Down. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap: **

"Awesome. Awesome. I'll have to get her on the show soon so she can talk about her book. But as for you, it sounds like you're doing really great. Seems you and John have everything on the homefront taken care of. Your kid's going to be great. You and Amy seem to be handling things well. Semi-retirement seems to be working well for you. Everything's great. And on top of that, we have a DVD of you guys coming out." Mark re-caps. "Basically." Punk chuckles.

* * *

**Sunday; Clinton, Louisiana:**

"John Cena?" Stephen Moyer approaches John, Punk, and Gage as they walk on set. "Hi, how are you?" John asks, shaking Stephen's hand. "I'm great, how are you?" Stephen asks. "I'm doing fine." John smiles. "Hey, I'm—" Punk tries to introduce himself, but Stephen cuts him off, "CM Punk. I know who you are. My son Billy loves wrestling. I'm Stephen Moyer, nice to meet you." He shakes Punk's hand as well. "Nice to meet you too." Punk smiles. "So I had a small True Blood tv-thon last night with my Sister Sha to get me in the mindset for this. You play Bill Compton, right?" John asks. "You're correct." Stephen replies. "Great. Great." John says, proudly. "Let me take you over to Alan, the producer, and get you introduced to him and the rest of the cast, alright, guys?" Stephen suggests. John nods, then the men follow him around some corners to where some tables are set up and the cast is eating.

"Hey, guys, John Cena is here." Stephen announces as they approach the table. "John! Hello!" Alan, the writer and producer, wipes his face then goes over to the men, "How are you?" Alan asks, sticking out his hand. "I'm fine, thank you. This is my Husband Philip, and my son Gage." John says directing his hand towards them. "Yes, of course. How are you, sir?" Alan asks. "Doing great." Punk gives a smile. "Still haven't changed your mind on a part?" Alan asks. "Nope." Punk chuckles. "Well we'll be here for the next few months if you do." Alan says. "I'll keep that in mind." Punk replies. "Alright, well we're just grabbing some quick lunch before the next set. Grab yourselves a plate and get all introduced to the cast." Alan instructs. The men nod and do as told.

**John's First Scene Production:**

"Okay, you're absolutely sure you're okay with the nudity?" Alan asks one last time before the camera starts rolling. "I'm positive. I've showed my ass before on TV." John chuckles. Punk rolls his eyes, thinking back to that time he was on video in a fucking afro and thong.

Once seeing the script, John realized he'd be naked. Scared that John would get angry about it, Alan quickly tried to sell him on the idea. It was fine though. John didn't mind. It sounded fun. After a quick okay from Punk about his stance on it, they set up for filming.

"Alright, places!" Alan commands. John adjusts the cloth covering his groin, and walks over to his place.

Though Punk agreed to letting the world see John's ass, he had a serious problem with the cast seeing John's cock. That's _his_. For _his_ eyes only. Alan had no problem with that and quickly got him something to cover himself with.

John and the female actor take their places in the bed. He pulls the covers over them, covering the lower half of their body, then drapes an arm over her body and put his lips near her neck. "Okay, John, remember. You exit the bed and walk _out_ then around, we can't have your penis on TV, well show that you have the cloth on. You have to walk around the camera span." Alan reminds him. "Alright. I remember." John nods. "Okay. Ready, people? 2, 3, ACTION." The cameras begin rolling, and after a quick second, the characters in the bed animate themselves.

The woman actor looks away from John's gaze and John leans up and kisses along her neck. "I don't know how Salome let Bill get a hold of Lilith's blood. She should have _never_ been in a place of power in the first place. That should have been _me_!" She exclaims. "Yes, Queen." John breathes, then continues to kiss her neck. "I need a little leverage, don't you think?" She asks. "Yes, Queen." John answers. "Now I don't know if this will work, but I'm sure Bill's got to be somewhere inside of there still. Lilith couldn't have possibly completely taken over him. So let's get something that might bring him back." She chuckles with evil intent. "What will that be, Queen?" John asks, sitting up a bit to look in her eyes. "Go grab some other men. I want the girl, his daughter. What's her name? Jessica. That's right. Jessica. I want Jessica here. _Tonight_!" She commands. "Yes, Queen." John says, then kisses the skin between her lips and her cheek, something he requested to change to since he didn't want to kiss her. He rolls over to the edge of the bed, sits up, and gets his back completely facing the camera. He stands, walks outwards some, then turns and heads for the door as the camera follows him out. He opens the door, leaves, and closes it behind him. Once the door is closed, the camera pans back to the 'Queen' on the bed, laid back with a wicked smile across her face.

"CUT!" Alan yells. "How was that?" John asks as he yanks his sweatpants back on. "That was great! You're a natural!" Alan commends. John just shakes his head and shrugs, "I've been in a few movies, but…" He shakes his head again. "Those were crappy movies. Trust me, those few seconds were better than all of them." Punk chuckles. "Thanks, Phil." John rolls his eyes and laughs. "Well it was great. Let me go over it real quick, then we'll move on to the next scene." Alan says, heading over to the production area.

"Da-Da!" Gage yells, lifting his head and turning at the sound of John's voice near him. During filming Punk held Gage's head against his shoulder so he couldn't look to the scene of his Da-Da in bed with some woman. "Hi, Gagey." John takes him from Punk and holds him. "Wah nat?" Gage asks, pointing to the paint on John's chest, wanting to know what it is. "Don't touch, Gage," John moves his hand away, "It's for the show. Da-Da is going to be on TV, remember?" John explains. Gage just ignores his words and starts playing with his watch. "So what'd you think?" John asks Punk. "I thought it was pretty good. We all know you have a great ass." Punk chuckles, then leans in to kiss him. "I'm really having fun. Now I kinda wish my character had a longer lifespan." John chuckles. "You trying to become an actor on me?" Punk asks. "No, I don't want to be a permanent character on a show or anything. Just have a prominent role for a few episodes. I don't want to just be a soldier/sex toy for three episodes before I explode into the puddle of blood." John laughs. "Contact some more shows." Punk says. "I'm perfectly fine where I'm at with you two. Just a tiny little want. It's not important." John assures him. "Are you sure?" Punk asks.

Before John can reply, they're interrupted by two of the actresses coming over to them. Rutina, who plays Tara, and Anna, who plays Sookie, approach them. "Hey, guys." Rutina says. "Hi." John smiles. "Congratulations on your first take! You're doing great." Anna praises. "Thank you." John says excitedly. "Ah!" Gage yells, reaching for Anna's necklace. "No, Gage. Not yours." Punk puts Gage's hand down. "Oh, that's okay. Can I hold him? Don't worry Stephan and I've got twins and two others." Anna explains. "No problem." He hands Gage over. "Don't pull, Gage." Punk commands as Gage immediately grabs the necklace and begins examining it. "Oh, he's just so cute." Anna squeals. "He's definitely a cutie. You guys adopt?" Rutina asks. "No, he's from a previous relationship of mine." Punk answers. "Aww, okay." Rutina gives a quick once over of Punk with a small smile on her face. Punk looks back at her, a half smile crooked up on his face. John watches them, eyebrows foreword, a bit concerned. He doesn't even notice Anna walk off with Gage to gush over him to Stephen.

"So you guys are professional wrestlers, right?" She asks. "Yeah." Punk answers. "Such a man's job." She giggles a bit. "Yeah, well…" Punk chuckles. John decides to interrupt this eye-fucking, but before he can, he's called. "Mr. Cena! We're ready for the next scene. You need to get changed." A staffee calls out to him. John nods. "I'll be back." John says. "Yeah, good luck." Punk gives him a quick glance, then returns to his conversation with Rutina. John growls a bit as he stalks off towards wardrobe.

The stylist quickly gets him suited up in what's supposed to be the vampire army's uniforms, then he gets his contacts and fangs placed. "You look like a real-life vampire." The stylist says, taking a step back and admiring her work. "Thanks." John chuckles, then runs his tongue over one of the fangs. After a quick onceover of himself in the mirror, he quickly runs back out to set. He looks around for Punk as Alan talks to him, but he doesn't see him anywhere. He doesn't see Rutina anywhere either. 'Where the hell could they be?' He asks himself. Another scan of the area and he sees Anna and Kristin Bauer van Straten, Pam, are playing with Gage. 'He left you _and_ his own son to go be with that whore,' A voice inside him whispers. He thinks back to the research he did on the cast, and how he remembers that Rutina married a White man. "She clearly has a type." John mumbles to himself. "What'd ya say?" Alan stops his talking for a moment. "Oh, I said I understand that." John quickly makes up. "Great. So then…" Alan continues on, but John zones out again, lost in his thoughts.

**John's Second Scene Production:**

"And ACTION!" Alan yells a few minutes later once everyone's gotten into place.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" John says as he cuts off the girl. "W-Who are you?" She asks. "Hello, Miss. Jessica." John smirks. "How do you know my name? Do you work for my Fath…Bill?" She asks. "No, not exactly." He chuckles. "What are you doing here? How'd you even get in here? No one can get in or out of here! _I_ can't even get out of here!" She exclaims. "Oh, you want out? I'll take you out." He says, then quickly grabs her. She starts to scream, but he quickly covers her mouth up. A guard comes from around the corner, and John bares his fangs at him, then 'rips off the guys head'. He pushes Jessica into the hold of the two other soldiers behind him.

Before he can say his next line, he sees Punk and Tara come back into the area, drinks in hand. They're talking lowly and laughing with each other as they walk together, arms brushing. John gets stuck staring. "Say the line." Alan commands, but John doesn't hear him. He's too busy staring at the giggling couple in view. "Say it…What's wrong?...John?...John!" It's when Alan yells that both men are snapped out of their own world. "Y-yeah?" John asks. "Are you okay?" Alan asks. "Y-Yeah. Sorry. I spaced. I'm so sorry." John says, then looks back to Punk. Punk locks eyes with him, something like guilt written all over his face, and he quickly looks to the ground as he takes a step away from Rutina. "Are we ready?" Alan asks. "Yes. I'm ready." John replies. "Good. From after you rip off Chuck's head," The actors get in place, "2, 3, ACTION.

**Few Hours Later:**

"Wanna stop and get some food?" Punk asks softly as they drive home. "No. I just want to go home." John snaps. Punk just sighs and nods. John avoided Punk on set for the rest of the day. Punk could see anger written all over John's face, so he just kept his distance. "You did great today." Punk mentions. John just ignores him, turning his head to look out the window. Punk decides to just not even attempt conversation anymore. Eventually they pull up to the apartment, and they get their things, Gage, and head inside. They're greeted by Shaleigh sitting on the couch.

"Hey, guys! How'd it go, John?" She asks, standing up, all smiles. "Fine." John says harshly as he stomps to the bedroom, not even bothering to stop to reply. Seconds later they hear the bedroom door slam. "Geesh! What's wrong with him?" Shaleigh asks. Punk just gives a small shrug, "I'm going to go lay Gage down for a nap." Punk mumbles, then quickly walks away as well.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I'm obviously no actual True Blood writer, but I did my best to stick with the end of last season's happenings, lol. Woot, sexy, naked Cena booty! Now if only that episode was real... And tsk tsk, Punk, too busy off with actresses to enjoy your Husband's acting? Or even that your child is gone? Merry Christmas everyone! Have a happy, safe, and fun Christmas! I hope everyone gets what they want :). Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update will come next Monday after Raw once the Christmas holiday is over, on the last day of the year! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Okay, for those that didn't see my Twitter or Tumblr post, my computer's charger burned through itself and no longer works. I have to get a new one Saturday when I get some money. That's why I couldn't update. Thankfully my cousin came over and she has the charger as me, so I can update today. I'll upload the next update too in case I have to get a new charger shipped or something stupid and won't have it in time for Monday. For those that don't know, my Twitter is Jay_Lee101, and my tumblr is enchantedravenhairedlady. You can find Tumblr updates under the tag 'SICGMH'. Anytime something happens or I can't update, I'm definitely sure to update both with why and stuff. So just wanted to tell you all that and stuff :)

* * *

** Recap:**

"So you guys are professional wrestlers, right?" She asks. "Yeah." Punk answers. "Such a man's job." She giggles a bit. "Yeah, well…" Punk chuckles. John decides to interrupt this eye-fucking, but before he can, he's called. "Mr. Cena! We're ready for the next scene. You need to get changed." A staffee calls out to him. John nods. "I'll be back." John says. "Yeah, good luck." Punk gives him a quick glance, then returns to his conversation with Rutina. John growls a bit as he stalks off towards wardrobe. [...] Before he can say his next line, he sees Punk and Tara come back into the area, drinks in hand. They're talking lowly and laughing with each other as they walk together, arms brushing. John gets stuck staring. "Say the line." Alan commands, but John doesn't hear him. He's too busy staring at the giggling couple in view. "Say it…What's wrong?...John?...John!" It's when Alan yells that both men are snapped out of their own world. "Y-yeah?" John asks. "Are you okay?" Alan asks. "Y-Yeah. Sorry. I spaced. I'm so sorry." John says, then looks back to Punk. Punk locks eyes with him, something like guilt written all over his face, and he quickly looks to the ground as he takes a step away from Rutina.

* * *

** Tuesday; Brooks' Den:**

"Look, Gage, aren't they pretty?" Punk asks, pointing at the TV where they're watching America's Next Top Model. "Ya!" Gage yells. "Oh, look at that one! She's gorgeous, isn't she?" Punk asks. "Ya!" Gage yells. "Which one is your favorite?" Punk waits till all the girls are lined up to ask. Gage waddles over to the TV and stares for awhile, before pointing at one. "Ya!" He bangs on the TV. "Come here, Gage. Stop hitting the TV." Punk commands, and Gage waddles back over and Punk lifts him on the couch. He keeps pointing at the TV and grunting, trying to get his point across. "Yeah, I saw. She's really pretty." Punk smiles.

"Philip?" John calls out from the dining room where he's working on car designs on his computer. "Yeah, babe?" Punk asks, not turning around. "What are you doing?" John asks, squaring his eyes at the back of Punk's head. "Nothing, just watching TV with Gage." Punk replies. "You hate that show." John mentions. "I don't hate it. I said it's stupid, but it amuses me, so I'm going to watch it. Besides, nothing else is on. Ooh, Gage, look! Her outfit is pretty. Do you like it?" Punk asks. "No!" Gage says. "What about hers?" Punk points. "Ya!" Gage replies.

"Punk?" John calls out again. "Yes?" Punk answers. "Is everything okay?" John asks. "Yeah, everything is fine! Is everything okay with you?" Punk turns and asks. "I guess so." John shrugs. "How's the cars coming?" Punk asks. "Really nice." John answers. "Gage, you like Da-Da's cars?" Punk asks. "Ya!" Gage answers. "Maybe Da-Da will let you take a hot chick in one of his hot cars when you're old enough to drive!" Punk says, and Gage claps.

"When's the last time Gage took a nap?" John asks, closing the laptop and standing up. "Few hours ago. Ooh, look, Gage, she's pretty." Punk says. "Alright. Come on, Gage. You've had enough TV. You need a nap, little man." John says, picking up Gage. "No! No! NO!" Gage bangs on John's chest. "Yeah, you're getting fussy. You need a nap." John says, heading to the bedroom. "Aww, poor guy." Punk chuckles, following them to the room.

Punk sits in the rocking chair and watches as John gets Gage all ready for his nap. "You're really great with him, John." Punk states. "Thanks." John smiles over at him. "You're a lot better at this than I am, and I'm his birth Father." Punk sighs and shakes his head. "Don't say that. You're amazing with him, Punk, and he loves you dearly. You're doing amazing with him." John says, then lays Gage in the crib.

"Da-Da! No!" Gage cries. "Shh. Just take a small nap, then we'll go to the park, okay?" John promises. "Da-Da." Gage sticks out his bottom lip, and John smiles down at the sight. Gage is gorgeous. He looks just like his Papa. "Goodnight, Gage." John says, then turns on the classical CD that Punk has play while Gage sleeps. Gage whines and whimpers for a few minutes, before the music gets him to drift to sleep.

"Can you come with me? I'd like to talk to you about something." John reaches out his hand to Punk. Punk eyes him, confused, but takes his hand and lets John lead him to the bedroom. Punk sits against the headboard as John paces back-and-forth at the foot of the bed. "What's wrong, John?" Punk asks, concerned. "Uhm, it's about Gage." John says. "What the hell is wrong with Gage?!" Punk jumps up. "Nothing is wrong with him. Calm down, baby. Sit down." John motions to the bed. Punk squares his eyes at him, but takes his place back on the bed.

"What's wrong with Gage?" Punk asks yet again. "It's about the way you're raising him." John mumbles. "What the hell does that mean?!" Punk asks. "I just want to know your intensions about something." John says. "What?" Punk asks. "Are you okay with Gage growing up having two Dads?" John asks. "Of course! I wouldn't have married you if I had a problem with that!" Punk explains. "Are you scared he's going to turn out like us?" John asks. "What do you mean?" Punk asks. "Are you scared that Gage is going to be gay or bi if we act around him too much?" John asks. "Why would you ask that?" Punk asks. "You've been shoving half naked girls in his face all day and he's only 1 years old! Do you not want me around him? Do you not want him to see us together? Are you concerned he's going to end up with this life?" John asks.

"Wait. No. Please don't do this. This is _not_ about you. Please don't make this about you. I would never, ever take him away from you. You are amazing with him, and you do everything that I can't. You are a _way_ better Father to my child than I'll ever be. This is _not_ about you." Punk says. "Then what is it about?" John asks. "It's…I…ugh…I don't know. You're right, John. You're exactly right. I get really scared sometimes that he's going to grow up liking men because he sees us together. It's not that I have a problem with us being around him, it's that I'm scared he's going to think that's…normal." Punk explains. "I hate to break it to you, but gay couples are more and more common and normal these days." John mentions. "I'm not saying that gay people aren't normal. I'm just saying that…ugh. I don't know how to explain myself without sounding hypocritical and ignorant." Punk growls in anger.

"Let's take it one step at a time then. Would you be upset with Gage if he turned out liking men?" John asks. "No! He'd still be my kid! I'd still love him! I am _not_ my Father, John!" Punk hisses. "I never said you were. You are _definitely_ not your Father. It was simply a question. Are you concerned about his orientation because you don't want him to grow up being judged and harassed?" John asks. "Hell no! John, whose kid is he? Mine. He's going to hold his own and stand up for himself no matter what. It's in his DNA. Besides, his Pop is a professional wrestler. Either he'll kick their ass, or I will!" Punk states. "Is it because you're worried about what people will think if you turn out with a gay kid, being that you're married to another man?" John asks. "That may have a small bit to do with it, but only a very small part." Punk promises. "What is it then?" John asks. "I don't know. I just want him to grow up knowing that he should be liking girls. If it turns out that he wants to be with guys later on in the future, then ya know, he likes dude. Ain't nothing going to change in our relationship." Punk explains.

"I just wanted to know your intentions, alright? It was no offense to you, okay?" John mentions. "Am I a bad Father? Am I doing something wrong? John, if I'm raising him wrong, please tell me. If I'm fucking up, please, please tell me. I've already fucked up too much with you. Don't let me fuck up with my kid too." Punk pleads, and John quickly climbs onto the bed to hover above Punk. "Stop it. Don't you say that. I will bite you—" John tries to threaten, but Punk takes it the wrong way, "Bite me, please." Punk smirks. "Punk, let's be serious for a moment. You're a great Father. I just wanted to know your intentions. You're not raising him wrong. There's nothing wrong with wanting him to be with a woman. I expected that out of you. There's nothing wrong with that. I don't know any parents, that don't wear nothing but pink and animal print 24/7 or some crap, that wants their kid to be gay. This is normal. You're just forcing it. I think you're so scared of him turning out this way, that you're shoving half naked women in his face and he's only 1. He's not even at the girls-have-cooties phase, baby. Wait till he's in kindergarden to start that. And I wouldn't start out with America's Next Top Model. Maybe Dora and Sailor Moon." John explains. "Sailor Moon doesn't even come on anymore." Punk mentions. "Something about you knowing that makes me love you even more," John pecks Punk's lips, "But just wait till he's a little older, okay? There's nothing to be scared about. He's going to grow up happy, healthy, and live a normal life. Just don't pressure him, or he's going to try and go against you, okay?" John explains. "Yes, Father." Punk rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"Are you mad at me for bringing this up?" John asks. "No! Not at all! You're his Dad too, John. We already had this discussion! Don't make me choke you again! You're going to raise him the best way you see fit as well!" Punk explains. "I just don't want you to be mad at me for debating your parenting skills when it comes to your child." John sighs, and Punk grips at John's face, "Say it right! Correct your sentence! Now!" Punk demands. "_Our_ child." John corrects. "Exactly. _Our_ child. If you see me doing something wrong, I want you to come to me about it. I want to raise Gage as best I can, so I want you to call me on my problems, okay?" Punk mentions. "Alright. Alright. Fine." John smiles. "Thank you for coming to me about that, John Boy." Punk caresses John's face. "No problem baby." John replies, and Punk pulls him into a kiss.

"How about we entertain each other while Gage is sleep." Punk smirks. "Sounds good to me." John smirks back, and they kiss again. Punk grabs John and rolls him over onto his back, straddling him as he shoves his tongue into John's mouth. John groans as Punk grinds against him, and wraps his arms around Punk's neck, grabbing Punk's head and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Once Punk's gotten his fill, he pulls away and moves to John's neck.

"Lay down." John whispers. Punk pulls from John's neck to look at him, and John gives him a mischievous, little smirk, "Lay down." John repeats. "Such a nasty boy." Punk whispers in John's ear, then rolls off of him. John immediately gets up to sit on his haunched legs, and strips off his shirt and beater. He runs his hands seductively down his chest and stomach till he reaches his belt, then he begins to seductively strip his lower half as well, praying he's coming off as sexy and appealing as possible. Punk bites his lip as he watches John, his hard-on throbbing and begging for attention. John strips completely down, then hovers over Punk's body to take off his upper clothes as well. He leans down then begins tracing his tongue around Punk's chest tattoos, grinding down against him. Punk groans out in pleasure. John trails down to Punk's pants, then begins finishing stripping him down.

Once he tosses his jeans and briefs, he grabs Punk's length and begins licking up and down it. Punk groans loudly, wishing he could just plunge his cock in John's mouth. "Stop being a fucking cocktease." Punk growls. John chuckles, then takes him fully in his mouth, licking around the base. He sucks his way to the top, then teases the slit for a moment, before beginning to bob along Punk's cock. "Fuck, John. So fucking good at this." Punk praises. John smiles and hums around his mouthful, getting Punk to groan even more. John waits till Punk's about ready to blow, before pulling from his cock and smiling at him.

Punk quickly sits up, grabbing John's face and pulling it to him, "You're so fucking talented with your mouth." Punk whispers, then kisses John's lips. "Only for you." John replies. Punk's eyes flash some weird emotion, but it's gone too quickly for John to try and read it. Punk gives a small, little smile, then kisses John's lips again, "Stay right here." Punk commands, then he climbs off the bed. He heads over to his iPod dock and turns on some jazz relatively loud, so that if it should wake up Gage, which it shouldn't, it'll lull him back to sleep like it usually does.

When he turns back to the bed, John's on his hands and knees, wagging his ass at Punk. "Ohhhh, I'm gonna fuck the hell outta you." Punk chuckles. "Come do it, then." John challenges. Punk quickly heads back over to the bed and stands in front of it, grabbing John's big, firm, hot ass. He squeezes and rubs all over for a moment, before getting two fingers slicked up and trailed down to John's entrance. He slowly enters them both at the same time, too anxious to be inside John. John hisses at being invaded by both, but quickly begins rocking his body back-and-forth, riding Punk's fingers as he stretches him. John moans out at the feeling, and Punk leans down and kisses along John's left cheek as he continues stretching him.

"Come on, Punk!" John whines. "Alright, baby, alright." Punk slowly pulls his fingers out, then spits down in his hand, using it as make-shift lube to lube his cock. Once ready, he grabs John's hip with one hand, and leads his length to John's entrance with the other. He passes the ring of muscles slowly, pushing all the way in to the hilt. John throws his head back and moans.

It feels so good. It always feels so good.

After a quick pause to let John adjust, he pulls out, and to John's surprise, plows back in, slamming into John's spot. John bends down even more and screams into a pillow, not wanting to wake Gage. Punk begins slamming into John over-and-over as John rocks his body and rides Punk. "Fuck, baby! Yes!" John moans out. "You like that, John Boy?" Punk asks. "Yes! Yes, baby, yes!" John cries out. Punk slows down and hits John's spot, then stays there as he leans over and kisses up and down John's back for a moment, getting him to whimper in pleasure and impatience. "Punk, pleaseee!" John begs. Punk laughs, but leans back up and continues plowing into John's willing body.

Punk's gotta say, marriage has been the best thing to happen to he and John. Not only is John a _lot_ more adventurous in bed, he's just all around a lot more…well…in a sense…slutty in bed. It's like this new, sexual being was woken up inside of John when Punk spoke those words 'I do'. Punk loves it. He can't get enough of it.

"Fuck me harder, Punk! Fuck, baby! Right there!" John cries out.

And God, those moans. Those moans. Those screams. Those cries. Those little whimpers of passion and pleasure. Punk records each and every one to memory, each one being even more delicious than the last. Punk has always loved being inside John, loved his sex, but now that they're married, when John suggests sex, Punk just turns into a kid in the candy shop he's so excited.

Little does Punk know, John's just trying to be better than whoever else Punk's sleeping with. Little does Punk know, John's just praying that if he's better in bed, maybe that'll keep Punk here with him and he'll stop sleeping with other people. Little does Punk know, John sometimes lies awake in Punk's arms after sex, as Punk is fast asleep, and just inhales Punk's smell, wondering if that was good enough to keep Punk with him, wondering if anyone is better to Punk.

"John, fuck, I'm gonna cum, baby." Punk announces, and John can feel Punk's strokes becoming more erratic. "M-me too, baby! God, yes!" John gets out between moans. A few stabs to his spot later, and John cums, it getting all over the comforter, but he doesn't care because Punk's made him hit that ultimate euphoric state. Punk gives a few more strokes after that, before those tell-tale groans erupt from Punk's throat, followed by his sweet cum flowing into John's body, making him moan.

The minute Punk pulls from John's body, John turns and gets on his knees at the end of the bed in front of Punk, wrapping his arms around Punk's neck. "That was amazing, baby. As always." Punk chuckles, wrapping his arms around John's body. John's eyes sparkle in happiness, "Good." John says, excited, and Punk leans in and captures John's lips in a kiss. His tongues slips in John's mouth and they both tangle for dominance. They pull away when their lungs begin screaming for air, and Punk leans his forehead against John's, staring in his eyes, a little smile on his face.

"Tell me you love me, Philip." John asks of him. Punk moves his hands from John's waist, to move them up to cup John's face, rubbing his thumbs along John's cheeks, "I love you, John. You know that. I love you so, so much." Punk whispers, and as he speaks, John closes his eyes and just breathes, pretending that behind his closed eyelids that everything is perfect. "I love you too, Punk." John breathes. Punk pecks John's lips, then pulls away from him to go over to grab some shorts out of his dresser.

"Lay down with me, please?" John asks. "Uh...I need to go check on Gage real quick, okay?" Punk instead says. "Will you after?" John asks. Punk looks at John for a moment, then gives a little smile, "Yeah, babe. Gimmie a minute." He says. John smiles wide and nods, climbing off the bed to pull his briefs back on.

Punk leaves the room, and while he's gone, John grabs the comforter and throws it in the dirty hamper, then gets a fresh one in the bed.

Just as the bed's ready, Punk walks back in the room. "He okay?" John asks. "Yeah, he's fine. Sound asleep." Punk answers. "Good." John replies. "Still want me to lay down with you?" Punk asks. "Of course." John smiles.

Punk walks over to John and pulls him into his arms, holding him tightly. John wraps his arms around Punk's neck and looks into his eyes. "Are you okay, John?" Punk asks. "Yes." John answers. "Are you sure?" Punk asks. John looks down for a moment, then back up at Punk, "I'm okay, baby." John gives a little smile. "You know you can talk to me if something's bothering you, John. Okay?" Punk says. "I know," John says, and for a moment, he contemplates just spilling his entire heartache about his concern over Punk, but he doesn't feel it's the right time. Just like any other time isn't the right time. So he just keeps his mouth shut as usual, "Everything's fine, baby." John says. "Alright. I love you, babe." Punk says. "I love you too." John smiles.

"Lay down." Punk says, and John pulls from his arms and climbs in the bed, cuddling under the covers. Punk stares at John's outline for awhile, wondering what could possibly be wrong with him, then heads around the bed to climb in as well. He gets under the covers, even though he's burning up, so he can wrap his arms tightly around John and hopefully comfort him. "Thank you." He hears John's muffled voice. "You're welcome. I love you. Goodnight." Punk replies. "I love you too. Goodnight." John replies, then snuggles closer.

Punk squeezes him a bit as he zones out, hoping John will fall asleep quick so he can go make his call.

* * *

**A/N:** Well it's good they got that whole parenting Gage thing straight, huh? And some sexy sex even came out of that too! Too bad it didn't get John to voice his concerns. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update will hopefully come Monday after Raw! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** 150 reviews! Thank you guys :). Okay, I'm gonna be honest, this is sort of a filler chapter in a sense. Add drama to drama, with no actual later outcome, just keep that in mind. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

** Recap:**

Punk's gotta say, marriage has been the best thing to happen to he and John. Not only is John a _lot_ more adventurous in bed, he's just all around a lot more…well…in a sense…slutty in bed. It's like this new, sexual being was woken up inside of John when Punk spoke those words 'I do'. Punk loves it. He can't get enough of it. [...] Little does Punk know, John's just trying to be better than whoever else Punk's sleeping with. Little does Punk know, John's just praying that if he's better in bed, maybe that'll keep Punk here with him and he'll stop sleeping with other people. Little does Punk know, John sometimes lies awake in Punk's arms after sex, as Punk is fast asleep, and just inhales Punk's smell, wondering if that was good enough to keep Punk with him, wondering if anyone is better to Punk. [...] "You know you can talk to me if something's bothering you, John. Okay?" Punk says. "I know," John says, and for a moment, he contemplates just spilling his entire heartache about his concern over Punk, but he doesn't feel it's the right time. Just like any other time isn't the right time. So he just keeps his mouth shut as usual, "Everything's fine, baby." John says. "Alright. I love you, babe." Punk says. "I love you too." John smiles.

* * *

**Friday; Brooks' Residence:**

**KNOCK KNOCK! **John knocks on the door to Shaleigh's room. "Hold on! No clothes on!" Shaleigh yells. "Oh, sorry. I don't need to come in, I just wanted to ask if you're hungry. I'm ordering food: Greek." John announces. "Just hold on." She yells. John leans against the wall and waits till she opens the door.

"Well you look quite gorgeous." He says, looking at her. She's got skinny jeans on that stick to and show off her thick frame, a bejeweled tanktop on that shows off her chest, a cute, Black, bikers jacket over the tank, her hair curled and cascading over her shoulders, and some spiked heels. Shaleigh blushes heavily, "Thank you." She says. "No problem. You going out?" John asks. "Yeah, Daniella is coming over and we're going out clubbing." She explains. "Have I met Daniella before?" John asks. "I don't think so, no." Shaleigh shakes her head. "Oh, okay." John replies. "I'm going to go finish my make-up. Tell me when she gets here, please." She starts to turn, but John grabs her arm. "You don't already have any on?" John asks. "Just eyeliner and lipgloss." She answers. John rubs a few fingers across her face, trying to feel if there's makeup on her face or not. "Hmph. You don't need make-up, Shaleigh. You're already beautiful like this." John smiles. "I…oh…okay…uhm…I gotta go…" She quickly turns and runs in her room, locking herself in. John stares at the door confused.

Okay. What just happened there? Whatever.

John turns to go to the kitchen, but he hears the front door. He goes and answers to see who he assumes is Daniella. "Oh holy hell, you're beautiful and real." She says, looking him up and down. He laughs, "Uhm, thank you." He says. "Oh, you're _so_ welcome." She winks. "You must be Daniella." He says. "I am. Nice to meet you." She holds out her hand. He shakes it, "Nice to meet you too. Shaleigh's in her room. Go ahead in." He says, stepping aside to let her in. "Thank you, sexy." She smirks, then heads into the apartment to Shaleigh's room.

John heads into the kitchen to call, but he's interrupted yet again when he hears Shaleigh yelling. He heads to the back and sees Shaleigh and Daniella standing in Sha's room yelling. "Woah, woah, woah! What's the problem?" John asks. "The club got shot up, so we can't go! Ugh!" Shaleigh whines. "So why don't you just go to another club?" John asks. "We weren't going just for the club. We were going to see Drake perform." Daniella explains. "Oh wow. Is everyone okay? Did he get hurt?" John asks. "Only one person got shot. They'll be fine though." Daniella answers. "That's good. I'm about to order food, do you girls want anything?" John asks. "No, we're going to go hang out somewhere else probably." Shaleigh answers. "Alright." John nods and walks out.

He approaches the phone in the kitchen but before he can answer it, he hears the front door open. He turns to see who it is and sees Punk walk in, drop his things on the front table, then he heads in the kitchen. "Hey, gorgeous." Punk goes over and pulls John tightly to his body and kisses him. John, though in shock at the attack, wraps his arms around Punk's neck and kisses back. Punk leans John against the wall and shoves his tongue in his mouth, squeezing his waist tight. The men finally pull away when they need to come up for air.

"I love you." Punk groans as he leans down to kiss John's neck. "I love you too, baby. What's up with you today?" John asks, half chuckling and half moaning. "I missed you. I haven't seen you all day." Punk explains pulling away to look in John's eyes. This morning Punk left a note to John saying that he'd be out all day and would be back later, and didn't want to wake his peaceful sleeping this morning to say bye. "I missed you too, baby." John smiles, then pecks Punk's lips again. "What have you been up to all day?" Punk asks. "Lounging around really. I've been trying to order food for the past 30 minutes but I keep getting interrupted. Would you like me to order you anything?" John asks. "No, I was going to take Gage out to the comic book store with me for a few hours, Father/Son bonding and such. You want to go with us?" Punk offers. "No, I'm enjoying laying around. I was going to work on some car designs anyway." John replies.

"Oh, okay. Hey, I'm still really sorry you had to buy a place to store all your cars. How about tomorrow we go out and race 'em or something." Punk says, sympathetically. "I've told you before, Philip, it's okay. It's not like they weren't all stored in my garage back in Tampa." John shrugs. "Yeah, well you got to showcase them in your driveway down there. Here we're in a building, we don't have a driveway." Punk says. "It's fine. Going to race tomorrow sounds fun." John smiles. "Good," Punk leans in and kisses John again,

"Where's Gage?" Punk asks. "In his room. We were playing with his toys when I stopped to order food. I'm sure he's gotten into something in there by now." John shakes his head. "Alright, I'm going to go get him ready." Punk says. "Okay. Oh, by the way, Shaleigh has company, they're in her room." John mentions. "Okay, thanks." Punk replies, then leaves the kitchen.

John turns back to the phone and as he grabs it from its base, he hears voices in the hallway. Ignoring them, he looks at all the post-it notes on the wall displaying various delivery food places that they order from. He finds the Greek place and before he can dial, he hears his name. "John?" Shaleigh calls out. 'Oh my God, I'm never going to fucking eat,' John thinks to himself. "Yeah?" John turns towards the girls. "We're going to stay instead. Can you order us some food too?" Shaleigh asks. "Of course, if I ever get around to it and stop getting interrupted." John groans. "Sorry." Daniella laughs. "Sorry, Johnny Boy." Shaleigh goes over and kisses his cheek. "Anything else before I call?" John asks. "Nope." They both shake their head. John nods and dials the number.

After they answer, he places three orders and hangs up. "It'll be here in 20!" John yells to where the girls sit infront of the TV. "Thanks!" They yell back.

John turns to leave the kitchen, and almost collides with Punk and Gage as they come from the hallway. "Hey, you guys leaving?" John asks. "Yep, all ready. Right, Gage?" Punk asks, holding him in his arms. "Yah!" Gage yells. "You excited to go have your first comic book adventure with Papa?" John asks. "Yah!" Gage claps. John laughs, "Have fun." He says. "Thanks," Punk says, then turns to yell to the girls, "Bye, Sha! Bye Dani!" He says. "Bye, Punker!" Daniella yells. "Bye! Bye, Gagey-baby!" Shaleigh yells. "Bah!" Gage squeals. "Bye, babe. We'll be back later." Punk says, then kisses John goodbye. John says goodbye to Gage as well and the two leave.

"Oh my gosh, I couldn't deal with it. Too fine for me." Daniella chuckles. "Shut up." Shaleigh laughs. After Punk and Gage leaves, John grabs his laptop and heads over to sit with the girls as they watch Punk & John's DVD.

**30 Minutes Later:**

"Let me guess. Cena wins again." Daniella says, rolling her eyes as the referee counts it 1, 2, 3. "Hey. I am sitting here, ya know?" John says, looking up from where he's working on some car designs on his laptop. "We know." Shaleigh chuckles. "Whatever. You guys are haters." John cheeses. "You wish, Johnny Boy." Shaleigh replies.

"Girl, I still can't believe John Cena is your Brother-in-Law." Daniella whispers to Shaleigh. "What do you mean?" Shaleigh asks, whispering back. "He is so fucking sexy, girl. I'd have to hop on that." She chuckles. "Been through that ordeal." Shaleigh shakes her head, thinking of the memories. "Ya'll fucked?" She asks. "Shh!" Shaleigh glances at John then back to Daniella, "No, it never actually happened. It almost did though. I never told you?" She asks. "No, girl, what happened?" She asks.

John watches the girls carefully, wondering what they're talking about as they've suddenly started whispering. He knows it's about him because they both keep looking over to him and giggling and stuff.

"He was drunk and we were in my room. We started fooling around and stuff. Girl, he's huge too, let me tell you. But he was so wasted that he passed out before we could even get down to it." She explains. "Was this before him and your Brother got together?" Daniella asks. "Nope. After." Shaleigh answers. "Ooh, you bad." She laughs. "I know." Shaleigh smirks. "Well speaking of your Brother, I don't even know how you deal with it. If I ever found out John Cena was dating my Brother, I'd just have to kill Marquez and turn John back straight." Daniella states. "I tried. And trust me, it definitely was some big news when I found out." Shaleigh replies. "But don't you kinda wish he was with Mika instead or something?" Daniella asks. "Yeah, that'd have probably made these past 2 years a lot more barable, but it is what it is." Shaleigh shrugs. "Well, like I said, I couldn't be you. He'd get taken down, okay?" Daniella laughs. "Strength, girl. Strength and Jesus is the only thing stopping me." Shaleigh laughs as well.

"What are ya'll talking about?" John finally asks. "Nothing!" Both girls simultaneously say as they both give him innocent smiles. "Uh-huh. I know you're talking about me. Tell me." John says. "Ooh, someone's conceited." Daniella says. "Nah, ya'll are just obvious." John chuckles.

"Whatever," She laughs, "I gotta go, Sha. The boyfriend and I have a date. You and Scott are still going with us Friday, right?" She asks, standing up. "Yeah, we're still on." Shaleigh replies. "Byeee, Jooohn." Daniella says flirtatiously. John chuckles as he stands, "Byeee, Danieeellaaa." John mimics her, putting on a little ghetto accent with flirtiness clear in his voice. She laughs out, "Oh my God, shut up!" She blushes. "Bye. Nice meeting you." He says, pulling her into a hug. "You too! And don't worry, I'll be back." She smiles up at him after pulling away. "Well, till the next adventure then." He kisses her hand. "Ooohwee! You are so fucking lucky you are married, sir." She says, flailing her free hand. "Oh my gosh, Dani!" Shaleigh yells, hitting her. "Well it's true!" She replies. "She's fine." John chuckles. "Oh, John, you're so sweet. I know I am." Daniella says as she flips back her braids. "Get out, girl." Shaleigh says, walking her over to the door. They hug and she leaves.

"She's funny. I like her." John chuckles. "She wants to fuck the living shit out of you." Shaleigh states. "Really? Hmm. I just didn't seem to get that vibe from her. She seems like such a wholesome and innocent girl." John says sarcastically as he laughs. "Just the holiest." Shaleigh jokes back.

"So what were you girls talking about. Seriously. I want to know." John says, taking a step closer to Shaleigh. "Just stuff about you." She shrugs. "Like?" He asks. "How you're one of the sexiest men alive. How we'd both kill for a ride. How we're jealous of Punk. Stuff like that." Shaleigh mumbles. John eyes go wide. He didn't expect her to be so...foreword. "Oh. Well…" He doesn't know what to say.

"Can I ask you something?" She asks. "What?" He asks back. "Do you think I'm pretty? Like, do you find me attractive?" She asks. "Sha…" He doesn't want to answer. He's a little scared to, in all honesty. "I'm not trying to start anything, I promise. I'm not trying to repeat history. This is a serious question. I want a serious answer." She explains. "Alright, fine. Honest answer. I think you're very, very beautiful. Back when I first met you face-to-face, I thought you were very, very attractive." John answers honestly. "If you never dated Phil, would you have ever dated me?" She asks. He gives a small sigh, "That's hard to answer. I wanted to talk to you at that PPV actually. I figured that'd be a really, really bad idea, though, under the circumstances. Besides, Phil absolutely hated me back then. I figured if I was to even get in your breathing space, Phil would rip my head off. If he and I would have become friends, I would have asked about getting us hooked up, yeah. But we never actually became friends. We kind of skipped over that part. So I don't know." John answers. Shaleigh smiles, "Thanks for telling me that." She says.

"I'm really sorry that you liked me and I got with your Brother." John says. "Don't apologize. Everything happens for a reason. I enjoy just as much having you as my Brother." She promises. "Okay." He mumbles, feeling really bad. "I want you to know I have a lot of regrets in life surrounding you. I kind of regret liking you in the first place. I regret not talking to you at the PPV. I regret listening to Punk's bullshit when I asked about you. I regret hating you for dumb reasons. I regret getting angry when you guys started dating. I regret giving up and stopping trying to steal you away. I regret not giving up and continuing to try and steal you away," She takes a pause as she gives a shaky breath, "I regret still liking you." She gives another sigh, shrugs, and shakes her head, "I'm going to go spend the night at Scott's. Tell Punk for me, kay?" She leans up, kisses his lips, then quickly grabs her purse off the couch and runs to the door. John just stands there, completely dumbfounded.

When she opens the door, Punk and Gage are there, about to unlock the door. "Ah Sha-Sha!" Gage yells. "Hey, Sha, where you going?" Punk asks. "Hi, guys. Bye, guys." She kisses Gage's head, Punk's cheek, and runs off. "Where's she going?" Punk asks, but John just continues standing there dumbfounded and silent," What happened?" Punk asks, confused, "Is everything okay? What's going on?" Punk asks. "I…I don't know." John mumbles, then heads to the bathroom. "What the hell's going on?" Punk asks to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Okay, so Nate convinced me to create a new chapter that adds on to the previous chapter, because honestly that wasn't anything that was going to go anywhere. Like I said, it was a filler. But he convinced me, so you can all thank him! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

"I want you to know I have a lot of regrets in life surrounding you. I kind of regret liking you in the first place. I regret not talking to you at the PPV. I regret listening to Punk's bullshit when I asked about you. I regret hating you for dumb reasons. I regret getting angry when you guys started dating. I regret giving up and stopping trying to steal you away. I regret not giving up and continuing to try and steal you away," She takes a pause as she gives a shaky breath, "I regret still liking you." She gives another sigh, shrugs, and shakes her head, "I'm going to go spend the night at Scott's. Tell Punk for me, kay?" She leans up, kisses his lips, then quickly grabs her purse off the couch and runs to the door. John just stands there, completely dumbfounded.

* * *

**Saturday; Brooks' Kitchen:**

"Hey," John hears Shaleigh's voice as he feels a hand begin to rub his back. He quickly moves from where he's got his head leaned against the closed fridge, to move away from her, "Punk just leave?" She asks. "Uh, yeah." John answers, crossing to the other side of the kitchen, messing with things to busy himself. "Where'd he go?" She asks. John stops his fidgeting to give a heavy sigh, moving his hands to cover his face, "Your guess is as good as mine. Your guess is hopefully more realistic than mine." John muffles into his hand.

"He's not cheating, John." Shaleigh says, going over to rub John's arm. John flails his arm, simply to break the physical contact, "How would you know, though?! You don't see the way he acts!" John exclaims. "I see how he looks at you. I see that his eyes show that he's just as much in love with you as the day he proposed to you. I hear him talk about your little family to Gage. I hear him talk about how amazing and perfect you are to him, and how appreciative of you he is. I see how he touches you. I see that he still has as much passion for you as he's ever had." Shaleigh explains. "I never said he wasn't still in love with me! I just...it's possible for him to want or love someone else too." John says. "But he—" Shaleigh tries to reason, but John just flails his arms again, "I don't want to hear this right now! I'm too frustrated with it all!" John yells, then storms out of the kitchen. He goes into his bedroom and closes the door, flinging himself onto the bed and screaming into the pillow.

"John, don't sit here and beat yourself up till he gets home." He hears Shaleigh's voice after hearing the bedroom door open. "If he even comes home! What if he spends the night with her?" John says, rolling over. "Okay, now you're going _completely _too far, John," Shaleigh says, going over and climbing into bed with John, "He would _not_ do that to you, even if he was cheating!" Shaleigh promises.

"What am I doing wrong, Sha? I've given him my entire life! I put up with his babymama bullshit, I stood by him when her stupid ass outed us, I accepted his proposal in front of billions of people, I freaking claim his son as my own and do a _damn good_ job at caring for him, I...goddamit, Sha, do you know if I hadn't have woken up to take a piss, then he would have left without even saying goodbye or telling me he was leaving or anything else?!" John's close to his breaking point. "John, I think you're taking this way too far." She sighs. "Shaleigh, give me one good reason why I shouldn't be thinking he's cheating." He demands. Shaleigh sits quiet for a moment, in thought.

She understands. He has reason to believe Punk's cheating. She even wonders herself sometimes. But she can't let John worry himself.

"So if you think he's cheating on you, then maybe you should take some comfort in someone else." Shaleigh suggests, scooting closer. "What if it turns out he's not cheating, though?" John asks. "Ha! So you aren't fully sure that he's cheating on you, then." She says. "No, I'm 100% that he's cheating on me. I just...stuff always has the tendency to backfire on me. Besides, two wrongs don't make a right, Sha." John scolds. "It may not make a right, but it makes you even." She smirks. "True. Ugh. This is all stupid." He sighs.

"I'm sorry you're going through this, John. You don't deserve it." She says, holding out her arms. He cuddles into her hold, laying his head against her chest and wrapping his arms around her waist as she rubs his back. "What do you think I'm doing wrong, Sha?" He asks. "You're not doing anything wrong." She replies. "Do you think I rushed him into getting married? Maybe he wasn't ready." John sighs. "_He_ proposed to _you_, John. Remember that. You guys weren't even talking about marriage. He just sprung it on you. He made that decision. And he talked to me about it. He was definitely ready. That's definitely not it, John." Sha answers.

"Do you think—" John tries to ask another question, but Sha cuts in, "_You_ need to _stop_ thinking, John. You're only hurting yourself. Besides, what if he's out planning a fancy date for you two right now or something. Or getting you a nice present or something?" She suggests, trying to make him feel better. "What about all the other times he's disappeared and crap?" John asks.

"You need someone to make you feel better then." She shrugs. "Yeah, like who?" He asks. "Like me." She smiles. "And just how do you plan on doing that?" He asks, rolling his eyes, not realizing what she means. "Like this." She re-positions her body, then leans in and kisses him.

A second later...er, well...maybe five or six seconds later, John quickly pulls away from her, jumping out of the bed. "Goddamit, Shaleigh, please don't start this shit again!" John yells. "I'm sorry! I just..." She sighs, hanging her head. "Just what? What are you trying to do? Break Punk and I up? Because _newsflash_, even if we did, I would _not_ get with you!" John yells. Shaleigh jumps up to sit on her knees at the edge of the bed, "No, that's not what I'm trying to do, but what the fuck, John, you said you liked me! You said you were attracted to me!" She complains. "Yeah, may-be, but why would I date you? You're clearly a psychopathic slut!" John says. Shaleigh's jaw drops, "I am _not_ a fucking slut!" She screams. "Oh really? And how not? You tried to sleep with me when your brother and I were dating! You cheated on that one guy with Michael! Then you cheated on Michael with Scott till he finally found out and left you! Then cheated on Scott with that Nikita chick and never told him! Now you're trying to get me to cheat on my Husband, _your brother_, with you?! Fuck that! You need a serious fucking look in the mirror at yourself!" John yells. "I...how dare you!" Shaleigh yells. "How dare I? You—" John's cut off when they hear Punk's voice, "John? John, you home?" They hear him call from the front door.

"I'm telling Punk." John smirks, then starts heading for the door. "Don't!" Shaleigh yells, then hops off the bed to follow him. She chases him through the apartment to the front door where they see Punk sitting stuff down in the kitchen.

"Phillip!" John says, heading for the kitchen. "Yeah? What are you guys doing?" Punk chuckles, watching the two chase each other. "While you were—" John starts, but Shaleigh cuts in, standing on the other side of Punk, "Punk, have you looked in the mirror recently?" She asks. "No, I've been out. Why?" He asks. "You have lipstick on your face!" She exclaims. Punk quickly reaches his hand up to wipe at his face, then looks down at his hand to see the smudged, bright red lipstick on his fingers. He quickly looks at to John to see John glaring at him, "Oh..."

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhhhh! SOOOO MUUUCH HAPPEEEEENED?! Again, this chapter was inspired by Nate, so thank you again Nate :). I know it's a pretty short chapter, but I actually had written out this whole thing, then thought of something awesome to do with it, and split it into two parts. So now you've got this, and the reaction comes next chapter ;D, muahaha. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come Monday after Raw! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Lmao, I love you guys. Your reactions are hilarious! Omfg, best ones: 'Tell me there wasn't no damn lipstick on Punk's face. And sure as fudge tell me John didn't see it.', 'I will be expecting John burning down Chicago come Monday.', 'Notice she disputed being a slut...but not a psychopath?', and 'The lipstick could be a swipe from Lita/Amy. Or his other sister gave him a peck on the way out the door and didn't notice? Or he's a lying, cheating scumbag that should be erased from the face of the earth.' lmfao. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

A second later...er, well...maybe five or six seconds later, John quickly pulls away from her, jumping out of the bed. "Goddamit, Shaleigh, please don't start this shit again!" John yells. "I'm sorry! I just..." She sighs, hanging her head. "Just what? What are you trying to do? Break Punk and I up? Because _newsflash_, even if we did, I would _not_ get with you!" John yells. [...] "You have lipstick on your face!" She exclaims. Punk quickly reaches his hand up to wipe at his face, then looks down at his hand to see the smudged, bright red lipstick on his fingers.

* * *

"Phillip!" John says, heading for the kitchen. "Yeah? What are you guys doing?" Punk chuckles, watching the two chase each other. "While you were—" John starts, but Shaleigh cuts in, standing on the other side of Punk, "Punk, have you looked in the mirror recently?" She asks. "No, I've been out. Why?" He asks. "You have lipstick on your face!" She exclaims. Punk quickly reaches his hand up to wipe at his face, then looks down at his hand to see the smudged, bright red lipstick on his fingers. He quickly looks at to John to see John glaring at him.

"Oh, yeah, I just left from seeing Mom and Pop. Grandma was there and basically flat out attacked me. Ugh. Speaking of her, Sha, she got you a," He fails at trying to hide a laugh, "_lovely_ sweater," He grabs a present bag off the counter and hands it to Sha, "And John, she made you a _huge_ batch of those cookies that you lied to her and said you loved," He grabs a saran wrapped tray of cookies off the counter and hands it to John, "And on top of all that, she's coming over for dinner tonight and expects an empty tray of cookies, and Sha, she wants you in that sweater along with Scott here in that ugly ass sweater she got Scott for Christmas. See, I'm an asshole and what does that get me? I got money. You guys were nice, and where'd that get you? A stomachache and pictures of you and your boyfriend in ugly sweaters all over the internet." Punk smiles proudly.

Though John's quite concerned about having to eat all these disgusting cookies by tonight, he's extremely relieved that Punk wasn't out cheating on him...or at least...the lipstick wasn't from the person he's cheating with.

John sits the cookies back down, and quickly runs into Punk's arms, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck and kissing him deeply. Punk holds John's body tightly to his, his tongue tangling with John's. Soon, they need to pull away for air, but John still won't let Punk pull away. He can't. Punk eventually grabs John's face and physically forces him from his body.

"John, baby, what are you doing? What's wrong?" Punk asks, concerned. John only acts like this when things are going wrong, or he's upset about something. "I love you, Phillip, so much." John whispers. "I love you too, babe." Punk smiles. "We need to talk." John says. "Alright, about what?" Punk asks. "John, I'm sorry. Please don't." Shaleigh begs. "What happened?" Punk asks, confused. "Yesterday, Sha admitted—" John tries to explain, but Sha cuts in, "John, stop!" She yells. "Yesterday, Sha admitted that she still likes me—" He gets one thought out before he's interrupted again, "Please, don't!" Sha yells. "Today she kissed me." John explains. "Shaleigh Brooks, what the fuck is your goddamned problem?!" Punk screams, heading for her, but John quickly grabs him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She yells. "Oh, really? What, you just tripped and fell on his fucking lips?" Punk asks, sarcastically.

"Well maybe if you were more focused on your Husband instead of out ch—" John quickly cuts in on Shaleigh's yelling, "Don't! That is _not_ your business." John growls. "Instead of what?" Punk asks, looking back and forth between Shaleigh and John. Shaleigh glares at John for a moment, but decides to stay in her place and not discuss John and Punk's problems. She's already in enough trouble. "Why don't you start paying more attention to your fucking Husband instead of other things, and other _people_!" Shaleigh growls, then storms off.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Punk yells. "Figure it out! Ask him!" Shaleigh yells back as she rounds the corner. "I hope you enjoyed the taste of my dick on his lips, you fucking twat!" Punk yells after her. "GROSS!" They hear her scream, then her door slammed shut.

"What the hell is she talking about, John?" Punk asks, backing away from John. "She's just talking crazy, I don't know what she's talking about." John replies. "Are you sure? John, if there's something going on, you need to talk to me about it." Punk explains. "There's nothing, Punk, don't worry." John replies, quickly shaking his head over and over again. "John, do you still think I'm cheating on you?" Punk asks. John lowers his eyes, "Are you?" He asks. Punk stares at John's face for a long, long time in complete silence, thinking about lots of things. The longer Punk stays silent, the more John gets more and more worried. "No, I'm not." Punk finally speaks. "Why'd it take you so long to answer me?" John asks. "I don't know. Just looking at you. Got lost in your face, your emotions." Punk mumbles and shrugs.

"I-I should go, go check on Gage." John stutters, then quickly runs out of the kitchen to Gage's room. He grabs onto the cradle and looks down at Gage, a small smile on his face. A few moments later and he feels Punk wrap his arms around his waist, "Gage is beautiful, isn't he?" Punk asks. "Extremely." John replies. "He loves you so much, John. As do I. We are both _so_ grateful for you. We both appreciate you so much, John." Punk whispers. "Thank you." John mumbles. "Do you not feel that way? Is that the problem?" Punk asks. "No. I told you, there's no problem." John explains. Punk sighs and John can feel his breath tickle the back of his neck.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" Punk asks after a moment of silence. "I'm fine." John whispers. "I wish you'd talk to me." Punk says. "I wish you'd talk to me too." John replies. "What do you want me to say?" Punk asks. "What is it that you _need_ to be saying?" John asks back. "I don't know." Punk says. "Then I guess there's nothing for us to talk about." John replies.

Punk grabs John's body and turns him around, "Do you ever doubt that I love you?" Punk asks. "No, I've never doubted that, not once." John shakes his head. "I guess that's going to have to do for now till one of us figures out how to admit things." Punk sighs. "What is it that you have to admit?" John quickly asks, looking at Punk. "What is it that you have to admit?" Punk asks back. "Mine's more of a question rather than something I have to admit." John explains. "So ask." Punk says. "Admit what you have to admit first." John says. "This is getting old, John." Punk sighs. "Very old." John replies.

"I'm going to go take a shower before our company arrives." Punk says, leans in to peck John's lips, but decides against it and instead turns and heads out of the room. "You enjoy that." John replies, watching him leave.

"God, John, you're a dumbass. Perfect chance to confront him and you failed. Epically." John scolds himself, with an addition of a facepalm. He sits in the rocking chair for awhile just scolding himself over and over, till he feels a presence in the room with him. He looks to the door way and sees Shaleigh.

"Go away." John demands. "Can we talk?" She asks. "Why should I talk to you?" He asks. "Because we need to settle this and get back to normal grounds." She explains, walking further in the room and sitting criss-cross at John's feet. "What do you want?" He asks. "Okay, listen, I'll admit that I have some...issues. I've been hospitalized a time or two for...psychotic breaks, but I am _not _a slut. I haven't had the best of luck trusting people throughout my life, I have abandonment issues, and other things. But if you'd like to know the truth, I've only actually had 5 boyfriends and 3 girlfriends in my _entire_ life. And I've been hurt pretty damn bad in _all_ of my previous relationships—" John finally cuts in, "What the hell did Michael do to you? He was great!" John exclaims. "He left me, John!" She yells. "No, he got a job and wanted to take you with him! _You_ wouldn't go!" John corrects, "Did you really think he was going to chose you over that amazing opportunity?" He asks. "He claimed he loved me! So I should have been more important to him!" She argues. "And you know what, Shaleigh, you claimed you loved him too, so his job should have been more important to you than your pettiness, and you should have packed your ass up and left with him." John explains.

Shaleigh stares at the ground, a hard realization running through her, "I never thought of that." She mumbles. "You never think about anyone but yourself." John says. "Punk taught me that, actually. All our lives, we've had to think about only ourselves, because no one else was caring about us. Punk always said 'You girls need to take care of yourself, you let me take care you of you guys. All we've got is ourselves.' I guess I need to learn how to assess situations and figure out whether that rule should apply our not. He cares for you and Gage now. I should have figured out that it was time for me to put Michael before myself." She sighs. "It's too late for you and Michael, but at least you've finally realized that, and now you can try and make you and Scott work." John notes. "I really want Scott and I to work." She looks up at John and smiles. "You're not making it seem like that, Sha. This is officially the second time you've cheated on Scott." John explains. "I know! I know! I'm sorry!" She says. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." John mentions. "I'm scared to tell him. What if hates me and leave me?! I can't handle that!" Shaleigh starts freaking out.

"Okay, okay, listen. I'm going to make a deal with you." John says. "Alright. What?" She asks. "I will not only forget that earlier today ever happened, but I will not tell Scott, and I'll make sure Punk doesn't tell Scott, and _you_ don't have to tell Scott, as long as you tell Scott about the girl." John explains. "Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Shaleigh screams, jumping up from the floor and attacking John in a hug. "You're welcome, Sha. That's not the only thing, though." He says, and she quickly pulls away, worried. "What else?" She asks. "Talk to Punk for me, please. See if you can get anything out of him. Him admitting that he is, who she is, how long, why, anything, Sha, please." John begs. "I can do that. I'll try." She nods. "Thanks." He smiles.

"Can I ask you something?" She asks. "Yeah." He nods. "Why do you always forgive me when I don't deserve it?" She asks. "Because you're my Sister now. You're one of my best friends now. I don't want to lose our friendship, Sha. I'm used to your fuck-ups at this point. As long as we can talk it through and get back to a healthy friendship, things will be fine." He explains. "I'm glad my Brother married you. You're the best thing to happen to him and this family." She hugs him again. "Thank you. I'm glad to be apart of this family." He smiles.

"I guess I should go call Scott and tell him to put on his cat sweater and head on over, huh?" She chuckles. "Good luck with that." John laughs. "Thanks again, John." She grabs his hand and squeezes it, then leaves the room.

John leans back in the chair, and closes his eyes and listens to the sound of the shower going, till he hears a voice, "Da-Da?" Gage calls out. John opens his eyes to see Gage standing up in his crib, "Hey, baby boy, you're awake!" John smiles, standing up to get him.

**After Dinner:**

"That was the worst dinner ever." Shaleigh chuckles and says to Punk as she collapses on the love seat. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you mistaking us for being okay or something?" Punk asks. "Y-You talked to me at dinner." Shaleigh says, hurt. "Because Grandma was here. Now she's gone." Punk explains. "But I apologized!" She whines. "Not to me." Punk says. "I apologized to John!" She exclaims. "I'm not John." Punk shrugs.

"JOHN!" She yells, "JOHN! COME HERE!" She starts yelling. Punk rolls his eyes. "Yeah?" John asks, walking into the den, holding Gage in his arms. "I apologized, right?" She asks. "Yes." John nods. "And you forgave me, right?" She asks. "Yes." He nods again. "And we're cool again, right?" She asks. "A third yes, yeah." He nods yet again. "Tell Punk to stop being an asshole and forgive me." She whines. "I don't have to forgive you. Obviously if I keep forgiving you, you're just going to keep doing it." Punk shrugs. "Punk, I've talked to her. I think she's definitely learned her lesson. I don't think she's going to give you, me, or anyone she dates any problems anymore." John explains. "Yeah! John played therapist and I'm cured! So forgive me!" She begs. "Fine. Sure. Forgiven. Whatever. But, Shaleigh, I swear on everything if you kiss or even touch John ever again, I'm kicking you out of the house. And not only am I going to kick you out of the house, I'm going to _literally_ kick you out of the house..._via the roof_." Punk warns. "Jerk-face!" Shaleigh yells.

"Harsh," John chuckles, "Speaking of the roof, Gage and I are going up to the roof. Bye." John says. "Hey, hey. Gimmie Gage real quick." Punk says. John rolls his eyes, then walks over to the couch and sits Gage on his lap. "Papa!" Gage squeals. "Hey, Gagey, you gonna go outside with Da-Da?" Punk asks. "Yah!" Gage claps. "Have fun, okay?" He asks. "Yah!" Gage nods. "Be good. I love you." Punk smiles, then kisses Gage. "Can I have him back now?" John asks, a hint of attitude in his voice. "Sure." Punk smirks. John rolls his eyes again, then takes Gage. After pulling on his and Gage's jackets, they head out the door.

"You guys need to stop with your pettiness." Shaleigh mentions. "He's the petty one." Punk replies. "How?" Shaleigh asks. "He's being dramatic about the dumbest stuff ever." Punk replies. "Like what? What is this 'dumb thing'?" She asks. "He claims that I'm cheating, but I'm sure he's already talked to you and Selene about that." Punk answers. "And are you?" She asks. "Do you think I am?" He smirks at her. "You hate when people answer your questions with questions, so don't do that to me." Shaleigh demands. "I just wanted your opinion, excuse me." Punk shrugs. "I think it's eating at John and it's killing him." Shaleigh says. "Well maybe John should quit thinking that." Punk says. "So you're saying he has no reason to think that you're cheating, because you're not?" Shaleighs asks. Punk huffs and stands from the couch, "What I'm saying is maybe John should quit thinking that, should quit getting in my face about that, and should get over it. And I think _you_ should stay _out_ of he and I's business." Punk hisses, then heads for the door. "You and John need to work out your goddamn problems before you fucking lose him!" Shaleigh yells after him, but all she receives in reply is the door slamming.

Punk heads up to the roof and quietly stands in the doorway for awhile, watching Gage and John sitting on the outdoor couch, looking out over the street.

"Hmm, let's see. Can you say 'Nero'?" John asks. Gage just stares at him curiously. "Come on. Say 'Nero'. Ne-ro. Neeee-roooo. Can you say that?" John asks. "No!" Gage laughs. John gives an amused sigh, "Okay. How about 'Brooks'? Can you say 'Brooooks'?" John asks. "Da-Da! No! Pohn! Pohn!" Gage bangs on John's chest, then reaches for something on the couch. John grabs whatever it is and holds it up, "See now, you've broken about 3 or 4 of my phones already. You gonna throw this one off the roof?" John asks, chuckling. "Pohn!" Gage yells. "Not happening, baby boy. This was an $800 phone." John boops him on the head with his finger. "Da!" Gage complains.

Punk opens the metal cabinet by the roof door and grabs a blanket from it, then walks over to the couch. "Papa!" Gage yells, seeing him before John. John turns his head to look as well. "Hi, Gage." Punk smiles. "Can we help you?" John asks. "It's cold out." Punk places the blanket over John and Gage, then sits down on the couch next to them. "I think you need it more than us. We have jackets, you're in a t-shirt." John mentions. "I'll be fine." Punk shrugs.

"What are you doing out here? You're going to freeze." John asks. "Come here." Punk lays a hand to John's face and pulls him to his lips, kissing him. He slides his tongue in John's mouth and kisses him for awhile, before pulling away and caressing his face. "What was that for?" John asks. "I want this crap between us to stop, John. Please." Punk begs. "I do too." John sighs. "I love you, John. Do you believe me when I say that?" Punk asks. "Yes." John answers. "Then this needs to stop, okay? Please. I love you, okay?" Punk says. John nods, "Okay. I love you too." John gives a little smile.

He knows until he can lose the fear of knowing the truth and find the confidence inside himself to confront Punk about this situation, that the best option is to just pretend nothing is going on and everything is okay.

"Gage, ya hear that? No more fighting between us." Punk chuckles, poking his stomach. "Yay!" Gage claps. Punk leans forward and kisses Gage's head, then John's lips again. He pulls Gage into his lap, leaning him against his left arm, then wraps his arm around John's shoulder, leaning his head on his shoulder. "I know you're cold, baby. Do you wanna go inside?" John asks. "I'm fine. You two are what's most important." Punk replies. "Da-Da. Papa." Gage reaches up and lays one hand on each of his Fathers' faces. "We'll be fine, Gage." John smiles at him. "Yeah, we will." Punk kisses John's head.

* * *

**A/N:** So Punk didn't cheat on John. Or at least, that lipstick wasn't from one of the people John suspects. That's good, right? & Well a lot was achieved, but nothing was confronted. Hmm. Btw, Raw was pretty good, granted they only had 3 legends there. What was your favorite part of Raw? Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Didn't update because of lack of reviews. Guess I'll update now. Btw, I'm going to change the schedule to updating every Thursday starting next week instead, because college is kicking my ass right now. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

"You have lipstick on your face!" She exclaims. Punk quickly reaches his hand up to wipe at his face, then looks down at his hand to see the smudged, bright red lipstick on his fingers. He quickly looks at to John to see John glaring at him.

"Oh, yeah, I just left from seeing Mom and Pop. Grandma was there and basically flat out attacked me. [...] "Then this needs to stop, okay? Please. I love you, okay?" Punk says. John nods, "Okay. I love you too." John gives a little smile.

* * *

**Tuesday; Brooks' Bedroom:**

"Hey, gorgeous, what ya doing?" Punk asks, walking into the bedroom. "Trying to figure out what I'm watching. It's really interesting, but I'm really confused." John sighs, focusing on the TV. "What is this?" Punk asks, looking at the screen. "I don't know. I sat on the remote and it flipped to the channel, then it fell behind the bed and my arm is too big to get it, and I don't feel like moving the bed. The show is three seasons in, so that's why I'm lo—" Punk cuts in, "John?" Punk calls out, chuckling. "Yes?" John answers. "Get off the bed." Punk commands. John stands, but continues watching the TV, ignoring what Punk's doing. Punk moves the bed and grabs the remote from it. He moves the bed back, then stands and shuts off the TV. "Woah! What happened?" John asks, turning around to look at Punk, "Why'd you turn it off?" He asks. "Come on. We're going to the park. You and Gage have had _way_ too much TV time lately. Your brains are turning all goopy." Punk chuckles, dropping the remote on the bed and going over to John. "But I gotta find out what happened to Carrissa's baby!" John whines. Punk stifles a laugh by pulling John into his arms and kissing him. John reluctantly wraps his arms around Punk's neck and kisses back. Punk's tongue slips into John's mouth to couple with his as his hands slide down to cup John's ass. He kneads his fingers into John's flesh through his shorts, loving the feeling of John's firm, tight ass. John kisses harder as he grinds against Punk.

Punk's close to losing it at the rate John's grinding against him. His tongue dominates John's, loving the taste of him. John's driving him absolutely crazy.

He pulls from John's lips and moves to kiss along John's jaw and neck, getting him to whimper into where his head is nuzzled against Punk's neck. Punk doesn't do whimpers, he wants to hear the real deal. He takes his right hand and slides it down to John's waistband, then slips past it, lower and lower till he reaches the bottom of his ass. He runs his finger along the middle of John's ass for a moment before slipping past the cheeks to his hole and caresses a finger against it, "I wanna hear you," Punk takes a break from sucking John's neck to whisper, then pushes two fingers inside him. John moans out, leaning back to ride Punk's fingers. "Love having my fingers in you, baby." Punk says. "Unngh, fuck, Punk." John groans. Punk leans against him more, trying to find that special spot inside John that makes him fly to the moon. He knows he's found it when John's moans practically turn into a scream. Punk begins licking along a particular vein on John's neck as he continues brushing his fingers against the spot, over and over.

Punk almost gets lost in things John speaks up, "T-Thought we were going to the park?" John manages to get out between moans. "I'm seriously debating right now. I don't know if we are or not anymore. I want you now. Want you bad, so fucking bad, John." Punk groans, then bites into John's neck. "Gimmie your fingers." John commands. Punk pulls them from John's body and holds up his hand to John's lips, ready to put John's skills to work. John licks and sucks on one of the fingers for awhile, before putting both of the fingers at Punk's lips. Punk graciously begins sucking on his fingers, tasting John himself. John watches him for a moment with lusty eyes before cocking his head to the side and putting on a evil grin, "You turned off my show. You ain't getting jack shit more than that." John smirks, adjusts his short, then walks out of the room.

He heads into Gage's room and goes into the closet, pulling out the diaper bag so he can get it all packed up. As he begins putting things in the bag and packing it all up, he hears Punk walk into the room yelling and complaining, "You're a jerk, you know that?" He walks in and says. "Now Gage, does that make sense? I'm a jerk because Papa is nasty?" John asks Gage, who sits confused yet intrigued in his crib looking up at his Fathers, as John shoves some toys in the bag. "Papa nassy!" Gage yells, clapping and laughing. "Great, ya taught him a new word. One that he _doesn't_ need to know quite yet. Congratulations, John Boy." Punk shakes his head. "Nassy! Nassy! Nassy! Nassy! Nassy!" Gage yells, giving one clap every time he says the word. Punk rolls his eyes and groans. Great, Gage is going to be saying that all day for the rest of the day. "Stop saying that, Gage." John chuckles. "You're definitely getting some nasty-nasty when we get home now." Punk says as he goes over and grabs John's ass, making John jump as his eyes go wide. "Maybe," John says to Punk, then turns back to Gage,

"Want to go to the park, baby boy?" He asks. "Yah! Par!" Gage yells. "Good." John smiles, then picks him up and kisses him. He goes and sits him on the changing table, then grabs his baby Best in the World hoodie off the rocking chair. He walks back over to him and gets the jacket on him. As John puts the jacket on him, Punk goes over to the closet and pulls out a pair of tennis shoes. He goes over and once John is done, he steps out of the way so Punk can put them on the baby. Punk slides both shoes on Gage's feet, and before he can tie the laces, Gage reaches down and starts pulling at them. "Come on, we can do it together, okay?" Punk suggests. "Yah!" Gage yells, still yanking at the strings. Punk wraps his hands around Gage's and attempts guiding his little hands at tying his own shoe laces. Gage unties them more than he actually ties him, practically dying of laughter as he does, but eventually Punk gets his shoes all tied. Once he's ready, he picks Gage up and holds him,"Is all his stuff in the bag?" Punk asks. "Yes it is." John nods, holding it up. "Alright. Ready to go, Gage?" Punk asks. "Yah!" Gage yells. "Alright, let's go." Punk says.

"Yaaay!" Gage screams and claps as he sits on the swing in Punk's lap. "Having fun, Gage?" John asks, swinging next to them. "Yah!" Gage yells. "Babe, my ass is too big for this." John complains. "Poor ass." Punk chuckles. "Whatever. I'm gonna go sit down and read my book." John says getting up. "Have fun," Punk says to John, then turns to Gage, "Wanna go get on the slide?" He asks. "Yah!" Gage replies. Punk and Gage get up as well, then head off in the opposite direction as John. John goes and sits on the bench where their bag is sitting. He grabs out his book and begins reading.

4 pages in and his phone starts ringing. "Hello?" He answers. "Hi, John!" He hears Punk's Mom on the other end. "Hi, Mom. How are you?" He asks. "I'm fine. Where's Philip? He's not answering the phone." She asks. "Oh, we're at the park up the street. He's over at the slides. His phone is probably in the diaper bag. Can I help with anything?" John asks. "Oh, Jack and I were going to come by to see you guys and Gage. Mind if we drop by the park? Are you guys going to be there for awhile?" She asks. "Sure! Come on over! We'd love to treat you to lunch after." John replies. "That'd be lovely. We'll see you soon, okay?" She says. "See ya soon!" They hang up.

When John looks up, he sees Punk and a woman standing over by the riding ponies. Gage is next to them, riding on one of the animal toys, and a little girl, presumably the woman's, is on the other one. They're both completely ignoring the kids, too enamored in their own conversation. She's giggling a lot and John's eye twitches as he watches Punk run his fingers over her hand. He says something and she giggles again, then he flashes her a smile. John forewords his eyebrows, confused and hurt. The pain gets worse when he watches Punk caressing her face as she giggles some more. Why is he doing this? Why is he doing this to John? John can't understand. She pulls out her phone and John watches Punk place his number in it, then handing it back. They talk a bit more, then he gives her a flirty hug and she gets her kid and leaves. Punk kneels next to Gage and rocks the toy again, getting Gage to squeal. John drops his book and places his head in his hands. He sits there for God-knows-how-long just breathing and shaking his leg.

"Da-Da!" He soon hears Gage's voice, extremely close. He looks up to see Punk and Gage standing in front of him. "What are you doing? What happened to your book?" Punk asks. "Oh, uhm, uh, it irritated me, so I stopped reading it." John lies. "Oh okay." Punk nods, then lays Gage on the blanket on the bench to change his pull-up. "Your Parents are coming here. I told your Mom we'd take them to lunch after we all leave." John explains. "Oh. This should be interesting." Punk sighs. "Stop. Your Parents are cool. They've been very supportive." John notes. "Yeah, after going through all that absolute bullshit. I'm not just going to forget that, John." Punk mentions. "You're just not putting as much effort in as them. Your Dad's made such a 360, I sometimes almost forget our altercation." John explains. "Forget if you want. I won't." Punk shrugs.

Punk is just finishing up feeding Gage a snack when they're alerted of his Parent's arrival. "Gran'D! Grammis!" Gage yells. "Hi, sweet boy!" Punk's Mom runs over and picks him up. "He just ate. Be careful." John warns. "How you men doing?" Jack comes over and gives a man-hug to the both of them, then says hello to Gage. "You been having fun at the park, baby?" Mrs. Brooks asks. "Yah!" Gage answers. "Oh that's good." She smiles. "Well Gage just ate, but I'm up for eating. John said something about grabbing lunch?" Punk mentions. "I could definitely eat. We ain't had nothing all day." Jack complains. "I slept late and grumpy didn't get breakfast, so he's going to hold it over my head all day." Mrs. Brooks chuckles as she rolls her eyes. "Where's Ellie? She didn't want to come?" John asks. "Yeah, where is she?" Punk asks. "She got a good report card, so she's allowed to go to one sleepover. She's spending the night with Jasmine." Mrs. Brooks explains. John nods and Punk rolls his eyes at how his Mom treats Ellie, but decides not to ruin the day. "So I'm feeling Outback. That sound good with everyone else?" Punk asks. Everyone else gives simultaneous nods. "Alright, let's go." Punk says, grabbing Gage's bag.

As the group leaves, Mrs. Brooks trails back to walk with John as he trudges behind them. "Everything okay, darling?" She asks. "Uhm," John takes a moment to think things over. Should he tell her? It'd help talking about it. Nah, he doesn't want to start anything. Forget it, "yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." He smiles. "Alright, just checking." She replies, and they catch up with the rest of the group.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that started well, but went down hill again. And there's John still not opening his mouth. Don't worry guys, the big boom is coming soon, lol, be patient. Btw, if anyone likes Punklee, I uploaded a Punklee one-shot. Feel free to check it out. Next update should come Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** 200+ Reviews. I freaking love you guys so much, I totally and honestly appreciate each and every one of you that review my stories and let me know how ya feel. Inspires me to keep writing at these 40+ freaking stories I have in the works, smh lmao. Thanks again, guys. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

Punk graciously begins sucking on his fingers, tasting John himself. John watches him for a moment with lusty eyes before cocking his head to the side and putting on a evil grin, "You turned off my show. You ain't getting jack shit more than that." John smirks, adjusts his short, then walks out of the room. [...] She's giggling a lot and John's eye twitches as he watches Punk run his fingers over her hand. He says something and she giggles again, then he flashes her a smile. John forewords his eyebrows, confused and hurt. The pain gets worse when he watches Punk caressing her face as she giggles some more. [...]As the group leaves, Mrs. Brooks trails back to walk with John as he trudges behind them. "Everything okay, darling?" She asks. "Uhm," John takes a moment to think things over. Should he tell her? It'd help talking about it. Nah, he doesn't want to start anything. Forget it, "yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." He smiles.

* * *

**Friday; Tampa, Florida:**

"Do you have his present?" John asks as they walk up the walkway of Kofi's house. "Yep. Right here." Punk holds it up. "He's going to punch you." John chuckles. "No, he's not. I get him the same thing every year and he's never punched me." Punk cheeses. "That's exactly why he's going to punch you. You know he doesn't want that." John says. "That's the point. It's funny." Punk laughs.

As they get to the door, they see a sign telling them to go to the backyard. They quickly head around and go through the gate to the back.

"Hi, Philip! John, hello." Kofi's wife, Kori, immediately says as they walk in. "Hey, how are you?" Punk asks, hugging her. "I'm fine. Thanks for travelling all the way here for Kofi's birthday. It means a lot to him." She says. "We wouldn't have missed it for anything." John says. "He's right over there." She points to the grill. "Thanks. What should we do with the gift?" Punk asks. "That table right there." She points again. Punk nods, then he and John head over to the table filled with gifts. Punk sits his gift right in the middle of the mess, his stupid Batman wrapping paper sticking out like a sore-thumb amongst all the 'mature' wrapping paper. "You're such a child." John chuckles, shaking his head. "He loves me for it." Punk laughs, then grabs John's head and they head over to Kofi.

"Cooking on your own birthday? Really?" Punk asks, watching Kofi flip the burgers. "Hey! Hey, guys! You made it!" Kofi says, excitedly. He puts down his spatula and hugs the men. "Happy birthday!" John says. "Thanks, man. How are you guys?" Kofi asks. "We're great. How are you? How's your birthday going?" Punk asks. "I'm fine, everything is going great. A lot of my family and stuff is here and there's lots of kids, so I thought we'd just do a simple barbecue out back this year instead.  
Kofi explains. "Looks nice." John nods. "I see your damn present from all the way over here. It better not be the same thing, Punk." Kofi says, squaring his eyes at him. "You'll have to open it and find out." Punk cheeses. Kofi just shakes his head and chuckles a bit, "Anyway. The food will be ready soon. Go ahead and just hang out, alright?" Kofi explains. "Alright. Thanks, man." Punk says, and he and John walk away.

"John! Punk! What's up, guys?!" They hear the familiar Long Island voice coming from behind them. "Just can't escape him." Punk mumbles, giving a small sigh. John chuckles, "Be nice, he's okay." He warns, then turns around. "Hey, Matt. How are you?" John asks. "I'm great! I didn't know you guys would be here!" Matt says. "I guess John just forgot to text you about it or something." Punk smirks at John. "Yeah, my bad." John replies. "All good, bro. But bro, you wanna see my new girl? She's _so_ hot!" Matt exclaims. "Sure, where is she?" John asks. "Over there by the cooler getting a drink, in the red skirt." Matt turns and points, and Punk and John follow the direction to see a woman bent down digging through the cooler, her ass wagging a bit as she does, then she stands and opens up her can of soda. "Daaamn. _You_ managed to get her?" Punk asks, looking her over. "Yeah, bro. Isn't that awesome?" Matt asks. "Yeah, sure is. Hashtag siiick." John says dryly, more concerned over Punk's staring. "Thanks, bro." Matt smiles.

"Hey, Phil. There's Bryan over there." John mentions pointing to one of the tables. "Oh, yeah. I'm gonna go say hi, okay?" Punk says. "Kay. Tell him hi." John says, and Punk gives him a quick kiss before walking over.

"So who all are you here with? Just your girl?" John asks, noticing Matt is still just lingering there. "Nah, Chi and Meyers are here with me too." Matt answers. "Oh okay. Cool." John nods. "Yeah. But bro, oh my gosh, you'll never believe what happened to me!" Matt says, knocking at John's shoulder. "Tell me. What?" John asks. "So you know how I'm always drinking Bud Light Lime, right? So I..."

As John listens to Matt's story, he hears a familiar voice. "Phyllis!" She squeals. "Steve!" Punk replies. John glances over and sees Eve run over to Punk and attack him in a hug. "Oh, I've missed you so much!" She plops down onto his lap and squeezes him tightly. "I've missed you too. I haven't seen you, since the wedding I think. Way too long." Punk replies. "Aww, I know! How have you been?" She asks, not getting up from his lap, and not unwrapping her arms from his neck. "I've been good. Everything's been good. How've you been? Rener here?" Punk asks. "Yeah, he's in the house. I've been great, though. Did you come with John?" She asks. "Yeah, he's over there talking to Cardona." Punk points and John quickly looks back at Matt, nodding his head at what he's saying, not wanting to be caught. "You guys doing okay?" She asks. "Yeah, we're cool for the most part." Punk nods. "Something wrong?" She asks. "Just John being John." Punk sighs a bit and shakes his head. "Well I'm sure things will go back to being fine soon," She smiles, then kisses his cheek, "I'm so glad I got to see you! Rener and I have to get up to Chicago soon so we can all hang out." She says. "You do, definitely. We'd love to have you." Punk nods. "Did you bring Gage? Oh, he's just the cutest." Eve squeals. "Nah, he's with his Mom. He had a temperature yesterday, so we didn't want to have him traveling sick." Punk explains. "Aww. Well then I definitely have to get up there soon and see him." Eve chuckles.

"...Isn't that awesome?!" Matt finally finishes his story. "That's amazing." John smiles. "I know, right?" Matt cheeses, nodding. "Yo, Matt!" John hears a voice. "What?" Matt turns and they see it's Chi. "Come here!" Chi yells. "Gotta go. I'll see ya later." Matt says. "Alright. Bye." John smiles. "Sup', Cena?" Chi smiles and waves. John gives a wave as well, then watches Matt go over.

When John turns to go join Punk and Eve, he sees Eve walking away. "Hey, you just missed Eve." Punk says when John gets over there. "Oh, darn." John says sarcastically, but Punk doesn't catch it. "Yeah, her and her Husband are gonna come up to Chicago soon." Punk explains. "Cool." John nods.

"Food's ready. Go ahead and get some." Kori comes over and says. "Thanks." Punk smiles, and she nods and walks off. "Wanna go get some food?" Punk asks. "Yeah, sure." John nods, and they get up from the table. Punk grabs John's hand, and they walk over to where a food line has been created at a few of the tables. They're only in line for a few minutes before they reach the food, and the men begin piling some food on their plates.

"Hey, she looks familiar. Don't we know her?" John mumbles quietly, but not quietly enough, to Punk about the woman in front of them. When Punk looks past John to see, the woman looks as well. "Oh my gosh, Punk? Hi!" She yells, leaving her place in line to hug him. He hugs her back out of pure politeness. "Hi, Punk, how have you been?!" She asks. "Uh, fine, Serena. How've you been?" He asks. "I've been great! It's so good to see you!" She squeals, then kisses his cheek, close to his lips. "Thanks." He mumbles, smelling alcohol on her breath. "What've you been up to?" She asks. "Enjoying retirement with my Husband and son." Punk answers. "Husband?!" She asks. "Yeah. John." Punk nods towards him. Serena turns and looks at John with wide eyes, then turns back to Punk. "Oh wow! Wow. Wooow. Okay, no, wait. Maybe I did hear something about that. I don't know. I'm so out of the loop." She laughs. "I bet you are." Punk shakes his head. "Well it was great seeing you! We should catch up soon, okay?" She leans in and kisses his face again. Punk just nods, then she bounces off somewhere else.

"You're just seeing everybody lately, huh?" John asks. "Apparently." Punk chuckles, shaking his head, then spoons some cole slaw onto his plate.

Not only does John apparently have to deal with all Punk's little female friends and exes, but now bitches from his past are just popping up out of the woodworks as well! Seeing Serena and all that happen makes John flashback to just yesterday...

_"Thanks for coming to this ROH reunion with me. I know you're not into the Indys and don't know any of these guys, but—" Punk starts to say till John cuts in, "No, it's totally fine. I'll go anywhere you want to." John smiles. "Thanks, babe." Punk smiles back. "So, these are all the guys you used to work with before the WWE, huh?" John asks, looking around. "Yep. Some of the coolest guys I've ever met." Punk nods. "Some of these guys are pretty known now, though." John points out, scrunching up his face a bit. "Yeah, they are. See, not all Indy guys are bad." Punk replies. "I never said that! I just..." John trails off, not knowing how to explain himself. "I know, I know. It's fine, John. I understand. We come from two separate worlds. It's all good. I still love you." Punk says. "I love you too." John smiles. _

_"Yo! Guess who I found!" Scott says, coming back over to them. "Who?" Punk asks. Scott moves aside and Punk sees Shannon Spruill standing there. "Shan! Hey!" Punk smiles wide. "Punky! Hi!" She yells, then runs over and jumps in his arms. He hugs her tightly, and she even goes as far as to give him a small kiss on the lips. "I can't even remember the last time I saw you! Damn." Punk shakes his head. "I know. We definitely fell out of touch." She says, getting down to stand on her own two feet. "We're definitely gonna have to fix that." He says. Before anyone else can say anything, John clears his throat a bit, wondering if they just forgot he was still there. Shannon turns to look at him, "Hi." She gives a little smile. "Hello." John replies. "John, do you remember me talking about my independent days with Colt and Daffney?" Punk asks. "Yes." John nods. "This is Daffney. Shannon, this is John, John, this is Daffney aka Shannon." Punk introduces him. "Sup?" She sticks out her hand. "How are you?" John asks. "Good," She gives a little smile, then turns back to Punk, "So I didn't really keep up on the wrestling world, but is what I heard true? About..." She points back and forth between Punk and John. "Yep. We're married." Punk nods, giving a small smile. "Wow. Not only did you make it out of the Indy's and into the big leagues, you married their star player. Good for you." Shannon mumbles. Punk gives a little sigh. He never really looked at it that way. Neither did John. _

_That sentence doesn't make either one of them feel good, at all._

* * *

**A/N:** Wham! Three for the price of one! Okay, this is the last chapter that was typed, I typed this today actually, because I had this idea in my head, but I could never freaking figure out how to get it down onto the computer. I don't like it, personally, it doesn't convey what I wanted really, however, I hope _you_ guys liked it. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** This episode is kind of a 'filler' as well. I was watching Ru Paul's Drag Race and this damn 'Get Tested' commercial came on EVERY. SINGLE. COMMERCIAL. BREAK. Soooo...I turned that into something. Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

John glances over and sees Eve run over to Punk and attack him in a hug. [...] "Something wrong?" She asks. "Just John being John." Punk sighs a bit and shakes his head. "Well I'm sure things will go back to being fine soon," She smiles, then kisses his cheek, [...] "Uh, fine, Serena. How've you been?" He asks. "I've been great! It's so good to see you!" She squeals, then kisses his cheek, close to his lips. [...] _"Shan! Hey!" Punk smiles wide. "Punky! Hi!" She yells, then runs over and jumps in his arms. He hugs her tightly, and she even goes as far as to give him a small kiss on the lips. _[...] _"Wow. Not only did you make it out of the Indy's and into the big leagues, you married their star player. Good for you." Shannon mumbles. Punk gives a little sigh. He never really looked at it that way. Neither did John. __That sentence doesn't make either one of them feel good, at all._

* * *

**Tuesday; Brooks' Apartment:**

"Uhm, what the hell are you two doing?" Shaleigh asks, chuckling, as she stares at the sight in the den. Punk is sitting on the couch, but he's upside down with his head hanging off the couch, and his legs over the back. John is laid out in the love seat, almost about to fall off. "We're bored and lazy." John groans. "Well we're all going out. You'll have the house to yourself. Go fuck each other." She suggests, chuckling. "Too lazy." Punk replies. "Wow." Selene chuckles as well. "Wait, wait! John! Let's play a game! Let's guess where they're going." Punk suggests. "Okay." John replies with a bored sigh. "Well Colt is going, so maybe it's a date." Punk suggests. "Yeah, but Shaleigh looks like crap, so unless they're just going back to his apartment…" John mentions. "Hey!" Shaleigh yells, offended. "But wait, Selene is going, so I doubt it's a date." Punk says. "It could be a double date. They could be going to get Tanner." John mentions. "No, he's out of town, remember?" Punk asks. "Well Scott's broke so they're not going shopping." John says. "I'm not broke!" Scott yells. "And then there's the Shaleigh looking like crap factor." Punk points out. "Maybe—"

Shaleigh cuts in on John's sentence, "Oh my God, shut up! We're all going to get tested." Shaleigh explains. "Tested?" Punk asks. "Yes. We're going down to the West Town Specialty Clinic to get tested. I go a few times a year, and sometimes Lene goes with me. This year I'm dragging Scott along." Shaleigh explains. "Yeah, we were watching some Drag Queen show yesterday and a commercial about it came on. They say that it 'strengthens you and your mates relationship'." He puts up air quotes as he tries to mimic the commercial. "And you're going?" Punk asks. "He doesn't have a choice." Shaleigh states with a smirk. "I don't have a choice." He sighs, hanging his head.

"Wanna go with them, Punk?" John asks. "Anything to cure my boredom." Punk shrugs. "Who invited you, is the question." Shaleigh says. "She's just jealous she'll look even more like crap next to us." Punk smirks as he gets off the couch. "Oh my God, I'm going to go change first! I hate you guys!" Shaleigh yells as she runs off to her room. "They're wrong, babe! You look fine!" Scott yells after her. "Don't lie to her, Scott!" John yells. "Oh my God, you guys are so mean." Selene practically tumbles over in laughter. "Thank you," Punk smiles wide, "I'm going to go wake up Gage and we can go." Punk states, heading off to the back.

**West Town Specialty Clinic:**

"Here you are. You all have a great day. Come back any time." The woman at the front desk says as she hands over the last results paper. "Thanks." John smiles.

"Okay, same time everybody." Scott says as he unfolds his paper. The rest all follow suit. "Negative for everything." Selene says. "Negative for everything." John repeats. "Same." Punk says. "Same here too." Shaleigh says. "Oh no…Oh God." Scott mumbles. "What's wrong, babe?" Shaleigh asks. "I…I have AIDS." Scott says. "Are you serious?!" Shaleigh screams, freaking out. "Nahh, just fucking with ya," Scott cheeses, "All clean!" He says, displaying his paper for them all to see. "Ugh, I hate you!" Shaleigh punches him a few times. "You ever give my Sister anything and we'll be eating Colton stew for dinner, fucker." Punk states. "Cannibalism isn't healthy, Philly dear." Scott says. "Colt, I'll kill you." Punk chuckles.

"Papa!" Gage yells out, reaching for the paper. "_Don't_ rip, Gage." Punk commands as he hands it over. Gage just begins waving it around and squealing.

"What are you doing?" John asks Shaleigh. "Taking a picture for my Twitter." She replies. As if a cult, the rest do the same.

**CMPunk:** _Twitpic_- 'Look at that clean bill of health right there ;)'

**JohnCena:** _Twitpic_- 'Who knew getting tested was a family event? Lol. Regardless, everyone came out great. Have YOU been lately?'

The group walked outside as they talked amongst themselves, only to get bombarded with a group of girls that were coming down the street. "Oh my gosh, it's CM Punk and John Cena." One of the girls squeal, and the whole group stops with her. Count'em, 5 girls. This could be trouble. "And Colt Cabana! Woo!" Scott yells as he claps. "I know who you are!" Girl #2 says. "Awesome!" He high fives her.

"How are you ladies?" John asks. "Great." Girl #3 replies. "Oh my goodness, the baby is so cute!" Girl #1 squeals. "This is you guys' son?" Girl #4 asks. "His name is Gage, right?" Girl #5 asks. "Yep. Gage." John replies. "He's so cute! Can I hold him, please, please, please?" Girl #2 asks. "Sure. Just don't drop him." Punk chuckles as he hands him over. "Hi, cutie." She says to him. "Hi!" He says back, and she giggles.

"Can we get some pics with you guys?" Girl #5 asks. "Sure." John says. Punk has Shaleigh or Selene take some pics of them all, and Sha and Lene are even asked to be in a few.

"So what are you guys doing out here?" Girl #1 asks. "Just got tested." Scott answers. "Really?" Girl #3 asks. "Yep. You guys ever done that?" John asks. "No." Girl #4 answers. "You should." Shaleigh says. "It's some pretty quick results." Selene states. "Well we're not doing anything else. You guys wanna stop in?" Girl #2 asks. The rest of the group simultaneously agrees. "Thanks for the pics. It was amazing meeting you!" Girl #5 says as she hands over Gage. "No problem. Great meeting you too." Punk smiles. The girls all giggle again, then head into the clinic.

"Hey, look. We did something good." Scott smiles. "Sure did." John smiles. "You do know when Vince sees those pics, we're going to be the poster boys for that too when we get back." Punk mentions, rolling his eyes. John sighs and hangs his head, "I know." He replies, then chuckles.

"Well good luck with that, buuut, I'm feeling Chinese. There's a China Buffet on the next street. Anyone care to join me?" Shaleigh asks. "Oh, that sounds delicious." Selene replies. "Sure, I could eat." John says. "Scott, I want a piggy back ride. My feet hurt." Shaleigh whines. "Whatever pleases the Queen." Scott says sarcastically as he leans down. She climbs on his back and he holds her up. "That way! Giddy up!" She yells. The rest of the group laugh, then follow them to the restaurant.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I swear there's a _lot_ more interesting stuff happening in the next chapter, lmfao. Oh, and guess what! Less than 5 chapters till the BOOM! Maybe even less than 3 ;). You'll just have to review and find out! Again, filler chapter, short and slightly pointless. At least it was a dramaless chapter, lol. I don't have homework this week, so if I get enough reviews, I'll update Monday instead of Thursday! Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come Thursday after TNA (or Monday, depending on you guys)! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! I shall update early thanks to them/you. Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

** Recap:**

"Here you are. You all have a great day. Come back any time." The woman at the front desk says as she hands over the last results paper. "Thanks." John smiles. "Okay, same time everybody." Scott says as he unfolds his paper. The rest all follow suit. "Negative for everything." Selene says. "Negative for everything." John repeats. "Same." Punk says. "Same here too." Shaleigh says.

* * *

**Friday; Brooks' Apartment:**

"Papa!" Gage cries out as he struggles to get out of John's hold. "Gage, he's not here. I don't know where he is." John tries to explain for at least the 20th time. "Papa!" Gage repeats. "I don't know where he is, Gage. He's not answering his phone. I'm sorry." John says, handing Gage the phone, hoping it will distract Gage from his fussiness. Gage stops his whining for a moment to play with the phone. "Thank you." John sighs, leaning back on the couch. "No! Papa!" Gage throws the phone on the couch and starts crying again. "He'll be home soon, I promise." John says, holding Gage close and kissing his face.

Before Gage can continue his crying, they hear muffled voices outside the door along with the sound of the door being unlocked. "Papa?" Gage whimpers, turning and reaching out towards the door. "I think Papa is home." John smiles.

Before he can get up to open the door, the door opens and Punk quickly walks in and shuts the door behind him. "Hey! Guess what?" Punk says, clearly excited about something. "What? Where have you been?! You were just supposed to be going to get ice cream! What the hell, Punk?!" John yells, angry. "I know. I'm sorry I was out so long. I got you a surprise!" Punk smiles. "Me? What?" John asks. "Give me Gage." Punk walks over and grabs him. "Papa!" Gage squeals loudly and wraps his arms tightly around his Father. "Hey, what's up what the tears, lil' man?" Punk asks, wiping his face. "He was worried." John answers. "Aww, don't cry, Gage. I've got something that'll make you smile." Punk says, kissing Gage's face. "He'll like it too?" John asks, at a total loss for what it could be. "Yeah, but it's for you. Close your eyes." Punk commands. "Okay." John says, then closes his eyes.

Punk runs over to the front door, opens it, and ushers Colt in. John hears Gage squeal loudly, but keeps his eyes close. "Hand it to me." He hears Punk say, but still keeps his eyes closed as he wonders who the hell Punk is talking to.

"Ready, John?" Punk asks. "Yes." John replies. Punk walks over to John and sits his present in his lap, and John feels weight in his lap, and something wet against his face. He opens his eyes to see a puppy licking at him. "Oh my God!" John yells, grabbing the dog and petting it. "Do you like your present?" Punk asks, smiling, watching John's eyes light up. "I love it! It's so cute!" John says, a wide smile on his face. "When I was walking to the ice cream place, I passed this pet store and he was in the window. He reminded me of you and I thought you'd love him. I named him J.C. Jr. JC for short." Punk chuckles, thinking of the similarities between John and the dog.

It's a Labrador Retriever, one of the most loyal dogs which works for his Hustle, _Loyalty_, and Respect life motto. The puppy is a tanned cream color to match John's skin tone. It has bright, blue eyes just like John. Not to mention it's adorable as hell and unbearably irresistible, just like John is.

"JC. How cute. He's adorable. Thank you, Punk!" John says, standing up and going over to Punk. "You're welcome." Punk smiles and kisses John. "Ahh!" Gage giggles. "Look, Gage, we got a puppy!" John says, letting the dog lick all over Gage as he squeals. John takes Gage back from Punk and sits in the middle of the floor with them.

Punk watches them for a moment, smiling, before heading back over to where Colt stands at the front door. "Thanks again." Punk says. "No problem. Do you think that will ease the blow when you finally tell John about all the shit that you've done?" Scott asks. "Shh, shut up! I'm trying to figure out when and how to tell him. He's going to freak out. He's going to kill me." Punk sighs. "Well make sure you have Mr. Puppy and Gage around. He can't kill you then." Scott laughs. "Shut up. I hate you." Punk growls. "You love me. I'm going to head out now," Scott says to Punk, then turns towards John's direction, "Hey, John, enjoy the dog!" He yells to John. "Oh. Hi, Cabana! Thank you!" John waves over to him, then resumes with the puppy play. "Regardless, that was really nice, Punk. He loves it. Enjoy, man." Scott smiles. "Thanks! See ya later." Punk replies, then sees Scott out.

After he's gone, he heads over to the group to sit with him. "Woah, Gage, he's almost as big as you!" Punk says as Gage pets the dog where he sits in John's lap. "Papa!" Gage yells and points at the dog. "I see! His name is JC. Can you say 'JC', Gage?" Punk asks. Gage stands for a moment trying to form the words. "Say JC. J-C." Punk enunciates. "JC!" Gage yells out, though it sounds a bit more like 'Jessie' or 'Jussie' if anything. "Good job, Gage!" John smiles and holds up his hand. Gage leans over and high fives him. "Good job, Gage." Punk holds up his hand too, and Gage high fives him as well.

"Punk, thank you so much for him! I couldn't be happier." John says as he falls into Punk's arms. "What can I say? I like seeing you happy." Punk chuckles, holding him tightly. "Come here, JC!" John pats his lap. The dogs attention is caught at the sound, and he runs over and jumps onto Punk's lap and leans up to lick at John's face. John laughs and pets the dog. Gage stumbles over and collapses in John's lap, wrapping his arms around the dog to hug it.

Punk looks down at his family with sadness in his eyes. He's scared that he's going to lose it all when John finds out what he did. He's scared everything's going to blow up in his face. He just knows John's going to blow the fuck up. "I love you, John. I love both of you." Punk whispers, kissing John's lips, then pulling Gage over to kiss him too. "JC?" Gage asks, pointing at the dog. "Yeah, he's alright too." Punk chuckles, leaning down to kiss the dog's head.

**That Night:**

All day John's been playing with the dog. He won't put JC down. Punk's just surveyed him mostly. Watched from afar, wanting John to just enjoy the dog and the happiness.

Currently he's standing in the kitchen as he watches John back on the living room floor with JC. He sighs, not really being able to contain himself anymore, and pulls out his phone. He scrolls to Cabana's name, and hits call.

"Hello?" He answers. "Hey, man. We need to talk." Punk says. "About your problem?" He asks. Punk sighs, "Yeah about my problem, idiot. Gimmie a minute to go in the room." Punk says, glancing over at John to see him still with his attention on JC. He heads to the bedroom, and knowing Gage has been sleep for awhile and should be waking up soon, he leaves the door cracked.

"Problem? I don't know about any problem, do you, JC?" John asks. Obviously the dog just stares at him, "Me either. Let's go find out what the problem is," John says, standing up and cradling the dog, "You gotta be quiet, okay? No more yapping." John pinches the dog's mouth together, then lets go and kisses his head. He heads down the hallway and goes into Gage's room, cracking the door closed. He sits the dog down to explore, then leans against the crack to listen.

"…it anymore. I just can't do it anymore, Colton. Okay?" Punk sighs, "Because he's going to kill me! What do you mean?" He hears Punk yell after Cabana replies, "Come on, Colton. Okay, so say Sha came home and told you she did what I did. You'd fucking kill her, wouldn't you?" Punk later asks, "Scott, what am I supposed to do? Not tell him? I can't do that!" Punk complains, "Okay, yeah, I've gone all this time without telling him, but fuck! Come on. I've _got_ to tell him soon! If not, this situation will only get worse!" Punk yells, "He's in the living room, he shouldn't hear me, no." Punk mumbles, "He loves the dog. He's really happy. I just…I don't think a dog is going to make the blow hurt any less when I tell him. You know he's super fucking overly-emotional." Punk complains, "I'll think about it some more. I'll think about it. I need to go, I need to go think," He sighs in frustration, "Yeah, alright. Bye, dude." John hears something immediately slam and hopes it's not his cellphone. That'll be his 7th in just two years.

John slowly collapses to the floor in distraught. He was right. Punk _is_ cheating on him. John silently wonders which of the suspected women it is that Punk's slept with. One of them? A few of them? _All_ of them? How many times? Once? Multiple times? An ongoing thing? Could it be with men too? John's never actually let his suspicions lead to men since Punk's not actually gay at all. Punk has been adamant through their relationship about John being the only man he's ever been even the least bit attracted to. But…could Punk be cheating on him with not only women, but men too? That breaks John's heart even more.

As he sits there trying to stop from tearing his hair out, he hears Gage stirring. He sits, hoping he'll fall back asleep, but Gage soon gets up and starts whining. Before he can do anything, the door opens and Punk walks in. "John?!" Punk calls out in shock. "The dog ran in here, so I ran after him." John lies, smiling as he stands. "Y-You just came in here?" Punk asks. "Yeah, you had just hung up with somebody." John replies. "Oh. Oh. Okay." Punk smiles, visibly relieved.

"Papa!" Gage squeals. "I'm coming, I'm coming." Punk says, going over to grab Gage. "Hi, Da-Da!" Gage waves. "Hi, pretty boy." John smiles weakly at him. "JC!" Gage squeals, noticing the dog in the corner, cuddling a stuffed animal. Gage starts squirming in Punk's arms, trying to get down, and Punk puts him down and they watch him wobble over to the dog.

"Punk?" John calls out softly. "Yeah, babe?" He answers. "I love you, okay? I love you so much. We can make it through anything, okay? Absolutely anything. I love you, alright? You're the only one I want or need. Okay?" John says, wrapping his arms around Punk's neck and clinging to him tightly. "Uhm…a-alright. I-I love you too, baby. Wh-Where is this coming from?" Punk asks, scared he's been caught. "Uhm, I just saw some dumb movie. Don't wanna end up like them." He lies. "Oh, okay. Well thank you for telling me that, babe. I love you too, okay? We can work through anything." Punk smiles. John gives a small smile back, but noting that Punk didn't return the sentiment of being the only lover wanted and needed.

Before anything else from their embrace can continue, Punk's phone rings. He pulls it from his pocket and answers, "What?" He growls. "Is my baby awake? I'm sitting in my hotel room missing him terribly." He hears Amy say. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hold on." He presses a few buttons to put it on speaker, then goes over and sits next to where Gage is playing with the dog. "Gage? Mommy is on the phone." Punk says. Gage's face lights up and he snatches the phone, "MOMMY!" He screams against the phone's screen. "Hi, baby boy! I miss you so much, Gagey!" She replies. "Mommy! Mama, he-ya!" Gage replies, trying to tell her he wants her _here_. "Mommy will be there to see you soon, okay? I'll try to be there in a few days, baby. Then we can go get lots of ice cream, okay?" She promises. Gage squeals in happiness and lets go of the phone to clap, and Punk quickly catches it.

"Tell Mommy what Papa got you and Da-Da today, Gage." Punk instructs. "What'd Papa get you, baby?" Amy asks. "JC!" Gage yells, then tries to pick up the dog as if she could see. "What's a JC?" She asks. Punk leans over and whispers something in Gage's ear. "Daw-ee!" Gage yells, trying to pronounce 'doggie'. "Doggie? He got you a doggie?" Amy asks. "Yah!" Gage yells. "Aww, Punk, that's really sweet! John likes the dog too?" She asks. "Yeah, they both love the dog! Right, Jo…" He trails off when he looks up to see that John's disappeared from the room.

Soon into Punk and Amy's conversation, John quickly escaped. He couldn't be in there. He couldn't keep hearing them and Gage talking. _They're_ the real family. Not he and Punk. Punk should be with Amy. Gage should be allowed a real family. He doesn't know why Punk's even with him. It's clear Punk never made the commitment to give up women. He should just go be with Amy, or another girl. He shouldn't even be with John. John's done nothing for him. John's only worsened his life and predicament with his little boy.

John's head is swirling with thoughts like these as he heads up to the roof. He goes and sits on one of the couches, then pulls out his phone and calls his Mom.

"Hello?" She answers. "Mom?" He calls out, then finally breaks down into tears, "C-C-Can w-we tal-talk, p-please?" He manages to get out between sobs. "Oh my God, my baby, what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" She asks, concern for her son. "No. P-Punk cheated on me." John answers. "He did? Oh dear. Johnny, I'm so, _so_ sorry. What happened? How do you know? He told you?" She asks. "No, he didn't tell me. You know how I've been telling you about my suspicions?" He asks. "Yeah." She answers. "Well today he bought me a dog as a gift." He says. "That's sweet." He can just picture his Mom smiling. "Yeah, I thought it was just a random gift, ya know? I really love the dog. He's really small and cute, and Gage loves him as well. So later on in the day, I heard him on the phone with his friend Scott that you met at Thanksgiving. He told him that they needed to talk about his problem. He left me in the living room and went in the bedroom to talk, so I went to Gage's room to listen in. He started saying how he can't keep doing 'it' anymore, and hates lying to me, and that I'm going to blow up and hate him when I find out, and that he's not sure if he's going to tell me or not, and that he bought the dog just to try and soften me up for if he does tell me." John explains, his heart re-breaking as he says it all outloud, and the tears flow more. "Oh, John, I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Do you know who he's cheating with?" She asks. "No, I don't know. Till I find out, I'm going to assume it's with all the girl's I've previously been suspicious about." John sighs.

"Well, where is he now?" She asks. "Gage is on the phone with his Mom, and Punk's helping." John answers. "What about Amy? Is she on the suspected list too?" Carol asks. "He does really hate her. But…that sometimes doesn't mean much. He hated me too in the beginning." John sighs, mentally adding her to the list.

"Are you going to confront him about this?" She asks. "No." John mumbles. "John Felix Anthony Cena, Jr., that is _not_ the right answer!" She warns. "It's not _your_ right answer, but it's mine." John says. "What if he never confronts you about this?" She asks. "I don't think I want him to." John mumbles. "And why not?" She asks. "Because it'll ruin everything. It'll ruin everything! It'll burst the bubble on my apparent fairytale I'm living in! I don't want that kind of hurt! I don't want that stuck in the air once it's all over! I just…I'd rather just keep living my lie than have everything cave in on me." John sighs. "And his affair? Affair_s_? If they continue?" She asks. John's quiet for awhile as he thinks. "I don't know who it's with, so I won't think too much about it." John mumbles.

"John, this is _not_ how I raised you! I did not raise you to sit and take someone cheating on you! You let it happen to you with Elizabeth and didn't stop it, and it spun out of control! Are you really going to sit and let this one spin out of control too?" She asks. "Punk's not Elizabeth. He's not going to let it spin out of control." John says quietly. "He's not? Yet you suspect him of sleeping with 10 or more women? That's not spinning out of control? Yes, John, he's _nothing_ like Elizabeth." He can practically see her rolling her eyes through the phone. "He's not! This is nothing like her! She slept with hundreds of guys while we were together!" John yells, getting angry at the memories slipping in of when he found out about her sleeping with the contractor, the workmen, random men from clubs, even his own Brother. "Well he's damn sure well on his way to that status! It didn't stop with just one! It didn't stop with five! What makes you think he's going to stop at 10? Or 15?" She gets equally angry knowing her son's going through the same thing again, and reacting to it practically the same way. "I'm not asking about it. If he doesn't bring it up, it just won't get brought up." John mumbles. "Fine, John. Fine. That's your decision. But when it finally gets to the point where you get broken again, and you call me about divorcing Philip too, there's going to be nothing for me to say to you, okay?" She says.

John doesn't reply. He just closes his eyes tightly and sends a silent prayer on upwards that it never reaches that point.

He hears his Mother give a heavy sigh, "John go be with your Husband and son. If you're not going to confront him, at least try and get him to change his mind about continuing on with his wrong doings. Go be with them." She advises. "Yes, ma'am." John says. "And you need to Skype me some time. I'd love to see my Grandson some time. I miss him." She mentions. "I can do that tomorrow." He says. "Good. Tell everyone hello. Call me if this situation progresses." She says. "Yes ma'am. Love you, Mom. Talk to you later." He smiles a bit, appreciative of her. "I love you too, John. Bye-bye." They hang up.

He sighs, wipes his tears, and gets himself together before heading back in the apartment.

* * *

**A/N:** Woah. W o a h. Whatcha guys think of that? I guess that boom is coming pretty damn soon, huh?! Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! I'll update again next Monday after Raw. I'm anxious to get to this boom, lmao. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** SURPRISEEEE! I'm gonna update today because You. Guys. Are. Awesome. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are hilarious, and quite insightful. Everybody thinking a little somethin' somethin' different. We shall find out.

* * *

**Recap:**

"JC. How cute. He's adorable. Thank you, Punk!" John says, standing up and going over to Punk. "You're welcome." Punk smiles and kisses John. "Ahh!" Gage giggles. "Look, Gage, we got a puppy!" John says [...] Do you think that will ease the blow when you finally tell John about all the shit that you've done?" Scott asks. "Shh, shut up! I'm trying to figure out when and how to tell him. He's going to freak out. He's going to kill me." Punk sighs. [...] "Come on, Colton. Okay, so say Sha came home and told you she did what I did. You'd fucking kill her, wouldn't you?" Punk later asks, "Scott, what am I supposed to do? Not tell him? I can't do that!" Punk complains, "Okay, yeah, I've gone all this time without telling him, but fuck! Come on. I've _got_ to tell him soon! If not, this situation will only get worse!" Punk yells [...] "Oh my God, my baby, what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" She asks, concern for her son. "No. P-Punk cheated on me." John answers. [...] "Are you going to confront him about this?" She asks. "No." John mumbles.

* * *

**Wednesday; Brooks' Apartment:**

Punk stares in the mirror for awhile, mentally preparing for what's about to happen. It's not going to be hard. It's just a little bribing, a little convincing, right? There's always that lying aspect too; Punk sighs and hangs his head. All he has to do is talk to John about what he needs to talk about, and not let those blue eyes manage to get Punk to tell John about all of what he's hiding.

"I can do this. I can do this. It'll be fine. He'll understand. It'll go great. Those blue eyes won't get to you, and it'll go great. It's fine."Punk gives himself another once-over then heads back into the bedroom.

"John!" Punk yells from the bedroom. "Yeah?" John calls back from where he watches TV in the main room, puppy sleep in his lap. "Can you come here? I want to talk to you about something!" Punk yells. John shuts off the TV and heads to the bedroom.

"Yeah, babe?" John asks. "Come lay down. I want to have a discussion." Punk pats the bed next to him. John goes over and climbs into bed, and Punk immediately leans into John's hold, cuddling close to his body. John's completely taken off guard, but he wraps his arms around him and holds him tightly.

"What's wrong, babe?" John asks. "I miss Gage." Punk sighs. Gage is at Amy's while she's on a break from the band. "He misses you too, Punk." John mentions. "I know. But still." Punk sighs.

"Is that what you wanted to discuss?" John asks, confused. "No, but I thought it'd be a good way to start it." Punk replies.

"Ohhhhkay. Well what is it?" John asks, completely lost. "I miss when Gage was all tiny and little and small and stuff." Punk says, holding his cupped hands close together. "Well I'm sorry. You knew he was going to obviously grow up." John says. "I know. But I miss when he was little. I want another baby. I want a little tiny baby." Punk explains. "And what about when that baby grows up? Are you just going to keep having more and more and more babies just because you want little ones?" John asks. "No. I just…I don't know. Not even because they're little. I just want another baby." Punk sighs. "Do you really want another baby, Punk? Like really, _really_ want another baby?" John asks. "Yes. Have a baby with me." Punk says, looking up at John with his bottom lip stuck out. John chuckles, "Punk, I don't mind adding to our family, but are you sure this is what you want? Are you sure you want another baby right now? You have a little almost 2 years old baby boy already. Are you sure you want to take on another baby?" John asks. "Yes, I am. I really, really want another one. I want to complete our family." Punk wraps his arms tightly around John's body and buries his head in John's chest. "And you're not just saying this because Gage is at his Mom's and you miss him?" John asks. "That's not why, I swear. I want to complete our family, John. Please have a baby with me." Punk mumbles into John's shirt. "Alright, Punk. I'll have a baby with you." John chuckles at the terminology.

"John?" Punk looks up at John. "Yes?" John answers. "Don't be mad at me, okay?" Punk says. "What'd you do?" John asks, squaring his eyes at Punk. "I called some places already and got all the information we need and all that." Punk replies. John just stares down into Punk's gorgeous greens for a moment, deep in thought. "Okay, tell me about it." John says. "Great!" Punk says, then quickly jumps out of bed. Punk runs over to his dresser, opens a drawer, throws some clothes out and onto the floor, then grabs some papers he buried at the back.

He runs back over and sits on the bed next to John, Indian style, facing him. "Okay, so we have an appointment tomorrow at Family Source Surrogacy to go through our options of women we can choose. It's 40 minutes away in Hinsdale, so we'll have to get up fairly early. Money isn't an option for our happiness right?" Punk asks. "Right." John forewords his eyebrows, trying to prepare for this money attack. "Okay, so with everything that will happen with the procedure and paying the chick and everything else for the baby, it'll be about $535,000." Punk mumbles. John just nods.

"Okay, so I really, really, _really_ want a daughter this time around." Punk says. "I want a daughter too. But you can't choose what you have. Would you be okay with another boy?" John asks. "I'll be happy with absolutely anything. But I really want to try to get a girl. And you _can_ choose what you have." Punk cheeses. "How?" John asks. "There's this place called MicroSort in Virginia. They separate the junk to only have whatever chromosomes you want, so separate your boys from your girls. It has a really high rate, and all of it is for about $5,000 some odd dollars. We can get your junk separated, have a surrogate Mother on standby waiting, once we have it, get it in her, then have our baby girl! And if it ends up a baby boy, I will still be completely happy and content! I just want another baby badly. So badly. I want us to have a completed family. I want a baby. Please agree to let me have what I want." Punk begs as he crawls into John's lap and lays his forehead against John. John holds Punk's body.

"You know, when we first got together, I figured that if we ever got married, _I'd_ be the one begging you for kids. I never, _ever_ pictured this." John says.

"Say yes to what I want," Punk kisses John, "Say yes," Punk kisses him again, "Say yes," And another, "Say yes," and another, "Say y—" John cuts him off. "I already told you yes." John says. "Thank you." Punk wraps his arms around John and buries his head in John's neck.

"Do we need the full amount tomorrow for the lady? If so, I need to pull the 500 from my account today." John says. Punk pulls away and looks into John's eyes, confused. "500? I'm paying for half of this, John." Punk says. "It's my procedure though. You don't have to pay for anything." John says. "It may be with your junk, but she's going to be my daughter too, and I'm the one who originally asked for her. I'm paying for half. Besides, you buy Gage toys and diapers and food and junk." Punk explains. "Baby stuff is a lot cheaper than 500 grand." John mentions. "All the more reason I'm paying half!" Punk yells. "Alright, baby." John smiles. "Good. Because I already paid it, so you can just pay me half back." Punk mumbles. "Philip!" John yells. "What?! I want the baby!" Punk says. "We can go to the bank tomorrow after then." John chuckles, shaking his head.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Punk smiles wide. "I'm excited too. I'm happy we're going to be completing our family." John smiles too. "Me too." Punk leans in and kisses him.

"C-Can I ask you something?" John asks. "Sure, what?" Punk asks back. "Was what you just talked to me about, the same thing you were talking to Colton about?" John asks. "When the hell was I talking to Colton about this?" Punk asks, only remembering vaguely telling Colton this once while working out at a local gym a long time ago, so how would John know about that? "Whatever you bought me the dog for. What was it? Please tell me. What were you trying to lighten the blow of?" John asks. "H-How'd you find out about that?" Punk asks pulling away and looking at John. "I heard you two on the phone. What did you do, Punk?" John asks, terrified of the answer. Scared that Punk's going to rattle off this long list of women he's been sleeping with.

"I-I…that's what Scott and I were talking about. I, uh, thought you'd be really angry with me for setting up all these appointments without talking to you about it first." Punk answers. "That's what you guys were talking about? Really?" John asks with a sigh of relief. "Yeah. W-What'd you think we were talking about?" Punk asks. "I thought you'd been cheating on me." John mumbles. Punk's eyes flash something like horror, but he quickly composes himself.

"John, are you really that scared of me cheating on you?" Punk asks. "Yes! Punk all this is still surreal to me! I still can't believe you married me! I still feel like it's the first few weeks of us dating, and that you're going to get annoyed with me and leave me soon!" John explains. "Baby, I would never do that. Don't you t…don't you trust me?" Punk forces out. "I do trust you! I do! It's everyone else in the world I don't trust! You're gorgeous! And you're perfect! And you're—" Punk cuts in, "Yours! I'm yours. You wear my ring. You raise my kid. You live in my house. You sleep in my bed. You're mine. And I'm yours. I'm yours, no one elses. John, you're it for me. I wouldn't want anybody else. You're everything I've always wanted and more! John, you move Heaven and earth for me. You're what makes my sun come up, and my moon set. You're my world, John. You're my everything. Why would I give that up? Why would I even want to give that up? Why would I even fathom giving that up? You're everything I want, John. I don't want anyone else but you. Don't trust everyone else. Fine. I can't control that. But please, please trust me, and know that I'd…never let anyone come between you and I. John, I can't explain how you make me feel, but you're it. You're literally the moon and stars for me. I just…baby, please don't be scared and worried." Punk's quite proud at how convincing that sounded.

"Punk, you say all that stuff, and I believe all that stuff, but then I see certain things and I start to doubt it. I start getting worried. I don't want to sound paranoid, or clingy, or annoying, or over-dramatic, or overprotective. I just…I get really scared. I get seriously terrified." John explains, hurt clear in his voice. Punk hates that he's made John feel this way. He gives a sigh of guilt as he mentally punishes himself for what he's done.

"I feel like if you could watch me under a microscope, you would." Punk mumbles. "I'd prefer more than that. I'd prefer to install a camera in your eye so I can see everything you can, and hear everything you do, so I can make sure you never do anything wrong." John sighs in self-pity. He's pathetic. "Well if they had that technology, I'd let you do it." Punk says. "Yeah, right." John chuckles. "Okay, maybe not. But you wouldn't wanna see and hear what I do anyway." Punk mumbles the last part. "Why not?" John asks, eyeing him. Punk looks at him, then quickly looks back to the floor.

After a moment, he replies, "My life is boring. I don't do anything but sit around. I just spend my days entertaining myself with you and Gage. Thinking about you, touching you, being inside of you." Punk leans down and licks at John's ear. "It would make me feel a lot better, though." John sighs.

"I promise there's not a moment that goes by that you or this family isn't on my mind. This family is all I'm concerned about, okay? If it's not you or Gage, or Lene and Sha I guess, then it doesn't matter. Baby, you're everything to me, okay? Can you please start having more faith?" Punk answers. "I can try, but I can't make any promises." John replies. "Just try for me." Punk begs. "Okay." John says.

"I love you, babe. So much, okay?" Punk leans in and kisses John, then quickly pulls him into his arms, laying John's head to his chest. "I love you too, Philip. God, I love you so much." John whispers back.

He buries his head in Punk's chest, and because he does, he doesn't see Punk's silent sigh of relief as he lays his head back on the pillow, glad that's over.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, side-note, I tried to make Punk sound really sneaky, sly, guilty, and a liar as much as possible without over-doing it, but I think I kinda under-did it, lol. Whatever, that's how he was supposed to sound. Anyway, AWWWWWW NEW BAYBEEEEEEEEEE! But is it going to happen? Will their relationship last that long or get that far? THE BOOM IS COMING SOON (hehe that rhymed)! Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Are you ready? ;) Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!...But you won't. You'll hate me for it, lol.

* * *

**Recap:**

All he has to do is talk to John about what he needs to talk about, and not let those blue eyes manage to get Punk to tell John about all of what he's hiding. [...] I want to complete our family, John. Please have a baby with me." Punk mumbles into John's shirt. "Alright, Punk. I'll have a baby with you." John chuckles at the terminology. [...] "Was what you just talked to me about, the same thing you were talking to Colton about?" John asks. "When the hell was I talking to Colton about this?" Punk asks, only remembering vaguely telling Colton this once while working out at a local gym a long time ago, so how would John know about that? "Whatever you bought me the dog for. What was it? Please tell me. What were you trying to lighten the blow of?" John asks. "H-How'd you find out about that?" Punk asks pulling away and looking at John. "I heard you two on the phone. What did you do, Punk?" John asks, terrified of the answer. Scared that Punk's going to rattle off this long list of women he's been sleeping with. "I-I…that's what Scott and I were talking about. I, uh, thought you'd be really angry with me for setting up all these appointments without talking to you about it first." Punk answers.

* * *

**Tuesday; Brooks' Apartment:**

**Randy Bear:** I'm back…

**My Johnny:** back?!

**Randy Bear:** Yes.

**My Johnny:** where?!

**Randy Bear:** As of this moment…i'm in chicago.

**My Johnny:** why?

**Randy Bear:** Bcz I want to see u.

**My Johnny:** i cant.

**Randy Bear:** Why?

**My Johnny:** because I shouldn't.

**Randy Bear:** Please?

**My Johnny:** i shouldn't, ran...

**Randy Bear:** I miss u.

**My Johnny:** you do?

**Randy Bear:** Of course…do u miss me?

**My Johnny:** i cant come see you. i have gage right now.

**Randy Bear:** Are u ignorning my question?...and find a babysitter then.

**My Johnny:** randy…

**Randy Bear:** I won't be in chicago 4 long.

**My Johnny:** how long?

**Randy Bear:** one night.

**My Johnny:** randy!

**Randy Bear:** I'm sorry Johnny…i guess i'll just have to see u another time...IF i come back.

**My Johnny:** no! ok. im coming. where are you?

**Randy Bear:** That's my baby…same hotel as last time…i got ur suite this time ;)

**My Johnny:** give me an hour.

**Randy Bear:** Ok.

**My Johnny:** thank you.

**Randy Bear:** I can't wait to see you baby.

John sits his phone down on top of the folder of women's pictures and profiles from the surrogacy center he and Punk have been looking over for the past week, and gives a heavy sigh.

"Gage?" John calls out. Gage looks up from where he's playing with John's iPad, turning his attention to his Dad. "You want to go visit Auntie Lene?" John asks heading over to him, and Gage drops the iPad so he can clap as he smiles. "Thank God I put the pillows on the floor first." John says, trying to recover from the mini heartattack the drop caused. He grabs the iPad, places it on the table, then picks Gage up. He walks to the baby's room and begins packing him a bag. "Hmm, let's pack you an overnight bag just in case." John mumbles, then shoves some pajamas and a few more pampers in the bag. "Alright, now I need to change. Come on." He grabs the bag, and Gage, and walks to the Master bedroom.

After laying Gage on the bed, he begins going through his drawers. "What says 'I'm desperately lost and confused but I refuse to admit it'?" He asks himself, sighing and rolling his eyes at the fact that he's fallen into Randy's hand simply from a mere text message. He settles on a black button up shirt over a white beater, some saggy Black jeans, and Black-and-White sneakers. He sprays a little cologne on, then gets Gage and the rest of his neccesities before heading to the car.

**Selene & Tanner's Brownstone:**

"Gagey! What a nice surprise!" Selene smiles, answering the door. "Hey, can you babysit for a few hours? Punk is out and I need to run a few errands. I can have Punk pick him up in a few." John asks. "Sure!" Selene replies, taking Gage out of his arms. "Thanks, Lene. How're you doing?" John asks. "I'm doing great. You?" She asks. "I'm okay, I guess. Where is Tanner?" He asks. "Just went to go get some fast food. Has Gagey eaten?" She asks. "Yep. I fed him a little before we came, so he should be good for a little while." John answers. "Alright. Gage, you wanna play with the doggy?" She asks, poking at his tummy. "Thanks for watching him, Sis! Tell Tanner hello. I'll see you later." He kisses Selene's cheek, then Gage, before saying bye to both and retreating to his car. He pulls off the hoodie he put on to keep Selene from questioning him, straightens out his outfit, then drives about a block away and parks on the side of the street, pulling out his phone.

**John Boy:** hey.

**Husband:** Hey!

**John Boy:** how's...wherever you are, lol?

Punk mysteriously vanished this morning before John woke up, not leaving a note behind or anything.

**Husband:** Great, lol. How are you?

**John Boy:** ok. um, i just dropped gage at selene's. can you pick him up on the way home?

**Husband:** Sure. Where are you going?

**John Boy:** a cousin of mine is in town. we're gonna go to some bars and hang out and stuff.

**Husband:** Have fun killing your brain cells. I'll see you tonight. If you get too drunk, stay at his hotel, okay? I don't want you driving drunk.

**John Boy:** understood.

**Husband:** Love you.

**John Boy:** love you too.

At that, he puts the phone away and shifts the car into reverse. He hates lying to Punk, he really does. He just knows if he would have told him that Randy was in town, and that he was going to see him, Punk would have forbade it. That or he would have forced John to let him come with him. That is, if he could pull himself from whatever girl he's probably lying on right now. John climbs out of his thoughts of Punk. Right now he has to focus on Randy. He has so many questions, and needs so much closure. After Randy just disappeared like that, never to be heard of again... John just really needs some answers and some closure.

**The Hilton Chicago:**

He knocks lightly on the suite's door, holding his breath. Randy answers the door in just some grey sweatpants, low on his body and reveling his V-cut.

"So you did come?" Randy smirks. John just stares. Randy looks even more heavenly than John remembers. Not to mention that he seems to be completely healed. John tries to keep his composure, but his mouth falls slightly open as his eyes scan every conture of Randy's body that he can see. "It's nice to see you too, Johnny." Randy says, and John's eyes snap to look right into Randy's, blushing heavily in embarressment. "Hi." That's all John can manage to say. "Come in." Randy moves aside, and John gathers himself up and enters the room.

Randy locks the door, then heads over to where John's standing, looking out the window. He wraps his arms around John's waist from the back, and lays his head on John's shoulder. John tenses. "What are you doing?" John asks. "Well I didn't get a hug, so I'm taking my own." Randy answers. "Oh, I'm sorry. I can hug you." John says, trying to get Randy off him. "I think I like this better." Randy smirks, then kisses John's neck. "Randy, please don't do that. Please don't start that." John begs. He doesn't have the strength to fight his way out of Randy's seduction. "You still taste so good. And you're wearing my favorite scent on you." Randy admits as he trails his tongue over John's skin. John flushes, now remembering that he put on Randy's favorite cologne. Such a stupid mistake. Or did his mind direct his body to do that, and completely leave him out of the process? Things like that tend to happen to John when it comes to Randy.

"Where have you been?" John asks, pulling away from Randy. "Away." Randy answers. "Where?" John asks again. "You don't need to know." Randy replies, and John sighs. "Are you going back to…away?" John asks. "Probably." Randy answers. "Why?!" John asks, sounding a little more needy than he'd like to. Randy smirks before replying, "Because I never said I was ready to come back." Randy replies. "Why'd you come out now?" John asks. "I needed to sign some papers to finalize my divorce." Randy explains. "Y-You got a divorce?" John's heart sinks. Randy's finally free and John's…taken again. The ring on his finger suddenly feels way too tight. "I did. I'm officially single. I also came back because I wanted to see you. I've missed you so much, Johnny." Randy explains, pressing his body against John's. John feels trapped. "I…I…oh." John doesn't know what to say.

"Seems you've been a busy boy since I last saw you." Randy mentions. "I guess…" John mumbles. "You've retired. You've gotten married. You've become a stepfather." Randy relays. "Yeah…" John mumbles. "Did you miss me at all? Or were you too tied up with everything else?" Randy asks. John's eyes snap to Randy's, anger clear in his blue orbs, but he doesn't answer. "Why won't you answer me?" Randy asks, but again, John doesn't reply. He can't. "Fine. Don't answer me. I have ways around that." Randy smirks. John's eyes flash with fear, but he quickly looks away so Randy can't see.

"How have you been since getting married?" Randy asks. "Fine." John answers with a small voice. "Just fine?" Randy asks. 'Well my Husband and I argue 24/7. He's more than likely cheating on me with God knows how many women...and maybe men. I don't remember the last time he's touched me honestly. Yes, just fine. Nothing more. Probably a lot less, though,' John thinks to himself. "Yes." John replies. "Did you have a nice wedding?" He asks. "Yes." John answers. "Why didn't I get an invite to the wedding?" Randy asks. "Because I didn't know where you were!" John screams. Randy backs away smirking as he gives a low chuckle that resonates through John's body, and John's not sure what it made him feel more. Scared. Or turned on…

"Thank you for answering _that_. Now I have the answer to my other question, along with plenty more." Randy says. "What answer?" John asks. "That you wanted me there on your big day, and would have risked angering your soon-to-be just to have me there. That you missed me more than you'd _ever_ begin to admit," Randy leans forward and caresses his hand down John's face, "and that you hated the fact that you couldn't find me to come see me." Randy says.

John tries to silence his inner self that's screaming at him about just how right Randy tends to be sometimes. "Johnny, you forgot how o'so perfectly I can read every, single, little thing about you." Randy's hand trails down John's body, brushes over the slight eraction in his pants, and backs away chuckling to himself again.

"So if you thought that I wanted you there, why didn't you come?" John asks, not wanting to touch on the other subjects, and not wanting to admit the truth of this topic. "Because if I came, I knew you wouldn't bring your ass down the isle and commit. Besides, do you really think Phil would have let me in a ten foot radius of you and give me the chance to object?" Randy asks. "Would you have objected?" John asks, a small voice. "I guess we'll never know." Randy smirks.

"Why are you still doing this to me?" John asks. "Why do you still do what you do to me?" Randy asks, kissing against John's neck. "Don't." John asks. "Why?" Randy asks, not stopping. "Please don't." John begs, knowing there's no possible way to resist. "Why?" Randy asks again. "Because I'm married." John pleads. "Why?" Randy continues on. "What do you mean why?" John asks. "Why are you married?" Randy expands, and John becomes thoroughly confused at how he could possibly ask that question. "Because I love him!" He yells. "But didn't you want to be with me?" Randy asks, still kissing against John's neck. "What the fuck, Randy? You told me to marry him!" John yells. _Now you have this man at home that loves you unconditionally. He's in love with you, and he's basically screaming it from the rooftops at this point. That is something I can't give you, and it's something I'm not sure I'd ever be able to give you. He's someone you deserve, Johnny. He's crazy about you, and he apparently wants to marry you. Why would you give that up just to be with me? I'm not going to let you do that, John. _Randy pulls away and looks in John's eyes, "And if I told you to jump off a cliff?" He receives silence for an answer. Randy smirks in reply to the silence, then sighs, "I was afraid you'd listen to my directions. You always listen to my directions." Randy squares his eyes in thought. "Then why'd you tell me to, if you didn't mean it?" John asks, his heartbreaking. "I guess I forgot how well you listen. It was just polite bullshit. I thought you loved me enough not to commit to him. I forgot how well you listen." Randy replies, and there's only silence in response. "You listen so well. You always do. You're such a good boy," He caresses John's face,

"Why don't you be a good boy and stop resisting?" Randy asks, nuzzling his face in John's neck. "I'm married." It's all John can think of to say. Not that it's helping. "So you keep saying." Randy mentions. "And so you keep trying." John spats. "I do." Randy chuckles against John's skin. "Well don't." John tries to hold his ground but Randy just chuckles, amused.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Randy asks, pulling away and looking John in the eye. "W-What?" John asks. "Is there something wrong with me? Do you not find me attractive anymore? Do you not love me anymore? Am I washed up? What's wrong with me?" What's wrong with Randy? There's nothing wrong with Randy. Randy is all the tall, tanned, and perfect that John needs. "Nothing! There's nothing wrong with you! You're still…you're still as perfect as ever." John sighs and looks away from Randy. Randy, however, leans his body against John's again and grabs his chin, forcing John to look him in the eye. "Then act like that." Randy hisses, then crushes his lips against John's. John tries to resist, but honestly there's no point in trying. Their lips knead together and John's arms quickly take a mind of their own and wrap around Randy's neck. Randy's tongue slips in John's mouth and they tangle together for the first time in so long. Randy grinds against John's body, causing John to moan into the kiss, Randy savoring every single one.

The moment they pull away, Randy immediately goes for John's ear. "Lay down. Now." Randy commands. "Randy, I can't do this. Please stop." John begs. So what if Punk's probably out cheating on John right now. Two wrongs don't make a right. John can't let this happen. "Lay down, John!" Randy yells, then pushes John on the bed. John looks up at Randy with half frightened, half lusty eyes. _"Do you remember the last time we saw each other?" Randy asks, pulling off his sweats to reveal his briefs. "Yes." John replies. "Do you remember how bad you wanted me for one last time? Do you remember how you didn't care that you were taken?" Randy asks, latching his fingers in the briefs. "I need you in me right now, Randy." John pleads. "I can't, John. I'm injured. And you have a boyfriend." Randy replies, trying to acknowledge how wrong this is, but his body and mind is betraying him. "I want to feel you inside me, please. Let me taste you." John implores, dropping to his knees, opening his mouth, and running it along the outline of Randy's hard-on through his shorts. Randy groans out, John's lips nibbling at the head of his cock through the fabric. "John, you can't." Randy whispers. "Please?" John begs, dipping his fingers beneath Randy's waistband, trying to pull the shorts down. "John, stop!" Randy yells, grabbing John's arm and pulling him to his feet. "Why?!" John asks in anger. "Because you have a boyfriend and you're cheating on him!" Randy yells. "I don't care about him!" John yells, letting his anger take over. _"Yes." John guiltly answers. "So don't act like you're such a fucking saint now." Randy removes his briefs, standing in full nudity in front of John, and John's eyes go wide.

Randy looks even more perfect than ever. There's no visible wounds from the beating, and no visible incisions from his surgeries. He looks…flawless.

"Wow." John mumbles. "Did you miss this?" Randy asks. John bites his lip and nods, not even realizing what he's doing. Randy climbs into bed and takes off John's button-up and beater. "Fuck, I've missed touching your body, Johnny." Randy coos, running his hands across John's rippling body. He then trails his hands down to John's pants and removes his jeans and briefs. "Mmm." Randy smiles, then gives a quick lick to John's leaking, hard cock. John hisses in pleasure as he stares down at the amazing sight in front of him.

Randy climbs back up John's body to look him in the eye. "You…you don't still have that problem do you?" Randy asks. "What problem?" John asks. "That I caused you. Do you still get flashbacks? Are you still hurting?" Randy asks. "No, I'm over that now." John sighs. "John, I'm so sorry. I still don't know how to put in words how sorry I am. Johnny, you have been my everything since I became an adult, basically. And I just…I hurt you so bad. I put you through hell, then made you go through hell trying to get over my hell. Baby, I'm sorry for all the bullshit I've put you through, okay?" Randy relays as he cups John's face and stares him in the eye.

"Are you going to hurt me again?" John asks, realizing he's put himself back in the same situation as last time. "No! No, Johnny. I am never, _ever_ going to hurt you again! I just want to love you, baby. I want to love your body. I'm not going to hurt you. Please don't think that." Randy wipes away a tear before it can fall from John's eye. John rolls his head over and nuzzles against Randy's body.

"You gonna get me lubed up?" Randy asks. "Mhm." John nods, and Randy crawls up his body, sits on John's chest, and rubs his cock over John's lips. "Open up, Johnny." Randy whispers, and John opens his mouth. Randy slides in and John rolls his tongue around Randy's cock, licking over the slit. Randy moans and resists bucking into his mouth as John bobs his head along his length as well as he can. Once well lubed, Randy pulls from John's mouth.

"Are you ready?" Randy asks, looking into John's eyes. "Yes. Please." John begs, not registering everything that's going to come with going along with this. "Spread'em, Johnny." Randy whispers, and John spreads his legs and bends his knees. Randy positions himself and slides in, John throwing his head back against the bed and moaning out.

"Yeah, I fill you up so good, don't I, Johnny? He don't fill you up like I do." Randy whispers as he begins giving slow, deep strokes inside John. "Fuck, you feel so good. So good." John groans. "The best?" Randy asks. "Yes! Fuck! The best, Ran!" John moans. "Better than him?" Randy asks, then hits John's bundle. "AH SHIT! Yes, Ran, you're better than him! You feel so fucking good!" John wraps his arms tightly around Randy, pulling him down against his body. Randy wraps his arms underneath John's and grabs John's shoulders, leaning against his body as he rocks inside him.

"Kiss me. Kiss me, please." John begs. Randy's lips find John's once more and their tongues caress along each other's.

There's no denying that John missed every little thing about Randy. He just…he didn't realize it. He was so happy and focused on Punk, that he didn't realize that a little piece of him was dying with every day that passed and he couldn't touch Randy. He missed his smile, his voice, his skin against his own, his kiss, his sex, his everything.

"God, Johnny, you feel so good. I missed you so much, baby." Randy whispers in John's ear. John buries his face in Randy's neck and moans out in response.

"Johnny?" Randy calls out. "Yeah, baby?" John asks. "I love you, Johnny." Randy says, and John quickly closes his eyes.

Please don't. Please don't say that. John can't answer that. He can't. He can't do this _and_ answer that question. He can't do that to Punk. No matter what Punk's done to him.

"Johnny?" Randy calls out, looking for John's reply. John doesn't reply. Randy pulls away and kisses John's lips over and over. "Johnny, I love you." Randy repeats, and John still doesn't answer.

That's perfectly fine, Randy has ways around that.

"I love you, baby." Randy says as he pulls almost all the way out, them rams back in, directly hitting John's sweet spot. "OH FUCK, I LOVE YOU TOO!" John screams out, in total ecstasy. "Good boy." Randy whispers, then nips at John's ear as he continues stroking.

A few moments later and they're both at their climax. "Cum for me, Johnny. I wanna feel you cum with me inside you again." Randy says, and John quickly reaches down and begins stroking himself to his release. His muscles clench around Randy as he spills over his chest, and Randy hisses out in pleasure. Randy cums inside John, and John stares up at Randy with wide eyes. _His view on cumming inside John, was that it would have meant they were in a relationship, or that their sex meant something, and since it didn't, he never did. _"I told you I love you." Randy whispers, and John looks away. Randy quickly pulls out of John and lays down next to him. He cleans off John's chest, then pulls him tightly into his arms.

"Spend the night with me. I want to hold you." Randy begs. John doesn't answer. He just cuddles into Randy's hold, laying his head against Randy's chest, and trying to hold back his tears.

He has no choice but to spend the night with Randy.

He can't possibly go back and face Punk.

* * *

**A/N:** . . . _**BOOM**_. See, you guys drew your own conclusions on what the BOOM would be. I never, ever, _ever_ said that the BOOM was going to be John finally confronting Punk. You see, I much more prefer PLOT TWISTS to built up explosions. Ahaha. Do you guys hate me yet? Do ya? Do ya? DO YA? It's okay. I still love you. Well now. What's going to happen tomorrow morning? Feel free to call me all the names you'd like and insult me in any way, lmfao. Release your wrath in your review. It's fun to read, lmao. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come NEXT Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Lmfaooo, I. Love. You. Guys. Your anger/threats/insults/frustration reviews, messages, and tweets were all truly entertaining and very much so appreciated! After the, what seemed so long, wait, I am back with another update! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

**Randy Bear:** I'm back… [...] He hates lying to Punk, he really does. He just knows if he would have told him that Randy was in town, and that he was going to see him, Punk would have forbade it. That or he would have forced John to let him come with him. That is, if he could pull himself from whatever girl he's probably lying on right now. [...] you wanted me there on your big day, and would have risked angering your soon-to-be just to have me there. That you missed me more than you'd _ever_ begin to admit," Randy leans forward and caresses his hand down John's face, "and that you hated the fact that you couldn't find me to come see me." Randy says. [...] "Did you miss this?" Randy asks. John bites his lip and nods, [...] "I love you, baby." Randy says as he pulls almost all the way out, them rams back in, directly hitting John's sweet spot. "OH FUCK, I LOVE YOU TOO!" John screams out, in total ecstasy. [...] "Spend the night with me. I want to hold you." Randy begs. John doesn't answer. He just cuddles into Randy's hold, laying his head against Randy's chest, and trying to hold back his tears.

* * *

**Wednesday Morning; ****The Hilton Chicago - Randy's Suite**:

John wakes up to find himself tightly in Randy's arms. His mind is foggy and hazy, and he can't really remember what happened.

He closes his eyes again and tries to think back.

He was going through the portfolio of surrogate mothers, when...Randy texted him. That's right, Randy texted him! He was back. And judging by the fact that he's lying in his arms, he obviously went. He...yes, that's right, he dropped off Gage at Selene's then came over. They got into a bit, well, John did at least. Then...then they had sex.

John gives a small sigh. He can't believe he did that. He can't believe he let Randy get him into bed. He could just smack himself. Or Randy. Randy preferably. He needs to get out of here. He needs to get home.

John slowly begins wiggling around in Randy's arms, trying to climb out of his hold without waking Randy up. He gets free when Randy groans a bit and stretches his arms out a bit before rolling over onto his other side. John quickly hops out of bed and begins grabbing his clothes off the floor and pulling them on. He rolls his eyes in anger after pulling his shirt on when he looks down and sees dried cum on it, apparently being the thing Randy used to clean John's stomach last night. He tries to ignore the thoughts and go about getting dressed again. Once fully clothed and he has his wallet and phone, he quickly sneaks over to the door.

He gives a quick glance over to Randy, seeing him lay there peacefully and content, and there's a small pang in John's stomach. He doesn't know if it's guilt that he cheated, or sickness from being so blindly in love with Randy still, but he doesn't want to feel it anymore.

He quickly and quietly opens the door, exits the room, then quickly and quietly closes the door behind him. He heads out to his car and hops in, speeding off. John drives around for awhile, every so often driving past the apartment, waiting for Punk to leave, Shaleigh's already gone. He just needs Punk to leave too. 15 minutes of driving by and he notices Sha is back home. "Fuck." He curses. They're never going to leave. 10 minutes later she's gone. Another 10 minutes later and Punk's gone as well.

Once he's sure they're both gone, he parks and goes in the apartment, going straight to the bedroom and pulling out a suitcase and beginning to pack. 'He's gonna kick me out. I just know he is. He's gonna kick me out, so I might as well prepare for it,' John thinks to himself.

As he packs, his phone buzzes.

**Randy Bear: **Where are u bby?

**My Johnny:** home. packing.

**Randy Bear:** Why are u packing?

**My Johnny:** because im going to tell punk, and when I do, he's going to put me out.

**Randy Bear:** Don't tell him.

**My Johnny:** i have to.

**Randy Bear:** U don't!

**My Johnny:** we're married. i promised to tell him everything.

**Randy Bear:** John don't tell him...don't.

**My Johnny:** i have to.

"What are you packing for?" John suddenly hears another voice in the room with him. He drops the phone out of sheer surprise, then turns to see Punk standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hi. Um, nothing. Just preparing for the inevitable." John sighs, then turns back to putting clothes into the luggage. "What are you talking about?" Punk chuckles, walking further into the room. "I'm just getting ready for what's about to happen; trying to ease the humiliation." John mumbles. "What are you talking about, John?" Now Punk's starting to get worried. "I have to tell you something, and when I do, you're going to put me out." John shrugs. "Tell me what? Why would I put you out?" Punk asks, taking place next to John, grabbing his hand to stop him from reaching for his next clothing article. John pulls his hand away and turns to Punk, but doesn't look at him.

"Uhm…Randy's back. He came to Chicago to see me. He convinced me to come to his hotel, and…and he convinced me to sleep with him." John admits. Punk just stares at him in silence for a long time. John shifts, uncomfortable under his stare. He's too scared to look up and see the look on Punk's face, but from what he can see of his body language, Punk seems to be pretty calm and relaxed.

"Just say it. Please get it over with. Please just put me out. I can't take the guilt of you staring at me." John finally looks up and says, seeing that Punk's just staring at him with a cocked head and a blank face. "No. No. I'm not going to put you out. I just…uh…I'll be the one leaving." Punk finally moves, going to the closet and pulling out a bag for himself. "You're leaving?! Why?!" John asks in shock. "Because I need time to think this through. I'm not putting you out though. Just stay. I'm going to go stay at Scott's. We can talk about this in the morning." Punk explains, pulling a few articles of clothing in his bag.

"Punk, please don't do this! Please let's just talk about it now! Can we, please? Or put me out! Something! But don't go. Please don't leave your own house. Don't do this to me! This is worse than making me leave. P…please." John goes over to him and begs. "Calm down, John. Just wait for me to get back tomorrow, okay? I just need to think. I really need to think. I'll be back. I promise. Just stay. I'll be back." Punk zips the bag, pulls it over his shoulder, then turns to John. John stares at him with hurt, watery eyes, but Punk gives a slight smile, then puts a finger under John's chin and kisses him. The kiss is small and short, and after pulling away, Punk leaves John alone in the room to say goodnight to Gage, then leaves the house.

John avoids leaving the bedroom for the rest of the day.

He doesn't know what to do.

He's going insane.

He keeps trying to call and text Punk, but Punk refuses to reply. The one time he did get his phone call answered, it was Scott who answered the phone.

"Something's wrong with Punk. He won't tell me what, but he's really shaken up. Maybe he just doesn't want you to see him like this. Just wait it out, I'm sure he'll call you or come home soon, okay?"

Wait it out?

How's he just supposed to wait something like this out?

He may or may not have just lost his Husband!

How's he supposed to just sit here and wait things out?!

At some point of the day he finds himself in Gage's room, holding him tightly as he cries.

Other than that, he just stays in the master bedroom and continues to cry himself to sleep everytime he wakes up.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so a little minor drama, but nothing major. Here's the question, though. Is Punk gonna put John out? He gonna try and work it out with him? Or he gonna admit to something himself, because remember, John thinks Punk's cheating too. If John could man up and confess, sure could Punk, right? Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come NEXT Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Is he or isn't he? We shall find out! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

** Recap:**

**Randy Bear:** Why are u packing? **My Johnny:** because im going to tell punk, and when I do, he's going to put me out. [...] "Uhm…Randy's back. He came to Chicago to see me. He convinced me to come to his hotel, and…and he convinced me to sleep with him." John admits. [...] "You're leaving?! Why?!" John asks in shock. "Because I need time to think this through. I'm not putting you out though. Just stay. I'm going to go stay at Scott's. We can talk about this in the morning." Punk explains

* * *

**Thursday Morning; Punk and John's Bedroom:**

John wakes up to the sun shining in his face, and the sound of ruffling in the room. He leans up to see where the noise is coming from and sees Punk standing at the dresser. At closer inspection, he sees it's Punk with John's luggage on the top of the dresser, packing up John's clothes.

Wow.

Talk about your _Good Morning, Heartache._

"Hi." John mumble, and Punk turns to see John finally awake, "Hey." He replies.

John sighs and prepares to hear the words that he already knew was coming. He climbs out of bed, grabs a pair of sweats off the ground, pulls them over his briefs, and walks over to Punk. He grabs his second bag, places it on the top of the dresser, then begins putting clothes in it as well.

"You're packing my things. I guess that means you _are_ putting me out." John mumbles. "Uhm, yeah." Punk says softly, and John can hear all the hurt and pain in his voice. "I understand." John nods. "I have most of your clothes packed up already. You can come back for the rest of it, of course. Just…just please…go." Punk mumbles. "Alright." John replies, and they continue packing John's things in silence.

John knew this was coming. He prepared himself all last night for this. Or at least he thought he did. He didn't well enough though, because it feels like somebody is skinning his heart and ripping it apart piece-by-piece. But he did the crime, he'll have to do the time. He's aware of that. He's accepted that. He just...he doesn't want to do it. He doesn't want to leave Punk, and leave Gage. They're his family. They're his life! But who knows, maybe after a few days apart and Punk will be willing to sit down and talk all this out, and they can be together again. Maybe some time apart will do them good. But...but then again...some time apart and Punk came up with the decision to put John out. What if this coming time apart...

"Punk?" John breaks the silence. "Yeah?" Punk asks. "…Does this mean…does this mean we're getting a divorce?" John asks, but all he receives for an answer is silence, "Punk, please! I don't want to get a divorce! I can't go through that again!" A sense of desperation washes over John and he's prepared to do or say anything. "You did this to yourself, John. I didn't. You caused this. You did this to yourself." It's the fact that Punk's so calm and quiet that's bothering and scaring John the most. "I…I…I don't know what to say." John says. "Neither do I." Punk shrugs.

"Are we getting a divorce?" John tries again. "John, just please leave. Now." Punk says, zipping up the half packed bag, having had quite enough of John. "Okay," John knows better than to push Punk. If he does, he just might very well lose him, "I'll get the rest of my stuff later." He grabs the three bags, and Punk nods.

John heads out to the living room, with Punk right on his heels, to see Shaleigh sitting and playing with Gage. "Hey! Where ya going?" She asks at seeing the luggage. "I'm not really sure, honestly. Please don't ask." John says, and Shaleigh immediately catches the hurt in his voice. She looks into his eyes with a confused look on her face, "What happened? What's wrong?" She asks, worried. She can see the tears in John's eyes. "Please, Sha." John begs, shaking his head, not wanting to speak of his dark deeds. He just grabs Gage from her and holds him tightly.

"Bye, Gage. I love you _so_ much, okay? I love you so, so, so very much. Don't ever forget that. No matter what, I love you. And I'm so sorry. I'll miss you so, _so_ much. Maybe one day Papa will let me see you again, but until then, I love you so much, okay? Bye, little one." He kisses Gage all over his face, then sits him on the couch as Shaleigh stands.

After hearing John's words, she begins to go into complete panic mode, thinking the worse of the unknown situation. Tears form in her eyes as she tries to piece together the very limited info she has.

"What's going on?! Please tell me what's happening! Please! Where are you going?! Why are you saying all that?!" She asks with a panicked voice.

She's close to breaking down. The look on her Brother's face has her absolutely _terrified_. He's been through _so_ much hurt and pain in his life, yet she's never, _ever_ seen him look so hurt and broken. He's just standing there watching, a sad smile on his face as his eyes shimmer and glinter from the tears that are silently rolling down his face. She can see him falling apart piece-by-fucking-piece.

"I gotta go, Sha, okay? I'm sorry. I'll call you when I can and try to explain or something. I just can't right now. Not right now. I'm sorry. I gotta go though. I love you so much, though. Thank you for everything, I appreciate it. I'll miss you so much, okay? Bye, Sha." He hugs her tightly as she cries against him. "Please tell me what happened! One of you please tell me what happened!" She pleads into his chest, but he just whispers goodbye to her again and pulls away.

He walks to the door and turns one last time to see Punk standing, having followed him to the door. "I'm so, so sorry. I really hope you know that. Uhm, I'm sure you want this back," John slowly removes his wedding ring, grabs Punk's hand, and places in it, making Shaleigh's eyes go even wider as she cries even harder, "I'm so sorry. I love you so much; more than you could ever understand. I promise I do. G-Goodbye, Philip." John stares in his eyes for a moment, before grabbing his bags and leaving.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's such a short chapter! I really couldn't think of anything more to add, without taking away from the points I wanted to make. AHHH! PUNK PUT JOHN OUTTT! What's that mean for them?! What's going to happen?! Somebody reviewed and asked about the Jeff incident, I promise all of Punk's little 'incidents' will be touched on, I promise. You just must be patient, my preciouses! Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come NEXT Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** ...I...I feel the need to...apologize? You guys seem pretty either upset or stunned, lol. I'm sorry! Things will get better! ...Well...maybe. Maybe not. Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

At closer inspection, he sees it's Punk with John's luggage on the top of the dresser, packing up John's clothes. Wow. Talk about your _Good Morning, Heartache. _[...] "You're packing my things. I guess that means you _are_ putting me out." John mumbles. "Uhm, yeah." Punk says softly, [...] "…Does this mean…does this mean we're getting a divorce?" John asks, but all he receives for an answer is silence, "Punk, please! I don't want to get a divorce! I can't go through that again!" A sense of desperation washes over John and he's prepared to do or say anything. "You did this to yourself, John. I didn't. You caused this. You did this to yourself." It's the fact that Punk's so calm and quiet that's bothering and scaring John the most. [...] "Please tell me what happened! One of you please tell me what happened!" She pleads into his chest, but he just whispers goodbye to her again and pulls away. [...] John slowly removes his wedding ring, grabs Punk's hand, and places in it, making Shaleigh's eyes go even wider as she cries even harder, "I'm so sorry. I love you so much; more than you could ever understand. I promise I do. G-Goodbye, Philip." John stares in his eyes for a moment, before grabbing his bags and leaving.

* * *

**Thursday; Hilton Homewood Suites:**

John stares in the rear-view mirror, wiping his face, wanting to look as normal as he possibly can, what with being completely heart-broken, gutted, and probably divorced. He tries placing various fake smiles on his face, needing to get in character. His phone ringing breaks his concentration and he about flips the car upside down as he dives for the phone, praying to God that it's Punk telling him to come back and that they can work things out. He grabs the phone and checks the caller ID.

**Randy Bear**.

John groans and answers the phone, "What?" He asks. "Where are you?" Randy asks. "Checking into a hotel." John answers. "You told him?!" Randy asks. "I said I was didn't I?" John asks. "And he really put you out?!" Randy asks. "Obviously, if I'm checking into a hotel." John mumbles, grabbing his stuff and getting out of the car. "What an idiot. I can't believe he'd do that, can't believe he'd risk losing you." He hears Randy sigh, and John blushes, but he can't let Randy reel him in like that. "I can't believe I'd risk losing him by sleeping with you." John mumbles. "But you liked it, didn't you?" Randy asks. "I hate you. I really hope you're happy." John says. "What hotel are you at? The Hilton? I'll come downstairs." Randy says, ignoring John's comment, and John can hear him shuffling around in the background. "Don't. I'm not there." John replies. "Where are you? I'll meet you there." Randy asks. "I'm not fucking telling you where I'm at, are you fucking stupid?" John yells. "Why the fuck not?!" Randy asks. "I just got kicked out of my house and out of my marriage because of your ass! Do you really think I'm going to just flee to you? I might have left to you last fucking time, and I might make dumb mistakes, but I'm not fucking stupid, Randal. I'm not going through the same shit again. No." John says as he walks into the hotel, bags in tow. "John, dammit. I know you're doing horrible, and I don't want you doing anything stupid. Tell me where you're at." Randy demands. "Not happening, Randy." John answers, then approaches the front desk.

"Hello, sir, can I help you?" The woman asks. "Hold on, Randy," John says, then puts him on mute, "Yes, I'd like to book a room." John says. "How many rooms do you need in your suite?" The woman asks. "Just one. It'll only be me." John answers, giving a little sigh, and she gives him a sympathetic smile. "Alright, and how long do you plan on staying?" She asks. "Uhm...I'm not really sure, honestly. I guess for now, uhm...just put two weeks." He answers. "Alright." She nods. "Would there be a problem if I ended up staying longer? Would I have to change suites or anything?" He asks. "Nope. We'll just continue billing you. No difference." She answers. "Okay, great. Thanks." He says. "Everything okay? You seem a bit shaken up." She asks as she rings up his suite. "Marriage problems, unfortunately." He mumbles. "I'm sorry to hear that." She replies. After giving her his information and credit card, he got his key in return, and he headed off for the suite, getting back on the phone.

"Still there?" John asks. "The fuck took you so long?!" Randy asks. "Sorry." John mumbles. "John, please let me see you. I'm leaving soon. I want to see you before I go." Randy begs. "Leave then. Bye." John replies. "Why are you being this way?" Randy asks. "Why are you such an un-caring, selfish asshole?" John asks dryly. "How am I un-caring?! I care for you greatly, John! Don't try that shit!" Randy exclaims. "Oh, yes, Randy. You care greatly about me. Leaps and bounds. That's why you ruined my marriage without a second-thought," John replies as he approaches his suite, unlocking the door and heading in, "Well this is nice. Quaint." John mumbles to himself, looking around at the suite, nodding to himself at the place that looks like a small apartment or something. "John, you didn't have to tell him." Randy mentions. "Just because you had numerous infidelities in your marriage without telling her, not that she didn't already know, doesn't mean I'm going to do the same thing in mine. Marriage is about trust and honesty. I had to tell him." John explains.

"Trust and honesty? Does he believe in that too? What about him?" Randy asks. "What about him?" John asks back. "He hasn't been too honest, has he?" Randy asks. "Who told you that?" John asks softly, embarrassed. "Heard it through the grapevine." Randy answers. "That's not possible! I haven't told anyone about our issues!" John exclaims. "Not till now." Randy chuckles. "Goddammit! Every fucking time." John groans, feeling stupid that he's fallen into another one of Randy's information traps yet again. "So what's he done?" Randy asks. "I'm getting off the phone, Randy. Goodbye." John says. "John, wait! I'm getting on that plane real soon to leave again, and I can't guarantee I'll be back anytime soon. Are you sure you want this?" Randy asks. "Yep. Thanks for ruining my life yet again. Till next time, Randy." John says, then hits the end button, ending the call. He stares at it for a moment, wondering if that was the best decision, before dropping the phone on the couch and heading into the bedroom, ready to unpack his stuff and settle in.

* * *

"Tell me what happened! What the hell just happened?! Why'd he leave?! Why'd he give you his ring?! Philip, what the fuck just happened?!" Shaleigh starts screaming once John's gone. Punk just stands there, unmoving, staring at the door, not even hearing her. "Philip? Punk! Dammit, Punk, I know you hear me! Answer me! What is going on?!" Shaleigh continues yelling. "Papa! Ahh!" Gage yells out from the couch, not appreciating not having any attention. At Gage's squeal, Punk snaps out of it and turns to Gage, seeing him sitting there smiling and reaching out for him. Punk wipes his face of his fallen tears, then brushes past Shaleigh to pick up Gage. "Helloooo! Philip Jack Brooks, answer me, dammit!" She yells.

"Shh, Sha. Please stop yelling. I need to put him down for a nap." Punk whispers, trying to mask the broken tone in his voice. "Are you acting like that didn't just happen?! Are you acting like your fucking _Husband_ didn't just _leave_ and give you his _wedding ring _back?!" Shaleigh asks. Punk goes over and wraps a hand around her head, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "Things will be fine, Sha, okay? I promise." He says, then heads to Gage's room, while Shaleigh collapses on the couch and tries to call John for an explanation, to no avail.

Punk lays Gage down on his changing table, wanting to get him back in pajamas because they're most definitely staying in the rest of the day. He grabs some nighties and another pamper, and begins getting Gage all ready. "Da-Da?" Gage calls out as he shakes his hands and wiggles, dancing. Usually when he's being changed or dressed, whether by John or Punk, John will be in there to sing a song about it, and it just makes Gage's day. But he's obviously not here now, and Gage doesn't understand why. "Shh, Gage. No." Punk says, shaking his head, not wanting Gage even thinking about John. "Da-Da!" Gage whines, looking towards the door and reaching out for it. Punk sighs and lifts Gage up as he pulls on his shirt, "No, Gage. No. Just Papa, okay? Just you and me, kid. Papa's gonna keep you safe. Papa's not gonna let anybody hurt you. Papa's not gonna let anybody wrong you. Papa loves you, okay? I love you, and I'm gonna keep you safe." Punk explains, kissing all over his face. Gage just lays content in his Father's arms. "How about a nap? Papa could use a nice nap, what about you?" Punk asks, but Gage just stares. Punk chuckles, kisses Gage one last time, and heads out of Gage's room.

"Okay, see you soon. Bye." Shaleigh says as she hangs up the phone. "See who soon? Who were you on the phone with?" Punk asks. "Scott. He's coming over." Shaleigh answers. "Did you tell him what happened?" Punk asks. "No, not yet. Not that I know what the fuck happened anyway." She answers. "Don't tell him." Punk demands. "Why the hell not?" Shaleigh asks. "DON'T, Sha." Punk commands. "That's your best friend and you're not gonna tell him? Why–" Punk cuts in, "Why are you always trying to fucking control all these aspects of my life, Sha?! I don't want Colt knowing, so _you're_ gonna respect that and not fucking tell him, do you understand?" Punk yells. "Fine," She says through clenched teeth, "What am I supposed to say when he asks where John is?" Shaleigh asks. "Out of town, because for all _you_ know, that's where he is." Punk answers.

"Da-Da?" Gage calls out at the mention of his name. "No, Gage." Punk shakes his head. "This is all really stupid, I hope you know that." Shaleigh says. "You wouldn't understand." Punk replies. "Maybe if I was enlightened, I would understand." Shaleigh mentions. "Learn to keep a boyfriend, then maybe you'll be enlightened on grown folk's business." Punk says as he turns and heads for his bedroom. "You fucking bitch!" Shaleigh yells after him, but he just ignores her, going into his room and closing and locking the door. "Alright, naptime, little guy, alright? You gonna take a nap with Papa? Yeahhh." Punk says to Gage as they lay down.

* * *

John throws his luggage in the closet and quickly shuts it, not being able to bare unpacking and letting the fact that he can't go home settle in his mind. He walks into the front room and collapses on the couch, grabbing his phone and scrolling through his contacts till he reaches **Husband**, then stares at the number.

He wants to call. He wants to beg. He wants to work things out. He wants to at least figure out a way to explain how sorry he is. He...he just wants to hear his Husband's voice, hear him tell him he still loves him, that there's still a chance, that everything will be okay in the end like always. They've been through hell and back, but in the end, things have always been okay. But then again, things have never been this bad.

As he thinks to himself, his finger accidentally hits Punk's name and the phone lights up with his call, making John struggle to hurry and end the call before it can go through. He groans, locks the phone, then shoves it in his pocket. "I need to take my mind of this," John sighs, then feels his stomach growl, "I haven't eaten today." John notes, then stands up, deciding he'll go grab some food. He grabs his keys and wallet, and heads out the door, in search of food. He heads straight for their local Chinese place, hoping to get enough food to put himself in a food coma.

Once he arrives, he heads inside and to the take-out desk. "Hey, John." The pretty Asian girl whose Parents own the restaurant says as he approaches. "Hi, Tomiko." She smiles. "Aw, the baby not with you?" She asks, sticking her bottom lip out. "Uh, nah, he's home with his Papa." John answers. "Oh, alright. Tell him and Punk hello." She smiles. "Will do." He nods. "Should I get you guys' usual? With or without Shaleigh and Colt's food?" She asks, ready to ring them up. "Uhm, no. No, I'm not getting food for all them today. I, uhhhhh...I'm babysitting my little Sister's party and they wanted food." John makes up a lie. "Oh, alright. What can I get you?" She asks. "Can I get an order of Sweet & Sour Chicken, Moo Goo Gai Pan, Beef with Broccoli, Sesame Chicken, and the Shrimp with Lobster Sauce, please?" John orders with a nod, content with the fact that all that should definitely put him in a food coma. Well...not really, but he'll hopefully fall asleep from it.

As he stands waiting for his food, he feels his phone vibrate and quickly grabs it from his pocket. **Sister Numero Uno**. He sighs and just stares at the phone till it stops vibrating, only for it to light right back up, her calling again. He ignores her yet again, and after the phone stops vibrating, it chirps with an incoming text.

**Sister Numero Uno:** Yu need to answer yur phone.!

**BrotherInLaw:** not happening.

**Sister Numero Uno:** PLEASE.?

**BrotherInLaw:** i can't. not now. im sorry.

She turns right around and calls him again, so he just turns his phone off completely for the time being. He can't take that.

* * *

Punk stares at Gage's adorable, little sleeping face, not able to sleep himself. His mind is too heavy on John. He's wondering where he is, what he's doing, and who he's with, if anyone. Punk groans quietly to himself at the thought of John back with Randy. He wonders to himself if that's right where he ran to. That would absolutely crush Punk. The thought continuously eats at Punk, not knowing killing him. The thought builds up to the point where he decides he has to know. He _needs_ to know.

He rolls over and grabs his cell off his nightstand, quickly going to his favorite contacts and hitting John's name. He puts the phone to his ear, but all he hears is his call being immediately sent to voicemail. He hangs up the phone and slams it back down on the nightstand, making Gage jump, but thankfully not wake up. John's phone is off. Probably because he's busy taking comfort in Randy. Probably because he's busy laying on his goddamned fucking back for Randy.

It's times like this when Punk's thankfully he doesn't drink, because if he did, he'd be busy giving himself alcohol poisoning as he tried to drown his misery. But he's staightedge, so he has no easy, quick ways to mask his pain like drinking and drugs. He wishes Gage wasn't sleep, and that he didn't hate Shaleigh right now, because he really wants to go run or down to the gym and take all his anger and aggression out on some weights.

But he can't. He has to stay here.

So all he can do is lay here and let his thoughts continue to eat at him.

* * *

"Here's your food. Have fun at the party." Tomiko chuckles as she hands over the bag of food. "Thanks." John replies with his own chuckle. "Don't forget to tell Punk and Gage hi for me!" She reminds him. "Oh. Yeah. I won't." John nods, trying to give a small smile. He clutches the bag, grabs his keys, and quickly heads out to his car. As he drives, he quickly realizes he's going towards the apartment instead of the hotel, and has to make a U-turn and head in the right direction, further ruining his hurt, sour mood. He quickly speeds to the hotel and gets back to his room as fast as he possibly can, wanting to lock himself away from human life. He plops down at the kitchen table and pulls out the sesame chicken and begins scarfing it down, and before he knows it, he has three empty trays and has to drag himself to the bed.

* * *

Gage wakes up after only being sleep for two hours, and he's hungry, crying out for food. Punk picks up Gage and exits the room, grateful for a distraction from his thoughts. He hits the main room and sees Colt and Shaleigh cuddled on the couch watching a movie. At hearing Gage, Colt turns and sees them coming towards them. "Hey! Why the long-face, Gagey?" Colt asks. Gage turns to see Colt and squeals, reaching out for his Godfather. "He's hungry." Punk answers, sitting Gage in Colt's lap, then heading towards the kitchen. "Ya look like shit, man." Colt mentions. "Thanks, buddy." Punk says, rolling his eyes as he pulls out Gage's children's tray. "Sorry," Colt chuckles, "Hey, I hear John's outta town. Where'd he go?" He asks. Punk flinches a bit at the mention of John's name. "Uh, Seattle." Punk answers, that being the first place to come to mind. "Ah, for what?" Colt asks. Dammit, just leave it alone! "Business." Punk shrugs, then begins pulling out food. "Oh, okay. I bet you've been moping around here missing him like you always do, huh?" Colt jokes, and Punk doesn't answer, sick of this conversation. "What's wrong with him?" Colt asks Shaleigh. "I don't know." Shaleigh mumbles, giving a small shrug. Punk finishes fixing Gage's food, gets the baby, and goes back in the bedroom, locking them in for most of the remainder of the day.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww, poor John! But at least he didn't go running to Randy! And even though he didn't, Punk thinks so, and that's probably going to be a problem. Hmm. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come NEXT Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** I'm glad you guys are happy John didn't go to Randy! Lol. But here's to another day, another mistake. Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

"Where are you? I'll meet you there." Randy asks. "I'm not fucking telling you where I'm at, are you fucking stupid?" John yells. [...] "I'm getting off the phone, Randy. Goodbye." John says. "John, wait! I'm getting on that plane real soon to leave again, and I can't guarantee I'll be back anytime soon. Are you sure you want this?" Randy asks. "Yep. Thanks for ruining my life yet again. Till next time, Randy." John says, then hits the end button [...] "No, Gage. No. Just Papa, okay? Just you and me, kid. Papa's gonna keep you safe. Papa's not gonna let anybody hurt you. Papa's not gonna let anybody wrong you. Papa loves you, okay? I love you, and I'm gonna keep you safe." Punk explains, [...] He puts the phone to his ear, but all he hears is his call being immediately sent to voicemail. He hangs up the phone and slams it back down on the nightstand, making Gage jump, but thankfully not wake up. John's phone is off. Probably because he's busy taking comfort in Randy. [...] "Hey, I hear John's outta town. Where'd he go?" He asks. Punk flinches a bit at the mention of John's name. "Uh, Seattle." Punk answers, that being the first place to come to mind.

* * *

**Friday; Brooks' Kitchen:**

Since 8AM this morning, Punk (and Gage) has gone room-to-room cleaning and straightening it up. It's almost compulsive. He just can't stop. He's not sure where the need to clean came from, because he's relatively an organized messy person, but it's like grime is crawling along his skin and eating into his system making him need to clean. The need to clean may have come from one of John's shirts being the first thing Punk saw when he woke up. It started with just clearing out the rest of John's things from the bedroom and putting them into storage in the basement for if he ever decides he wants to come get them, then it expanded to the bathroom, to the den, and everywhere in between, and before Punk knew it, he wasn't only cleaning out John's things, he was just cleaning in general.

Anything to distract him from all the bullshit going on in his life. But sadly after awhile, thoughts of John flooded back into his mind; he can never keep them away for long.

Thoughts of John's erratic cleaning and compulsive need to have everything in its correct place come to Punk's mind. Punk smiles a bit as he thinks back to the morning he woke up to find John in nothing but some boxer briefs, cleaning the kitchen. Once Punk was awake, the cleaning didn't last long because they ended up having sex on the top of the dining room table; obviously needing John to re-clean that when they were done. Punk sighs, and shakes his head roughly, trying to shake the thoughts away.

* * *

The sun is pouring into the hotel suite, the birds are chirping outside the hotel suite, and life is busying itself around the hotel suite, but inside the hotel suite, John lay still sleep, dreaming away. Because in his sleep, he's happy. In his sleep, he's **home**.

_"Hey, baby." Punk says as John walks into the bedroom in just a towel. "Hey." John smiles ear-to-ear. "How was your shower?" Punk asks, wrapping his arms around John's waist, pulling him tight to his body. "It was nice. Lonely, though. How was your meeting?" John asks, wrapping his arms around Punk's neck. "I wish I could have joined you," Punk whispers in John's ear, licking around the shell of his ear, before pulling away, "The meeting was boring. I'm glad to be home with you." Punk smiles. "I'm glad you're home with me too." John smiles back. "So I saw Gage is sleep." Punk mentions. "Yep. Just put him to sleep." John explains, his eyes gleaming with mischief. "Mm. So we have some time to ourselves, eh?" Punk asks. "We do." John nods. "Good. I miss you." Punk whispers, then kisses John deeply, his tongue searching every area of John's mouth as John's does the same. Punk turns them, leading John backwards to the bed till they fall on it. Punk kisses down to John's neck, kissing along it till John reaches up and grabs onto Punk's shirt, tugging on it. Punk leans up and yanks the shirt off, tossing it to the floor, then pulling his jeans and underwear off as well. He grabs John's towel and pulls it off, letting it join the rest of the clothes on the floor. Punk wraps his left hand around John's length and pumps as he leans over to grab the lube out of the nightstand. John moans out, having missed his Husband's touch terribly. "Hurry, baby!" John cries out. "I'm coming, gorgeous. Don't __worry." Punk whispers, popping the cap on the lube and pouring some over his length. Once they're ready, he positions himself at John's entrance, then leans down to kiss his Husband, "I love you. I love you so much, John." Punk whispers against John's lips, mid-kiss. "I love you too, Phil. Only you." John whispers back, and at that, Punk slides in._

* * *

Shaleigh wakes up to the sound of loud rock music blaring from speakers somewhere in the house. She looks around, still half-unconscious, trying to wake herself up. Once she's good enough to go, she pulls on some random sweats that are laying on her floor, and one of Colt's shirts laying on her chair, then slides on her fuzzy slippers. She exits her room and heads to the front room, only to find that the music is coming from the iPod speaker by the TV, Punk's in the kitchen scrubbing counters, and Gage is in his highchair playing with toys. "

HEY!" She screams, garnering Punk's attention. "Oh. Hey. Goodmorning. Well...afternoon." He says, then turns back and continues cleaning. Another look around the front of the apartment and she realizes it's completely spotless. "What are you doing?! Why does the music have to be so loud?!" She asks. "I figured it'd wake you, so I was gonna be nice and not turn it on, but it's two in the afternoon and I'm an asshole anyway, so. Yeah." He chuckles, then continues scrubbing. Shaleigh rolls her eyes and goes over to where Gage is sitting, leaning over and getting in his face. "Good morning, Gagey-baby!" She smiles. "Ah Sha-Sha!" He squeals and she kisses his cheek.

"Sha, go clean your room, it's filthy." Punk commands. "My room is fine. Besides, Colt and I are the only ones who go in there. Keep the door closed, you won't even know it's there." She chuckles. "Shaleigh, I want my house clean. Go straighten up your room. Please." He asks again. "Why? Why are you cleaning everything? Everything is so spotless," She looks around some more, wondering why he's suddenly on a cleaning binge, "Oh my God, is John coming home?!" She asks, excitedly, jumping up and down. "No! He's not ever coming home!" Punk turns to her and yells, catching her off guard. "B-But...I j-just–" She stutters till Punk cuts in, "He's not ever coming back here! Ever! _Never_! Do you understand me?!" Punk screams, making even Gage jump. Shaleigh just nods, too scared to try and argue with him right now. Punk sighs, hating that he exploded like that, but she needed to understand that John's not ever coming back. He won't let him, "Go clean your room or get out. You're my Sister, not my child. You live here because I let you. You can go too, I don't care." Punk growls as he scrubs at a certain stain that just won't come off. Shaleigh's eyes go wide and her mouth drops, in shock at how rude he's being this morning. She just grabs Gage from his highchair and takes him with her to her room, not wanting to leave him with a pissed-off Punk. Once Punk hears her door slam, he drops the sponge, then runs some water, cleaning his hands of all the chemicals he's been using. Once they're clean, he slides down the cabinets to sit on the floor, sighing into his hands.

* * *

John finally comes to, and rolls over to look at the clock. **3:15PM**. This is the latest he's ever slept in so long. He can't remember the last time he slept past noon. He gives a heavy sigh and drags himself out of bed, deciding he needs to do something productive. He trades his cum-stained shorts for some sweatpants, then heads to the kitchen, pulling out what's left of his Chinese, and popping it in the microwave. As he waits for it to be ready, he hears his phone ring. He groans and goes off, in search of his phone, finding it on the floor under the living room coffee table. He grabs it and checks the caller I.D. **Sister Numero Uno**. He groans again and just stares at it, waiting on it to stop ringing so he can check his notifications. 34 Missed Calls. 71 Unread Texts. John rolls his eyes, seeing that 95% of them are from Shaleigh, and 0% of them are from Punk. He tosses the phone on the couch, then heads back into the kitchen area, grabbing his food out of the microwave, then heading back to collapse on the couch. He turns on the TV, to Cartoon Network, and begins eating, while silently wondering what the world of cartoons has come to when we've been repressed to 'annoying oranges'.

* * *

Punk tosses the duster back in the broom closet, finally satisfied with the house. He looks around for a moment, seeing if there's anything else he can fix, clean, or straighten, before deciding putting Gage down for a nap and then taking a nice, long shower would be great. He heads towards Shaleigh's room to get him, but as soon as he nears the door, she emerges from her room with Gage in her arms. "You get your room cleaned?" Punk asks. "Gage and I are working on it." She answers with attitude clear in her voice to let him know she's still mad at him. "I'm sorry for earlier. It was uncalled for. I'm really sorry, Sha." He mumbles. "I know you're stressed, Philip, and I know you're going through personal stuff right now, but don't take it out on me, okay? _I_ didn't do anything." She says. "You're right. And I'm sorry." He repeats. "Fine. Forgiven." She huffs. "Thanks. Can I have Gage. He needs a nap." Punk says. "No!" Gage yells at the word 'nap'. "Oh yeah, buddy. You definitely need a nap. You've been up since I got up!" Punk notes as he takes Gage. "Papa, nooo!" Gage whines.

"Punk, can I ask you something without you getting mad?" Shaleigh asks. "I guess. What?" Punk asks. "Is John still in Chicago, 'cos–" Punk cuts in, "Dammit, Shaleigh!" Punk yells. "I'm sorry! I just wa–" He cuts in again, "Look I don't give a _damn_ where he is, okay? Just stop bringing him up! Why don't you just forget about him, okay?! He's _not_ part of this family anymore! Just stop! Leave him alone! And stop fucking bringing him up!" Punk screams. Shaleigh's eyes again go wide, in complete shock at what Punk's saying, stuck in a stage of disbelief at how Punk could even say that, feel that way. Punk glares at her for a moment longer, before going into his room, slamming the door.

Shaleigh grabs her phone from her pocket, frustrated and angry as can be, and goes back in her room, collapsing on her bed as she calls John. And shockingly, he answers.

* * *

"Stop calling me, Shaleigh! I mean it! Stop! When I'm ready to talk to you, I fucking will!" He screams into the phone, then instead of turning it off, he slams it to the ground, stomping it again, and again, and again in frustration till it's nothing more than a few pieces of randomly sparking, useless pieces of metal and wires. When he finally pulls his foot away, he just stares down at the broken phone, basking in the act of violence, his breathing incredibly heavy, and his heart pumping faster than it does when he's in the ring. He just stares and stares till he finally calms down, slowly sinking to the ground to pick up the broken phone. "Good thing I backed this thing up today." He groans, rolling his eyes at the thought of going to get another one. But Punk could call any second. In fact, he could be missing his call right now, so John powers on. He stands, goes and changes into something appropriate, then grabs the phone off the ground as he heads for the front door. After grabbing his keys and wallet off the kitchen counter, he heads out to the car and drives straight for the cellphone store.

* * *

In the past hour or so, Punk had completely lost his mind. Nothing could contain his rage. He'd broken stuff, threw stuff, punched holes in the wall, broken mirrors, tossed chairs and nightstands across the room, and everything else. Being that his door is locked, Shaleigh was helpless to doing anything else but banging on the door and screaming for him to let her have Gage before he got hurt. She tried calling who she could, but no one would answer. She figured John turned his phone off after he yelled at her, Colt's phone was off 'cos he was at a show, Tanner and Selene weren't answering because they were in a meeting with the priest who's going to marry them, and Amy's phone is off for show-related reasons. Shaleigh'd even tried calling Punk's phone, but he'd apparently turned it off too. Or so she thought. In all actuality, his phone was one of the casualties of his anger. He'd tossed it at a wall in the bathroom, from his room, and it broke and smashed against the wall before falling into the toilet, short-circuiting from the water and steaming and smoking in the toilet-bowl.

Once his anger has finally subsided, and his room is the complete opposite of how it looked earlier after cleaning it, he heads over to the bed and sits down. "Papa?" Gage calls out, little tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Gage. I guess Papa can't complain about you having tantrums anymore, huh?" Punk gives a little chuckle as he grabs Gage from where he's sitting against the pillows, to hold him tightly against him. "Punk?" Shaleigh calls out from the other side of the door, a bit scared now that all has gone quiet. "He's fine! Just leave me alone!" Punk yells out. Shaleigh sighs and reluctantly heads to the den to sit on the couch.

* * *

"Parking always has to be such a bitch around here." John groans as he pulls into the plaza, looking for a spot. He sees one in front of the smoothie place, and quickly whips into the spot before someone else can. He gathers up the phone, climbs out of the car, and heads into the store. "Can I help you, sir?" The man asks. "Uh, yeah. I need a new phone." John holds up the broken pieces with a embarrassed chuckle. "Oh, wow. Oh. Uhm. Right this way," The man says, shocked at how much damage there's been to the phone as he leads John over to a row of phones, "You wanna buy a new kind, or you want the same phone?" The man asks. "Same one is fine. Do you have one in store? Or do I have to get it shipped?" John asks. "We have one in store, yes, but it'll be a bit more expensive." The man explains. "I don't care. Give me that one. I'm expecting an important call." John says. The man nods, tells him to wait, and heads to the back.

* * *

"Papa?" Gage calls out, lifting his head from where it lays on his Father's chest. "Getting restless, huh, buddy? Alright, let's get up," Punk says, holding him tightly as he gets out of bed, "I guess Papa should go get his phone fixed." Punk groans, not really wanting to go anywhere, but knowing he should. He unlocks the bedroom door and exits the room, heading for the kitchen. "Gage?" Shaleigh calls out from the couch when she sees them, "Gagey, you okay?" She asks. "Ya!" Gage yells out. "He's fine." Punk answers. "I was just asking." Shaleigh says. "Well, like I said, he's fine. Gage and I are going to the phone store, alright?" Punk explains. "Can I go? I want Subway." Shaleigh asks, not wanting to leave Gage alone with Punk right now. "Sure, I guess, but we're getting it on the way back. You're not gonna fuckin' run your mouth to me, are you?" He asks. "Nope. Not gonna mention it." She makes the 'zipped lips, thrown away key' hand signs. "Good. Lemme grab the phone and we'll leave. Hold him real quick. Get him ready." Punk says, walking Gage over to Sha and sitting him in her lap. "Why do you need a sandwich bag?" She asks. "Phone's in the toilet." He answers, then heads back to his room. He grabs the phone out of the toilet, places it in the baggy, cleans his hand/arm, and within minutes they're off.

* * *

"Have a nice day, sir." The man says as he hands John his bag with his new phone in it. "Thanks. You too." John smiles, grabs the bag, and heads for the door. As he walks out, he's too busy looking at the phone to see what's going on around him.

* * *

Punk pulls into the crowded parking lot, grumbling about how there's always no spaces available. He thankfully sees one right in front of the door and quickly pulls in, making the baggy fall off the passenger seat and onto the floor of the car. He parks the car and bends down, trying to reach it, so he doesn't see what's going on around him either.

"Da-Da! Da-Da! Daaa!" Gage starts screaming as he sees John walk out of the store. "God, not this again." Punk rolls his eyes, hearing his son in the backseat, but he doesn't sit up yet because he's yet to have reached the bag. "Da-Da!" Gage continues screaming, confused as to why John doesn't hear him and come over to him. Shaleigh hears Gage through her headphones when the song changes, and pulls out an earbud to see what all the fuss is about. "What's up, Gagey?" She asks. "Make him stop," Punk commands, still digging around under the seat for the baggy, "This fucker has disappeared." He groans. "Da-Da!" Gage screams, shaking his hand towards the window, but by time Sha understands and looks up, John's too far down the sidewalk for her to see, blocked by other cars neighboring them.

Punk finally grabs the bag and sits up, looking out the window as he does, then back at Gage, "Gage, calm down, okay? You're gonna go in the store with Papa, play with phones, okay?" Punk explains, then climbs out of the car, but he doesn't see John as John's standing at his car, because John dropped his bag and he's bent down picking it up. Punk opens the back door and bends down to grab Gage out of the car, missing seeing John stand up with his stuff, which also means John doesn't see Punk either as he's bent down in the car. Punk unhooks Gage from his carseat and pulls him out, while Sha gathers up her phone, iPod, and purse and gets out as well, and by time they three are out of the car, John's firmly hidden in his car, putting his stuff down and starting up his car. Punk holds Gage and walks to the store's door, Shaleigh following close behind, so they don't see John pulling out of the parking spot.

* * *

"Da-Da! No! Da-Daaa!" Gage cries out reaching out for the car, but John doesn't see them because he's busy looking behind him to make sure he doesn't hit anything as he pulls out, then takes off, leaving the parking lot. He quickly heads back to the hotel and heads to his suite, putting his stuff away. He changes into some shorts and a beater, deciding it'd be best for him to work-out for a few hours, working off all that Chinese food from yesterday and take his mind off things. He leaves his suite and heads to the front desk for help, "Hello. Can I help you?" The young woman asks. "Yeah, you guys got a gym?" He asks. "Yes we do, sir. Go right down that hall, you'll see signs directing you." The woman explains. "Thanks." John replies, then heads off for the gym for the next few hours.

* * *

"Hello, sir, can I help you?" The man asks Punk as he approaches him. "My phone fell in the toilet. I need a new one." Punk explains, holding up the baggy. "Looks like it did more than just fall in the toilet." The man chuckles as he takes the baggy and examines the phone. "I may have thrown it at the wall beforehand." Punk gives a little laugh. "You're the second guy in here today who's taken out their anger on their phone. We gotta start making these things a little stronger," The man laughs, "Follow me, we'll check out some phones." The man says. "Nah, just a new one of these is fine, man." Punk explains, not in the mood for all that. "Alright, I can do that for you. We can have one shipped to you, or you can buy one here, but it's a little more expensive." The man explains. "Just ship it, I don't have anyone to call." Punk shrugs.

As they talk, the song playing over the speaker system, on the top 41 station changes, and Amy and her band's new single comes on. "Mommy! Papa, Mommy!" Gage yells, wiggling his body, dancing. "Yeah, it's Mommy's song." Punk nods, though inwardly groaning, having heard the song 10 million times already. "Your wife sings this?" The man asks. "She's just my kid's Mom, but yeah, she does." Punk answers. "That's awesome." The man smiles. "Come to think of it, I guess I should have a phone in case she calls. I'll go ahead and buy the one that's here." Punk explains. "I'll go get that for ya." The man nods, then heads off to the back.

"Punk, should I get a new phone? These are cute." Shaleigh says, playing with a particular phone. "You just got one a few months ago. The hell do you need a new one for?" He asks. "'Cos new ones have come out since." She explains. "As long as you're paying for it." Punk shrugs, not really caring. "Do you like this one?" She asks, and he caves in and busies himself with looking at phones with her till the man eventually comes with his phone. They pay and leave, swing by Subway on the way back, then head home to just chill for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N:** So it seems Punk is only drastically pissed off at John when Shaleigh brings him up. She's trying desperately to help, or at least understand, but seems she's only doing harm instead. And poor Gage, not understanding any of this at all. So it's been two days, how long do you think it'll be till one of them caves and contacts the other? And who's gonna cave first? Oh, and hey, Nate, I gave your girl a hit song! :D lol. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come NEXT Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Guys, don't forget that Randy is already gone. He got on a plane the day Punk put John out. So he's back out of the story. This is gonna be settled between Punk and John. Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

"He's not ever coming back here! Ever! _Never_! Do you understand me?!" Punk screams, making even Gage jump. [...] "Look I don't give a _damn_ where he is, okay? Just stop bringing him up! Why don't you just forget about him, okay?! He's _not_ part of this family anymore! Just stop! Leave him alone! And stop fucking bringing him up!" Punk screams.

* * *

**Saturday; Hilton Homewood Suites:**

John rolls over and grabs his phone off the nightstand, checking to see the time. A little after 2:30PM. He shrugs to himself, thinking about how he's been sleeping in so late. It feels nice, actually. He could get used to this. He rolls back over to face the empty other side of the bed. Waking up alone is what he _can't_ get used to, though. He misses Punk. He wonders what he's doing, and what Gage is doing, and how they are. He grabs his phone off the nightstand yet again and heads to his texts, going to Shaleigh's number.

**BrotherInLaw:** hi.

**Sister Numero Uno:** O, are yu really talkn to me.?

**BrotherInLaw:** yes. where are they?

**Sister Numero Uno:** Sigh; Punk's starin out the window in the den; Gage is layin here with me;

**BrotherInLaw:** send a pic?

**Sister Numero Uno:** [_MMS_]

**BrotherInLaw:** fuck.

**Sister Numero Uno:** He misses yu John; I'm sure Punk does too;

**BrotherInLaw:** doubt it.

**Sister Numero Uno:** Y don't yu call him + find out.?

**BrotherInLaw:** i gotta go, sha. tell gage i love him.

**Sister Numero Uno:** John.!

* * *

"Come on, let's go see what Papa is doing." Shaleigh says as she picks Gage up. Keeping her phone in hand, she exits her room, going to the den to find Punk sitting in front of the deck's doors, his legs crossed and his forehead against the window. "Papa!" Gage yells out when he sees his Father. Punk flinches, being caught off guard, then turns his head to face them, "Hey, Gage." Punk gives a little smile. "You okay, Philip?" Shaleigh asks. "Why would I be okay, Sha?" Punk asks. "You're deteriorating." She notes. "Why are you bothering me? Why can't you leave me alone for 10 minutes?" Punk sighs. "I just want to ask one question. And I want a honest answer." She says. "What?" He asks. "Do you miss him?" She asks. He hangs his head, leaning it back against the door, staring out it for awhile before answering, "Of course I do. He's my Husband." He mumbles. "Why don't you call him?" She asks. "And say what? I don't have a thing to say to him." Punk notes. "_Nothing_?" She asks. "What little I have to say to him, you, Gage, nor he will like. So I think it's best you leave it the hell alone." Punk explains, and Shaleigh groans. "How about sitting and listening to each other _breathe_ then? Just anything! I remember when you guys were so in love that you could just sit and silently stare at each other, having conversations in your head. And now he's gone. Punk, he's hurting. He misses you and Gage." She explains. "Have you been talking to him?" Punk turns to her, angry. "Texting. Just a few texts. Neither one of you will talk to me." She sighs. "What'd he say?" Punk asks. "Asked how you and Gage were. I sent him a picture of Gage. That's it." She answers. "Don't send him anymore pictures of my fucking son." Punk commands. "It's his son too." Shaleigh sasses. "Dammit, Shaleigh, stop trying to control my son's life!" Punk yells, standing up. "Somebody needs to be making some sensible, non-irrational decisions that affect him." She says, and he glares at her. "My decision wasn't irrational." He growls. "Does Amy know what's going on here?" Shaleigh asks. "She doesn't need to. She's not involved. She doesn't live here. She's not the one I'm married to." Punk explains. "Yeah, well _her_ son is caught in the middle of it. And you can't say he's not hers." Shaleigh smirks. "You are really working on getting put out, aren't you?" He asks. Her eyes go wide, then she simply turns and heads back to her room.

* * *

John lays on the ground in the living room area, the coffee table moved out of the way, doing push-ups where the coffee table should be. He'd just finished a set of sit-ups. He decided to do a pre-workout before he goes to the gym. If he's going to sleep and eat so much, he's gonna need to work out more. "97…98…99…100." And at that he lets his body fall to the ground, his arms on fire. He climbs from the floor and goes over to the couch, grabbing his beater and pulling it on. He pulls on his sneakers and gets them laced up, then shoves his wallet and cellphone in his pocket.

As he heads for the front door, his cell phone rings. John groans at being interrupted and pulls out his cellphone, his heart stopping when he looks at the screen. **Husband**. He quickly answers the phone, placing it to his ear, "Hello?!" He says, but he doesn't hear anything, "Hello?" He says again, and all he receives in reply is the sound of the phone moving around. "Hello?" He tries one more time. "Either bring him here or you come feed him!" He hears Punk yell, but not into the phone, then he hears phone static again. The phone is in his pocket. Oh. "Maybe you should stop being an asshole to me." He hears Sha's voice get closer and closer. "Maybe you should stay out of my personal life. Give me Gage." Punk replies. "Hi, Papa!" Gage squeals, and John bites his lip hard. Fuck, he misses his family. "Sup, Gage, you hungry?" Punk asks. "Ya!" Gage replies. "Yeah, you are. Let's eat." Punk says, and John can hear shuffling around, figuring he's putting him in his seat. "Ooh, can I have some of that?" Shaleigh asks. "Man, I asked you if you wanted some before I left." Punk groans. "I didn't want anything! But it smells so good!" She says. "I swear, Gage, I feel like I have two kids instead of one." Punk chuckles. "No, 'cos Colt would be like some form of Uncle to me, and I can't date a relative. Real relative or not." Shaleigh replies, and John can tell she's eating something, more than likely had gotten into Punk's food. "True. You and Colt dating now is already gross enough." Punk laughs. "Ass." She replies.

John decides to see how long he can milk this, slipping off his shoes and heading to the bedroom. He lays down on the bed, then grabs his headphones, putting them in his ear and plugging them into the phone. He mutes his end and locks the phone, sitting the phone on his chest as he lays down, closing his eyes and pretending he's there, maybe sitting on the couch watching life take place in the kitchen. He listens to them eat and talk about Shaleigh's date she had with Colton, most of Punk's replies being insults. He hears them talk to Gage about possibly going to the park later, then Punk deciding it's too cold out. He listens to Shaleigh on the phone with Colt when he called till Punk got irritated of listening to their flirting and went to put Gage in bed instead. He listens to Punk lay down in the bed and roll around for awhile till his Mom calls on the house phone. He notes that Punk tells her that John's out of town on business, but he's not sure whether that should give him hope or anything. He listens to them argue about something he can't quite figure out, before Punk finally gives up arguing and agrees to calling whoever they're talking about.

"Yes. Okay, Mom, yes…I will…Right now…Alright, Mom…Love you too…Bye, Ma," He says, then hangs up the phone, sitting it back on its base, "Where's my phone?" Punk asks himself, and John hears him ruffling around. John thinks for a moment about whether he should hang up before Punk finds it, or see what happens when Punk does. He decides to stay on. "Sha! Do you have my damn phone?!" He yells out. "I have my own new phone thank you." She rubs her new phone she got yesterday at the store. "Then where- Oh, here it is," Punk says, then John hears rustling around till he grabs his phone. "What the fuck? Hello?…Hello?" He calls out, and John practically holds his breath. "Who is it?" Shaleigh asks. "My phone called John. It's been connected for forever." Punk explains. "Is he on it?" Shaleighs asks. "No. I don't think he knows it's connected either," Punk replies, "Helloooo?" He calls out again. "Maybe it's a sign that you need to call him." Shaleigh chuckles, and he hears shuffling again, "Get out." John hears the door close, then some more shuffling around, then the bed move. "Hello? John? Are you there?" Punk calls out again, his voice softer. John debates on unmuting the phone and answering him, but he figures Punk will just get pissed knowing John was listening in on them. "Dammit, John. Why'd you have to mess everything up?" He hears Punk sigh, "Everything was great. And now…" He sighs again, "This is hell." Punk whispers, and he sits in silence for a moment before John hears the phone hang up.

John sighs and makes sure the phone call has been ended, then takes out the headphones and lays them and the phone on the nightstand. "I'm sorry." John mumbles, then yanks the covers over his head, giving up on all his plans for the day.

* * *

**Later:**

"Alright, let's get your jacket on." Punk says as he pulls the baby's jacket on his body. "Punk?" Shaleigh calls out, walking into the front room. "Yeah?" Punk asks. "Where ya going?" She asks, eyeing the baby bag. "Get some air. Why?" Punk asks. "You're taking Gage?" She asks. "Yeah." Punk nods. "I, uh...I don't think that's best. Maybe he should stay here." She says, walking over and grabbing the baby bag so Punk can't take it. "Excuse me?!" Punk asks, looking at her as if she were crazy. "I just don't think that's the best of ideas. He should stay here." She explains, reaching for him, but Punk holds Gage's head tightly to his chest as he turns his body, shielding him from Shaleigh's grasp. "Why the hell should he stay here? What's wrong with going with me?" Punk asks. "You're just not really in your right mind right now. It's just safer for him to be here." Shaleigh explains. "You think I'd hurt my son?!" Punk asks. "I never said that, Punk! I just don't want anything happening because your mind is elsewhere. You don't want him getting hurt, right?" Shaleigh tries to explain herself. "Getting hurt?! You really think I'd hurt my son because I'm supposedly 'out of my mind', huh? I wouldn't hurt my fucking son, Shaleigh! I'm trying to fucking protect him!" Punk yells. "Protect him how?! By kicking John out?!" She asks. "Yes!" He screams, then slowly turns away, flicking his eyes to stare at the ground, wishing he hadn't said that.

"What the hell did he do, huh? Why won't you tell me?! What could he have _possibly_ done that you had to kick him out for?!" She asks. Punk stares at the ground a moment more, his blood boiling, and as it does, he realizes maybe it _is_ best that Gage stays here. At least, now it is now that Shaleigh's brought John up out loud. "Papa will be back, Gage, okay? I love you." Punk kisses Gage's face a few times before going over and handing him to Shaleigh. "Here. You take him since you think he should stay." Punk says, then heads back towards the door. "Philip, you have to fucking tell me one day!" She yells out, but all she receives in reply is the door being slammed as Punk leaves.

"Ugh!" She groans in frustration, "Gage, how about some juice?" She suggests, walking to the kitchen and placing him in his high chair. She gets him fastened in, goes over to the fridge, pulls out one of his sippy cups, then hands it to him. "Is it good, baby boy?" She asks. "Ya!" He takes a break from chugging down the juice to answer. "Good." She smiles, kisses his head, then pulls her cell out of pocket, dialing John's number and placing the phone to her ear.

* * *

John crawls out from under the covers when he hears his phone ringing. He looks around and sees it flashing in the dark on the floor near the bed. He rolls out of the bed and sinks onto the ground, leaning over and grabbing the phone, checking to see who it is. **Sister Numero Uno**. He sighs and tosses the phone back on the ground. He's just not ready to talk to her. Especially since he doesn't know if she knows what's happened. He's not sure what he'd rather face, explaining to her what happened, or her only hearing Punk's side and getting an earful the moment he answers the phone. She calls three times before giving up. A moment after the phone stops ringing from the third call, John's phone lights up again. **ONE NEW VOICEMAIL**. This is the first voicemail he's gotten. John sighs, preparing for the worst, and dials his voicemail and inputs his password. "You have...one new message...from...Shaleigh Brooks," The phone says, then her message comes through, "Goddammit, John, I know you're getting my calls because it doesn't go straight to voicemail, so just answer! Dammit, John, I don't know what happened, or where you're at, but it's hell here, okay? And you just left me here in the midst of it. Punk's constantly down my throat and it's horrible. Just now we fought over him needing to leave Gage home because I don't want Gage accidentally getting hurt. I don't even know what happened and I'm ending up to be the bad guy, and I'm not gonna stand for that. So answer the goddamned phone! Gage, tell DaDa to answer the phone. Say 'answerrr'," She says, then John hears Gage, "Da-Da! Da-Daaaaa!" Gage yells, then gives a squeal, and John immediately lays a hand over his chest, his heart hurting badly, "Call me back, John. Please." Shaleigh says, a pleading tone in her voice, then she hangs up. John saves the message just in case that's going to be the last time he can hear Gage's voice, then tosses the phone back to the ground yet again. He grabs the blankets and pulls them off the bed, down onto him, curls up under them, and lays on the ground, going back to his thoughts of how bad he's fucked up everything.

* * *

The sky going dark and his legs being well on their way to not being able to continue to hold him up is what brings Punk back home. He unlocks the door and walks in, being careful to be completely quiet, hoping both Gage and Shaleigh are asleep. He's, however, wrong. The minute he's in the house, he's hit with the sound of Gage screaming and crying. Punk shuts the door and quickly runs down the hallway towards where the sound of Gage's cries are coming from, eventually ending up in Gage's room to find Shaleigh in the rocking chair holding Gage.

"What the hell did you do to him?!" Punk yells. "Papa!" Gage screams out as he reaches out for his Father, his face covered in tears, just completely torn up. "He won't stop crying! I can't get him to stop!" Shaleigh yells back, handing over Gage to Punk, completely ready to tear her hair out at having had to deal with this crying for the past few hours. "It's okay, Gage. Shhh. Calm down. Papa is here. I've got you. Please calm down," Punk says as he craddles Gage protectively in his arms, but it does nothing to help. Gage just keeps crying, hard, "What the hell is he crying for in the first place?!" Punk asks. "He wants John! He keeps calling out for his damn Da-Da, and I can't get him to understand he can't have him!" Shaleigh explains. "Why is he crying for him?!" Punk asks, cradling Gage even tighter at the mention of John. "Because I tried calling John, and Gage wanted to talk to him, but John wouldn't answer, and he hasn't stopped crying since!" Shaleigh answers.

"What the fuck are you calling him for? Stop calling him! And stop bringing him up around Gage!" Punk demands. "Excuse me?!" Shaleigh asks. "Don't say his name! Don't call him! Don't bring him up! Don't refer to him as d-a-d-a," Punk spells out so Gage doesn't understand, "Nothing! I need to break Gage of this habit!" Punk explains. "Habit? A fucking _habit_?! John is his _Father_!" Shaleigh screams, and Gage cries out even louder at the constant mention of John's name. "_I'm_ his fucking Father!" Punk screams back. "And so is John, goddammit! John is Gage's Father, and he's _your_ Husband! Now I don't know what the fuck happened, but dammit, Punk, you need to sit down and take a good hard look at it, because this shit's ridiculous! You need to look at it and figure it the fuck out. And if he's the one that made the decision to leave, you need to look at why the fuck he decided to go. And goddammit, Punk, if you're the reason he left, or you made him leave, then you _really_ need to sit down and take a fucking look at your goddammed self and all the shit you've done and the bullshit you've put him through! You're protecting Gage? Protecting him from what? 'Cos John's not a fucking threat! Your stupid ass drama and pettiness is the goddamned problem!" Shaleigh preaches, then storms out of the room, the front door being slammed is heard a few seconds later.

Punk can't even stand in anger at her because Gage is still screaming and crying out for his Da-Da. Punk sighs and leaves Gage's room to go into his own room, closing and locking the door behind him. He lays Gage down on the bed, on John's pillow, then grabs one of John's t-shirts from the chair in the corner, and wraps it around Gage. Gage quiets down significantly, but he by no means stops crying. Punk heads over to his dresser and decides to change into his pajamas, grabbing a gray pair of sweatpants and pulling them on, then looking for a shirt to put on, "The fuck is my shirt?" He asks himself, looking for a certain one, his Batman one. He gives up on the search and decides to sleep shirtless, then heads over to the bed and climbs in, holding Gage, still wrapped in the shirt, in his arms as he lays halfway on John's pillow. Punk can't think of anything else to do, to calm Gage or himself down, but to sing. So he quickly tries to think of a song to sing, and unfortunately for him, John's favorite song that he's always singing around the house is the first to come to mind. He gives a heavy sigh, then begins singing the song softly to Gage. His Father's soothing voice, along with being wrapped up in his Da-Da's smell calms Gage down till he's able to go to sleep.

But the fact that the smell of John is wrapped around Gage means that it's wrapped around Punk too, and it's suffocating him. He wants to think about absolutely anything but John, but he can't. All he can think about is John, and if not that, then he's thinking about what Shaleigh said before she left. She's right. He needs to take another look at the situation. When he made his rash decision, after that night of thinking at Colt's, his decision was impaired by the initial hurt and pain he felt at John's infidelity. Now that he's...well...he's still not in his right mind. He can admit that. But after a few days, he's sure he can sit himself down and give this situation some more thought.

It's just, after all Punk's been through with and because of John, how could John do that to him? And with Randy? Of all people, Randy?! Punk just wants to know why. He _needs_ to know why. He needs closure. Though, he guesses that's not fair to say, because John's probably sitting up right now wishing he had closure as well. It'd do them both some good. Then they can amicably part and go on with the rest of their lives. Punk would feel a lot better with this huge decision that's affecting not only him, but his son. Closure would definitely do them good. Punk's just not...he just can't handle seeing John's face, hearing his voice, being in his presence. It'll only hurt too bad. And Punk's not sure what he might do to John. He has all this pent up, bottled up rage inside him. But he also has this emptiness, and loneliness that only John can fill. Punk's not sure what he might do to John, hit him or kiss him. And he doesn't need to do _either_ of those. Maybe going on without closure is the best solution. He'll get over this situation one day. And John? He doesn't care what John does without closure. He just doesn't care anymore.

* * *

John slams his fridge shut, too frustrated with his thoughts to focus on his hunger. He runs his hands over his head as he looks around at the suite, trying to think of what he can do to take his mind off Punk. There's nothing. There's nothing he can do. He gets a strong urge to call Punk again, but before he can even debate on actually acting on it this time, he remembers that he hid his phone from himself. He begins walking around the front room, digging in the couch, looking under the tables, all in search for his phone. Goddammit, he hid this fucker really good.

After about 10 minutes of searching, he gives up. "He wouldn't answer the phone anyway. He hates me." John sighs, then drops the couch cushion he was just looking under. He drags himself into the bedroom area and begins digging around in his luggage, looking for which bag has the item he's looking for. "There it is." He mumbles to himself, finally finding Punk's favorite shirt, his Batman shirt, and clutching it tightly. He zips his luggage back up then heads over to the bed, collapsing on it. He kicks the blankets off the bed and onto the floor, not wanting them tonight. He cuddles the shirt close to his body, breathing in Punk's scent deeply, letting it wrap around him and drift him off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww. This is just ridiculous. Things are not getting better at all. And Punk's even hinting at wanting things to be even worse. What do you think is going to happen? Is now the best time for them to talk? Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come NEXT Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** I've been forgetting to put the day at the beginning of the last few chapters :/ Whoops! Sorry, guys! I've corrected them. Btw, I think you'll love (then probably hate me again) me for this chapter, so here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

"Do you miss him?" She asks. He hangs his head, leaning it back against the door, staring out it for awhile before answering, "Of course I do. He's my Husband." He mumbles. [...] "What little I have to say to him, you, Gage, nor he will like. So I think it's best you leave it the hell alone." Punk explains [...] "Dammit, John. Why'd you have to mess everything up?" He hears Punk sigh, "Everything was great. And now…" He sighs again, "This is hell." Punk whispers [...] I need to break Gage of this habit!" Punk explains. "Habit? A fucking _habit_?! John is his _Father_!" Shaleigh screams, and Gage cries out even louder at the constant mention of John's name. "_I'm_ his fucking Father!" Punk screams back. "And so is John, goddammit! John is Gage's Father, and he's _your_ Husband! Now I don't know what the fuck happened, but dammit, Punk, you need to sit down and take a good hard look at it, because this shit's ridiculous! You need to look at it and figure it the fuck out. And if he's the one that made the decision to leave, you need to look at why the fuck he decided to go. And goddammit, Punk, if you're the reason he left, or you made him leave, then you _really_ need to sit down and take a fucking look at your goddammed self and all the shit you've done and the bullshit you've put him through! You're protecting Gage? Protecting him from what? 'Cos John's not a fucking threat! Your stupid ass drama and pettiness is the goddamned problem!" Shaleigh preaches

* * *

**Sunday; Brooks' Basement:**

Punk sits the picture book back in the box, then grabs the next box, sliding it over to where he sits crossed-legged in the middle of the basement. He pulls out the first item of clothing in the box, one of John's white t-shirts. He clutches it to his chest then grabs for yet another box, pulling it over to him as well, grabbing out another picture book. He opens it up towards the middle and sees a picture of he and John at one of the many engagement parties they had. He stares down at the pictures, flipping the pages of the book, smiling at the memories.

"Wow. Never thought I'd see you like this." He hears Shaleigh say, and he throws his head back and groans, "Dammit, can I have one moment to deal with my problems alone?" Punk asks. "I'm not here to fight. Gage is sleep, so I thought I'd come down here and sympathize with you. I've realized that I'm not helping you, I'm only messing with the situation because I don't understand. So, I'm here to lend an ear, or just be a shoulder to cry on, or anything else." She explains. "Thanks...I guess. Come sit, Sis." He pats the ground next to him, but she just chuckles and goes and sits on a crate.

"So..." She says. "I don't really know what I'm supposed to be saying to you. I'm just down here thinking about things." Punk shrugs. "About what happened between you two?" She asks. "Yep." He nods. "So what did happen?" She asks, truly curious. "I don't want to talk about it. Hate me if you want, but I'm never telling you, or anyone else. I'm sorry." Punk mumbles. "Was whatever happened between you guys _really_ that bad?" She asks. "Whether it was bad or not, it's between John and I. I just really don't want to talk about it." Punk explains. "Okay, no more asking what happened. How are you? How are you holding up?" She asks, laying a hand on his shoulder. "How do you think I am? I'm breaking down inside. I am barely keeping myself together. I just want to make it to the next day without falling apart, honestly." Punk closes his eyes and admits. "Is there anything I can do to make it better?" She asks. "No. Helping me take care of Gage is about it. Thanks for that by the way." He mumbles. "He's my nephew. It's my obligation." She chuckles.

"I miss his stupid face, Sha." Punk sighs, staring at a particular picture of he and John, John hugged tight to Punk's body as he makes some silly face. "It's normal for you to miss him. Don't you think he misses you too?" She asks. "Sometimes I do, but...sometimes I don't." Punk answers. "Why do you think he wouldn't miss you?" She asks. "Can't really answer that without explaining what happened." He replies. There are times when he's so sure that John misses him, that he can basically feel it. Feel John's soul crying out for him. But there's other times that he feels like John doesn't miss him. Because that would entail that he loves him, and if loved him, he wouldn't have gone and laid down with _Randy_. In fact, he could be with Randy right now. He slept with him once, who's to say he didn't just go run off and be with him? "He misses you, Punk. I know it. Now the only question is, what are you going to do about it?"

* * *

John finally gets out of the shower, having just had a good, long 'nother breakdown, and grabs a towel, wrapping it around his body. He heads into the bedroom and opens the top drawers, grabbing the first shirt he touches and pulling it on, then sliding his sweatpants on his body. Once he's dressed, he trudges back over to the bed and plops down on it, kicking the covers up till he can grab them, pulling them over his body till he can't see the sun shining in the room anymore. The minute he gets comfy, he hears his phone. "Dammit!" He yells. He debates on laying there and ignoring it, figuring it to be Shaleigh _yet again_, but something inside him nudges him up and out of the bed. He drags himself into the kitchen area and grabs his phone off the table, his heart stopping when he looks to see who the incoming text is from.

**Husband:** Hey.

**John Boy:** hello.

**Husband:** How are you?

**John Boy:** idk. you?

**Husband:** Idk either...

**John Boy:** im sorry.

**Husband:** Where are you?

**John Boy:** a hotel.

**Husband:** Which?

**John Boy:** homewood suites, up the street.

**Husband:** Can I come see you?

**John Boy:** plz.

**Husband:** I'll be there in 30.

**John Boy:** alright. thank you.

After he hits send, he has to stare at the phone for awhile. Did that just really happen? Is Punk really coming to see him? He stares at the few text messages a bit longer before pocketing the cellphone and heading into the bedroom, needing to change. He shoves his shirt back in the drawer and digs around till he finds a blue t-shirt. It's one of Punk's favorite t-shirts for John to wear; he says it makes his eyes pop because they're both the same color. He then trades his sweatpants for the last pair of clean jeans he has, making a mental note of needing to figure out where to do laundry...and soon. Once dressed and fresh, he just walks around the suite, going room-to-room, making sure it's cleaned up.

Thirty minutes later and there's a knock on John's door. He adjusts the jeans and smoothes his shirt before opening it. "Hi." Punk says, a small smile on his face as soon as he sees John. "Hi." John replies with a smile of his own, though he's in absolute shock and disbelief that Punk actually came. "Can I come in?" Punk asks. "Yeah! Yeah. Of course." John steps aside and Punk walks in, choosing to stand by the kitchen table. John closes the door and goes to stand in front of him. "How are you?" Punk asks, but John looks to the floor and shrugs, "You?" He asks, looking back up to Punk. "I'm…uh," He gives a shrug as well, "I'm making it I guess." Punk sighs and John just nods, not knowing what to say.

Punk doesn't know what to say either. He doesn't really know why he came over here. He's still hurt, and he's still very much heartbroken. He just misses John so much though. He misses his face, and his voice, and his touch.

"How's Gage doing?" John asks. "He's good. He misses you. A lot." Punk sighs, thinking about all the various incidents the past few days involving Gage wanting his Da-Da. "I miss him too." John sighs. "Can we sit? Preferably near a plug. I'd actually like to show you something, but my phone is dying." Punk asks, motioning outwards. "No problem." John says, and turns to the couch, but he takes a leap of faith and heads to the bedroom, Punk following.

Punk notices they walk right past the kitchen, and the living area, and a desk area, all on their way to the bedroom, but he doesn't say anything. He can't blame John. If he were in his position, he'd probably try the same thing too.

Once in the bedroom, John goes over to where his charger is plugged into the wall and grabs the end of the cord, "Here." John says, holding out his hand, and Punk hands him the phone. When John plugs it in, it lights up to show that it's charging, and John sees that Punk's changed the wallpaper on his phone from a picture of them, to some comic book character. John gives an inward sigh and hands the phone to Punk, Punk taking it and sitting on the bed on that side. John walks around the bed and sits as well, them both sitting against the headboard, but not touching. They're both too scared to. Punk begins clicking some buttons till a video comes up. "Gage, learned how to say something new." Punk says to John. "Really? What?" John asks, hating that he missed it. "Sha recorded it and sent it to me. Here." Punk hands John the phone, and John hits 'play'.

_"Gage. Gage! Look at Papa, Gage." Punk says, and Gage looks up from where he's playing. "Say 'I love you'." Punk says, but Gage just stares at him. "I love you. Say 'I love you'." Punk repeats. "Ahh!" Gage shakes his hand, but makes no attempt to repeat the phrase. "Come on, Gage. Say 'I. Love. You'." Punk enunciates. "Ah ooh." Gage replies. "No. 'I love you'." Punk tries again. "No!" Gage yells, and Punk sighs. "Fine. Look at the camera." Punk points at the phone behind him and Gage squeals and reaches out for it. _

John has to stop himself from laying his hand against the screen as he watches.

_"Papa's going to show this to Da-Da. Say hi, Gage." Shaleigh says. "Shaleigh, I warned you." Punk growls, and Gage waves at the camera, "Hiii, Da-Da!" Gage yells. "Say it again, Gage. Tell Da-Da hi." Shaleigh repeats. "Hi, Da-Da! Ah lah you!" Gage says. "You said it! Good job, Gage!" Punk yells, excited. "Goob job! Say it again, Gage. Tell Da-Da that you love him." Shaleigh praises, then commands. "Ah lah you, Da-Da!" Gage says, then topples over in a giggle fit. Punk sits him back up and gives him a high-five. "Punk, my phone is dying. Hurry up." Shaleigh announces. "Tell Da-Da bye." Punk says to Gage, a broken smile on his face, a secret meaning behind his words. "Bye, Da-Da!" Gage yells. "So cute." Shaleigh says before ending the video._

"You were the first one he said it to." Punk says once the video goes off. "Oh my God. Thank you for showing this to me." John says, handing the phone back, a few tears falling down his face. "You're welcome. Don't cry, John. Please," Punk says, noticing the tears, but John doesn't stop, "Please don't cry." Punk wipes away a few tears, then pulls John into his arms to comfort him, hating seeing him like this even after all that's happened. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just miss him so much. For him to say that…I feel even worse. Makes me feel even more like shit. God, I miss him." John explains. "He misses you too, John. Don't worry." Punk rubs his back. "I miss you too." John takes a risk and looks up at Punk and says, and Punk gives a heavy sigh. "I know you do. I miss you too." Punk whispers. "Do you really?" John asks. "I do. Very, very much." Punk replies. "Do you still hate me?" John asks, looking away. "I don't hate you, John. I never did hate you." Punk replies. "Yes, you did." John refutes. "I didn't. I was hurt. I still am. I didn't _hate_ you, though." Punk explains, and John sighs, "I'm sorry." He whispers. "I know." Punk replies.

"I know I've asked you before, but you didn't answer the first time. Are we getting a divorce?" John asks. "I don't want to talk about that, John. I'm still trying to think things through, okay?" Punk replies, not sure that his final decision is too set in stone anymore now that he has John in his arms again. John nods.

"So," He clears his throat, trying to pull himself back together, "Who knows we're separated?" John asks. "Sha knows, but I haven't outright told her why or what happened. I'm not going to either. She told Selene what little she _does_ know, and Selene told Tanner. That's it." Punk answers. "Colt doesn't know?" John asks. Usually when Punk's ready to talk about something or gossip, Scott's the first person he goes to. "No. I didn't want him pestering me. For now, he thinks you went outta town. So far, Sha's kept her mouth shut." Punk shrugs. "I'm so sorry, Punk. I really hope you know how sorry, and bad, and stupid I feel." John says, looking up at him. "Shh. I know," Punk says, and John sighs, not knowing what else he can possibly say.

"Can I ask you something?" Punk asks, deciding he definitely wants to know if he's been worrying for nothing or not. "Anything. What?" He asks. "Have you seen or been with Randy since you left?" Punk asks, a small voice. "No! No, Punk, no. No. I haven't, I promise. I'd never to do that to you. I learned my lesson. He called after I left trying to find out where I was so he could see me again before his plane took off, but I refused to tell him. I couldn't let him take what very, very little dignity I have left. He got on his plane and left. I've been here alone ever since I got here." John explains, and Punk gives an internal sigh of relief. "Oh. Okay." Punk mumbles. "Did you think I was with him this entire time?" John asks, trying to look directly in Punk's eyes. "No. Yes. Kinda. Maybe. Y...your phone was off the one time I decided to call, and...I don't know. My mind wandered from there." Punk explains. "Your Sister has been calling and texting me non-stop. I turn it off sometimes to get away from her. I'm sorry I missed your call." John says, hating that this all could have happened even earlier if it weren't for Shaleigh's constant calls. "No, it's okay. I think it's best it happened this way. Gave me more time to think." Punk explains. "Oh. Then I guess so." John says, and the men fall into a bit of silence.

"Why do you have so many damn blankets?" Punk asks after awhile. "I'm not used to sleeping without you. It's weird and I get really, really cold at night. That and I like to bury myself under them." John mumbles, embarrassed. "I know what you mean. It's weird sleeping without you too. I don't like it. Gage sleeps in our room now, just so I have someone to hold at night." Punk explains. "Lucky Gage." John mumbles, giving a small sigh, and Punk doesn't reply.

He instead just begins messing with the pillow he's sitting against, trying to fluff it because it's uncomfortable, but as he does, it accidentally falls and he sees what's under it and making it so uncomfortable. "My shirt!" He yells, grabbing it and holding it up to look at it. John's eyes go wide at Punk finding the shirt and he pulls away from him and begins to stutter, "I-I-I didn't- I was gonna- I'm- I, uh, accidentally packed it, and, I-I-I was gonna return it, but I-I didn't think you wan-wanted me there, so I–" Punk cuts in, wanting John to calm down, "It's okay, John," He gives a little smile and sits it in John's lap, John immediately clutching tight to it, "I'm just glad I didn't lose it or anything." He says, then grabs the pillow off the floor and sits it back on the bed, John sliding the shirt back under it. Once the shirt is back in place, Punk pulls John back into his arms.

"Can I tell you something that happened during it?" John asks, making a conscious decision that this tidbit of info will hopefully help to continue to boost the situation in a positive direction. "I guess. What?" Punk asks, not really wanting to hear about what happened during John's infidelity. "He choked me, and had to refrain from hitting me." John admits, and Punk releases John and jumps completely out of bed in anger. "No! No. Stop. It was my fault." John says, leaning up and begging Punk to calm down. "How the fuck was him almost hurting you _again,_ _your_ fault?!" Punk asks, ready to go officially kill Randy. "I pissed him off pretty bad," John sighs, "I, uh, I accidently called him your name once." He mumbles and all goes silent. Punk just stares at John as all his anger slowly evaporates. He called out his name while he was with Randy? Wow.

Punk slowly slides back into bed and cuddles against John. He lays his head on John's chest and tries to think about everything. "Why do you hate me?" He asks, and John eyes go wide, "I don't hate you, Punk! What are you talking about?!" John honestly can't fathom why Punk would ever ask that question. "Why'd you hurt me then? You promised to never do that." John's never seen or heard Punk seem so small. "I know I promised not to, and I promise I never will again. I should have never let him talk me into going over there," John sighs, "If I would have said no, there would have never been a problem. I can't think straight when I'm around him. My brain doesn't function. He takes complete control of me. I was so, so, so stupid to go over there." John sighs. "Why did you?" Punk asks, looking up at John. "I don't know. I hadn't seen him in so long, and I'm married now, so I thought I was safe. I stupidly thought he'd respect that instead of using it against me. And I just had so many questions, and I needed answers. He wasn't up for talking, though." John explains, sighing and shaking his head, feeling stupid all over again.

"John, I don't want you around him ever again. I'm serious this time. I don't want you to _ever_ come into any fucking contact with him ever again." Punk pleads, and John smiles a bit, wondering if that means there is hope for their relationship since Punk is back trying to control his life, but John doesn't have enough energy to think too hard on it. He doesn't want to think too hard on it, in case it's not true. "I wouldn't want to. I'm sick of him ruining my life and ruining my happiness. I never got anything out of being with him, and I never will. I can't keep letting him ruin things for me." John instead explains.

There's silence for a brief moment till Punk starts chuckling, "You know what's funny?" He asks. "What?" John asks back. "He kind of strengthened our relationship back then." Punk mentions. "How?!" John asks, looking down at Punk as if he were crazy. "When _that night_ happened, and you got sick after, and I had to take care of you. During that time is when I realized how bad I never wanted to lose you, and how nothing else mattered anymore except you. By time you were well again, I just wanted to be your husband. I worked so hard to get myself to the point where I was ready to commit. It's crazy to me to think that Randy is the one that pushed me to finally be able to marry." Punk explains. "Wow." John doesn't know what to say. "Yep. Ironic how he's the one that ruined my marriage as well." Punk gives another little chuckle. "Punk, I'm so, so sorry." John pleads. "I know you are. I know." Punk smiles softly up at John, and they fall into silence yet again.

"I wish you guys didn't have such a past. I wish you guys weren't so close. I wish he didn't have such a fucking hold over you." Punk pulls away and pulls John into his arms instead. "So do I." John replies. "Why couldn't he have just stayed wherever he was?! Why'd he have to come back and ruin my happiness?!" Punk begins to get frustrated again. "I feel the same way." John sighs, silently wondering if Punk even really cares how this entire situation has made him feel, or if he's just the bad guy in Punk's eyes for going and sleeping with Randy. "I still love you, John. I hope you know that." Punk says, tipping John's face to look up at him. "I wasn't sure, actually. I'm glad you said that." John sighs. "I do. Don't ever doubt that. I love you, John, okay?" Punk promises. "I love you too, Philip. I love you so, so much." John whispers.

Punk leans down a bit, and John leans up, wondering if Punk's really going to do it. Punk just stares into John's eyes, staring at how dull and burnt out his usually bright, blue eyes are now. Not even John's shirt is making his eyes shine. Neither is the few tears brimming in his eyes. Punk gives a small sigh and closes his eyes, leaning in a bit closer as he does, not wanting to see the hurt in John's eyes. John leans up a bit more and stares at Punk's face, wondering what he's thinking. Punk knows he shouldn't kiss John. He knows it's not going to help anything. Especially after he admitted to him outloud that he still loves him. He knows this shouldn't happen, but... Punk leans down and kisses John, and John, shocked, quickly leans up and wraps his arms around Punk's neck and kisses back. It's just a few open-mouthed kisses, with no tongue introduced, and the kissing only lasts for a short while before Punk quickly pulls away.

"I-I-I-I need to go. Sha said she could only babysit for an hour." Punk sighs, quickly climbing out of bed. "Oh…" John whimpers, looking down at the sheets. "I'm sorry." Punk mumbles. "No, I understand. Thank you for coming to see me." John says, getting out of bed, then walking Punk to the door. "Thanks for letting me come over." Punk gives a small smile. "Tell Gage that I miss him, please. Sha too." John says. "I will." Punk nods. "Am I...am I going to get to see you again?" John asks, scared of the answer. "Uh…yeah. Yeah. I don't know when. You will though. I really gotta go." Punk says, then opens the door. "Bye." John mumbles, and Punk turns, gives John one last, small, little kiss, then leaves.

Once Punk's gone, John heads into the bathroom to stare in the mirror. He first just stares at himself for a long time, silently thinking about everything that just happened. Punk coming over, and the video of Gage, Punk still being protective of him, and holding him, and...and kissing him. A slight blush creeps into John's cheeks as he lays a few fingers on his lips. It may not have been the full-fledged kiss of a lifetime that John was hoping for, but Punk still kissed him, and that's good enough for John.

* * *

"Papa's home." Shaleigh says to Gage as she hears keys in the door. Punk walks in, pulls the keys from the lock, and shuts the door. "Papa!" Gage squeals, reaching out for him. "Hey, Gage," Punk smiles, going over to pick up his son, "Were you a good boy for Auntie Sha?" Punk asks. "Ya!" Gage yells. "Yes, he was a little Angel." She smiles. "Good." Punk smiles, kisses Gage, then lays Gage's head on his shoulder. "Da-Da?" Gage calls out, yanking at Punk's shirt. Gage is a very smart little boy. He knows his Da-Da's scent anywhere, and he knows that scent is all over his Papa's shirt. "Yeah, Gage, I saw Da-Da." Punk gives a content little smile. "Wow. You really went to go see him? I was hoping that's where you were going, but..." Shaleigh says, excited.

When they'd finally left the basement, Punk got on his phone texting someone for a bit, then announced he needed Sha to watch Gage while he went somewhere important. He refused to say where he was going, but after the earlier events and the little smile on his face, Shaleigh was hoping he was finally going to see John.

"Yeah, I saw him." Punk nods. "How'd it go? How is he?" She asks, anxious to hear every detail. "He's okay. He looked better than I'd expected him to look. I mean, not by a lot, but he wasn't all Tom Hanks in Castaway or anything. He misses you, but wishes you'd stop calling every 5 seconds," He explains, then turns to Gage, "And Da-Da says he misses you too, Gage. A whole lot, okay?" Punk tries to explain to him. "Da-Da." Gage says, his little lip stuck out and quivering. "I know, Gage. It'll be okay. Da-Da misses you too, alright? He loves you very much." Punk whispers, then kisses Gage's head and holds him tight.

Shaleigh just smiles wide. These past few days, what with Punk having been on this 'John's a habit and no longer part of this family and don't mention him around my son' kick, it's nice to hear him talking to Gage about John and about things so personal as such.

"So what happened over there?" She asks. "I mean, nothing really. We just talked a little. A lot of awkward silence, but we talked enough. I showed him the video of Gage and he cried. He really appreciated seeing it. And uh, we talked about how we miss each other and love each other still. We talked a bit about what happened. I don't know. We just...nothing really happened, though." Punk explains. "Did you guys kiss or anything?" She asks. "I held him for a little while. And we kissed, yeah. But it was a mistake." Punk answers. "A mistake?! Why?!" She asks. "Because I didn't go over there to do that! I didn't mean to, it just happened." Punk answers. "It just happened because you love him!" She yells. "I'm well aware of why it happened, Shaleigh! That doesn't mean I wanted it to happen! He's probably got the wrong idea now." Punk sighs. "Wrong idea? Dammit, Punk, you are _not_ going to divorce him or anything, and you are _not_ gonna take him out of Gage's life!" Shaleigh commands. "Sha, _you_ are not gonna tell me what I am and ain't gonna do." Punk growls, and she gives a heavy, irritated sigh.

"Are you going to go see him again?" She asks. "I told him I would, yes." Punk nods. "And are you? When?" She asks. "I don't know when. I need time to think. I just...I need time to think." Punk explains. "Can you at least try on making it work with him? Can you–" She's cut off when her phone starts ringing, "Hold on, Scott." She says into the phone as soon as she answers. "We'll see what happens. Best I can do. Now go have fun at the movies with Colt. Thanks for watching Gage." Punk replies. "You're welcome. Thanks," She says to him, then gets back on the phone, "Hey...You downstairs?...Alright, coming down now," She says, then hangs up the phone, "Bye, Phil. Bye, Gagey-baby." She grabs her purse, kisses Gage's head, then skips off for the door. Once she gone, Punk just heads back with Gage to the bedroom, deciding they both need a nap.

* * *

**A/N:** Well IKindaDigCrazyGuys guessed correctly! Punk caves, tough guy persona fails, stops denying his love, and lasts one more day only. Guessed it perfectly! You sure you're not sneaking in my documents folder and cheating for the answers? Lol. & Nate, I added your Tom Hanks comment, because it was hilarious. I posted a new Punkena oneshot the other day: Never Have I Ever. Check it out if you'd like. Also, I've posted a poll on my profile (I _just_ posted it, so if it's not up now, check back soon and it will be then) about a new story. Vote please? Love you. Oh, and I'm not sure if I thanked you guys when I hit 300 reviews, but THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 350+ REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I LOVE YOU ALL! And I've gotten a lot of new readers lately, but most are various guest reviewers that I can't message, so I just wanted to say welcomeeeee, and I'm glad you're enjoying! Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come NEXT Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** I'm sorry this update is coming so late! I typed this chapter up on this stupid fucking website 4 times, and the site kept messing it all up or not saving it. But _finally_ it's through. This chapter was a lot better and a lot longer, but after going through all the crap that I did with it, I forgot a lot of what went on and I was really frustrated this last time writing it, so just saying that now. It would have been up this morning, but my Mom's idiot guests knocked out our cable and internet. But it's finally here, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

**Husband:** Can I come see you? **John Boy:** plz. **Husband:** I'll be there in 30. [...] _Hiii, Da-Da!" Gage yells. "Say it again, Gage. Tell Da-Da hi." Shaleigh repeats. "Hi, Da-Da! Ah lah you!" Gage says. _[...] "I know I've asked you before, but you didn't answer the first time. Are we getting a divorce?" John asks. "I don't want to talk about that, John. I'm still trying to think things through, okay?" Punk replies, not sure that his final decision is too set in stone anymore now that he has John in his arms again. [...] Punk knows he shouldn't kiss John. He knows it's not going to help anything. Especially after he admitted to him outloud that he still loves him. He knows this shouldn't happen, but... Punk leans down and kisses John [...] "Am I...am I going to get to see you again?" John asks, scared of the answer. "Uh…yeah. Yeah. I don't know when. You will though. I really gotta go." Punk says

* * *

**Thursday After Next; John's Living Area:**

In a few days it'll have been two weeks since Punk came to see John. In a few days it'll also have been two weeks since John last saw or heard from Punk. In fact, even the calls and texts from Shaleigh began to come in less and less, till they finally just stopped. John's been worrying himself sick over it. He can't figure out what he did, what happened. Did he say something wrong when Punk was here? Did he do something wrong...again? It had to have been something he did! He just can't figure out what.

As John paces in the living area, racking his brain, his cellphone rings and he races over to the kitchen table to grab it. **Cabana**. He stares down at the caller I.D. in confusion for a moment before answering, "Hello?" John says. "You cheated on him, man?! Really?!" Scott yells. Fuck. Punk told him. But why? Punk told John that he was very adamant about not telling anyone what happened. He said it was between them two only. So why'd he tell? "Scott, I know. Please don't yell at me though." John begs, he's so conflicted in thoughts. On one hand, he thinks this may be a good thing. Punk's opening up to people, therapy and what not, talking about it so he can put it behind him and deal with it, and stuff. But on the other hand, it could be bad. Finally telling people could be considered him getting it off his chest so he can move on in life, meaning move on from John. "I didn't call to yell at you. I'm sorry. I just...Randy, though? What happened, John?" Scott asks. "I don't know. I'm an idiot basically. Randy texted me that he was back and said he was only there for a day and to come see him. It was like a today-only-special! I just...I don't know. I figured now that I'm married, there'd be no more effect. I was sadly mistaken." John explains. "Was there ever a moment when you realized you're not in love with him anymore? Or did you just push him to the back of your mind for happiness sake?" Scott asks. "I guess I just pushed him to the back of my mind." John sighs. "Then you shouldn't have gone there. I don't blame you for going over there, John. I blame you for knowing you're still in love with the guy and going over there anyway. If you didn't care about him anymore, it wouldn't have been a problem. You would have stopped anything from happening. But he still has the ability to swoon you into bed. Knowing that should have stopped you from going." Scott explains.

"I hate that I'm still in love with him. I feel so stupid! I feel like a fucking idiot. I'm married to Philip. I shouldn't still care about Randy–" Scott cuts into John's guilt-trip, "No! Don't say that. Nobody blames you for that, John! Punk isn't mad at you for still being in love with Randy, I know that for a fact. I can put that on my life. Nobody is putting you at fault for that. I'd actually be surprised if you _weren't_ still in love with him! The guy was your entire life for 10 plus years. We understand. Just like, as much as he refuses to admit it, Punk still loves Maria. He may not be _in_ love with her, though I personally think he's still in love with her, but he _damn_ sure still loves that girl. They had the whole beautiful tragedy relationship and breakup. It's all poetic and sentimental and shit for them. But there's a line, John. Punk knows where that line is between he and Maria. That's how they still have a friendship. She may not understand the line, but he does. Punk is married, he has a family, he has responsibilities and priorities. Maria isn't going to get in the way of that. He won't let her. No matter how much he still loves her. You need to understand this line thing too, John. Okay?" Scott explains. "I get it now. I do." John sighs. "Good." Scott replies.

"Do you hate me now?" John asks. "Nah, I could never hate you. I'm fucking pissed that you broke my best friend's heart. But people have to forgive and move on. We're still cool, man. You do it again, though, and I'm gonna have to fight you. I may get my ass kicked, but I'm going to at least get some punches in." Scott warns, and John laughs loudly, "Wow. Alright. It's a deal." John replies. "Great!" John can just picture Scott cheesing on the other side of the phone.

Before John can reply, there's a knock at the door. "Hold on, okay?" John says to Scott, then gets off the couch and heads to the door. "Hey." Punk says once the door opens, and John's face lights up. He can't believe it's him. "You're here!" John says. "I am," Punk chuckles, "Can I come in?" He asks. "Yeah, sure. Take a seat. I'm on the phone, let me get off real quick." John says as he lets Punk in, and Punk goes over and sits on the couch as John gets back on the phone, "Hey, I gotta go. Punk just came over." John says ecstatically. "I figured that's why he was yelling at me to get out. You two kids have fun. Talk to you later." Scott says, and John chuckles going over to sit next to Punk, "Alright, bye." John says, then hangs up.

"Hi." John says to Punk, a huge smile on his face. "Hey. Who was that?" Punk asks from where he sits on the couch, trying to non-chalantly scoot just a smidge closer to John. "Cabana." John answers, doing the same thing. "Ah, John, I'm sorry. Was he yelling and being annoying and shit?" Punk asks. "The complete opposite actually. He made me feel a lot better." John smiles. "Hmm, alright. Well I was trying to get to you first to tell you that I told him, but..." Punk shrugs, and John swats his hand, "No, it's no problem. I mean, he's your friend, you had the right to tell him." John explains. "Alright." Punk nods.

"So, how are you?" John asks. "I'm okay, I guess. A little irritated." Punk answers. "Why?" John asks. "Just dropped Gage off at his Mom's." Punk answers. "Oh, how long is she in town?" John asks. "Just a few days. She's finishing up her tour soon though." Punk explains. "What are you guys going to do about Gage?" John asks, upset that he won't be apart of the decision making because he's basically no longer apart of that family. God, he misses Gage. "I don't know. I want him for as long as she got him though, so maybe she'll agree to doing a weekends plan or something. I don't know. She irritated me so I just left." Punk sighs. "You'll figure something out." John gives a small smile. "Yeah. Well Gage told me to tell you 'hi' and that he loves you." Punk smiles, and John smiles as well, "Tell him I love him too." John replies, his heart breaking all over. "I was actually bringing him over here today, I thought it'd be really good for you two. He got really pissed when his Mom called in the car and I told him he'd have to go over there instead." Punk mentions. "Aww, poor little guy." John does everything in his power not to break down. "Yeah, I'll have to try for another time." Punk replies. "That'd be nice." John mumbles, and the men fall into a small silence.

Sure Punk's willing to come see John now. Sure they kissed last time he was here. Sure he was going to bring Gage over to see him. But none of that means John thinks everything is okay between them now. None of that means Punk's no longer hurt, because he's still very hurt. In fact, Punk has to sit here and keep himself calm and not flat out punch John's lights out. And because of all that, awkward silence descends on them constantly, just like last time.

"Ya know we owe Shaleigh leaps and bounds of thank yous, right?" Punk mentions. "Why? How?" John asks, confused. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here now, and I wouldn't have came last time." Punk answers. "Oh." John looks down at the ground, pondering over the fact that Punk didn't make the decision himself to come see him. "Yeah, I mean, she got on my last nerves and pissed me off sooo much, but looking back on it, I'm extremely thankful. She just pushed and pushed and pushed for me to talk to you or come see you. Like, I was so mad and so hurt, I just wanted to dwell on the rage and continue making irrational decisions, and I would have never came here. She's the one who took the screaming and yelling from me just to get me here. She reminded me how much I love you, and why I married you, and how happy we were. She reminded me why you're worth it. I was so bent on anger and thinking irrationally, I just failed to even think about it. I didn't want to think about it. She shoved it through my skull though. And I came to you. And when I got home and she asked me when I'd see you again, I didn't have an answer. I didn't want to answer. I didn't know if I was really coming back here or if I even wanted to, but she wasn't accepting that. And she pushed and pushed some more. I feel really horrible for exploding at her all the times I did now." Punk explains with a sigh, trying to think of how he can apologize and make it up to her. "Oh. I...wow. I guess we do owe her some huge thank yous, then, huh?" John bites his lip, his heart breaking at what Punk admitted and how he felt. John feels like shit too for ignoring Shaleigh and all those texts and calls too. He's owes her everything. "Yeah, guess so." Punk nods, and all becomes silent again.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this or care, but I love you so much, Philip. I miss you so much as well." John says, glancing at Punk, but not looking long, not wanting to see the dead look in his eyes. "What do you mean 'probably don't want to hear'? You think I don't want to hear that you love me and miss me?" Punk asks, slightly enraged. "Well, I mean, I–" Punk cuts in on John, "John, I don't care what did, okay? You are my Husband. The _only_ thing I want to hear is that you love and miss me. _Especially_ after what happened. Alright? Yeah, you hurt me, but that doesn't mean I don't love you or miss you or anything, because I do. I miss you so fucking much, and I am still just as much in love with you. I'm just hurt as well. Badly." Punk explains, and John sighs heavily, "I don't know how to express how sorry I am, Phil. I've tried to think of how I can, but there's just no words, and I know 'I'm so sorry' doesn't cut it, but Philip, I'm so sorry. I just..." John sighs again, not knowing what to say. "I know you're sorry, John. You may not know how to convey how sorry you are, but you don't have to, I know how sorry you are. I know, and I appreciate it. It just doesn't change anything." Punk explains, and John throws his head back in frustration, tears brimming his eyes.

Punk quickly cups John's face, making him look at him, "Stop, John. Stop it. Stop beating yourself up over this. You can't control this, okay? No matter how sorry you are, it's not going to change the hurt I have, so just stop beating yourself up over it. I'm gonna be hurt, and I'm gonna deal with it. You're gonna have to accept that. Now stop, you're going to drive yourself insane and kill yourself." Punk explains, and John looks at him, hoping Punk can see the sorrow and guilt in his eyes, "Fine. I'll try." John mumbles, and Punk caresses his face, "Thank you." He replies.

As he has John's face cupped in his hands, he starts to fall even more, having missed being so close to John. He pulls John closer, leaning his forehead against John's, nose-to-nose, staring into John's dull, blue, dead eyes for a moment before closing his eyes and brushing his lips lightly against John's. As much as John wants this, he doesn't want it to happen all the same, "Wait. Don't." John says, laying his hands to Punk's chest. "What's wrong?" Punk asks, opening his eyes and pulling away a bit. "Don't kiss me if you're just going to leave me again. I can't handle you leaving me right now." John says, close to his break. "I'm sorry for leaving you like that last time, John. I really did have to get home, I promise. But I am sorry I just abandoned you like that. I'm not going to do that this time. I'm not just going to leave you if I kiss you, and I really want to kiss you." Punk says, but John doesn't reply. He's still scared, so Punk pulls John close again and kisses his lips, holding him tightly. John wraps his arms so tight around Punk, he's sure to snap his neck. Much to John's surprise, Punk's tongue tickles its way along John's lips, and he parts them so Punk's tongue can come in and play with John's for the first time in so long. Their tongues dance together as their hands roam, their bodies pulled tightly together. They kiss till they can't breath, grab a quick breath, then lean in to kiss again, and again, and again. They can't stop, can't pull away. It's just been too long and they've been missing each other too much.

Though while John's in absolute bliss, sitting pretty on Cloud 9 at the fact that he's got his Husband's kiss again, Punk's beating himself up, angry as can be with himself. Sure he's done well at refraining from knocking John completely out, but he's absolutely failed at not kissing him. That's the last thing he needed to do, but the only thing he wanted to do. And now that he's got it, he's punishing himself for being so weak.

Punk finally officially pulls away, and John immediately collapses into Punk's arms, laying his head on Punk's shoulder, Punk holding him as tight as he possibly can. Before he knows it, he feels John's body shake a bit and begins to feel his shirt being damped with tears, and Punk lifts John up so he can look at him, "Why are you crying, baby?" Punk asks. "I feel like shit. I didn't deserve for you to do that to me." John sighs, and Punk huffs in sadness and frustration, "Would you please stop thinking like that? Please. Kissing you has been the highlight of my day if that makes you feel better." Punk notes, pecking his lips again. "No, it makes me feel worse actually." John mumbles, and Punk sighs and begins cleaning John's face of tears.

"I want to make you smile, so I know exactly what I'm going to do." Punk says, standing up and pulling John up with him. "No, please. You don't have to do anything. I don't deserve it. Please don't." John shakes his head, trying to stand his ground and stop Punk from leading him wherever. "Shut up, John. I want to see you smile." Punk replies, holding John by both hands, walking backwards as he begins leading John to the bedroom. John's eyes go wide as he sees where he's being led to. The bedroom? B-But for what? Yeah, sure they just had a pretty hot and heavy make-out session, but... Punk can't be taking him in there for sexual reasons, can he? Punk drags John all the way to the bed, "This is what's going to happen. I'm going to lay down," He plops himself on the bed, "And you're going to lay in my arms," He yanks John down on top of him, "And I'm going to hold you while you take a nap, and I promise to be here when you wake up, okay?" Punk explains, wrapping John tightly in his arms and John smiles up at him with a huge smile, "Really?" He asks. "Yep." Punk nods. "Thank you, Phil." John smiles, happy as ever to be laying back in Punk's arms. "You're welcome. Get some rest." Punk replies, kissing John's head, and John lays his head on Punk's chest, getting comfortable before drifting off to bed.

About 10 minutes later and John's body is in a relaxed state, wrapped tightly in Punk's arms, soft snores slipping out. Punk stares down at John, stroking his back or head, a little smile on his face. This is nice. This is really nice. Punk's tried his best not to think about how much he misses touching and holding John, but God does he have to now admit that he misses the fuck out of it. Punk wraps his arms a bit tighter, giving a content smile. Right now, at this moment, staring down at John looking so peaceful and innocent, all Punk wants to do is forget everything that happened and take his Husband home. He just wants to forgive John and move on, go back to being happy. He wants to end being apart from John, take him back, and never let him go. But, he can't. He can't. What kind of lesson would John be learning? What kind of lesson would he be teaching himself? Teaching his son? He can't just let John off the hook this easily. He's too stubborn to. The only question for him now is his reaction to what happened. Did he over-react? Is he _under_-reacting? Should he be angrier? Should there be more consequences? Sometimes he thinks so. But times like now, as he holds John, or earlier when he looked into John's dead eyes and saw how much he's beating himself up, or the last time he was here when he found his Batman shirt here, he thinks that maybe he's over-reacting. That John's hurt and angry enough for the both of them, with more to spare. That John's more than learned his lesson. That he's just keeping them apart now to hurt his own self. Punk just doesn't know anymore. He gives a small sigh and closes his eyes, letting his thoughts carry him to sleep as well.

**Two Hours Later:**

"Philip? Philip, wake up," John whispers, tickling his fingers along Punk's skin. John woke up to shockingly find himself still wrapped in Punk's arms, Punk sleep. Nothing could be better right now. Well, Punk could take him home, but John's not trying to push his luck. He's just happy to enjoy what he's given now, "Phil?" He calls out again, and soon Punk stirs. When Punk opens his eyes, his eyes go immediately wide, totally forgetting where he's at and who he's with. For a moment he thinks everything was just a horrible, horrible nightmare and that everything between he and John are fine, and that they're home in bed together, everything okay. But then he takes in his surroundings, and memories from earlier flood in, and he remembers that it wasn't a nightmare, this wasn't all a lie. It's real. Everything really happened. Punk gives a heavy sigh, "Yeah. Hi." Punk gives a little smile. "I was going to let you rest, but your phone kept vibrating over and over, and I figured it might be important." John explains. "It's okay, I didn't mean to fall asleep anyway," He says, then turns to glance at the clock, "Oh. It's my alarm telling me I've got 30 minutes till my show starts." Punk explains, hearing his phone faintly vibrating from wherever it is, in the living room he presumes.

"Oh. Okay. Well, uhm, I can order something to eat and you can watch it here if you want." John says, a hopeful look on his face. "Oh. Well...actually I'd planned on going to Scott's place to watch it..." Punk explains. "Oh. Okay. No, that's fine. It's okay." John gives a little smile, then climbs out of bed. "I'm sorry, John." Punk says, getting out of bed too. "It's okay, Punk. Really." John mumbles. "Come here," Punk pulls John into his arms, and John wraps his arms tightly around Punk's neck, laying his head on Punk's shoulder, "I love you." Punk whispers. "I love you too." John replies, then kisses Punk's neck. "Would you mind if I maybe came back over tomorrow? Bring some dinner, maybe?" Punk asks, and John pulls away to look him in the eyes, "Really?" He asks. "Sure. I'd really like to. Would that be okay with you?" Punk asks. "Yeah! Yeah. I'd love it." That smile comes back to John's face, and that gets Punk to smile as well. "Alright, good. Good," Punk pecks John's lips, "Now, I need to go find my phone." Punk pecks John's lips again, then releases his body to head back into the living area.

He grabs his phone and hits the button to turn off the alarm, and as soon as he does, his phone starts ringing. It's Colt. "Hello?" Punk answers. "Pull your dick outta John and get your ass in the car and get over here. I'm not pausing it. I will watch without you." Colt warns. "Shut up, Colton, dammit!" Punk groans, angry. "Did I strike a nerve? Is that what you guys did?" Colt chuckles. "No, actually." Punk answers, glancing over at John to see him watching him from the front door. "Why not?" Colt asks, sounding genuinely confused. "Because I– Ya know what, we'll talk about it when I get over there, after the show." Punk replies, frustrated and irritated with Colt already. "Fine. But I think you'd be a lot less grumpy if you got laid, dude." Colt laughs. "I'd be a lot less grumpy if you weren't an idiot. Bye." Punk says, then hangs up the phone, shoving it in his pocket. He grabs his keys as well and heads over to John.

"Have fun watching your show. Hope it's good." John smiles, but he feels uneasy after hearing Punk's conversation. Now knowing that Colt's on his side, and that Colt knows Punk's here, and yet whatever he said to Punk made Punk upset, it really worries John about where they're at in the progress of their relationship. "Thanks, John. I'll call you tomorrow when I leave the house, okay?" Punk mentions. "Sounds good. I'll see you then." John nods. "Alright. I love you, John." Punk says, pulling John into his arms again. "I love you too, Philip." John replies, and Punk kisses him again, their tongues tangling for a moment before they say bye and Punk leaves. John stares at the closed door for a moment, thinking about all that's happened today, before going over to the couch and grabbing his phone and heading to his texts.

**BrotherInLaw**: thank you.

**Sister Numero Uno:** 4 what.?

**BrotherInLaw:** everything.

**Sister Numero Uno:** Ohhhkay.?

**BrotherInLaw:** just know i really appreciate everything you've done and have been saying to Punk, okay?

**Sister Numero Uno:** You're welcome; I want yu guys bck together.!

**BrotherInLaw:** thanks, Sha.

**Sister Numero Uno:** So when are yu gunna call meh.? I think I deserve this;

**BrotherInLaw**: just give me some more time. plz.

**Sister Numero Uno:** JOHN.!

John gives a heavy sigh and hits the call button, placing the phone to his ear, and she immediately answers. "Asshole." She says. "I'm sorry." He sighs. "Tell me what happened between you two." She demands. He told Colt but not her? What? "He didn't tell you?" John asks. "Only bits and pieces earlier today." She answers. "What bits and pieces?" John asks. "That you hurt him, confessed what you did like a man, and Punk put you out." She answers. "Oh. Okay." John mumbles. "So are you gonna tell me what happened or not?" She asks. Well, Punk told Colt. John has the right to tell Sha. "I, uh, yeah. Randy came back in town and he convinced me to come see him. We ended up sleeping together." John mumbles. "Oh..." Shaleigh doesn't know what to say. She's shocked. "Yeah. I'm sorry." He says. "I guess it's understandable. I mean, I don't condone it. It wasn't right or anything. I just...I understand it. You've been through hell with Philip's oblivious ass. It was only a matter of time before you snapped from it. I just didn't think you'd cheat." Shaleigh explains. "It wasn't my intentions when I went over there." John mentions. "I'm sure it wasn't. I know you didn't mean it, John. I'm sure Punk knows that too." She replies. "I hope so." He sighs. "Have you talked to him lately?" She asks. "Yeah, he came over today." John smiles to himself. "Really? Great! What happened?" She asks. "We talked a lot. We took a nap together. He just left, actually. Went to Colt's to watch some show." John explains. "You guys napped together?! How cute!" She squeals. "Shut up." He chuckles. "Hey, I'm happy for you guys. Accept my happiness." She demands. "Yes ma'am." He chuckles. "Well I'm glad he came to see you, John. Things seem to be on the up-and-up. Hopefully they keep getting better." She says. "Well, he's coming over for dinner tomorrow, so, so far they're getting better." John notes. "That's awesome! Good. Well hey, I gotta go. I'm about to get my hair done. I'll talk to you later, okay?" She says. "Have fun. Talk to you later." He replies, and they hang up.

John sits the phone down and heads to the kitchen, searching for dinner as he thinks about tomorrow. Hopefully things go well tomorrow. Maybe they can even further than just napping. He blushes to himself at the thought. No matter what happens tomorrow, he's just happy it's going to happen.

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh! Lots of kissies and they even took a nap! That's good right? Things seem to be going mostly good, right? Well guess what? I have somewhat of another BOOM next chapter! Bwahaha. Who wants to guess what it's going to be? And is it good or bad? Hint: It's not John confronting Punk about him cheating. Obviously time apart will make him finding out what really happened even more dramatic, duh. Haha. Anyway, sorry again for taking so long to get this up! It took me awhile to realize you have to tell the poll to show up on your profile, so it's up now, for those that couldn't originally find it, it's there now and I'd appreciate you voting! Thanks! Oh, I posted a Centon Birthday fic too, for those interested. Anyway, please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come NEXT Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** I typed this while being so completely dead sleepy and tired and super sick, so if this chapter gets out of hand or anything, that's why. I'm sorry. Well, nobody guessed the BOOM, as expected. So, let us see what it is! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

"Hello?" John says. "You cheated on him, man?! Really?!" Scott yells. [...] Just like, as much as he refuses to admit it, Punk still loves Maria. He may not be _in_ love with her, though I personally think he's still in love with her, but he _damn_ sure still loves that girl. [...] "Do you hate me now?" John asks. "Nah, I could never hate you. [...] Punk pulls John close again and kisses his lips, holding him tightly. [...] you're going to lay in my arms," He yanks John down on top of him, "And I'm going to hold you while you take a nap, and I promise to be here when you wake up, okay?" Punk explains, [...] "Would you mind if I maybe came back over tomorrow? Bring some dinner, maybe?" Punk asks, and John pulls away to look him in the eyes, "Really?" He asks. "Sure. I'd really like to. Would that be okay with you?" Punk asks.

* * *

**3 Months Later:**

It's been an entire three months since John and Punk have separated, which is funny, because aside from the housing arrangements, it's like they haven't split up at all! After those first two visits, Punk started coming around more and more, John got to see Gage again, the two kissed a lot more, and before John knew it, it was almost like they were okay again! Except, it took a month and a half before they had sex again for the first time, he can rarely ever get Punk to talk about their problems, and…well…ya know…they're still separated. But separated only by the housing arrangements, because the two still go out shopping or eating together, or have dinner at one or the other's place, they still have sex, and have spent the night multiple times at the other's place, John still sees Gage, and Punk still lets Gage call John 'Da-Da', they still cuddle and say they love each other, Punk even gave John back his wedding ring, saying he wanted him to wear it again. Everything seems to be the same…except when that heartwrenching time comes when the other knows they've stayed too long and need to leave. The goodbyes are always most painful, and they usually leave John collapsed on his bed or in his car in tears at how he fucked up the most amazing thing to ever happen to him.

John swore to himself that he'd only rent a place at Homewood Suites for _3 weeks_, and if he was still there, he'd leave to Boston. But here he is still at this suite. Here he is still away from his family. Here he is still looking stupid.

John sighs and finally leaves the bathroom from staring at the mirror, deciding it's only worsening his sour mood that came outta no where. He instead heads to the couch, sitting down and staring at his hands, his eyes going straight for his wedding ring. He runs a finger across the ring a few times before taking it off and just looking at it. When Punk gave it back to him, John remembers the smile it put on both their faces, John at receiving it, and Punk at seeing it back on John's finger. John remembers being so excited, thinking it was only a matter of time before Punk asked him to come back home. Boy was he wrong. He turns the ring to read the inscription:

_Forever and always; through it all. I love you._

Through it all? Yeah, we see how that's working out. He closes the ring inside his hand, squeezing at it, the anger continuing to boil inside him. He wants to throw the thing across the room like he's been doing with all the new phones he's been having to get lately, but he's scared of accidentally losing the ring, and the _last_ thing he needs is more problems with Punk.

John gives a heavy sigh as he closes his eyes, trying to calm down. He feels that the worst part of all this is that, being that he ruined their relationship, he feels it isn't right for him to be mad or upset at Punk, that it's unfair because of how he hurt Punk. But he just can't help but be infuriated at the fact that he's still stuck in this hotel, and that just gets him to beat himself up more.

John's cut off from his frustration when he hears a knock on his door, and he quickly pulls the ring back on and goes over to it, answering it to find Punk standing there. "Hey, gorgeous." Punk says, all smiles, then leans in and kisses John. "Hi." John replies, forcing a small smile on his face. "You busy today?" Punk asks, walking into the suite, and as John closes the door, he rolls his eyes.

Busy today? John sometimes wonders if Punk is serious when he asks that, or if he's being a sarcastic asshole, because John _never_ does anything. He just sleeps, and sleeps, and sleeps. He occasionally works out, and occasionally eats, but other than that, he does his best at not getting out of bed unless Punk's here, or he goes over there.

"Nope, why?" John asks. "Scott and I were gonna go work out, wanna come?" Punk asks, grabbing John's hand and squeezing it, hopeful. "I don't know, Punk..." John pulls away and begins walking elsewhere.

Sure, he'd like to go spend time with Punk, and yeah he's gotten to see Colt, and Gage, and Punk's Sisters, and a few other people since the split, but other than Gage, John just doesn't like being around other people lately. He feels like he can feel them staring at him, judging him, hating him.

"Please, babe?" Punk begs, following John and wrapping his arms around his waist, and John gives a sigh, "Fine, if it'll make you happy." John replies. "It would," He kisses John's neck, "Now go get ready." Punk says, then smacks John's butt when he heads to the bedroom. John chuckles a bit, but it doesn't lift his mood.

So he's sure he's going to be quiet and angry at the gym, not to mention completely left out as he always is when it comes to Punk and Colt being around each other, so that's just going to add even more to his anger.

John just shakes his head and begins changing from his pajama pants and t-shirt, to gym shorts and a beater, then gets on some athletic shoes as well.

Once he's ready and has his gym bag packed, he heads back out to the main room to find Punk digging through the fridge. "Looking for something specific?" John asks, and Punk stands and turns, "Oh, yeah. I got us some protein shakes, I was looking for some water bottles, though." Punk answers. "You can put some water in a bottle, but I never bought any water bottles. I'll get it for you." John says, going over and grabbing two plastic sports bottles out of the cabinet as Punk goes and sits at the table. John fills up Punk's bottle with water from the sink and some ice, then heads into the fridge for his drink. He takes a glance behind him to see Punk messing with his phone, then quickly fills up his own bottle, half with coke and half with bourbon and puts the lid back on.

"Alright, I'm ready." John says, tossing Punk his bottle, then taking a huge swig of his own. "Let's go." Punk gets up, grabs his bag, and heads for the door. "Are we picking up Colt?" John asks, and Punk shakes his head, getting John to inwardly groan. He doesn't too much want to be in the car alone with Punk today, not in this mood.

Once they're out of the suite, Punk grabs John's hand and they head out to the car, John almost practically being dragged. They get in and John gets buckled up, then just stares out of the window, completely silent. Mid-ride, Punk turns down his music, thinking maybe John's got a headache from it or something, but John just continues silently staring out of the window.

"Hey, you wanna talk?" Punk asks, reaching over to grab John's hand, and John turns to him, "About what?" John asks. "I don't know. You're just really quiet over there." Punk replies. "Oh. Yeah. Just thinking, I don't know." John shrugs, turning to look back out the window, and he can feel Punk squeeze his hand, but he just ignores it. "Well what are you thinking about?" Punk asks. "What all I need to do there to make up for the two days I missed." John lies. "Why'd you miss those days, anyway?" Punk asks, curious. John _always_ gets his work-outs in. No matter what. "Just didn't feel like getting out of bed." John shrugs again, and Punk sighs. He's worried about John's sleeping habit, but he decides not to try and start that argument again today. "Well it's good you're going to the gym today, then, huh?" Punk chuckles, shaking their intertwined hands, trying to make a joke of it. "Yeah, I'm glad." John replies, then pulls his hand away from Punk, faking needing to scratch his arm, but he drops his hand to his lap, not wanting to be touched right now.

They eventually arrive, and John sees they're at the place where Punk and Colt used to train before they got their chances in the wrestling business. Yeah, he's going to be even more left out than usual. John rolls his eyes and gets out of the car, following Punk in to see Colt talking with their former trainer. John, having already have met the guy before, heads straight over to some weight-lifting machinery, letting Punk go over and join the conversation alone.

Punk catches up with his former trainer for a bit, till Colt and Punk head over to the machinery as well. "'Sup, Johnny?" Colt says, sitting down. "Hey." John replies, but gets up and heads to a different machine, away from them.

"What's wrong with him?" Colt asks Punk, and Punk shrugs and shakes his head, "He's in a mood again. He won't talk to me about it." Punk explains. "Everything okay between you guys?" Colt asks, worried. "Yeah, we're fine." Punk replies, and John, who's overhearing the entire conversation, rolls his eyes.

How is everything possibly fine with them? How does that even make sense? In what fucking parallel universe does that make sense? John just growls and adds some more weights to his bar.

"Well that's good." Colt mumbles, giving a sarcastic nod. "What?" Punk asks. "Nothing. It's just...I mean, it's been 3 months, man. What are you guys still doing?" Colt asks, not understanding what Punk's doing, and frankly surprised John's stuck around through the non-sense. "Don't start this shit with me, Colton. Seriously." Punk says, turning his back to him to do something else. "I'm not trying to _start_ anything! I just want to ask. What are you trying to get out of this whole still being apart thing?" Colt asks. "This is between he and I, alright? Let _us_ handle _our_ business." Punk replies, getting frustrated.

John smiles a bit, happy that Colt's seemingly on his side. Unless of course he's pushing for Punk to end it.

"That's the thing, Phil, you're _not_ trying to handle your business. You're trying to pretend it's not there, and meanwhile John's suffering." Colt explains. "And I'm not?!" Punk yells, then quickly looks across the room at John to see if he's paying attention, but he sees that John's got his back to them, busy working out, "Look, Colt. Stop. Let me fucking handle this in my own time." Punk growls, and Colt rolls his eyes, "We've all been trying to let you handle it for 3 months. You—" Punk cuts off Colt by simply walking away, heading over to John.

"Babe?" He calls out, and John drops the weight bar, "Yeah? Everything okay over there?" John asks, adding yet some more weights. "Yep, we're fine. Just a dumb argument like usual." Punk shrugs. "Alright." John nods, then leans down to lift the weight, but Punk grabs his hands. "You okay?" Punk asks, pulling him over to him, into his arms. "I'm fine. Just focusing on this." John replies, then pulls away and quickly grabs his weight, moving away from Punk so he can begin lifting again.

Punk sighs and moves to the middle of the room, running his hands over his face and head, not sure what to do. John doesn't want to be anywhere near him apparently, and Scott just wants to talk about things he doesn't want to think about.

He just heads to another corner of the room and begins working out again, and for the rest of the time they're there, it's completely awkward and silent.

Things finally become too much for John about two hours in, and he gives up. He climbs off the machine, falling to the floor and sitting in the corner, pulling up his knees to his chest and laying his hands over his face.

It takes a few minutes for Colt to notice John's condition, and when he looks over to Punk, he sees his back is to John, so he makes a heavy coughing noise and Punk glances over at him. Colt mouths 'check on him', then nods over to John and Punk turns to see what John's doing. He gives a heavy sigh and gets off the machine he's on, heading over to John and squatting in front of him, "You okay, babe?" Punk asks, and John quickly looks up at him, "I'll be fine." John replies. "I don't want to hear that. What's wrong? Why are you sitting over here?" Punk asks again, and John rolls his eyes a bit at Punk's persistence.

Maybe he should be a little more persistent at helping him fix their problems.

"I just feel sick." John shrugs. "What's the problem? Why do you feel sick?" Punk asks, laying a hand to John's forehead. "Just a headache and stomachache." John answers. "You want me to take you home?" Punk asks, but John just shrugs again, "Whenever you're ready." John replies. "It's okay, we can leave now. I'm not really feeling it here anymore." Punk says, and John quickly stands up, walking around Punk to go grab his things, and Punk shakes his head and gets up, heading over to Colt.

"What's wrong with him?" Colt asks. "Feeling sick." Punk answers. "Sick of this shit, probably." Colt mumbles, and Punk pushes Colt harshly, "Shut the fuck up, alright?!" Punk yells, then heads back over to John and John quickly looks over at him. "What's going on?" John asks. "Nothing, let's go." Punk grabs his things and storms out of the building.

"What happened?" John asks, turning to Colt. "He hates when I bring up the fact that you guys need to squash this whole separation shit and fix things." Colt explains, and John gives a smile, "Thanks for trying at least. He reacts the same to me, though." John gives a little sigh. "Sorry he's so immature." Colt says and John just chuckles and heads for the exit. "Thanks again." He says, then heads to the car to find Punk sitting in the car, tapping the steering wheel in impatience, loud music blaring from the surround sound system. John climbs in the car and Punk takes off before John can even get the door all the way closed.

"You okay?" John asks once he's all fastened in. "No. Colt doesn't know how to mind his fucking business." Punk answers. "Maybe he was just trying to help you." John shrugs. "Well maybe he fucking shouldn't." Punk spats back and John's eyes go wide and he sinks inside himself a bit, deciding to be quiet.

Halfway to the hotel and Punk realizes he snapped at John for no reason, so he reaches over and grabs his hand, "I'm sorry, babe." Punk sighs, and John just looks over at him with a fake smile, "It's okay. I just hope you feel better." John replies, then turns back to the window, and Punk rubs his thumb over John's hand, wishing he could figure out how to fix things.

They pull into the hotel parking lot and John quickly tries to get out before Punk can decide he wants to come in, but he's not fast enough, as Punk climbs out of the car as well. "You coming in?" John asks. "Yeah." Punk replies, grabbing John's hand and they walk in.

They get to the suite and walk in, simply standing at the front door, and John turns to Punk. "So..." John mumbles, not sure what to say or do. "Listen, I gotta head home, but I just wanted to come in and check on you. You seemed really distant back at the gym." Punk points out. "Oh. Sorry. I was just being focused. Hadn't worked out in two days, so..." John shrugs it off. "Oh, alright. Well is everything okay?" Punk asks him, moving his head around so he can try and get John to look him in the eyes.

Everything okay? Is everything okay?

John quickly looks away from Punk, looking down at the ground, his face falling yet again. A sense of pain washes over his face and he bites the inside of his lip.

How could everything possibly be okay?

John can feel the tears making their way to his eyes so he quickly blinks, not wanting them to show themselves, not in front of Punk. John just stares downwards, all around for a moment, completely silent, various emotions ranging across his face.

There's so much he wants to say, do, but he can't. He's the one that hurt Punk, so he doesn't have the right to.

"Yeah, fine." John looks up at Punk with a smile, then looks away again. "Baby," Punk gives a heavy sigh, then pulls John into his arms, "It'll be okay, John, I promise." He rubs John's back as John grips tightly onto Punk's shirt, at the shoulders, while laying his head against him.

How can he promise it's going to be okay? He can't. He doesn't know that. If he did, John wouldn't still be stuck in this goddamned hotel room!

John grips Punk's shirt tighter, trying his hardest to keep down the tears.

"Do you want me to stay with you for a little while, or stay the night?" Punk asks, and John quickly pulls away from him, wiping his hands over his entire face, trying to get it together. "No," He leans in and kisses Punk's lips, "I love you. Go ahead and go home. I'll be fine." John says, then turns and heads for the bedroom. "John!" Punk yells.

"I'm just gonna sleep for the rest of the night."

"John!"

"I'll be fine, go on home."

"John, please!"

"Enjoy the rest of your night."

"Babe!"

"You can see yourself out, okay?"

"John!"

At that point John's in the bedroom and closes the door in reply, quickly stripping of his clothes and climbing under the covers. He inhales heavily. The sheets still smell like Punk from the last time they...had some fun. He pulls the blankets tightly around them and closes his eyes, hoping he falls asleep soon so he can ward off this migraine he feels coming.

Punk sighs and stares at the door for awhile. He wants to go in there, but he knows it'll only make it worse. He knows being around John right now will only make John more upset and frustrated since he's in one of his moods again. For a moment, Punk debates on just lounging out on the couch till John wakes up, but he decides against that too.

There's always tomorrow. He'll make up for everything tomorrow.

At that decision, Punk heads out the door and to his car, various ideas running through his head of what he can do tomorrow for John.

* * *

**A/N:** So with time things get better, but on the other hand, with time things get worse too. And judging by that logic, Punk think _tomorrow_ will bring some happiness. What do you think of 3 months passing by and them still being separated? And Punk not wanting Colt's help, yet not trying to help himself either? Oh, and John feeling that he doesn't have the right to be angry or upset because of what he did? I hope the chapter was decent enough! If not, my bad. Next week shall be better. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come NEXT Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Let's see what Punk has in mind for making things up to John! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

It's been an entire three months since John and Punk have separated, which is funny, because aside from the housing arrangements, it's like they haven't split up at all! After those first two visits, Punk started coming around more and more, John got to see Gage again, the two kissed a lot more, and before John knew it, it was almost like they were okay again! Except, it took a month and a half before they had sex again for the first time, he can rarely ever get Punk to talk about their problems, and…well…ya know…they're still separated. But separated only by the housing arrangements, because the two still go out shopping or eating together, or have dinner at one or the other's place, they still have sex, and have spent the night multiple times at the other's place, John still sees Gage, and Punk still lets Gage call John 'Da-Da', they still cuddle and say they love each other, Punk even gave John back his wedding ring, saying he wanted him to wear it again. Everything seems to be the same…except when that heartwrenching time comes when the other knows they've stayed too long and need to leave. [...] "What?" Punk asks. "Nothing. It's just...I mean, it's been 3 months, man. What are you guys still doing?" Colt asks, not understanding what Punk's doing, and frankly surprised John's stuck around through the non-sense. "Don't start this shit with me, Colton. Seriously." Punk says

* * *

**The Next Day - Saturday; John's Hotel:**

John lays in bed, staring up at the ceiling, a wide smile on his face as he thinks about he and Punk. All the anger from yesterday has melted away with a good night of sleep, and everything has been replaced with feelings of hope. He's back to his glass-half-full old self, and things couldn't be better.

As John lays up thinking about things, he hears his phone ring and John climbs out of bed and walks into the living room area, in search for the ringing phone. He finds it on the counter in the kitchen, and when he looks, he sees it's Punk calling, yet another smile coming to his face.

"Hello?" John answers.

"Hey, babe, you out right now?" Punk asks.

"Nope, I was just laying down. Why?" John asks.

"I'm on the way over. Had to make sure you were there." Punk explains, and John's smile gets wider, excited to see him.

"Oh, alright. Well I'm here. You close?" John asks.

"Yep. Turning onto the hotel's street now." Punk answers.

"Alright, see you in a minute." John says, and they hang up.

John tosses the phone on the couch and races to the bedroom, stripping of his sweats and old t-shirt, and quickly pulling on some crisp jeans and a new white t-shirt. After a spritz of cologne, he hears Punk at the door and heads to the door, opening it to see a smiling Punk.

"Hi." John smiles. "Hey. I got us some food. Dinner date?" Punk raises the bag.

"That sounds great!" John smiles wide.

"Good." Punk says.

Punk walks in, sits the food on the table, then turns back to John. "I got Red Lobster, and I got your favorite." Punk smiles, then pecks John's lips. "Thank you. It smells delicious." John replies. "You wanna eat now?" Punk asks and John nods, "Yeah, yeah." John heads over to the table, and Punk sits as well.

He begins pulling the to-go platters out of the bag and unpacking them for them. He hands John his, then gets his own opened and in front of him.

"This looks delicious, Phil." John smiles.

"Yeah, I know." Punk chuckles, digging in.

"So where's your mini-me?" John asks, then takes a bite of his meal.

"Amy has a show in Indiana today. I drove him down last night, she's bringing him back tomorrow." Punk answers.

"Oh, cool." John nods.

"Yep. They both told me to tell you hi." Punk mentions.

"Tell them hi." John mumbles as he gives a small smile and hangs his head.

He misses regularly interacting with people he used to. This is hell.

"So what've you been up to all day?" Punk asks. "Sleeping mostly. I used some of the work-out equipment earlier, but slept mostly." John answers. "Sleeping so much isn't healthy, John." Punk warns.

It's like every time Punk asks John what he's been up to, the answer is almost always 'sleeping'. It's not good, not at all. But John doesn't want to be awake. He doesn't want to be conscious. He wants to escape the lonliness, the hurt, the guilt. At least when he's sleep, they can be a family again in his dreams. At least when he's sleep, he can pretend he never cheated in his dreams. Punk can't too much fault him. If it weren't for having Gage, he'd probably be trying to sleep the pain away too.

"Yeah, well _not_ sleeping as much as you do isn't healthy either." John gives a fake chuckle, wishing he didn't bring this up all the time. "I have insomnia." Punk chuckles as well. "You're like a vampire or something." John points out. "Would you like me to bite you?" Punk visibly licks at the tips of his incisors. "I wouldn't mind." John replies, and Punk laughs out, "I bet you wouldn't, John boy." Punk says.

"Well what have _you_ been doing all day?" John asks. "Tanner and Selene took me out to breakfast this morning. I probably shouldn't have went though," Punk flashses back to his memories of this morning that was spent watching them be a couple and discuss their wedding...all things Punk doesn't have anymore, "And after I jogged off my food. Colt and I hung out. Spent some me time. Then I came here." Punk explains. "Sounds like you had a busy day." John gives a tight smile, jealously creeping in.

He's moved here to Chicago and befriended all Punk's friends. Now that they're separated, what does he have left? Nothing and no one.

"Yeah, I guess so." Punk shrugs.

A silence breaks out between the men for a moment as they eat.

"Your Mom called me today." Punk mentions.

"Really? About what?" John asks.

"Checking up on Gage and I." Punk answers.

"Oh, that was nice." John says.

"Yeah, it was." Punk smiles and nods.

When John told his Mom that he cheated with Randy _again_, and that he and Punk separated, she about had a heart-attack from screaming at John. John doesn't think she's ever been so disappointed in him, ever. He doesn't too much talk to his family these days anymore either. They either avoid his calls, or he's avoiding hearing their on-going tirades.

The men make small talk the rest of the time they eat, making sure the topics they talk about don't get too heavy. After yesterday, they want to keep things light, keep each other happy. Or at least fake the happiness. They're soon finished eating, and after John's through cleaning up the kitchen, Punk grabs John's hand and leads him over to the couch.

They both sit and Punk pulls John close. "Thank you for the dinner date, it was nice." John smiles. "You're welcome." Punk chuckles.

John leans his head on Punk's shoulder, not ready for the awkwardness that's about to ensue. It always happens when they're together without anything to distract them from their thoughts.

"John?" Punk calls out.

"Yes?" John looks up at him.

"I love you." Punk smiles.

"I love you too, baby." John replies.

Punk pulls John's face towards his and kisses him, and John leans over into kiss, happy to have an intimate moment with Punk. Punk grabs John body and begins tugging him closer and John gets the idea and crawls over into Punk's lap, sitting with his knees on each side of Punk's body, leaned into his hold. Punk wraps his arms tightly around John as his tongue is at play, tangling with John's. His hands slide under John's shirt, running along his muscular back. John's hands run along Punk's neck, shoulders, and the back of his head.

When the men finally do pull away, Punk leans his forehead against John's, catching his breath, and they stare into each other's eyes, a smile coming to Punk's face.

"You're so gorgeous." Punk whispers, and John blushes, "Thank you." He mumbles. "I miss these moments with you." Punk sighs, running his hands from John's back, to the front of John, running his fingers along John's stomach muscles. "So do I." John frowns.

Punk glances back up at John, then frees one hand to pull him back into a kiss, his tongue sliding back along John's. Punk leans his body up, grinding against John's and John pulls from the kiss, laying his head against Punk's shoulder as he grinds back against him and groans out.

"Babe?" Punk groans, nipping at John's ear, but John pulls away, leaning his forehead against Punk's again. "Not today, Philip." John says. "Why? Come on, babe." Punk grinds up against John again. "I just want to lay here with you today." John says, kissing at Punk's face. "We can lay together after, John." Punk says, extremely horny, needing John in the worst way. "I'm not in the mood right now." John explains, trying to pull away, but Punk holds him tightly against him. "I can get you in the mood." Punk leans in to kiss at John's neck, but John pulls away again.

"Babe, when's the last time we had sex?" John asks, chuckling, knowing Punk shouldn't be that damn horny. "Few days ago." Punk answers, and John's face crinkles up in confusion and hurt, "No, last week." John answers, wondering where he got this 'few days ago' from. He might have had sex a few days ago, but it sure wasn't with John. Which leads John to wonder who it was with, because as far as John's concerned, being intimate with other people wasn't part of their separation agreement. Then again, it didn't stop Punk while they were happily married. "Y-Yeah, last week. Regardless, too long ago." Punk says, leaning in again, but this time John stands up completely, heading to the kitchen, and Punk gets up and follows him.

"What are you doing?" Punk asks. "Getting some ice cream. Want some?" John asks, digging through the freezer. "Do I get to lick it off you?" Punk asks, and John chuckles a bit, "Nope." John answers. "Then no thank you." Punk replies, and John closes the freezer without getting the ice cream, instead turning to Punk, not able to get the thought of Punk with someone else out of his head.

"Ya know what, I'm sleepy still. I think I'm gonna lay down, okay?" John informs him, trying to head to the bedroom, but Punk grabs his hand, "Do I get to lay with you?" Punk asks, and John shakes his head, "Nope, 'cos you're just gonna try to turn it into sex." John answers. "I promise I won't." Punk replies, but John pulls his hand away, not wanting to be near him or touching him right now. "It's okay. I'm just gonna go to sleep. How about you go home and I'll see you tomorrow or something, okay?" John suggests, walking to the door.

"Uhm, John...did I do something wrong?" Punk asks, going over to him, taking his hands in his. "Nope, I'm just sleepy. You know I sleep a lot." John shrugs, and Punk sighs, "I want you to stop sleeping so much, okay? Call me when you wake up." Punk says, squeezing John's hands, and John nods, "Not my fault I do, but kay, I will." John mumbles, and Punk squares his eyes at his snide comment. "Alright, I'll talk to you when you wake up." Punk says, releasing John's hands and opening the door, quickly walking out with no 'I love you' and no 'goodbye'. John didn't want to intentionally anger Punk, but he knew that's the only way to get him to leave. John shrugs it off and heads back to the bedroom.

Well this day's officially turned to shit. "There's always tomorrow, I guess." John mumbles to himself as he drops down on to the bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that started out well at least... But next chapter will be better, I promise! Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come NEXT Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Thanks to much begging, pleading, and complaining by ShippingEverything, this chapter is...sigh, drama-free. And it also fulfills one of the things that NateAKAMiniPunk said needs to happen. Sooooo, I hope all of you are satisfied, lol. Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

heads to the door, opening it to see a smiling Punk. "Hi." John smiles. "Hey. I got us some food. Dinner date?" Punk raises the bag. [...] It's like every time Punk asks John what he's been up to, the answer is almost always 'sleeping'. It's not good, not at all. But John doesn't want to be awake. He doesn't want to be conscious. He wants to escape the lonliness, the hurt, the guilt. At least when he's sleep, they can be a family again in his dreams. At least when he's sleep, he can pretend he never cheated in his dreams. Punk can't too much fault him. If it weren't for having Gage, he'd probably be trying to sleep the pain away too. [...] "Babe, when's the last time we had sex?" John asks, chuckling, knowing Punk shouldn't be that damn horny. "Few days ago." Punk answers, and John's face crinkles up in confusion and hurt, "No, last week." John answers, wondering where he got this 'few days ago' from. He might have had sex a few days ago, but it sure wasn't with John. Which leads John to wonder who it was with, because as far as John's concerned, being intimate with other people wasn't part of their separation agreement. Then again, it didn't stop Punk while they were happily married.

* * *

**Sunday; Brooks' Residence:**

Punk gets up off the couch and heads over to the door, opening it to see John standing there. "Hey, baby." John gives a soft smile. "Hey, come in." Punk says, and John enters the apartment, then Punk closes the door and turns back to John.

"So I just thought I'd come by c—" John's cut off by Punk crashing his lips into his, John quickly wrapping his arms around Punk's neck and kissing back, Punk's tongue creating an onslaught against John's. Punk grabs John's ass and pulls their bodies together, grinding against him, and John moans into the kiss.

Punk pulls away and begins sucking hard against John's neck before trailing up to his ear, "I'm horny as fuck. Get your ass in the bedroom. Now." Punk growls, turns John around, and pushes him towards the bedroom.

As John starts to walk, Punk slaps his ass, and John jumps and runs faster.

They both tumble on top of each other onto the bed, their lips back to attacking each other, John's body under Punk's as Punk grinds down against him, their tongues at fierce battle.

When Punk finally does pull away, he climbs off the bed and starts stripping down as he heads to his iPod dock, "The house is empty except for Gage. He's sleep. Take off your clothes." Punk commands, and as upset and confused as John is for yesterday, he can't just ignore the raging hard-on in his pants, so he strips.

By time Punk gets back over to the bed, the men are both naked, their cocks standing high at attention.

Punk immediately gets between John's legs, not even thinking about foreplay, and lines his length up at John's entrance. Thinking about John's needs, Punk spits down into his hand, using it as make-shift lube, wiping the excess along John's hole, hoping he doesn't hurt him, then leans forward and penetrates him.

John moans out loudly, quickly biting down on his lips and lifting his hips into Punk's pumps, Punk stroking at a medium pace, deeping inside John with each and every stroke.

"S-So deep...gah, fuck, Punk." John moans, reaching his arms up and wrapping them around Punk's neck, and Punk leans down and begins ravishing John's neck, occasionally whispering sweet sentiments in his ear.

Punk's lips trail from John's neck to his lips, kissing him deeply, their tongues back at play again. Punk's obsessed with John's kiss, he can't stop. And every moan that John releases into the kiss, Punk just eats right up.

Once Punk's finally gotten his fill of John's kiss, he trails his lips to John's ear this time, "John, you sound so fucking...goddamit, John...fuck feels so...love you so much." Punk can barely get a thought out, so many emotions running through him at once.

He's so in love with John, so in love with his mind, body, his soul. He's in love with everything about him. Right now there is no hurt, there is no pain, there is no _Randy_. There's just Punk. And there's just John. And there's just the strong, mututal bond and love shared between them.

"Love you too, baby. So much. So fucking much. So fucking good. Fuck!" John replies, capturing Punk's lips again after the words pass his lips.

It's not too long before the emotions have built up in both the men and they're ready to burst. Punk can tell John's at his end, John writhing beneath him, grinding up against him, his muscles starting to clench around him.

"Mm, cum for me, John Boy." Punk whispers, leaning up to pump faster, making sure to hit John's spot with every stroke. John reaches down and begins stroking himself, so...fucking...close...to... "Fuck!" John yells as he throws his head back and cums all over his stomach, and Punk growls in pleasure at the constriction. It doesn't take too long before he's finished as well, deeping inside John and releasing all he's worth.

"That was so amazing." John sighs contently as Punk pulls out of him and lays down, pulling John in his arms. "It's always amazing when we're together." Punk whispers, kissing John's lips, and John's eyes light up. "You mean that?" John asks. "Of course I do." Punk smiles, and John gives a inward sigh of relief.

That makes him feel a lot better about things, as far as thinking Punk goes to someone else to get what he can't at home. Apparently that's not a factor.

"I love you." John says, looking into Punk's eyes, and Punk leans down and kisses both of John's eyelids, then his lips, "I love you too, Princess." Punk replies, looking back in John's eyes, and John's smile couldn't be wider. Sure he may hate that stupid nickname, but Punk hasn't called him that in the longest, and it's practically a relief at hearing him say it again.

John snuggles into Punk's hold, laying his head on his chest, "This is nice. Laying in your arms is so nice." John mumbles, trailing a finger along Punk's chest tattoos. "My favorite place for us to be is here." Punk replies, stroking his hand down John's back. "That's sweet." John smiles to himself. "Thanks." Punk replies.

"Well I—" John starts to say, but Punk cuts him off, "Wait, shh. Do you hear that?" Punk asks, lifting up and looking around. "Hear what?" John asks, lazily reaching up and running his fingers up and down Punk's chest as he lays back on the bed. "Gage is awake. Shit." Punk says, getting out of bed and searching for his shorts. "You go get him. I'll go get cleaned up." John replies, climbing out of bed too.

Punk nods after getting his pants on, shuts off his iPod, and heads for the door, meanwhile John grabs his briefs and jeans and heads into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He grabs a washcloth and wets it, quickly cleaning off his stomach, then pulling on his bottom-half clothes.

When he walks back to the bedroom, he can hear Punk in the hallway, "Guess who's here to see you, Gage? You gotta guess. No, guess, Gage." Punk says as he walks into the bedroom, and that's when Gage sees John, "Da-Da!" Gage screams excitedly, wiggling and dancing in Punk's arms as he reaches for his Dad. "Hey, baby boy!" John smiles wide, going over and taking Gage from him, holding him tightly and kissing his face. "Hi, Da-Da!" Gage squeals. "Hey, how are you?" John asks, laying down on the bed, his back to the headboard, standing Gage up on his legs.

He and Gage engage in a conversation and Punk just stands at the door watching them, staring at the big, fat smiles on John and Gage's faces, hearing the happiness in their voices. He knows how much John loves Gage, knows how he'd never purposely hurt him, would defend him with his life. And he knows John is Gage's favorite person in the entire world. He—

"Babe, what are you doing? What's Papa doing, Gage?" John asks, turning Gage to face Punk and shaking his arms. "Just watching you guys." Punk smiles. "Just watching us? Gage, tell Papa to come lay with us." John says, and Gage giggles, opening and closing his outstretched hands, "Papa!" He yells. "I'm coming." Punk chuckles and comes over and sits on the bed next to John, and John smiles at him.

"Welcome." John says, and Punk laughs, "Thanks." He replies, and John leans over and kisses Punk's lips. "Kiss! Kiss!" Gage yells then makes a fishy-face, his version of puckering his lips. "You want a kiss too, Gage?" Punk chuckles, then kisses him too, and Gage claps.

"Come here, Gage." John pulls Gage tightly in his arms, holding him like he's going to be taken away at any moment, and Punk stares over at the sight with squared eyes, deep in thought.

"What's on your mind, Philip?" John asks, glancing over at Punk, but Punk quickly fixes his face, putting a smile on. "Nothing. I miss these moments." Punk replies, brushing some of Gage's curls out of his face. "Yeah, they're nice." John begins playing with Gage's hair and Punk holds John's free hand.

"Love you, babe." Punk says, a soft smile on his face, and all the frustration from yesterday completely wipes away from John, "I love you too." He replies happily.

"Shaleigh's out of town with Scott. We have the house to ourselves, you should stay the night with us." Punk suggests, squeezing John's hand, and John smiles wide and looks at him with hopeful eyes, "You sure?" John asks. "Yeah, I'd really like for you to. Right, Gage? Want Da-Da to stay the night with us?" Punk asks, poking his tummy, and Gage pulls away from John and bangs on his chest repeatedly, "Ya, Da-Da! Ya!" Gage giggles. "Okay." John replies, and Punk leans over and kisses his lips again, "Good."

* * *

**A/N:** Yaaay! Sex and romantic, happy, fluffy family time! I hope you guys are happy, lol. Buuut, that doesn't mean there's no more drama, because the drama is faaar from over. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come NEXT Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Alrighty, so honestly I shouldn't even be posting tonight because of a lack of reviews, but I'm taking a month off of college so I'm gonna just post anyway. Some of you guys, *cough*Nate*cough* didn't like the mushiness, so HERE'S MORE DRAMA! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

"Fuck!" John yells as he throws his head back and cums all over his stomach, and Punk growls in pleasure at the constriction. It doesn't take too long before he's finished as well, deeping inside John and releasing all he's worth. [...] "It's always amazing when we're together." Punk whispers, kissing John's lips, and John's eyes light up. "You mean that?" John asks. "Of course I do." Punk smiles, and John gives a inward sigh of relief. That makes him feel a lot better about things, as far as thinking Punk goes to someone else to get what he can't at home. Apparently that's not a factor. [...] "What's on your mind, Philip?" John asks, glancing over at Punk, but Punk quickly fixes his face, putting a smile on. "Nothing. I miss these moments." Punk replies, brushing some of Gage's curls out of his face. [...] you should stay the night with us." Punk suggests, squeezing John's hand, and John smiles wide

* * *

**A Week Later; John's Hotel:**

John spent the night that night, and things were perfect. The three of them spent time together like they were a family again, and Punk and John even had a romantic little night in the tub with candles and music and such. Punk held John o'so tightly in his arms that night, and the next day was great as well, Punk not even wanting John to leave till late that next night.

It's after John went back to the hotel that the problems started again. One call gone wrong, the smallest, little question about when they're gonna get back together and Punk completely flipped his shit. He began screaming, and yelling, and cursing, and John eventually found himself being hung up on.

Things went downhill from there. John doesn't know what went wrong, what happened. Things were so well.

And that's the problem. They were so well. Things were looking so up. And that's not okay with Punk. They're separated! John hurt him! There's supposed to be drama, and screaming, and hatred! Not...kissing and cuddling in the bath. Punk was so wrapped up in the happiness, he forgot about that deep pit of hurt that John caused, and he can't just let that go.

John grabs his things and heads to the door right when he hears a knock at the door, and he quickly opens to see Punk and Gage standing there, an angry look on Punk's face already. "Da-Da!" Gage yells out, reaching for John, and John takes him, Punk reluctantly letting him go. "Hey there. Ready for your first step into the spotlight, buddy?" John chuckles, pinching at Gage's cheeks. "Just hurry the hell up." Punk growls, then storms off to the car. "This is going to be a long day." John says to Gage with a sigh, closes up the hotel room, and heads off to follow Punk.

Today they're booked for a question panel at a convention, and while over a week ago John was extremely excited about this, he's now dreading it. They're going to be asking non-stop questions about their relationship, and let's face it...what relationship is really left? They live in separate places and Punk irrationally hates John with a passion. So now they have to go put fake, happy smiles on and lie like everything is perfect, when in reality, they can't get back to perfect because Punk won't let them.

The ride in the car was extremely awkward and completely quiet...other than Gage attempting to sing along with the music, the photo op once they arrived was extremely uncomfortable as they tried to cuddle and hold hands while holding back their anger, and before they know it, they're sitting at a table in front of cameras and fans, dreading what's about to happen.

"And now, we're going to start the fan question panel. Let's start with, uh, you right there." The, mediator of sorts, says then points to a specific person near the front. "When's the next time you guys will be appearing on Raw? It needs CM Punk to save it." The nerdy looking guy in an old school CM Punk shirt asks, and Punk chuckles, "I think the younger guys are holding it down pretty well, from what I've seen." Punk explains proudly, and then John adds to his reply, "Besides, we can't give away the element of surprise. You'll see us soon, though." John says, and the guy nods with a disappointed sigh.

"You?" Punk points to a girl in a Cesaro shirt. "What've you guys been doing since you've left?" The girl asks, practically drooling at the mouth over being acknowledged by them. "You seem like the type of chick that wants me to say 'kissing and cuddling and romantic dates all day everyday'." Punk says in a little squeal, and the girl blushes as she holds back a giggle, nodding a bit. "We've just been spending time with family and friends and healing up, nothing too special. Well, other than me filming a few episodes for True Blood." John answers with a smile, then points to a kid in...some...character costume?

"Heal up? Nobody announced you were injured! What happened?!" The guy sounds like he's about to have a panic attack, making Punk bust out laughing, "We're not injured. When you're on the road almost 365 days, your body gets tired and sore. You got to give it rest, let it heal up and get back to how it should be." Punk explains, and the guy nods with relief, "Okay good." He replies.

"You?" John points at a girl in a Rise Above Cancer shirt. "I'm so excited you're gonna be in True Blood! It's like one of my favorite shows! When does it air?" She asks, excited as all get-out. "I'm not quite sure when my episodes air yet, they're still filming other episodes. I'll announce it on Twitter as soon as I know though, okay?" John answers, and the girl nods. "He does a nude scene, though." Punk smirks, and the girl's squeal is almost deafening as she jumps out of her chair, then embarrassed, she quickly runs away from the area, another fan who was standing stealing her seat.

"Aaalrighty then. You?" Punk points to a girl in some hipster clothing and glasses. "Your son's name is Gage, right?" She asks, and Punk nods, "What does he call John?" She asks. "Calls him Da-Da." Punk answers. "Da-Da? How cute!" She squeals, and at that Gage's attention is officially pulled away from playing with a toy in Punk's lap, and he turns towards the crowd. "Ahh!" He yells, and Punk chuckles and leans down and kisses his head, meanwhile John selects the next person to ask a question.

"Can Gage talk?" Another girl asks. "Yep. Gage, get up there and say hi." John says, and Punk grabs him and stands him up on Punk's legs, leaning him near the microphone, "Say 'hi', Gage." Punk repeats. "Hi!" Gage yells, then grabs the microphone and tries to put it in his mouth. "No, don't do that!" Punk chuckles, pulling him away.

"Da-Da!" Gage reaches over for John, and Punk practically grimaces. He didn't want Gage anywhere near John today. But they're in public, and he can't cause a scene, so he reluctantly hands Gage over, a deep smirk on John's face. Once Gage is in John's lap, he begins playing with his dogtags, totally content again.

"Alright, you?" John points to a girl in a cut-up AJ-esque Ziggler shirt. "When you guys get in, like, arguments, what do you do? Do you, like, just wrestle it out and whoever wins is, like, right? Or, like, what?" She asks, and Punk busts out laughing, "Yeah, we have a ring in our living room instead of a couch and we just solve our problems there. No, no we talk it out and work through them like normal people too." Punk explains, trying to contain his laughter. "John, you made a face. Do you, like, disagree? Or, like, are you guys having problems, like, right now?" The same girl asks, and Punk turns to John with squared eyes, curious as to how John's gonna reply to this. "No, it's just Punk made it sound like we solve our problem's oh'so easily. He's extremely stubborn, it usually takes 3 days, 3 weeks, 3 _months_ to solve stuff because he's so stubborn, that's all." John says with a shrug, smirking over at Punk who scrunches his face up in anger a bit, then turns back to the audience.

"Alright, that was like 5 girl's getting their questions answered in a row. Back to the guys. You in the awesome Batman shirt." Punk points at the kid. "Well I've got a two-fer. The first is, has Cena ever admitted you're the best in the world yet? And the second is, have you ever tried or thought about teaching him some more moves to add to his 5 Moves of Doom?" He asks, and Punk laughs as he turns to John, "Well John, am I the best in the world?" He asks, and John stares down at table with a tight smile for a moment before turning to Punk. "Babe, you can be anything you aspire to be," John says with a wide smile, then grabs Gage's arms and shakes them, "Isn't that right, Gage?" John asks, and Punk flicks his wrist at him, "What a bullshit answer. And no, I haven't thought about doing that. Maybe once he admits I'm the best in the world, I'll try and teach him some new stuff." Punk answers the second half of the question. "Good luck with that feat." The guys shakes his head, making Punk laugh more.

"Whatever, whatever. You." John points at a guy carrying a light saber. "Now that you guys are married, does that mean no more Punk vs. Cena feuds? Cause you guys always tear the house down, 5 Moves of Doom or not." The guy asks, sounding genuinely disappointed. "Well, hey, you never know. We were told earlier to solve our problems in the ring, right?" Punk points at the chick earlier who asked that question. "Well, you totally should still fight regardless." The guy shrugs.

"You?" John points to a girl in a Zack Ryder t-shirt. "Do our questions have to be PG?" She asks standing up, and John chuckles, "Yes, they do." He nods. "So that means I can't ask who bottoms in the relationship, or _if_ there's a permanent bottom?" She asks with hopeful eyes, and John's eyes go wide, his face stuck, his body frozen for a moment. "N-No, you can't ask that here." John replies while Punk flat out gives up, laying his head on the table and covering himself up with his arms. "Dammit." The girl groans, then sits back down.

"You?" Punk points to a guy right in front of him who just put his hand up. "Your Sister, the one that slapped Jericho. She, uh…she's hot. She single?" He asks, and Punk just shakes his head in disappointment at the question, "No, she's not single, thankfully." Punk answers. "Oh. Who's she dating?" He asks. "Colt Cabana, actually," Punk replies, and most of the girls in the audience start aw-ing, "Awwwwww," Punk mocks them, then quickly shakes his head, "That's not cute, that's gross. What's wrong with you guys?" Punk says, garnering a laugh out of the crowd.

"Da-Da! Daaaa!" Gage starts getting cranky, standing up on John's legs and messing with John's face in frustration. "Shh, few more questions, Gagey." John says, then kisses his head. "Yeah, we gotta wrap this up soon. Baby's getting restless and I haven't eaten breakfast this morning." Punk chuckles.

"You." John points to a guy near the middle. "Uh, mine's not really a question. I just wanted to say that thanks to you guys, I had the courage to come out to my parents and friends and everything, and if it weren't for you guys coming clean, I probably would have stayed miserable keeping quiet about my own situation too. So I just wanted to thank you guys. You don't know how many lives you've changed." The guy stands and says, and that softens John _and_ Punk's hearts, Punk turning to John and smiling a bit before turning back to the guy, "We're really glad you came clean and aren't hiding such a big part of you anymore. Glad we could help." Punk says with a genuine smile on his face.

"Uh, you." John points to a girl in a Rise Above Hate shirt. "Are you guys gonna have anymore kids?" She asks, and John turns to Punk, wanting him to answer it so he can see exactly how Punk feels. "Uhh, well at first we were planning on it, but then some things happened. We've just got to see how things play out now," Punk answers with a shrug, and John gives a little sigh,

"You." Punk points at a guy wearing some kind of home-made villain mask. "Have you ever thought about an Ambrose/Punk feud? I hope that tease at Raw wasn't just for nothing." The guy says. "I don't know, man, we'll have to see when we get back, huh?" Punk answers, and the guy sucks his teeth at not getting a clear answer.

"You." John points at a guy in an Alberto shirt. "When are you guys officially coming back?" He asks, and Punk gives a little sigh, "We've got a lot of things to deal with at home right now. Plus we said to give us a year, and it's been less than half a year," Punk chuckles, "Just give us the year and we'll talk more in-depth about it then," Punk answers, and the guy nods with a sigh,

"You. Last question. Make it count." Punk says, and the girl clams up a bit, "Shit. So much pressure. Um, mine's not really a question. I just wanted to see you guys kiss." She says, then raises up a camera with hope in her voice. John turns to Punk with a smirk, knowing this is the absolute last thing Punk wants to do right now, and Punk turns to him with a bit of a scowl on his face, and with a sigh, Punk wraps a hand around John's neck and slowly leans in to kiss him, John resting a hand on Punk's shoulder as he kisses back. They don't go all out in it, in fact there's no tongue, but it's quite a show-off kiss.

The men soon pull away but when they do, Punk doesn't pull too far away, "Oh, I bet you just enjoyed that didn't you?" He whispers lowly, and John chuckles, "You started this." John shrugs, pecks his lips again, then officially pulls away.

At that, they announce that the question panel is over, they take the time to go out in the crowd and mingle for a minute or so, then head out to the car.

John was obviously expecting Punk to drive him home, but what he didn't expect was for Punk to park and get out as well, grabbing Gage and walking John inside. He figured he'd just drop him off at the hotel and take him and his attitude home.

John gets the door unlocked and the men walk in, Punk immediately going over to the couch and sitting Gage down on it, handing him a toy and getting him comfortable and situated.

Once Gage is content, Punk walks over to where John's standing in the kitchen area watching. "I want to talk to you." Punk says. "Me? Talk to me? Wooow." John says sarcastically. "John, be serious right now." Punk commands, and John sighs and nods, "Fine. What?" John asks, but Punk stays silent, staring at the ground.

"I, uh, I've been thinking about what you said back there, about me being stubborn and the whole three months thing. You're right. I am being stubborn, and I'm sorry. I am." Punk says, looking into John's eyes. "I mean, Punk, I get that I hurt you and that you wanted time to think about it, but…three months is a long time to be thinking, and I just feel like you haven't factored in my feelings about this. I feel like this is a circle we're running in." John sighs. "I know, baby, I know. And I'm sorry. Listen, next time I come over here, we're going to talk, okay? I promise. I'm going to stop being stubborn, I'm going to stop getting mad at you for bringing it up, I'm going to stop avoiding the situation. Next time I come over, we're going to talk about this, alright?" Punk promises, taking John's hands in his.

"Do you really mean it, Philip?" John asks. "I do, baby, I mean it. I promise. But listen, if we're going to talk, this needs to be a two-way street, okay? You need to talk to me about whatever your problems are, okay? All that crap you've got pent up and have been hiding. If we're going to talk, we're _both_ going to talk, understand me?" Punk asks, and John bites his lip and nods as he looks away, "I mean it, John!" Punk says firmly. "I know you do. I'll be ready, I promise." John swears.

"Good. Uhm, I'm gonna head home, but I promise to call you later, okay?" Punk says, and John nods, "I'd like that." He replies. "Alright. I love you, John. You know that, right?" Punk asks, and John smiles wide, "I do. I love you too." John replies, and Punk pulls John into his arms, laying his lips to his as John wraps his arms around Punk's neck and kisses back, their tongues tangling in sweet passion. When they finally do pull away, Punk caresses John's face for a moment before going over and getting Gage, getting all his stuff and heading to the door.

"I'll call you later." Punk says. "Alright. I love you." John smiles. "I love you too, Princess." Punk replies, kissing John's lips, then his forehead, and after John said goodbye to Gage, they were off, leaving John to go bury himself under his covers and think about how he's going to finally confront Punk about everything.

* * *

**A/N:** I've never watched question panels at Comic-Con, just like I've never listened to radio interviews or interviews with the press or anything else. I winged it, and I hope it was decent enough, lol. But OH. EM. EFF. GEE! Is it really here? Has the time really come? Is the confrontation really gonna happen?! Ahhh! Kay, listen, this all depends on you. I'm not gonna update if I don't get reviews, _especially_ since I didn't get many last update. I'll wait for however long, but if you want it next Thursday as scheduled, ya need to review. Thanks. However, WE HAVE REACHED 400+ REVIEWS, AND I'M EXTREMELY APPRECIATIVE OF THAT, AND I LOVE EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY REVIEWERS. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come NEXT Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** Thanks for the kind words guys, you're the best :). Alright, it's time. Officially time. No longer holding back anymore. It's time for **The** Talk..._or is it even going to happen_? ;). Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

"John, you made a face. Do you, like, disagree? Or, like, are you guys having problems, like, right now?" The same girl asks, and Punk turns to John with squared eyes, curious as to how John's gonna reply to this. "No, it's just Punk made it sound like we solve our problem's oh'so easily. He's extremely stubborn, it usually takes 3 days, 3 weeks, 3 _months_ to solve stuff because he's so stubborn, that's all." John says with a shrug, smirking over at Punk who scrunches his face up in anger a bit [...] "I, uh, I've been thinking about what you said back there, about me being stubborn and the whole three months thing. You're right. I am being stubborn, and I'm sorry. I am." Punk says, [...] Next time I come over, we're going to talk about this, alright?" Punk promises, taking John's hands in his. "Do you really mean it, Philip?" John asks. "I do, baby, I mean it. I promise. But listen, if we're going to talk, this needs to be a two-way street, okay? You need to talk to me about whatever your problems are, okay?

* * *

**Week & A Half Later; John's Hotel:**

After a long night of thinking, along with a great night of sleep, John was more than excited to have this talk. He was finally prepared to spill every single thing that's been heavy on mind. He was ready to ask what he needed, and discuss the things they need to to get their marriage back on track. That time didn't come though. John stayed up waiting all that next day, but he got a call around 11PM from Punk apologizing because he's been busy all day. Then the next day they talked on the phone for awhile, but Punk claimed he couldn't come over because Gage was feeling sick. Then there was going to Philadelphia with Colt for two days. Then there was some wedding meeting thing with Selene. And just every other excuse he could think of.

Eventually John didn't care that they weren't gonna have the talk, eventually all he wanted was to see Punk, be in his arms. He didn't care about the talk, he just wanted Punk's kiss. He didn't care about the talk, he just needed Punk close. But it's been a week and a half and the most he's gotten was a few phone calls, that's all.

John leaves the bedroom, heading for the kitchen when he hears the door. "Da-Da!" Gage screams after John opens the door. "Oh, look at my little boy!" John quickly grabs Gage from Punk's arm and begins spinning him around in the air as Gage squeals. "Careful, he just ate." Punk warns, sitting the dog on the floor to roam. "Thanks for the warning," John chuckles and says to Punk before turning back to Gage, "Oh, I missed you!" John says, then begins kissing all over Gage's face. "Da-Da!" Gage squeals. "How'd you manage to sneak puppy in here?" John asks, leaning down to pick him up as well, the dog licking all over his face. "Eh, I managed." Punk chuckles, petting the dog.

"Sit right here, okay?" John kisses Gage's head one last time before sitting him and the dog on the couch. Once Gage is comfortable, John goes over to Punk and he grabs John by the collar and pulls him in for a deep kiss, their tongues tangling together till they absolutely have to pull away for air. "Well hi there." John blushes, happy for the intense affection. "Hi, Princess." Punk smiles. "To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" John asks. "Gage, JC, and I were bored, and we miss you, so we thought we'd bring some movies over." Punk explains, pulling some DVD boxes out of Gage's diaper bag. "That sounds like fun. I have some popcorn I can pop. I went grocery shopping today." John mentions. "Popcorn sounds great." Punk replies, and John nods, pecks Punk's lips, then heads over to the microwave.

Movie night? That's fine with John. They can save the talk for another time. They haven't been together in too many days, he just wants to enjoy his company. Especially since Gage and JC are here too. Though they're more than likely here only as kryptonite to avoid the talk.

As John prepares the popcorn, Punk settles onto the couch, Gage on his lap playing with John's phone that he snatched, the puppy under the coffee table laying down. Punk watches John for a moment before looking around, surveying the suite. John's doing his best to make hotel life comfortable. There's packs of plastic plates, bowls, and silverware in the cupboards, there's food in the cupboards and on the counters, and the fridge is full. His laptop is set up in the living room area, Punk can see into the bedroom that there are three luggage's spilling out of the closet, and the chair is piled with clothes, there's pictures frames with pictures of John, Punk, and Gage everywhere, and lots of other homey touches. He's trying his hardest to make living in the hotel bearable. He's trying his hardest to make it seem like home. Punk sees it. He does. And it hurts him. It hurts him to see John likes this, and living like this. But he's still hurt from what John did. He can't forget that.

Not wanting to see the physical pain, he grabs Gage and his things, puppy following, then heads into the bedroom, dropping the diaperbag on the floor near the bed, and sitting John's phone on the nightstand as Gage gets comfy in his lap.

"Here ya go." John walks into the bedroom and hands Punk a bowl. "Thanks, babe." Punk smiles. "No problem." John replies. Punk just begins picking off fluffy parts of popcorn and giving them to Gage as he waits for John to decide on a movie. "I think I want to watch this one." John says, holding up the disc case. "Sure." Punk nods, and John smiles then quickly inserts the DVD in the portable DVD player hooked up to the TV.

Once it begins playing, John grabs his bowl off the table and the dog off the floor and jumps into bed, puppy getting comfortable at the end of the bed as he begs for some popcorn too. "Is it good, Gage?" John asks. "Yummm!" Gage answer, making the men laugh. "Thanks for coming over, Punk." John says, looking over at him. "You're welcome. I missed you. Besides, Gage wasn't going to stop crying till he came to see his Da-Da." Punk explains and John chuckles.

At the mention of his name and the word 'Da-Da' used in the same sentence, Gage turns his attention to John. "Da-Da?" Gage offers John a piece of popcorn, and John leans down and Gage sticks it in his mouth. "Thank you." John smiles, and Gage just squeals and claps. "Here, Gage." Punk hands him another fluffy piece. "Da-Da?" Gage calls out, patting John's leg. "Yes, Gage?" John asks, and Gage reaches his arms out towards John and John pulls him into his lap, holding him closely.

"Da-Da, home." Gage whines. "What?" Both men ask, looking down at Gage. "Da-Da, home." Gage repeats, yanking on John's sleeve. John looks up at Punk and sees the shock in his face. That's clearly a word Gage hasn't used before. Punk sighs. Great. Just fucking great. Clearly Gage is comprehending a lot more than Punk thinks when he's talking to himself out-loud. Punk doesn't say anything, he just continues to stare at Gage with wide eyes. John knows Punk is in a state of shock, and he doesn't want Punk thinking about their problems right now. He wants them to have a good night. "I love you, Gage. Watch the movie okay?" John commands, leaning down to kiss Gage's head. Gage lets loose some unintelligible babble, then sets his focus on the movie as Punk takes some deep breaths, then scoots closer to John's body, wrapping an arm around John's body and setting his focus on the movie as well.

When about 20 minutes were left in the movie, Gage began dozing off, and by time the movie ended, he was completely knocked out, puppy too. "Gage is such a beautiful, little boy." John whispers as he watches Gage. "He is." Punk agrees, and them men fall into silence for a moment, both thinking about what happened earlier. So many thoughts are building up in John's head, so much frustration, and soon he can't hold them back, "Why do you keep coming here? Why do you keep coming to see me?" John asks, and Punk gives a heavy sigh. He knew it was coming, he could feel it. He was just hoping it never came, "Uhm…I don't want you to drift too far away while I try to figure all this out." Punk mumbles a quick answer. "3 months." John chuckles in self-pity. "What?" Punk asks. "Nothing." John shakes his head.

"Can we talk in the living room? I don't want to wake Gage." Punk asks, and John nods, standing up, then laying Gage down on the bed and getting him comfortable. Once he's situated, the men leave the bedroom and head for the couch, sitting down fairly close together. John's first instinct is to cuddle under Punk's arm, but he figures an explosion is coming, so he stays where he's at. The men are quiet for a moment, both sitting straight ahead, staring around the room, completely silent. Nobody wants to ignite this bomb, nobody wants their pretend happiness to blow, but it has to. It's finally to that point. And just like John's thoughts finally started spilling out, soon Punk can't hold his back either.

"What did I do to you, John?" Punk asks, sadness in his voice, shifting to turn to John. "What?" John asks, caught off guard. "Why did you cheat on me? Was it really just because of Randy?" Punk asks, truly curious. "Have you ever cheated on me?" John asks with a small voice, looking away from Punk. "What? No! Dammit, John, you're still on that?!" Punk exclaims. "Are you sure?" John asks. "Yes! Why would you even ask that?" Punk can't even fathom why John is still even asking this. "Because, I've seen it with my own eyes. You and all your ex-girlfriends, or other random girls." John replies.

"Like who?! Name an example!" Punk demands. "You want an example? I'll give you an example. How about Beth? Remember how you lied and said you never saw her, when in reality you were busy flirting with her about 'old times'? Yeah, I was there for that, Philip!" John spats, and Punk is silent for a moment. He saw that? "You know she hates me, John. I was just messing with her to piss her off. I would never actually mess with her again. You know I hate her." Punk explains.

"What about Maria?" John asks. "You were there for that! You know I didn't do anything with her! She still likes me, never got over me. That doesn't mean I like her back." Punk explains.

"And that Daffney chick?" John asks, determined to prove himself right. "Oh my God, I hadn't seen or talked to her in years. The hug was to be expected. The kiss was just excitement. Besides, she kissed me; not the other way around." Punk tries to reason.

"What about Natalie?" John asks. "What about Natalie?" Punk asks back. "What do you mean 'what about Natalie'?! You were over there for like six hours! The movie is only two hours long!" John yells. "Shut up before you wake Gage, first of all," Punk hisses, "Second of all, I was over there catching up with her. I haven't seen her in awhile." Punk explains.

"Eve and Serena? What about them?" John asks. "Eve? You really think I want to mess with her husband? He's one of the few people that could actually take me on! And Serena, I don't know what her deal is. She knows I've hated her ever since that shit she pulled back during the SES!" Punk explains.

"W-W-Well what about the waitress from iHop?" John asks. "Are you fucking serious? I already explained that. She was flirting with me! I, however, wasn't paying her any attention!" Punk's starting to get really irritated.

"What about Rutina when we were at True Blood?" John asks. "We were just talking, John! The chick is super fucking hot when she's on TV, but when she's out of character and out of make-up, she's pretty unattractive. And the fact that she wasn't in character yet did nothing to add to the conversation. She kept asking about you and I, about Gage, about wrestling. There was nothing more to that. Is _that_ why you were mad all day?! You thought I was messing with her? I thought you were fucking pissed because I missed your second set!"

Punk's almost there, he's almost at his explosion. John's only got so many more dumb things to say before Punk blows.

"Well, w-w-what about the Mom at the park you were touching all over the day we took your parents to lunch?" John asks. "Dammit, John! Gage was playing with her kid so we started talking. She knew who I was because her kid watches wrestling. She told me her Husband died in a car accident and the next day she found out her kid has fucking cancer! She told me she was feeling really suicidal. I told her you and I would love doing her kids birthday party free of charge, and that's why I gave her my number! She never called so I assume the kid didn't make it to his birthday! Are you happy you've been pissed off over one of your precious cancer kids?!" Punk yells, and John's eyes water.

He...she...the kid... Dammit. He was so stupid. So stupid.

"What about Jeff? I saw you guys kiss in the bedroom. I saw that with my own eyes, Punk. You can't fucking lie to me about that one." This is John's last hope, his last saving grace. But it's also Punk's explosion. Jeff? Fucking _Jeff_?! Punk jumps off the couch in anger, "There's nothing to lie about when it comes to Jeff! You could have just fucking asked! Yes we were in the bedroom. We were talking. I told him about how you and I were having drama and troubles in our relationship and he convinced me to let him do some of his weird, religious shit he's into to bless our goddamn marriage. And yes he kissed me, my forehead. It was part of some religious chant he did, blessing our family and our marriage and he and I's friendship. _Clearly_ that God bullshit didn't work on our relationship, did it?!" Punk screams right into John's face and John closes his eyes and looks away.

He hates himself. He absolutely hates himself. He feels so stupid. Why didn't he confront Punk? Why didn't he just get all this taken care of when they still had a chance?

"Look, John. This is stupid alright. I have never, ever, _ever_ fucking cheated on you. Ever. _Ever_. Not so much as a kiss or inappropriate touch. I will admit my guilt to flirting with women sometimes. I admit that. I flirted with some girls. I'm sorry about that! I'm sorry if that got to you! It was harmless flirting, though. You've done it too. You may not notice, but you do it! Face it, John. It's going to happen! We're both going to end up flirting with chicks. There's a difference between talking to a chick, and messing with her though, John. I am completely and utterly loyal to you. I would never, _ever_ step over the boundaries of our marriage. That is why I married you, because I want you and _only_ you. I could have waited to marry you. I could have left you, went out with some other people, then came and got you back. I didn't do any of that though. I married you because I knew you were the only person I truly want for the rest of my life. How _dare_ you accuse me of cheating! And with all those women?! And with fucking _Jeff_?! I will never, ever love or want another man besides you! How dare you even fucking insult me with that shit! I would _never_ step outside our marriage!" Punk pours out his heart, and John quickly stands, trying to grab onto Punk but he quickly backs away, not wanting John to touch him, "Punk, no. Please. I am loyal to you, Punk. You're the only person I want, Punk! I promise! I just…" John doesn't know how to express what he's feeling. He just knows he feels even more like crap over the fact that Punk's never cheated, and he has.

He just throws his hands over his face and mentally beats himself up. He can't believe this. Punk just stands there with his head thrown back, frustrated as ever. He's so pissed, he's so incredibly pissed. He can't believe this. Before he knows it, his rage is getting the best of him and his fist is connecting with John, "What the fuck is your problem, goddammit?! How could you do this to me?! How could you do this?!" Punk starts screaming, just pounding on John till he pushes him off of him and guarding himself, "I'm sorry! I'm fucking sorry! I thought you were cheating on me, dammit! It was just like Elizabeth and I couldn't fucking handle that again! I'm sorry!" John screams back, rubbing where he knows will be bruises tomorrow. "Why didn't you fucking come to me about it then?!" Punk yells, throwing another punch, but John luckily catches his fist and pushes him away again. "I didn't fucking want this relationship to fall apart! I thought you cheated and I didn't want to find out that you really did! I didn't want my pretend bubble of happiness to pop!" John yells back. "So you went and fucking cheated on me yourself?!" Punk screams, flailing his arms. "Ugh!" John falls onto the couch in frustration, his hands over his face as the tears spill.

Punk just stands and stares, watching the sobs rack through John's body, watching his body violently shaking. This is the most fucked up situation he can imagine. He can't believe he's in this situation.

After awhile he can't bare to continue watching John suffer like that, and he sits down on the couch, pulling John tightly into his arms, "Listen, baby, I'm sorry he came back into your life, okay? And I'm sorry you thought I cheated on you. And I'm sorry that pushed you right into bed with that motherfucker. I'm sorry I've made you feel the way you do, okay?" Punk pulls John's head to his shoulder then leans down and kisses his head, holding him o'so tight. "I didn't do it to hurt you, Punk. I promise. I would never, ever do anything to jeopardize this." John reaches his hand up and lays it against Punk's face. "I know you wouldn't. I'm so sorry I led you into it." Punk sighs.

"I-I need to ask you something." John says, looking up into Punk's eyes. "What?" Punk asks back. "I know you said you've never cheated, and I...I believe that now. But something's still bothering me..." John mumbles and Punk cups his face, "Talk to me. What's still bothering you?" Punk asks.

"You were on the phone with Colt the day you got me JC. I heard the whole conversation, Punk, and you told me it was about the surrogacy. It came up in one of he and I's conversations and he said you never talked to him about it. Why'd you lie? What is it you did that I'm going to blow up about? Please just tell me. Please." John begs, dying inside and not knowing this secret Punk's holding back. Punk sighs, thinking things over, "Oh, I did say it was about the surrogacy, didn't I? Humph. Too bad that little baby isn't going to happen now." Punk mumbles, and John crumbles inside.

That can only mean the absolute worst. That can only mean Punk's thinking of letting go.

But that's a conversation for another time, John _has_ to get to the bottom of the phone call, "Punk, tell me what that phone call meant!" John yells, grabbing onto Punk, pleading. "John, it really doesn't matter anymore. Trust me. It's over." Punk shrugs it off. "What's over? It does matter! Tell me, please!" John begs, trying to get Punk to look at him.

"Fine, John. Fine," Punk takes a deep breath before continuing, "Uhm, right after we retired, I got a call. It was come producer. He's making a show that I'm really into, it's something like The Walking Dead. He said he saw that I was leaving wrestling for awhile, and he wanted to cast me in one of the main roles. I was really excited. I wanted to do it, but I told him I had to talk to you first. He said I had a few months to decide, because they were getting casting together still. I wanted to tell you, but right off the back things started going downhill between us. After awhile it was so bad, I knew you'd flip out when I told you. I knew you'd lose your mind—" John cuts in, "I don't understand, why would I be angry?!" John asks. "Filming was going to be in Australia, John. For 10 months straight, no breaks. You had stuff back here to do, you couldn't have gone. And you would have had to stay here with Gage anyway. The role called for me to have an on-screen romance with some chick. At the rate you were accusing me of stuff and having your mental breakdowns, I knew you wouldn't be able to handle be leaving for almost a year to go film myself all over some chick. I knew even if I somehow convinced you to let me go, you'd go insane with your thoughts while I was gone." Punk explains and John stares down at his hands, chewing on his lip. He feels even worse. His insecurities have come between Punk and one of his dreams.

"I...I...I'm..." John doesn't know what to say, "Can you still accept the part? I mean, we're split up now so it doesn't matter what I think." John shrugs and sighs, but Punk cups his face, "It does still matter what you think," Punk says, then drops his hands with a sigh, "Besides...casting is over now. It's been over. I had to give an answer two weeks after we split up. I couldn't leave, not when I was dealing with this. Not to mention I was solely responsible for Gage till Amy had come back. It just...it became a big ordeal. It doesn't matter. I don't care anymore." Punk shrugs it off, but John grabs his hand, "It does matter. You wanted this really badly and I prevented it from happening, yet you stood by me when I went to film True Blood. Philip, I'm so, so sorry. I'm so sorry. I—" Punk cuts in, "Please don't even think about it John. It's really not a big deal. I wasn't even ever planning on telling you at this point. It's a non-factor, over and done with. It's fine." Punk replies, and with a sigh, John silences himself.

Punk pulls John back tightly into his arms, but when he looks down at John, he sees John's looking elsewhere, into the bedroom at Gage. Punk grabs John's hand as he watches, and they fall into a deep silence. John just stares at Gage, thinking about all the things he could have lost, isn't quite sure if he has. Punk stares at John, deep in thought about how hurt he is over the situation, over the newfound knowledge of how he practically pushed John into bed with Randy, and how he wants to protect Gage from anyone who could potentially hurt him. Punk just doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to be hurt again. He doesn't want Gage around anyone who could hurt them in the future. And John hurt them. He hurt them bad.

"What are you doing?" John asks softly, looking up at Punk with a cocked head. "Thinking about things." Punk answers, and John nods. All these conflicting feelings are bubbling up inside Punk and he just wants to break down, but he can't. He's in front of John and he can't let him see that.

"I'll be right back, babe, but stay awake. I want to talk to you about something." Punk explains, standing up. "Oh, alright." John sits up all the way, and criss-crosses his legs on the couch. Punk smiles over at him. He looks like a little child, waiting to see if he'll be scolded or not, trying to look as sweet and innocent as possible to sway the decision. Punk grabs John's chin, and kisses him. "I'll be right back, okay?" Punk says and John just looks up at him with those big, beautiful, blue eyes and nods.

Punk stares a bit longer before going into the bedroom, checking on Gage. As he's in there, he starts packing up his things so that he can make a quick getaway after the talk he's finally going to instate. Once his things are together, he heads into the bathroom and locks the door, turns on the shower, and strips down. He didn't actually want to get a shower, nor does he need one. But he could only take so much more before he finally broke down, and he wasn't going to let that happen in front of John. He climbs into the shower, and sits in the tub under the shower's spray, pulling his knees to his chest and lets loose all the emotions he's been holding in since the movie went off, since he kicked John out. The silent tears run down his face as he rocks back and forth a bit. The hurt runs through his body like the shower raining down on him.

He knows what the answer is that he's leaning to. He knows the answer every time he looks in Gage's eyes, every time a single word drips off John's tongue. The pain racks through his body, just like the silent sobs currently are. He quickly works on building his self back up so he can go back out there and face the future of his decision, but it takes awhile. He's in the shower for maybe 15-20 minutes before he can get himself under control. Once he's got himself contained, he climbs out of the shower, towels off, pulls his briefs on, and walks out to the bedroom, but when he gets in there, he's slightly taken aback. John's under the covers, Gage in his arms, cuddled up, drifting to sleep.

They both look so peaceful, so _innocent_.

Punk sighs. "Babe?" John attempts to wake himself up enough to conversate. "Shh. Go back to sleep, babe." Punk whispers, walking over to the bed and climbing in himself. He pulls Gage and John in his arms, as best as possible, and closes his eyes to sleep, deciding to deal with telling John his decision and the inevitable tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:** Nate, you have no choice but to like the baby now! The talk wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for him saying 'Da-Da, home'! So ha! Anyway, akshdgkshdgklsdg so they talked! It finally happened! Please tell me if I missed anything, okay? But omfg, Punk's wanting to break things off! That can't happen! They can't end! Nooooo! _And_ Punk was hitting John! Domestic violence? Noooo! Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come NEXT Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** I'm so, so, so sorry it's late! I was sooooo easily distracted today. If there's a bunch of typos, I apologize. I was being rushed to post :P Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

"Can we talk in the living room? I don't want to wake Gage." Punk asks, and John nods, [...] "Look, John. This is stupid alright. I have never, ever, _ever_ fucking cheated on you. Ever. _Ever_. [...] Before he knows it, his rage is getting the best of him and his fist is connecting with John, "What the fuck is your problem, goddammit?! How could you do this to me?! How could you do this?!" Punk starts screaming, just pounding on John till he pushes him off of him and guarding himself, [...] He knows what the answer is that he's leaning to. He knows the answer every time he looks in Gage's eyes, every time a single word drips off John's tongue.

* * *

**Wednesday; John's Hotel: **

Punk wakes up dazed and confused, it taking a moment and a few blinks to realize where he's at. He glances down at the bed to see Gage, but no John. Gage is content still sleeping with a little smile on his face, so Punk leaves him be. He instead begins to think about everything that happened last night. Oh, yeah. He remembers. They finally had the talk. He was going to... Right. He remembers.

He gives a heavy sigh and climbs out of bed, figuring he should find John and potentially get this over with. He walks around the bed and heads for the door to head out to the living room, but before he can get to the door, the bathroom door opens and John emerges.

When Punk looks over at him, his jaw practically drops, Punk quickly running over to him and cupping his face. "What happened to your face, baby?" Punk asks, brushing his thumbs over a big bruise on John's left cheek and another one on his right jawline. "You kept hitting me last night, remember?" John mumbles, and Punk's eyes go wide and he quickly flashes back to when he lost it and start hitting John over, and over, and over again. "I-I...did this?" Punk asks in shock and disbelief. "And this..." John backs away from Punk's touch and pulls his shirt off, and when Punk looks down at John's body, he about throws up. All along his torso, and a few on his arms, are deep red and purple bruises. "I...oh my God...John..." Punk throws his hands over his mouth in shock and disgust at himself. "Yep." John gives a nod, then sits down on the edge of the bed, messing with his fingers.

Punk quickly flees the room, rushing to the kitchen, grabbing out four sandwich baggies and filling them up with ice, then rushes back to the bedroom and hands two of them to John, keeping the remaining two for himself to begin icing John's various bruises. "I'm sorry, John. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so incredibly sorry. Oh my fucking... I can't believe I did this. John, I am so sorry. I'm so—" Punk begins repeatedly apologizing till John cuts in, "It's okay, Punk. You don't have to keep apologizing. I messed up really bad. Uh, I guess super, crazy, ridiculously bad, I should say. You got angry, lost it. I understand. It's fine." John shrugs it off, knowing he deserved it and more. "No! It's not fine! I don't care what you did! There's no excuse for me doing this to you! I'm so sorry for it, John, please believe me. I didn't—" John cuts in on Punk again, "I understand, Punk," John whispers, cupping Punk's face, "I know. Remember when you told me that even though I couldn't find words to express how sorry I am, that you knew how sorry I was and to not beat myself up over things because you did know how sorry I am? It's the same as now. I know how sorry you are, baby. It's okay. Please don't beat yourself up about this." John begs as he leans his forehead against Punk's, knowing Punk's completely and utterly torn up about this.

"John... Look at what I did to you. I didn't mean it, baby. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did this to you." Punk sighs, running his fingers down a few various bruises, sighing at how John flinches away. "Punk, you act like I can't take a hit. You must have forgot what I do for a living." John gives a little chuckle, trying to make a lighthearted joke out of things, wishing Punk would stop. "These are two totally different things, and you know that, John. Don't even try it." Punk replies, and John sighs, "I know, but still." John says, wishing there was something he could do or say. "I... I... I've told you about what happened when I was little. How my Dad used to take everything out on my Mom, and how I was always waiting on him to snap and start taking things out on me and my Brothers and Sisters too. I swore I'd never be like my Dad in any way, and look what I did to you. First Sha, and now...fuck, John, look at what I did to you now." Punk's voice is so broken, and John refuses to let him go down this path.

He quickly cups Punk's face and makes him look him in the eyes and not at the bruises, "Hey, hey, hey. You listen to me. You are _nothing_ like your Father. At all. I don't want to hear you say that ever again, and I don't want you thinking that ever again either. You are absolutely nothing like him. The Shaleigh thing was nothing like that, and _this_ was nothing like that." John states, putting on a stern voice as he stares Punk right in the eyes. "How isn't it? I did the same thing as him, taking my anger and aggression out on you physically." Punk asks, not understanding how John can possibly try and differentiate things. "Look, I can't find the words for it, but... Babe, please. Please don't feel that way and please don't think that way. I know you didn't mean it, I know it'll never happen again, I know how sorry you are, and I want you to know that I still love you." John whispers, and Punk quickly wraps his arms around John, pulling him close, "I love you too, baby. I really do, I mean it. And I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'm so sorry, John." Punk whispers between kisses, till John pulls away and just caresses Punk's face. "I know, baby." John smiles.

Punk can't stop looking at John's bruises, and it's really bothering him. It's bothering him at how well John's taking this too. And it's bothering him that he can't do anything to make things better. And just...everything is bothering him! But he's got to do something. He's got to, or he's going to go insane with his thoughts.

Punk gets up and goes to the head of the bed, picking up Gage carefully so as not to disturb him, and cradles him as he walks to the door. "Where are you going?" John asks. "Lay down against the pillows. I'll be right back. Come on, JC." Punk says to John, then shifts the dog with his foot to wake him up and follow him as he takes Gage out to the living room. He lays the baby on the couch, then places some other pillows on the floor at the base of the couch. "JC, watch Gage and keep him safe, okay?" Punk says, and the puppy hops up on the couch and cuddles up to the baby.

At that, Punk heads back into the room and leaves the door open only just a crack, before turning to look at John. He's in just his boxer briefs, laying down, staring up at Punk with curious eyes. Punk smiles at him a bit till his eyes begin watering as he scans John's bruised body. He heads over to the bed and lays down as well, moving to hover over John's body and John quickly reaches up and wraps his arms around Punk's neck.

"What are you doing, baby?" John asks. "I hurt you really badly, so I'm going to try and make you feel a little better." Punk whispers, then leans down and kisses John's lips. John wraps his arms tighter around Punk's neck as Punk cups his face, his tongue trailing along John's lips till John lets him in, their tongues caressing along each other till Punk pulls away and begins kissing at the bruise on John's cheek. He kisses at it over and over, whispering 'I'm sorry' between each kiss, till moving on to the bruise on his jaw. He repeats his actions on each and every bruise along John's body till they've all been loved up and apologized to. He soon finds himself at John's hip and Punk kisses along John's hip bone till he makes it to John's length, taking it in his hand and stroking it. John leans his head back and groans. It feels so good to have Punk's hands back on him in such an intimate way.

When he looks down at Punk, he sees his face nearing his length, and that's when John speaks up. "Don't." John says. "Why?" Punk asks. "Because you don't like to, and you're only doing it out of pity because you feel bad." John says, and Punk shrugs, "No I'm not." Punk replies, and John rolls his eyes, "Yes you are. Don't do it," John commands, but Punk leans his face in more, "Don't!" John yells, but Punk leans in anyway, taking John in his mouth, John hissing out in pleasure, "Fuck, Punk!" He groans out. Punk's tongue plays around the head of John's length for awhile as he strokes the base with his hand, but he soon gets a bit more confident, taking more and more in his mouth till he's practically deep-throating him. John moans out loudly, it feeling so incredibly good. As Punk continues, his hand drifts up John's body to caress along John's bruises. In any other case, it would hurt, but with such mind-blowing pleasure coming at the hand's of Punk's mouth, John can't even feel it. And that's what Punk wants. He wants him to not feel pain anymore. He wants him to be okay. "G-Gotta cum, P-Punk." John's soon announcing, gripping the sheets. "Cum, baby." Punk whispers, before returning to the task at hand. A few more sucks, a few more trips, and John's cumming, Punk doing his best to swallow up every bit.

"That was amazing." John whispers, dropping back on the pillow as Punk pulls away. Punk wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, then quickly climbs up the bed to hover over John again, quickly kissing his lips over and over again. "I'm sorry, John. I'm so sorry. You know I am. I'm so sorry. I'm—" Punk starts apologizing again, but John quickly cuts in, "I know you are, Philip. I know. Now I don't wanna hear you say it anymore, okay?" John says, but Punk just shakes his head and cups John's face, "But I'm sorry! I—" He tries again, but John just groans and gets out of the bed, grabbing his shorts and pulling them back on, "Where are you going?" Punk asks. "Away from you, for one. I'm going to make breakfast." John says, then heads out of the room.

Punk just sits there for a moment later, assessing everything that's happened. How'd things get so bad? How'd they go so, _so_ wrong?

He gives a heavy sigh and gets up, pulling on his clothes, then heading out to the kitchen to see John pulling out things and preparing to fix food. "I love you so much, John Boy." Punk says, heading over to him. "I love you too, Philip." John replies, and Punk wraps his arms around John's waist, but John hisses and pain and moves Punk's left arm off a particular bruise. "J-John, I'm sorry." Punk says, staring down again at the bruises. "It's fine, Punk, don't start." John replies, but Punk just runs two fingers down John's side, making him wince in more pain.

"You need to go to the hospital. Go put some clothes on." Punk says, reaching around and taking the spatula from John. "Hospital?! I do not, Punk! I'll be fine! Just leave it alone!" John's officially more than frustrated. "You could have internal bleeding or something! Bruised ribs! Just please let me take you to the hospital!" Punk begs, and John scoffs, "Internal bleeding?! Are you kidding me?! I can take a hit, Punk. You didn't hit me that hard." John rolls his eyes, hating John over-reacting. "Didn't hit you that hard?! Look at your goddamn body, John!" Punk screams and John throws his hands over his face in frustration, "Fine! Fine. I'll go to the hospital if it'll get you to fucking shut up. But you have to promise to shut up about this for the rest of the day, along with not apologizing anymore." John makes the ultimatum, placing his hands on his hips. "Dammit, John..." Punk growls, knowing that's not something he can promise. "That's the only way I'm going to the hospital, so..." John shrugs, turning back to the stove but Punk quickly snatches the spatula and shuts off the stove.

"Go get dressed." He demands, and John turns to him, smirking, "So you're gonna shut up?" He asks, and Punk just pushes him towards the bedroom, "Yes. Shut up. Go get ready." Punk huffs and John chuckles and heads to the bedroom in triumph.

Punk simply shakes his head and goes over to the couch, slowly lifting the sleeping baby. "P-Papa?" Gage slowly wakes up, lifting his head and looking around a bit. "Hey, little guy, good morning," Punk smiles and kisses his face, "You ready to go home?" He asks, and Gage gives a sleepy nod, "Ya." He smiles, then lays his head back on Punk's shoulder. "Alright." Punk kisses his face again, then turns to look in the bedroom, seeing John zip and button his low-riding jeans. Once the jeans are on, Punk watches John grab a short-sleeved shirt off the chair and pull it on over his beater, but once glance in the mirror and everything chances. He sees John stare at his reflection, head cocked to the right, this hurt yet empty look on his face as he runs his hand lightly up his left side over the bruises. He doesn't stare in the mirror long before practically ripping the shirt off his body and reaching for a long-sleeved shirt instead, and by then, Punk's had enough, looking away with a sigh. He decides to call Shaleigh while he waits on John and make sure she's home so she can watch Gage.

"I'm ready." Punk soon hears John's voice behind him and he turns and sees John smiling at him. "John, I'm so sorry." Punk whispers, laying a hand on John's waist. "You promised." John mumbles, backing away. "I know," Punk sighs, "Uhm...let's just go." John gathers his wallet, cell, the baby bag, and the dog, and Punk gets his things and Gage, and they leave the house. A quick stop at the apartment finds Punk dropping off Gage with Sha and changing his clothes, John deciding to stay in the car, and soon they're at the hospital getting checked out.

**An Hour Later:**

"So he'll be fine?" Punk asks with a hopeful voice. "Yep! Just some rubbing alcohol on the wounds and some rest and he'll be good as new in no time. No internal bleeding, no broken or bruised anything, I promise." The doctor answers with a smile, and John turns to Punk to see him practically ecstatic. "Thanks! Thank you, we really appreciate it." Punk says, and the doctor nods, "S'my job," He chuckles, "And, uh, John. Next time maybe take a few more safety precautions at training." He laughs, referring to the lie John told him about how he got the bruises. "Oh, I will. Don't worry. Thanks again." John says as he stands, ready to get the hell out of there. "You're welcome. Feel better." The man replies, and they all shake hands before leaving.

John can tell Punk's still really bothered about things, so he grabs his hand, squeezing it tightly and Punk looks over to at him with a smile, "I love you." Punk whispers. "I love you too." John replies.

As the men walk to their car, John feels his phone vibrate and he grabs it out and sees it's a text from his brother. _Check the dirt sheets_. John sighs and heads to the internet, pulling up Lords of Pain and heading to the article: John Cena Checked into Hospital. "Fuck. Punk?" John calls out, and Punk turns to him, "Yeah?" He asks. "We're on the dirt sheets." He sighs. "Why?! About what?!" Punk asks. "It says that I've been checked into the hospital and that according to neighbors, we were home fighting all night." John explains. "Fighting? Wait, _neighbors_?!" Punk asks, not even understanding how anything other than the word 'hospital' is accurate in that article. "Yeah, exactly. I'll take care of it." John says and the men continue to the car. John pulls up his Twitter app and goes to a new tweet.

JohnCena: Just left the hospital. Punk made me go - so overprotective and overdramatic. Guess I SHOULD be more careful at the gym tho. Lol.

After that tweet, John brings up the new tweet option yet again.

JohnCena: Oh, and btw, dont believe everything you read on the internet. We haven't been home in 2 days. Our nonexistent neighbors gave some bad info.

"Taken care of." John says. "Alright, good." Punk replies. "Can we stop for food? You refused to let me eat." John says and Punk chuckles and nods, "Yeah, no problem. Uhm, John, I'm really sorry." Punk says, reaching over and grabbing John's hand. "I know, babe." John replies, then turns to look out the window.

The men find themselves at McDonalds getting breakfast, and head back to John's hotel to eat. It was only a few sandwiches, so the meal got eaten fairly quick and all that was left was awkward silence. "Here, I'll, uh, throw that away." Punk says, grabbing the sandwich wrappers and tossing them in the trash, then going to hover by the door. John gets the idea and gets up and heads over to him.

"Hey, uh, I should be heading back to my son. Sha was barely awake when I took him in, no telling what happened when I left." Punk gives a little chuckle, making no eye contact as he opens the door. John's eyes, however, go wide at him referring to Gage as '_my_ son' instead of '_our_ son'. "Oh. Oh...okay." John says, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" Punk gives a little nod, then heads out the door. John just stands there in even more shock at how he just left like that.

No goodbye.

No kiss.

No _I love you_?!

He stands there for a moment more before he hears a knock at the door, and when he opens, Punk's there. "I'm so sorry, I almost forgot," He says, then pulls John in for a kiss, his tongue tangling with John's, "I love you, babe. I'm so sorry about what I did." He says, running a few fingers down his clothed side. "I love you too. And I know. I...yeah." John gives a little nod, looking away. "I'll call you later, alright?" Punk says, and John nods, and after a squeeze of the hand, Punk's gone.

What...what even?

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so this chapter is all thanks to Nate for giving me the domestic violence idea last chapter, which got you guys a bonus chapter! Thanks, Nate! As for this chapter, I put waaay too much thought into the plot of it, but getting the idea out was way too frustrating. Hope you guys liked it though! Btw, I've recently updated my profile. You don't have to read the whole thing if you don't want to, but you might wanna check out the lower half, starting at the part that says "Once I'm finished with my story Somewhere in Chicago: Good Morning Heartache" and down, because it's an important message for my readers. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come NEXT Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

a big bruise on John's left cheek and another one on his right jawline. "You kept hitting me last night, remember?" John mumbles, and Punk's eyes go wide and he quickly flashes back to when he lost it and start hitting John over, and over, and over again. "I-I...did this?" Punk asks in shock and disbelief. "And this..." John backs away from Punk's touch and pulls his shirt off, and when Punk looks down at John's body, he about throws up. All along his torso, and a few on his arms, are deep red and purple bruises. [...] "I... I... I've told you about what happened when I was little. How my Dad used to take everything out on my Mom, and how I was always waiting on him to snap and start taking things out on me and my Brothers and Sisters too. I swore I'd never be like my Dad in any way, and look what I did to you. First Sha, and now...fuck, John, look at what I did to you now." Punk's voice is so broken,

* * *

**Next Wednesday; Brooks' Residence: **

For a week, Punk avoided John after the hospital incident. Sure he called often enough and still told him he loved him, but he again found every excuse in the book to not come visit John and every excuse in the book as to why John couldn't come visit him.

Today, though? Today John's had enough. Punk's going to see him whether he wants it or not.

John heads to the apartment's front door, un-announced, pulls out his key, and gets it unlocked. The moment he walks in, he's met with a…distinct sight. Hayley Williams is straddling Punk's waist, grinding and wiggling against him, and they've got their hands interlaced in their laps.

"Uh, hey…" John says, and they both look up. "Johnny! Hey!" Hayley jumps off Punk's lap and runs over to John, throwing her arms around him as he hugs her back, "You came just in time, John. I was about to drop a bucket of popcorn on your jerk Husband's head." She mentions. "Hey! It's _lovable_ jerk!" Punk corrects. "Ohhh." She rolls her eyes and sticks out her tongue as she laughs. "Humph, well, glad I could make the save." John mumbles, then walks into the kitchen as Hayley heads back over to the sofa. He hears them talking a bit more, then hears footsteps.

As he digs around in the fridge, he feels arms wrap around his waist. "Watcha doing over here today?" He hears Punk's voice. "Well I was going to fix us some lunch, but you have company. Pay me no attention. I've run outta food at the hotel. I'm just going to grab something and go. Enjoy Hayley." John says, paying Punk absolutely no attention. "You can stay. She won't mind. We're just watching dumb movies all day," Punk explains, pulling John out of the fridge and John stands and Punk turns him around, "Stay?" Punk asks, pulling him close and John leans into Punk's hold, laying his head against Punk's shoulder. He was starting to feel a bit better about Punk avoiding him being that Punk's begging him to stay, but...

All he can smell is Hayley. All over Punk. His face, neck, chest, clothes. Nothing but Hayley.

"I don't want to intrude." John says, pulling away. He just wants to get away from them. "You're not intruding. Come watch the movie with us. We were about to order-in, you can get some too. Please stay?" Punk begs. "Punk…" John sighs, trying to figure out absolutely any excuse that'll get him out of this apartment faster. Her perfume is starting to suffocate him. "Please?" Punk pleads.

Thirty minutes later and John finds himself stabbing at his noodles as he stares at Punk and Hayley. John is sitting in the love seat. Punk is sitting on the couch. Hayley, however, is laid out on the couch with her head in Punk's lap, his fingers playing in her hair. John has no choice but to stare. Not only are they watching some stupid rock movie about some band John's never heard of, but it's _his_ fucking Husband! Who the hell does this whore think she is? Okay, so she's not a whore. In fact, John likes her and enjoys the friendship that blossomed after they met once he and Punk began dating. But right now, at this very moment, he wants her to all types of die.

"Punkers, where'd I sit my chicken?" Hayley asks. "I'll get it." Punk leans over and grabs her box of chicken off the coffee table.

Wait…Punkers? She called him Punkers and she didn't get stabbed?

"Here." He holds out the fork above her face and she leans up and pulls the chicken off the fork and eats it. "Thank you." She smiles, and he nods and continues feeding her.

And he's feeding her too?

"So, uhm, where's Gage?" John speaks up, wondering if they forgot he's here or something. "Selene's place." Punk answers, not even looking up. "Oh." John sighs, well there goes that distraction.

"Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poooke." Hayley starts poking Punk's neck over and over, and Punk ignores her for a bit, till moving his head back and biting her finger. "What is your problem, chick?" He asks. "Nothing. Poke." She replies, continuing her antics. "Why aren't you paying attention to the movie?" He asks. "I've seen it three times, Punkers. I can quote it. Poke." She says, and he just chuckles, rolls his eyes, and grabs her hand to stop her. "Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke." She continues saying. "You're not even poking me anymore. What the hell?" He chuckles. "Yeah, but it's still annoying you." She smirks. "Whatever. Get up." He leans her off of him so he can get up.

He heads in the bedroom and washes his hands, then grabs his mouthwash and rinses his mouth of the Chinese food. When John hears him in the master bath, he gets up and goes in the bathroom as well. "Watcha doing?" John asks, and Punk looks back to see John, then spits the mouthwash in the sink, "Rinsing. The food had a terrible aftertaste." He chuckles. "Oh, okay," John nods, and Punk begins messing with things on the counter, so John speaks up again,

"So how long has Hayley been here?" John casually asks. "Yesterday…afternoon, I think?" Punk tries to think back to the time she arrived. "Oh okay. Hey, can I ask you something?" John decides to just take a stab in the dark. "Sure, what?" Punk asks. "Uhm, so we're separated. Uh, what…what are the stipulations? Like…are we allowed to see other people?" John asks, and Punk spins around to face John, angry as hell, "What the hell?! You trying to go get back with Randy or something?!" Punk asks. "No! No! Punk, no! I just…I wondered because…Hayley's here. She's been here since yesterday. You guys seem…" John trails off, not knowing what to say. "Her? Are you kidding me? No, I'm not messing with her! I'm not messing with anybody! No, messing with other people is not a stipulation of our separation, dammit, and I'm not messing with her or anybody else! Fucking hell, did we not just discuss this?!" Punk gets extremely frustrated.

"Everything okay in there?!" Hayley yells out to them. "Fine!" Punk replies back, firmly.

"Look, I'm sorry! I'm not trying to start this again! I promise! I just wanted to ask. You answered. I believe you. I'll leave it alone." John swears. "How could you even think that shit, though?! Seriously!? Was what I said back there not enough?!" Punk yells, the rage just building up in him. "What was I supposed to think, Punk?! I haven't seen you in a week! I come here and you've got this chick in your lap and it looks like she's fucking grinding against you! She's been here since fucking yesterday! She's laying in your lap and you're playing in her hair! Are you fucking serious?! I'm just supposed to act like that's how you're supposed to act with other people when you're married?!" John screams back, deciding to explain things from his perspective.

Punk assesses everything John just said and realizes he's right. He's exactly right. You walk in a house and see that, what are you supposed to think? Granted it's not what it looked like. They were just play-fighting around, Hayley trying to get the remote from him. And she slept in Shaleigh's room last night. Also, he meant no harm in Hayley laying on his lap, she just laid there and he went with it. He's always thought John's bitching and complaining was stupid and unjustified because Punk knew for a fact that he's never done anything wrong. But he's never looked at things from John's perspective. He never thought about how things looked through John's eyes. He's never thought how wrong it may look to someone other than him. He just always assumed John was being over-dramatic. Seems _he's_ been the one in the wrong, not John. But Punk's put _way_ too much anger into this, though, and he can't just backdown now.

"John, you need to go." Punk sighs, turning and leaning against the counter. "W-What?" John asks, in shock. "Go. You need to go. I can't handle you and your absolutely pathetic, self-conscious whining today. I just can't. Go. I want you out of my house, _now_." Punk whispers. "Phil?" John breathes, reaching out for him, but Punk jerks away, "Go." Punk commands, and John bites his lip and nods. "I-I'm sorry." John mumbles, then quickly leaves the house.

He goes to the car and takes a breather, trying to keep himself together, then drives over Selene's house. "Hey, John. Whatcha doing here?" Selene asks, stepping out to the front porch of the brownstone. "Hey, Lene. Gage is here, right?" He asks. "Yep! Why? Punk asking for him back?" She asks. "No. I just wanted to know if I could see him for a bit." John mumbles. "He's your kid. Of course you can. Come on in." She smiles, letting him in the brownstone.

She leads him to the den and John sees him sitting on the floor playing with his toys. "Hi, Gage." John calls out, and Gage looks up with a big smile on his face, "DA-DA!" He screams, clapping. He's missed his Da-Da so much. John goes over and picks him up, hugging him tightly. "Hi, Da-Da!" Gage squeals. "Hey, baby boy." John kisses his head. "You taking him?" Selene asks. "No. No. I just want to sit on the deck with him for a bit. That okay?" He asks. "Be my guest. You hungry?" She asks, and he shakes his head, "No, I'm fine. I'll be right outside."

John grabs Gage's jacket off the couch, pulls it on him, then heads out to the backyard to sit, bouncing Gage on one leg as he plays with his hands. "Gagey, Gagey, Gaaageeey." John says in a sing-songy voice. "Da-Da. Da-Da. Da-Da!" Gage mimics, making John smile. "I love you, Gage. I love you so much." John whispers, thinking of what just happened at Punk's apartment. "I lah you oo, Da-Da!" Gage smiles.

"Gage," John gives an extremely heavy sigh, "I don't think things are going to get any better. I don't think we're going to get back together. He hates me. I don't know if I'll be Da-Da for too much longer. It's only a matter of time before we officially end. Things are just getting worse for us." John mumbles basically to himself as Gage pays him no attention and just plays with his dog-tags.

* * *

**A/N:** Noooooo :( They can't end! Punk, think of the baby! So, Punk's finally understanding John's, and most of you alls perspective on what's been going on. Do you think that'll even matter to him, though? Do you think what John said to Gage is signifying John just giving up on things? Also, this story is coming to an end within the next few chapters. Please leave in your reviews if there's anything I haven't touched on or if there's anything you're still wondering about or hasn't been answered (other than whether they'll get back together or not, that will be answered, lmao). Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come NEXT Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** It's okay, I completely understand you guys' frustration with Punk and John. I'm frustrated with them too. Sigh. Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

"What the hell?! You trying to go get back with Randy or something?!" Punk asks. "No! No! Punk, no! I just…I wondered because…Hayley's here. She's been here since yesterday. You guys seem…" John trails off, not knowing what to say. "Her? Are you kidding me? No, I'm not messing with her! I'm not messing with anybody! No, messing with other people is not a stipulation of our separation, dammit, and I'm not messing with her or anybody else! Fucking hell, did we not just discuss this?!" Punk gets extremely frustrated. [...] Punk assesses everything John just said and realizes he's right. He's exactly right. [...] "Go. You need to go. I can't handle you and your absolutely pathetic, self-conscious whining today. I just can't. Go. I want you out of my house, _now_." Punk whispers. [...] "I don't think things are going to get any better. I don't think we're going to get back together. He hates me. I don't know if I'll be Da-Da for too much longer. It's only a matter of time before we officially end. Things are just getting worse for us." John mumbles

* * *

**Saturday Afternoon; Brooks' Residence:**

"I luh you oo, Papa!" Gage squeals into the phone. "Now tell him bye." Amy says. "Byeee!" He yells, and Punk smiles a bit, "Bye, Gagey." He replies, then Amy fully takes the phone. "Okay. Well, thanks again for dropping him off." She says. "Yeah, it was no problem." Punk shrugs. "I'll have him back tomorrow afternoon, I guess?" She informs him, figuring that's what he'll want. "If you want. I mean, if you want him longer, you can. Just tell me whenever you'll drop him back off, no big deal." Punk replies, and Amy bites her lip to silence herself for a moment, deep in thought. Punk hates her, he's never nice to her, never willing to be fair when it comes to Gage. That can only mean things are progressively getting worse on his end for him to be so tired and out-of-it that he's not even up to argue with her. "Alright, well thanks. I won't have him for too long, though. I have a signing soon. Can I ask you something, though?"

This can only go one of two ways. He can explode at her, or he can be honest. She guesses it'll just show how bad things are, depending on which he does. She's just not sure which would mean worse.

"Yeah, sure." He replies. "H-How are things between you and John?" She asks nervously, and Punk winces a bit. With a small sigh, he runs a finger down the divorce papers sitting in front of him for a moment, "Things are going great, thanks for asking." Punk mumbles his lie, and Amy sighs. "Well I know it doesn't mean much to you, but I am here if you ever wanna talk." She says, and Punk gives a tiny smile, "No, thank you. That means a lot. I, uh, I gotta go, though. Tell Gage I love him." Punk doesn't wanna sit and get advice from yet another person who couldn't possibly know how he feels. "Alright, I will. Bye, Punk." She replies, and he hangs up the phone.

Punk goes back to reading the divorce documents that he was reading before Amy called, quickly finishing up the last paragraph. Other than a bit of confusion on whether their marriage would be a 'Divorce w/ Children' or 'Divorce w/o Children', being that Amy and Punk did have some legal papers drawn up giving John some legal rights over Gage in addition to the marriage, Punk completely and fully understands the document and he's filled out all the information spaces throughout the forms to the best of the ability. Punk grabs his pen and flips back to the last page, and after staring at the word 'divorce' for a few moments, with a sigh, he signs his name. Now all that's left is to have John fill out a few things and sign his name, and Punk can take it to the judge. Well...that and tell John about the divorce in the first place.

Before Punk's thoughts can go any further, he feels something smack him on the head, and looks to see Colt standing there with a rolled up newspaper. "Motherfucker!" Punk yells as he punches him in the chest. "Throw those away!" Colt yells, reaching for the divorce papers, but Punk quickly snatches them off the table and jumps off the stool, guarding the papers, "No!" Punk yells back. "You're not divorcing John! Give them here!" Colt yells, snatching them out of Punk's hand. "D-Divorce? You're divorcing John?" Shaleigh walks into the kitchen, her eyes wide, tears brimming. "Why don't you all mind your goddamn business?!" Punk snatches the papers back from Colt while he's distracted with Shaleigh, then storms to his room and locks the door, quickly shoving the papers in the back of one of his drawers...on top of the surrogacy papers. At seeing them, Punk gives a heavy sigh and slams the drawer shut.

Before he can do anything else, he hears banging on his door and he goes over and answers it to see Shaleigh and Colt standing there. "Ugh, I seriously need to get rid of you two." Punk says, rolling his eyes. "You're just trying to get rid of everybody, huh?" Shaleigh asks back with anger clear in her voice, and Punk rolls his eyes again and goes to shut the door, but Colt stops him. "We came back here to tell you to hurry up and get ready before we're late." Colt says. "Late where? Where are we going?" Punk asks, looking at him as if he's crazy. "We have more wedding stuff with Selene today. Or did you selfishly forget?" Shaleigh hisses. "Look, I'm not in the mood for that. Do it without me." Punk goes over and collapses on his bed. "No. No. We're not doing it without you. You can't just abandon your fucking Sister when she needs you the most, just because _you_ don't know how to handle a fucking marriage." Shaleigh says, and Punk quickly rolls over to look at her, "Dammit, Sha!" He yells, and Colt quickly cuts in, "Look, man, you need to get up. Selene is waiting on us. All of us. She wants you there and you're not going to let her down. Get up. Now." Colt says, then shuts the door and ushers Shaleigh back to the den.

As much as Punk wants to just defy them and lay in bed for the rest of the day, he knows they're right. Selene wants him there and he needs to be there to support her. With a heavy groan, Punk gets up and heads back over to his dresser, switching out his t-shirt and shorts for something a bit more formal. Once ready, he grabs his cellphone, keys, and wallet, then heads to the front of the apartment. "I don't even know where we're going, so you're going to have to give me directions." Punk says. "We're taking my car, so just follow behind us." Colt says as he and Shaleigh get off the couch, heading to the door, and Punk just nods and follows.

**Allen/Williams Events:**

"Are you gonna behave?" Shaleigh asks as they walk up to the wedding consultant's building. "Sure, why not?" Punk mumbles, and Shaleigh groans. The three walk into the building and the first thing Punk sees is John standing there laughing and talking with Selene. "What the fuck is he doing here?" Punk growls lowly. "He's in the wedding. Plus he's her Brother, she wants him here." Shaleigh answers. "He's not gonna be ya'lls Brother for long." Punk says, and Shaleigh smacks him in the chest, "Don't you dare bring that up today and freak Selene out more about marriage than she already is!" Shaleigh hisses, and Punk just rolls his eyes and steps away from her. He looks up and sees John looking at him, but John quickly looks away when he sees Punk looking.

"You okay?" Selene asks, rubbing John's arm. "Yeah, I'll be fine." John puts on a fake smile and nods. "Don't worry, Johnny, things'll be okay. He loves you, and love conquers all. Right, babe?" Selene says, then turns to Tanner and he grabs her hand, "Exactly." He replies, kissing her forehead, and John smiles at how cute they are, but his smile quickly falls again when he sees Punk glaring at him.

After Punk kicked John out that day that Hayley was there, his anger just built up more and more. Not only was there the anger that had been continuously building up from before, but then there was now the added factor that Punk's been wrong this entire time, that John's anger and paranoia was justifiable, and that only fueled Punk's anger. His anger got so bad that two days later when John called him, he just answered the phone, screamed for him not to call him again, and hung up. They haven't spoken since.

And just like Punk, John's anger has been building up too. This entire time it's just been anger, or sadness, or hurt, or pain. But not anymore. Now it's pure anger. Angry that Punk refuses to see his side, angry that Punk won't just sit down with him and try to work things out, angry that he's still at that goddamn fucking hotel. He's just angry. And he's slowly beginning to hate Punk. Everyone keeps saying the same thing to him. 'He loves you. Things will be fine because he loves you.' But that's not working for John anymore. Punk doesn't love him. There's no way. Not after this long. And at this point, John can't just keep holding on to love that's not there anymore. Yes he's still in love with Punk. Yes he wants to make things work. Yes he wants to go home, be a family again. But it's not going to happen and he knows it. He's just going to go to Boston for some R&R for a bit, then head back down to Tampa, find a place, and submerge himself in work. That's really all that he can do.

"Guys, come sit." Selene waves the trio over to the table she and Tanner just sat down at the head of, and Shaleigh and Colt sit on one side of the table, and John sits on the other side, across from Shaleigh. Punk stares for a moment at the two seat choices left, and heads to the other end of the table to sit. "Can't sit there. That's where the wedding planner is sitting. Move." Selene says with a smirk on her face, and Punk glares at her for a moment, but reluctantly goes and sits next to John, moving his seat as far away from him as possible. John just angles his chair and leans to his left, away from Punk as he possibly can get.

"Sorry I'm late. So sorry," The wedding planner comes out and says, "Oh, I see we've got everybody today! Hi, I'm Heather Williams." She smiles and says as she goes over to the table, shaking everyone's hands. "That's my Sister Shaleigh. That's her boyfriend Scott, he's my Brother's best friend so I've known him for the longest. That's my Brother Philip. And this is his Husband, my Brother-in-Law John. Philip and John are basically my marriage inspiration." Selene explains to her, and at hearing that, the two men sit up a bit, trying to look like a normal, loving couple. "Well then it's especially nice to meet you two." She smiles at them. "Nice to meet you too." John replies.

The wedding planning meeting doesn't run too long, and thankfully all that Punk and John needed to do was nod their heads and smile and agree to a few things Selene said in compliments to them. Once Selene and Heather were in agreeance that everything was coming along smoothly, the gang all got up and went back to their various cars, heading off to the next location: wardrobe.

**Formally Modern Tuxedo:**

"Okay, we just gotta get you fitted for your tuxedos is all, I swear." Selene says as they walk into the shop. "You sure you're not gonna change your mind and make us find new ones for the third time?" Colt asks with a groan. "Yeah, if you do that, I'm leaving." Punk shakes his head. "No, I'm content with these. It's just a fitting, I swear." Selene replies. "She's right, it's just a fitting. I told her if she changes her mind on these again, there'd be no Selene Jrs." Tanner explains, and the group laughs. "I still don't think threatening your soon-to-be wife is an okay thing, jerk." Selene mumbles. "It's obviously efficient, though." Punk laughs.

"Ah, Selene! Tanner! We've been expecting you. How are you?" An obviously gay guy comes over and kisses both of Selene's cheeks. "Hi! I'm great. We're here to make sure everyone's tux's are still fitting." She explains. "Ah, yes. Follow Christian. I'll go get your things." He smiles and says, and another man takes them else where in the shop.

Within minutes the four men have their tuxes in hand, and are in the dressing room putting them on. "I'm still mad Selene won't let me wear those sick skull cufflinks." Punk chuckles as he buttons up his shirt. "They were pretty badass." Tanner replies. "I should buy them anyway, sneak them on last minute." Punk says. "And Selene's gonna take her heel off in the middle of the ceremony and clock your ass." Colt busts out laughing. "I can actually picture her doing that. Good point. I'm still gonna buy them. Wear 'em to the next Hall of Fame ceremony or something." Punk replies. "I need a bigger pair of suspenders. I'm being suffocated, holy fuck." Colt says, over-dramatically breathing heavy. "Fat ass." Punk chuckles, and Colt scoffs as he leaves the dressing area in search of new suspenders.

"So, Tanner, what about your best friend and Brothers and stuff. When are they getting their fitting?" John asks. "Selene's being difficult and saying my half should all wait till my cousins come in from Europe instead of all of ya'll now, and them when they come." Tanner explains. "There's no arguing with that girl. She's secretly worse than Shaleigh." Punk chuckles. "Tell me about it." Tanner replies.

The men get their clothes on and come out to the main area of the dressing room to look in the large mirrors. As John messes with the sleeves of his tux, he notices Punk struggling with his tie. At first John decides to let him struggle, but he soon decides maybe he should try and initiate some contact. Throughout this whole separation, they've always been able to overcome their little fights and spats. What makes this one any different? John heads over to Punk and takes the tie in his hands, "Here, let me." John says, fixing the tie for him, then smoothing it out against his chest. "Thanks." Punk mumbles, then quickly moves away from John. Well he didn't punch John in the face, so John guesses it's a start? Colt comes back with some new suspenders and the men finish getting ready, then go out to the main area to show the girls.

"Aww, you guys look so cute!" Selene squeals, getting up and jumping into Tanner's arms. "Well aren't they just a cute couple?" Shaleigh says to Punk and John as she leans in Scott's hold. John gives a little smile as he stares at the ground, but Punk just rolls his eyes and goes to sit down. "Alright, well you all look pretty good. Everything's fitting properly? You're comfortable? Good. Okay, go change back in your clothes. One last stop and we're done for the day." Selene says, and the men all nod and grumble and head back to the dressing room to change.

**Mira Couture Chicago: **

"Alright, babe, I'm gonna go work on Honeymoon plans. I'll see you at home. Have fun picking out a dress." Tanner says as they stand right outside the boutique. "Okay. Thanks. I'll see you at home." She smiles. "Don't worry, we'll make sure she looks beautiful." Shaleigh says, and Tanner pulls Selene in for a kiss, "She'll look beautiful no matter what. Love you, babe. See you guys later." Tanner says to Selene, then the group, and after a small exchange of words, he leaves.

The group heads inside and one of the women takes them to the back to try on dresses. The process basically goes exactly like that Say Yes to the Dress show that Selene made them all watch with her goes. They head in, the group gets to pick their choices for her, then they head to the waiting area for her to pick some out and try them on.

Dress 1, Colt's choice, nobody feels it. Dress 2, Shaleigh's choice, it's very Shaleigh and not the least bit Selene's style. Dress 3, John's choice, she liked but felt it didn't go with her theme. Dress 4, Punk's choice, was something he wanted her to put on for shits and giggles and was obviously not the least bit a contender. Dresses 5-7 were nice, but Selene didn't think they were contenders. By 8, she'd finally figured out her style, and while it was a contender, it wasn't her final choice. 9 and 11 were potential contenders, but still wasn't her dream dress.

But dress 12? When she came out in dress 12, everyone was amazed. Shaleigh threw her hands over her mouth in shock as she squealed, Colt could only breathe out the word 'wow', John laid a hand over his face and smiled as he whispered, "You look amazing", but Punk...it hit Punk the hardest.

"Oh my God, Philip, you're crying!" Selene says, throwing her hands over her face as she tears up herself. "You look so beautiful, Lene," Punk says in amazement, and she holds out her arms, and he gets up and quickly pulls her in his arms, squeezing her tightly, "You look perfect. Absolutely perfect." He whispers, then kisses her cheek. "You really think so?" She asks. "I really do. This is definitely your dress." Punk says, and Selene squeals. "Thank you, Punky." She says, and he smiles and nods, then sits back down.

John, his heart absolutely warmed at what he just saw, leans over and wipes the tears from Punk's face. "Thanks." Punk gives him a small smile. "You're welcome." John replies, then takes a chance and intertwines their fingers. Punk looks down at their hands, then back up at John's face, "She looks so beautiful." He says, squeezing John's hand tighter. "She sure does." John replies with a smile. "So tell us! Are you getting that dress? You've _got _to get that dress, Leney!" Shaleigh says, going over to her and grabbing her hands. "Yeah, yeah, I'm totally getting this dress." Selene announces with a huge smile on her face. "Fabulous!" The woman helping them says. "Hey, Lene, lemme buy your dress, okay?" Punk says, getting up and going back over to her. "Punk, you don't have to do that. Tanner and I have budgeted to pay for everything." She replies, but Punk shakes his head, "No, no. I don't care. You've gotta let me pay for it. I really want to." He says. "You're the best big brother ever!" She hugs him tightly again.

Once Selene's back in her regular clothes, and Punk's got the dress paid for, the group gathers around the front of the shop. "Thanks, guys, for coming with me today. It meant a lot." Selene says. "Wouldn't have missed it, Sis." Shaleigh replies. "John, I've got some other stops to make, so can you catch a ride back?" Selene asks. "Yeah, no problem." He nods. "Alright, I'll see you guys later." She says, then hugs everybody and leaves. "Well, we'll see you guys later. Bye!" Shaleigh says, then she and Colt quickly try to run out of the store, but John stops them. "Hey, can I get a ride?" John asks. "Er, actually we're driving down to Kentucky for stuff. Sorry. Punk drove here, though, he can take you. Bye!" She replies, and they quickly head out, leaving the two men looking stupid. Well, they did hold hands earlier. Maybe this won't be so bad. John gives a quick little sigh and turns to Punk, "Uh, can you..." He trails off. "Whatever." Punk groans, then heads out of the shop, John lagging behind him. They get in the car, and Punk heads off. John's not sure what terms they're on, so he decides to see. "Uhm—" He's immediately cut off when Punk turns on his music, turning it all the way up. Oh. Okay. That's where they're currently at. Oh...

**Hilton Homewood Suites:**

The men walk to John's door and he pulls out his key, unlocking and opening the door, then walking in and turning to Punk. Punk stands outside, staring at the ground, rubbing his hand over his hair as his other hand is in his pocket. He doesn't know what to do, what to say. He just knows he's frustrated. He doesn't know whether he should sit John down and they have the talk, or to just give up and leave, leaving the anger still between them. John watches him for a moment before settling with the understanding of Punk not wanting to be there with him.

"Thanks for dropping me off." John says softly, then begins to close the door. Punk watches the door close, and as he does, it feels like the door inside him is closing too. The click of the door being shut sends him into a panic, "John, wait!" Punk yells, and John can hear it from the other side, so he opens it again, "Yeah?" He asks. "C-Can I come in?" Punk asks. "Oh… Sure." John opens the door fully, allowing Punk in. He comes in and goes straight for the sitting area, pacing back and forth between the couch and coffee table, his hand still continuously brushing over his head, occasionally pulling at his hair. John just watches, watches for the longest, before giving up.

"I'm gonna go change." He says, then disappears to the bedroom, figuring Punk will just pace himself into ultimate frustration and leave. John looks in the closet at the clothes he has hanging up, the clothes spilling out of the luggage, and at the dresser containing his other clothes. He gives a loud groan of frustration and kicks his luggage, hard, so sick of living out of his luggage, so sick of sleeping in this room, so sick of living in this place, so sick of not being home. He seriously just wants to give up on everything, pack up and just go. Disappear to Boston and figure out how to start over. He wants to just put out that tiny, little, dim glinter of hope in the back of his mind, knowing it's pointless to keep hoping for something he already knows is hopeless. He squats down and runs his hands over his head in frustration, much like Punk just outside the room. He closes his eyes, giving a few deep breaths, before leaning forward and going through the luggage. He find some shorts, and strips completely down, then pulls them on. He then stands and goes and leans against the wall adjacent to the bed, his head leaned back against the wall, just thinking.

A little while into him thinking, he hears the door open, and he opens his eyes to see Punk walk into the room. "Hi." John says. "Hi." Punk replies, then all goes silent again. Punk goes and sits on the bed, silent, so John leans his head back against the wall and again closes his eyes. Punk watches John, studies him, curious as to what he's thinking about as he watches a vast range of emotions splay across John's face. 1 minute. 3 minutes. 5 minutes. 7. 10. 15 minutes go by and Punk can't take the pained expression on John's face, and the slight tremble of his lip, and he slowly and silently stand and walks the two steps to stand in front of John, his arms wrapping around his body. John gasps in shock, caught off guard, and opens his eyes to look at Punk.

Punk stares for a moment, before leaning in and kissing John's lips, John quickly wrapping his arms lightly around Punk's neck, Punk's tongue passing his lips to meet with his, engaging in a friendly game of tug o'tongue. Punk squeezes around John's waist, kissing him harder, before trailing his hands up John's bare stomach, up to his chest. John pulls away. "Punk, maybe we—" Punk cuts him off, cringing a bit at John's voice and the thought of having the conversation he knows John's trying to start, "Don't. Don't speak, John. Don't. Not another word. I do not want to hear another goddamned word, understand?" Punk growls in a low voice. John nods. Punk's face softens and he takes a moment to look John over. "Go lay down." Punk says, and after a moment of hesitation, John goes over to the bed and lays down.

Punk just stands there, still facing the wall, and thinks things through. He knows they need to talk. He knows he needs to let John get out everything he wants to. He knows he needs to tell John about the decision he's made. He knows sex would only worsen the problems they're having right now. He doesn't want any of this on his mind anymore, though. He just wants a blank mind. He just wants to be at ease. Just for a little while. Just a little while.

He finally turns to the bed, yanking off his top-half clothing, and climbs in bed with John, hovering his body, automatically kissing at his lips. John's hands reach up to cup Punk's face as Punk kisses him, their tongues yet again at play. He pulls away and kisses John's face, down to his neck, down his body, till reaching his shorts, slowly pulling them off John's body. Once he's bare, he then strips himself down as well. "Spread your legs." Punk whispers against John's lips, and John does as told. Punk's hand crawls from where it's against John's face, down to his entrance, a finger slipping through, and John gives a little moan into the kiss. Punk's fingers him for a moment before adding a second finger. John's arms wrap tighter around Punk. A third finger sneaks its way into the mix, and before Punk knows it, John's whimpering into the kiss.

Punk smiles against John's lips at the noises he's making. He misses hearing them. Misses John coming undone for him. Misses…him. Badly.

He pulls his fingers from John's body, then pulls from the kiss to suck at his fingers, and John bites his lip as he watches. "Come on, Johnny." Punk whispers, cupping his hand in front of John's face, and John sits up a bit and spits into Punk's hand, Punk using it as make-shift lube, afraid if he gets up to get the lube, everything will somehow fall to pieces. He lines up his length with John's entrance, then slowly pushes in, inch-by-inch, teasing John. He waits till John's completely filled before leaning back down against him, John's arms wrapping tightly around his neck, and Punk's own arms holding John protectively. He begins rocking his body slowly and gently, stroking deep inside John, making John release soft moans into Punk's ear.

John does his best at not speaking, not saying a word, and he does a pretty good job at it. He only slips up a few times, letting a few 'fucks' and a few 'oh, Phillips' slip out. It's okay. Punk doesn't mind. He likes hearing his name on John's tongue.

Punk leaves soft little kisses along John's neck, though he just wants to turn John's entire neck a deep red and purple.

Punk's going insane. He's truly losing his mind. He conflicted as fuck, and nothing is making it better. Punk knew he shouldn't sleep with John. He knew it'd only cause them problems after. But he thought it'd at least take his mind off everything during. But no. Nope. With every gasp, and every moan, and with every fucking time Punk's name slips from John's lips, Punk goes a little bit more insane.

John soon starts whimpering and grinding up against him, and Punk knows he's at his end. Punk increases his speed a bit, at his end as well. Within just a few minutes and both men are at their unraveling. John lets out a loud groan and right after Punk can feel his cum splash between their bodies. Punk drops his head down against John's neck in pleasure at the constriction, and with just two or three thrusts, his cum gets buried deep inside John.

He stays just like that for a moment. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other, their bodies joined as one, his lips against John's skin. It's perfect. Everything's perfect. Everything is so perfectly perfect! …Except for…everything. Everything is wrong. Everything is broken and fallen to pieces. Everything is…over. It's over. He just can't deny it anymore. It's just flat out over.

He sighs and pulls from John's body, laying down next to him, and John rolls over onto his side to look at him, "We sho—" Punk cuts in yet again, "I told you don't talk." Punk says, and John sighs, and Punk can see the sadness and frustration on his face. So much he wants to say, yet not allowed to say anything. Why bother? There's nothing to say. It's over.

Punk wraps his arms around John, and John buries himself in the hold, Punk holding him tightly. He just wants to hold John tight in this stupid bed in this hell hotel for one last time. He'll tell John tomorrow, finalize everything. It's over. And until then, "Goodnight." Punk whispers, then kisses John's head, and John kisses against Punk's chest in reply, then both men drift to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow-wee! So much. Just...so much. Well, all you guys' frustration with the separation will finally be dealt with next chapter! Aren't ya excited? What do you think will happen? What do you think _should_ happen? Oh, and yay sexy-time ;). Also, I was asked how many chapters are left and if there will be another installment. Unless I'm given an idea for another chapter, there are only 4 chapters left. And there will be one more installment, yes, but it's just a simple one-shot that will explain the aftermath of what happens at the end of this story. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come NEXT Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	36. Chapter 36

**ANNOUNCEMENT: **As you guys can see, I've changed my FF name. It's part of the revamping and transitioning I'm gonna be doing during my hiatus. I announced to you guys my Twitter and that I'd post updates on there, but I've recently gotten a few important people following me and I don't need to be posting about smutty gay wrestler stories, lmao, so I've made a Twitter strictly for FF stuff. There I will post when I update stories, when I post stories, sneak peaks, I'll have one-shot contests, pictures I may make for stories, when I make video trailers for my stories which I've recently started working on, and things of that nature! And I've got some stuff to announce soon, so it'll be on there instead of chapter updates now. So if you could please follow BllnDollarBitch on Twitter, that'd be awesome. (And I'll follow back and all that junk too). Thanks!

**A/N:** Alright, so last chapter Punk was planning for a divorce. Let's see if he goes through with it and leaves Johnny heartbroken, or if a miracle happens! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

Amy bites her lip to silence herself for a moment, deep in thought. Punk hates her, he's never nice to her, never willing to be fair when it comes to Gage. That can only mean things are progressively getting worse on his end for him [...] he runs a finger down the divorce papers sitting in front of him [...] Punk drops his head down against John's neck in pleasure at the constriction, and with just two or three thrusts, his cum gets buried deep inside John. [...] Everything is wrong. Everything is broken and fallen to pieces. Everything is…over. It's over. He just can't deny it anymore. It's just flat out over.

* * *

**Sunday; John's Hotel:**

John slowly stirs and comes to, stretching out a bit. As he does, he realizes he doesn't feel Punk's arms wrapped tightly around him anymore and John becomes terrified that when he opens his eyes, Punk's going to be gone, last night becoming even bigger of a regret. He gives a heavy breath, but the moment he feels the bed shift the slightest bit, his eyes shoot open and sees Punk staring down at him from where he sits with his back to the headboard.

"Good morning." John gives a smile, happy that he's still there. "Hi." Punk gives a small smile. "How long have you been up?" John asks, reaching up and laying a hand to Punk's face. "Hour? Hour and a half? Two hours?" Punk's not sure, so he just gives up with a shrug, and John pulls his hand away and stares at him concerned, "Is everything okay?" John asks, sitting up as well, and Punk just shrugs again.

John forewords his eyebrows, but he doesn't know what to say. Obviously things aren't okay between them, but Punk seems personally bothered by something.

Before John can even think of something to say, Punk speaks up again, "John?" He calls out. "Yes?" John answer, and Punk just stares at him for a moment, "I love you. I love you so much. I don't want you to ever forget that. I love you, okay?" Punk says, and something about Punk's tone of voice scares John. Scares him deeply.

"I-I love you too. I love you too, Punk. I love you so much. And I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I love you so much, Punk." John says. "John, I," Punk stares at him, kind of shaking his head a bit in silence, trying to find the right words, "John, I can't do this anymore." Punk sighs, and John's eyes go wide, "Punk, no. No. Punk, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I love you so much, Punk! Please, no." John begins begging as Punk continues, "You hurt me." Punk whispers. "I know! And I'm sorry! I'm so, so, so, so sorry! Punk, please don't do this! Punk, I'm sorry! Oh God, please. Punk, I'm sorry. I love you so much, Punk." John just wants to grab him, but he's scared of what might happen if he tries to touch him. "You hurt me, and…a-and I still love you." Punk scrunches up his face in stupidity. "Punk, I love you too. And I'm sorry! I promise you, I'm so sorry, baby!" John exclaims. "You hurt me. And I still love you. And I can't do this. I-I can't do this. I've been without you for so long. And I've been hurting. And I can't keep it up. I can't keep this going. I can't do this anymore." Punk says. "Punk, no! Please! I will never hurt you again! I'm sorry! Punk! Stop! Don't do this! Please don't do this! Please!" John pleads. "I couldn't stay away from you for three days, I couldn't stay away from you for three months, I hate being away from you for three minutes. I've been up for I don't know how long just thinking about all this and I've come to the decision that...that I…I want you to come back home." Punk whispers. "Punk, please no, I— Wait…what?" John asks, hearing what Punk just said. "I want you to come back home, John. I'm sick of this back-and-forth. I'm sick of sleeping without you in my arms. I can't do it anymore. I want you to come back home." Punk explains.

"Is this a joke?" John asks. "No, babe, it's not a joke. I want you to come home. Today." Punk says, and John quickly leans in and kisses Punk as tears fall from his eyes. He can't believe this. He can't believe this is really happening. "Thank you, baby! Thank you so much!" John says over and over and over again till Punk silences him with yet another kiss. When they pull away, Punk pulls John tightly in his arms, practically suffocating him in his hold as he leans down and kisses his head. "I love you so much, John." Punk whispers. "I love you too, Philip. You know I do. And I'm so sorry. I—" John starts in, but Punk cuts him off, "Stop apologizing. I don't wanna hear that anymore." Punk replies, and John gives a small nod, then looks up at Punk, "What made you change your mind? Why now?" John asks, and Punk looks away from him. "I...I don't know. Rational thinking. Thinking about everything we've been through during this separation. Taking your side into consideration. The fact that I've missed you terribly. Just everything. It's all become too much for me and I'm sick of it. I just want you home and for things to go back to normal." Punk mumbles with an accompanying shrug at the end.

John's not sure if what Punk just said is the truth, and quite frankly it doesn't matter. He's going home. He's finally going home, and that's all that matters. Nothing else.

"Thank you so much for this, Punk." John says, and Punk nods, "Come on, let's get your things packed up. I just want to get us home." Punk whispers, and they both climb out of bed. John pulls all his luggage and things out, and the men begin packing up the suite, and about 30 minutes later, everything's packed up, John's _finally_ checked out of that hotel, and the men are on their way home.

**Brooks' Residence:**

Punk unlocks the door and the men walk in, John taking a moment to stand just inside the doorway and look around, happy to be officially back. "Happy to be home?" Punk turns to him and asks, noticing what John's doing. "Home," John whispers to himself, a smile on his face, "Very." He nods, almost tearing up again. "Let's get your stuff put away." Punk says, then disappears into the bedroom. John gets the things from his kitchen put away, pictures and other things placed back where they go, then goes into he bedroom and helps Punk continue to put clothes away. Once everything's been relatively put back, John decides to go tell Shaleigh the great news.

**KNOCK KNOCK!** John pounds hard on the door, trying to be louder than the blaring Wale album she has playing through her speakers. "Come in!" He hears Shaleigh yell, then the music paused or turned off, and John opens the door and walks in, closing the door behind him.

"Hey." He says. "Hey, what are you doing here?" She asks, spinning around in her chair to face him. "Guess what?" He asks. "What?" She asks back. "Punk's letting me move back in." John smiles. "No fucking way. You're lying." She says, her eyes going wide. "Nope, dead serious. I just got unpacked." John smiles, and she jumps up and goes over to him, "Oh my God, that's great! You guys are officially back together too, right?" She asks. "Yeah, we are." John blushes a bit. "Great!" She yells, then slaps him, and before John can ask what the hell her problem is, she continues speaking,

"Don't you _dare_ ever hurt my Brother again, do you understand me?" She asks, her eyes watering, "I have never, ever, ever seen him so depressed, empty, and _dead_ inside. You are never to make him feel like that again! And you can't leave anymore, either!" She yells, then pauses, trying to collect her emotions, but she can't and she throws her arms around John's body and cries, which gets John to hold her tightly, "You can't leave us anymore. You can't leave _me_ anymore! You can't break up this family ever again. You're my big Brother now! You're my family now! I've lost too much family. I can't lose you too. I can't lose anymore family. This family can't break any further apart! Please don't do that to me. Please don't do that to _Punk_! Please." She begs. "I'm not, Sha. This is never, ever going to happen ever again, alright? I'm never leaving again. I'm never going to hurt Punk again. I'm never going to hurt you again. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, alright?" He pleads. "Okay." She sighs, not able to do anything but take his word for it.

He pulls away and makes her look him in the eyes. "Are you gonna be okay?" He asks. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for slapping you too. It's just been really, really rough around here." She sighs again. "Really?" He asks, scrunching his eyebrows together, confused. "Yeah. It's been miserable here since you left. Punk's just…he hasn't been the same." She says. "What do you mean? He's seemed fairly the same to me, ya know, under the circumstances." John replies, and she chuckles a bit in pity, "That's all an act, John. He didn't want you to see him like that. He doesn't like it when people see him when he's vulnerable. He wants to appear strong and superior at all times. In fact, he threatened my life saying not to tell people what I've seen of him ever since. I mean, he's been walking around here moping and crying. He was basically dead. All zombie-like. For the most part, me or Selene have been taking care of Gage when he's not at Amy's, because he refused to even get out of bed. John, that guy seriously cares about you and loves you. He's been nothing but a shell without you." Shaleigh explains. "I…wow…I don't know what to say." John sighs. "Just don't tell him I told you that. Please." Shaleigh begs. "I won't." John smiles.

"Come on! I want to see if he's really okay!" She giggles, interlaces her fingers in John's, then drags him to the kitchen, excited to see if Punk's okay again now that John's permanently back. When she and John enter the kitchen, Punk turns from where he's cooking to face them, "Hey, Sha! Did John tell you the good news?" Punk asks, absolutely glowing. "Yes, he did." Shaleigh smiles, and Punk smiles lovingly at John, before turning back to the stove. "John?" Shaleigh whispers. "Yeah?" John asks. "Old Punk is back. Our Punk is back." She smiles, and John smiles too.

Their Punk. His Punk. His Punk _forever_. He's never going to lose him again.

"Anything I can help you with, babe?" John asks, going over to Punk, and Punk turns to him and plants a kiss on his lips before responding, "Sure, can you just...

**Later that Night:**

"...But thanks—" John's cut off by Punk's voice, "Who are you talking to?" Punk asks, sticking his head out the door to the roof. "Oh! I didn't know you were there!" John says, embarrassed, hoping Punk didn't hear what he was saying. "What are you doing?" Punk asks with a chuckle as he walks over to John, seeing him laid out on a blanket, staring up at the sky. "Nothing." John mumbles. "Can I lay with you?" Punk asks, and John smiles up at him, "I'd love that." He replies, and Punk gets down on the ground and lays next to John, pulling him close. "So... Who were you talking to?" Punk asks, extremely curious, being that he doesn't see John's phone anywhere. "Uhm...God." John answers honestly. "Oh..." Punk replies. "Yeah." John replies, hoping awkwardness doesn't ensue now.

"So, is he replying to you?" Punk asks, a little smirk on his face, and John rolls his eyes, "Don't make fun of me, Punk." John groans, and Punk throws his hands out, "I'm not, I swear." Punk replies, trying to hold back a chuckle. "Sure." John sighs, shaking his head.

Punk knows John's pretty religious, and Punk can respect that even though he disagrees with it, so he decides to show that he can be mature and civil about this, "So what were you out here talking to him about?" Punk asks, and John turns and looks at Punk's face, looking for any sign of humor. "Hm. Well, I was just thanking him for today, for ending this whole thing and letting me come back home and stuff." John answers. "Why? He didn't say you could come home. I did. Shouldn't I be the one you're thinking. He didn't have shit to do with it." Punk's not understanding. "You're the one that told me, yes. But it was apart of His plan for today to happen as well, and that's why I'm thanking him." John answers. "Okay, so if me telling you I want you home today is part of his plan or whatever, shouldn't you be pissed at 'God' for including you doing what you did and us splitting up being part of his plan? As pissed as you were about the separation lasting so long, shouldn't you basically hate him?" Punk asks, trying to use logic to prove his beliefs are right. "Well, yeah, you're right, us splitting up and everything was obviously apart of His plan as well, but... I don't know. Clearly there was something we were both supposed to get out of this, a lesson to be learned. Or maybe I did something wrong and I was being punished, or you were being punished. He made it part of His plan for a reason." John answers, and Punk scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Really? That's your response? Okay, so then you shouldn't have wasted all those tears and all that anger. You should have took your punishment or learned your lesson with a smile then." Punk says, and John sighs, "You're making this bigger than it really is, Punk. People obviously have natural reactions to everything that happens to them, His plan or not." John explains. "_I'm_ the one making a big deal of this," Punk laughs out, "Okay. And I guess, John. You can be one of his people in his sick game of Sims if you want. More power to ya," Punk replies, but John stays silent.

"Are you mad at me?" Punk rolls his head to look at John and asks. "I'm not mad. I'm just frustrated." John replies. "I'm not trying to be disrespectful to you, or your 'God'. I just don't believe in that stuff and I find it all BS." Punk says. "I know you don't believe in that, but I do. And it just frustrates me that instead of trying to understand where I'm coming from, you choose to make fun of me and my beliefs instead." John explains. "I've tried understanding, John! And it makes no sense to me, and that's why I don't believe. And I'm sorry for making you think I'm making fun of you, alright? I wasn't trying to. You believe in him, and you were thanking him. I get it. Maybe since you were nice enough to thank him, he'll let something good happen to you and us or something. I hope that works out for you." Punk says, hoping John will stop being frustrated with him. "Thanks." John mumbles. "You're welcome." Punk replies.

"I want to ask you something." John says, and Punk nods, "Sure. What?" He asks. "Are you going to raise Gage as an atheist?" John asks, and Punk bites his lip in silence, carefully thinking things through before replying. "Amy and I've never really discussed that. Religion obviously isn't a thing we talk about. Uhm, I guess no. He should be able to make his own decision on whether he believes in Christianity and stuff when he's older. Why?" Punk explains. "I want to go to church next Sunday. Can I take him? Or would that bother you?" John asks, and Punk gives a little sigh, "Sure, if it'll make you happy, you can take him." Punk replies. "Thanks!" John smiles wide.

"I hope you know how happy I am that you're home." Punk says, interlacing their fingers. "I hope you know how happy I am to be home!" John chuckles. "I think I may have an idea, yeah." Punk laughs. "When do you get Gage back? I bet he'll be so excited I'm home too." John says. "Amy's dropping him off tomorrow on her way out of town. And Gage will be ecstatic to have his Da-Da back." Punk leans over and kisses John's lips. "You mean the world to me, Phil. You're the only one I want, and the only one I'll ever need. I promise." John says, then chews the inside of his lip. "Babe, I feel the same way. You're my one and only okay? Till death do we part, like I promised." Punk replies, then leans in and kisses John again, then time rolling over to hover above John as he licks along John's lips till he parts them, his tongue sneaking in and finding John's. And the men lay there the rest of the just kissing and cuddling and making sure they know how much they love each other.

* * *

**A/N:** So they're back together again! Yay! Isn't that exciting? But, you know me, the drama isn't over. Pshh. What do you think of what happened this chapter, and what will happen next, and things of that nature? (And don't forget to follow my FF Twitter!) Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come NEXT Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update! I had extreme procrastination on this one. So on this chapter, as stated on my FF Twitter, I'll be using some ideas given by you amazing reviewers! The power of reviewing :). Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

"I want you to come back home, John. I'm sick of this back-and-forth. I'm sick of sleeping without you in my arms. I can't do it anymore. I want you to come back home." Punk explains. [...] "You mean the world to me, Phil. You're the only one I want, and the only one I'll ever need. I promise." John says, then chews the inside of his lip. "Babe, I feel the same way. You're my one and only okay? Till death do we part, like I promised." Punk replies,

* * *

**Monday; Brooks' Residence:**

Punk slowly becomes conscious and automatically goes to wrap his arms tighter around John, happy to have his Husband back home with him and things back to normal. The only problem is that when he goes to squeeze John, John's not there. Punk moves his hand along the bed trying to feel for John in case he rolled away in the middle of the night, but Punk finds he's not in the bed at all. He lays silent for a moment or two, thinking that maybe he's in the bathroom or in the kitchen, but he doesn't hear any noise at all.

Punk finally opens his eyes and he's met with a terrifying sight. There are papers strewn around the room and no John to be found. "No, no, no," Punk whispers, automatically thinking the worst. He quickly hops out of bed and picks up the first paper he comes across, and he realizes it's from the divorce papers, "Fuck! No!" Punk yells out, then begins running around the room picking up all the papers off the floor, and as he does, he starts to realize that not only are the divorce papers strewn around the room, so are the surrogacy papers, "Goddammit, nooo," Punk silently begins to plea. He heads over to his dresser with the papers, and that's when he sees a note lying there.

_YOU WERE GONNA FUCKING DIVORCE ME? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? That's right, I found the goddamn _

_divorce papers __when I went looking for the surrogacy folder. I can't fucking believe this, Punk. I worked my ass _

_off __to get __back in your good __graces and for what? For this? Why'd you even send me through all that separation _

_bullshit __just for things to end __like this? __You could have saved me a lot of time, pain, and emotions by just ending _

_it immediately. I seriously can't believe this. You __know __what, fuck it. I'm done. I filled in all the blanks that I needed _

_to, and I __signed my name. Don't even try and contact me __when you send the papers in. I don't want to hear from you _

_ever again. I'm gone, and you never have to worry about me ever __again. I've packed everything I want from there, _

_feel __free to burn __all the rest of my stuff. Do me a favor and don't let Gage __forget __me, it's the least you can do. _

_Thanks for absolutely nothing. _

_Goodbye, Philip._

"Fucking no! John, no!" Punk yells, tossing the letter onto the dresser. He begins moving at lightening speed, separating the divorce papers from the surrogacy papers as he changes into some regular clothes, then shoving the surrogacy papers into the dresser and heading into the kitchen and sliding on his shoes as he digs through the junk drawer for a lighter. Once he finds one, he tosses the divorce papers into the sink and lights them on fire, gathering up his cellphone and wallet as they burn, then setting the papers out and dashing out the door. He hails a cab to the airport, and on the way, he decides to text Shaleigh.

**Punk:** Don't know if you're home or not, but there was an emergency at home. I'll be gone probably the rest of the day. John's not there either. Don't call unless it's an emergency. Love u. Thx.

Once that's taken care of, he heads to his flight app and books the next flight out to Boston, figuring that since John's house in Tampa is gone, the next place he'd go is to his Father's, and before he knows it, the cab is dropping him off and he's boarding a flight to Boston, fingers crossed and holding his breath.

* * *

**2 & ½ Hours Later:**

Punk heads up the walk and bangs on the door over, and over, and over till Cena Sr. finally comes and answers the door. "Philip?! What are you doing here?" He asks, completely confused. "I need to talk to John. Please. He misunderstood everything." Punk pleads, knowing Cena Sr's going to do everything in his power to protect his son and keep him away from him; especially if John told him what happened. "What are you talking about? He's not here! Why would he be? What happened?!" He asks, and Punk can see the genuine confusion on his face. "H-He's not here?" Punk asks, his hands going to grip at his own head, close to breaking down. "No. Why would he be? Philip, tell me what happened!" Cena Sr. demands, but Punk just takes off back to the rental car, only taking enough time to yell out behind him, "I don't have time! We'll call you later! I'm sorry!" Punk yells out as he hops back in the car, driving off at top speed to the only other place Punk can think of that John might be at.

After some time of driving, Punk whips the car into the parking lot, seeing two cars in the driveway so he knows he's home. Punk jumps out of the car and races to the door, yet again banging on the door till it's answered. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Punk can tell by the look on his face and the tone of his voice that not only is John here, but John told him what happened. "I need to see John. Marc, please." Punk begs. "The fuck you think I'ma let you see him fo'?" Marc asks, and Punk groans at not only the way he talks, but that he's wasting time arguing with him when he could be explaining himself to John. "Listen, Marc, I know you're his cousin and you guys are as close as Brothers, and you want to protect him. I get it. But John's got everything wrong. I just need him to hear me out. I just need to explain myself, let him get my side of the story, the truth. Please. You can even supervise it." Punk begs, and Marc mugs him for a moment before sighing and giving in.

"Fine. Go ahead. All the way down the hall to the left. I don't need to supervise things, I'ma head out for awhile. I'll let ya'll handle ya'll shit like grown men. Just don't fuck up my house, aight, dawg?" Marc says and Punk nods his head at 200 mph, a huge smile on his face, "Thank you so much!" Punk says, and Marc grabs his keys off the front table and heads out to his car, and Punk waits till Marc's gone before heading into the house and to the room that John's in. He takes a deep breath, then knocks on the door.

"Who was at the do—" John starts to say till he looks up and sees Punk in the doorway, "What the hell are you doing here?!" John asks, nothing but anger and rage showcased on his face. "John, we need to talk." Punk says, taking a step into the room, but John jumps up off the bed, "I have nothing to say to you! Get out!" He yells, and Punk holds his hands out, signaling no animosity, "John, please listen to me. I—" John cuts in, "I don't wanna hear what you have to say! Leave!" He yells some more, and Punk takes a few steps closer, "John, this is all a misunderstanding. Those—" Punk doesn't get the chance to talk, as John cuts in again, "No, Punk! I told you in the letter that I didn't wanna speak to you ever again! Get out!" John screams, and that's when Punk grabs him and loses it.

"I DID NOT FLY ALL THE WAY OUT HERE FOR NOTHING! Now sit down," He shoves John back onto the bed, "and fucking listen to what I have to say!" He takes a full-on macho stance in front of the bed, glaring down at John, and John just stares back with hurt and angry eyes, in shock at Punk doing that, "John, I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. You just wouldn't listen and I—"

John cuts in yet again, "Why would you send me through all those months of separation, just to divorce me in the end?" He asks, his voice soft and weak, John practically having given up on everything. Just wanting it all to be over and him left to himself. "I wasn't going to divorce you, John. I wouldn't have asked you back home if I was going to do that. I was _not_ going to divorce you!" Punk promises, and John shakes his head, "You can't lie and say that, Punk. I saw the goddamn papers. They were filled out! They were just waiting on my information and they could have been filed! You can't lie and say that, goddammit!" John yells at him, and Punk sighs,

"I'm not denying that I had the papers. Listen, I just…I felt trapped and out of control. Not with you, but the situation. I felt like it was caving in on me. I felt like you had full control of the situation. You made the decision to sleep with him, you forced me into talking about things, you even basically made the decision of me putting you out by packing beforehand and putting the idea in my head! I just…I had no say, no decision in nothing! I've _always_ been in control of situations no matter what, and I just felt like there was nothing I could do in this one. That I was a slave to your pain. I told Lars how I felt during a moment of weakness, and he suggested divorce if I wanted out of this and wanted control of the problem again. I told him I didn't want to divorce you, that I still love you and I just wanted a handle on the situation. He told me he understood, and that maybe if I got the papers and went through the process alone, it'd give me the illusion that I had the complete control of things. He was right. I felt a lot better after it. I felt like I had leverage, and that you weren't controlling everything anymore. Granted it made me a bit more bitter at you, I still felt better about things. It was never about divorcing you, John. I mean, come on now. I knew all that information I left blank for you to fill in. If I really wanted a divorce, all that I would have needed you to do was sign and get the rest of your shit out of my house. But instead I asked you back because I didn't want a fucking divorce, and I don't now! Please. You have to believe me on this." Punk tries to explain himself, dropping to his knees on the bed as he finishes, ready to plead and explain all night till John understands.

"I just don't understand how you could possibly think I had all, or even _any_ control or leverage in this situation. You put me out, you dangled yourself and your love in front of me constantly to keep me from leaving that goddamn hotel for months on end, you had all the power and choice in how far we went with each other every time you came to see me since we were separated, you had all the power on whether and when I came home. I had absolutely no power, Punk! I sat there hanging from a thread of your control, okay? So that's bullshit!" John yells back his side, and Punk sighs, "Look, you may have felt that way, but just remember. I was the one who got cheated on, okay? From there it felt like I slowly lost control of everything and by the end I had none. Alright?" Punk sighs, and John crawls closer to Punk, grabbing his hand and arm.

"But Punk, you know me and what I went through with my first marriage. You know what she did to me, how she cheated on me more times than I can count…or can even fathom. Look, I know I screwed up royally by what happened with Randy, but just based off what I went through, you should have known how big of a mistake it was to me, and how sorry I was, and how much I hate myself for it, and how it would never, ever, _ever_ happen again! Everything that happened was so unnecessary. It just…" John trails off with a heavy sigh, not even knowing what to say. "Ya know, you're kinda right. If it weren't for me going into shock and then numbness, I would have realized that. We could have sat down and talked. I could have found out it was basically my fault you did, I could have cleared up what you thought about me cheating. Just everything we went through could have been avoided." Punk mumbles at the realization. "So many months of our marriage just wasted on stupidity." John says, picking at his fingers, stupidity running through him.

"John, I'm really sorry. All this was my fault." Punk says, turning to look at John. "Don't say dumb stuff like that, it was my fault." John replies. "No it wasn't. It was mine." Punk retorts, and John moves that matter aside for a moment,

"So you really weren't going to divorce me? Like, ever? There was no point in your mind that you wanted to?" John asks, and Punk quickly takes John's hands in his, "There was never not any point that I wanted to give us up. There was never any point I wanted to let you get away. There was never any point I wanted to break our family up. There was never any point I stopped loving you or thinking you or we were worth it. John, baby, I asked you home because I wanted you home…desperately. Honestly, I wanted you home a long, long time ago, but we were just having so many issues and I wanted them all solved before you came back home. Only problem was that more and more problems arose out of that. After awhile I figured the best way to squash all those problems was to just bring you back, where the problems wouldn't matter anymore. Too bad I was wrong." Punk says, and John scoots closer and pulls Punk's arm around him,

"I want us to be okay. I mean _perfectly_ okay. I want to be home with you, I want to be a full-time Dad to Gage again, I want our marriage back in tact. I want everything back to normal. I just…" John's still hesitant, and he doesn't want to go home with that little 'what if?' in the back of his mind.

"Listen to me, baby. I have never cheated on you, and I apologize for flirting too much. I didn't realize I was doing it so much, and I'm going to try and stop, I promise. I forgive you for what happened, and I'm done thinking about it. I apologize for that stupid separation and how long it lasted. I never, _ever_ wanted to divorce you. I want you home, and that's where I'm taking you, and I don't want you to ever fucking run away on me like that again, alright? Did I miss any bases?" Punk asks, and John chuckles a bit, "No, I think you've got them all covered." John replies.

"I'm serious, John. Don't you dare ever run away from me and scare me like that again. Ever. Or I'm gonna have to break your legs off or something." Punk warns, and John laughs out, "I need my legs, thank you. And I won't do that ever again. I'm sorry. I should have confronted you. Just like I should have confronted you when I suspected you of cheating. I'm learning, alright? I promise, next time there's an issue, I'm gonna confront you on it. No matter how scared of the answer I am." John promises, and Punk smiles and caresses John's face. "Look how adorable we are, learning from our mistakes and stuff." Punk chuckles and John laughs some more, "Shut up." He knocks at Punk's chest.

"Seriously, though, John. I want us to be happy. I want us to grow our family. I want us to watch our kids grow up. I want us to watch our grandkids grow up. I want to grow old with you. I want to celebrate a 50th anniversary with you. I want to pass away with you still as my Husband and with the knowledge that we were happy and that we made it. I really want that, John. Don't you?" Punk uses a finger to tilt John's face up to look at him, "I want that desperately." John replies. "Then we've gotta start handling this marriage thing a lot better, okay? We've gotta get the hang of it." Punk says, and John nods, "I know, I know. I'm willing to try if you are." John smiles, and Punk smiles back, "I'm very willing. Does this mean you're coming back home with me?" Punk asks, and John nods again, "Yes, baby, I'm coming home." He answers, and Punk pulls him tightly to his body, squeezing him for a moment before kissing his lips over and over and over again.

"I love you so much, baby. Please don't scare me like that ever again." Punk whispers as he buries his face in John's neck. "I love you too, Philip. I won't ever again, I promise." John replies. "God, I thought it'd take a whole lot more than this to get you back home. Why was this so relatively easy?" Punk pulls away and asks, and John sits back and gives a small sigh, "Just needed to be talked back from the ledge, so to speak. Plus I guess I needed proof you really loved me and wanted me. Flying all the way out here and searching for me is pretty testamental." John explains, and Punk again takes his hands, "I do love you, John, and I want you too. Of course I was gonna come out here for you. I'm glad you're coming home with me." Punk whispers, and John smiles, "I'm glad too." He replies.

"Uhm," Punk pulls out his phone and checks the time, before putting it back in his pocket and turning his attention back to John, "We've got three hours till we gotta get to the airport for the flight I booked us, sooo, how about in the meantime we…" Punk trails off as he lays John on the bed and begins kissing at his neck, and John moans out for a moment before pulling away from Punk's lips, "Punk, we can't. Marc would come in here having a fit if we started that." John warns, and Punk rolls his eyes, "He'll live. Besides, he left after I got here, so he won't even know. Shhh." Punk explains, then leans back down and begins kissing at John again.

* * *

**3 Hours Later:**

"Babe, wake up. We gotta head to the airport." Punk shakes John a bit, trying to get him up. "Huh? Where am I?" John yanks away from Punk and sits up, "You're at Marc's house. Get up, we gotta get to the airport. You're still coming home with me, right?" Punk asks, and after sitting there just blinking for a moment, John nods. "Yeah, I am. Sorry. That was a really deep sleep." John gives a little chuckle, reaching over and looking for his underwear. "Well you already know I'm pretty damn good at putting your ass to sleep." Punk laughs and John rolls his eyes, but blushes, "Shut up." He replies.

The men quickly put their clothes back on and gather up John's things, then head out of the room to the front door. When they reach it, Marc walks back into the house before Punk can grab at the door-knob handle.

"Oh. You guys made up or some shit?" He asks, noticing the luggage. "Yeah, we're gonna be fine. Thanks for letting me crash here." John says. "It's coo', we fam. But uhm…you really leaving with dude?" Marc asks, and John looks at him funny, "Yeah, we solved our problems, things are fine now. Why wouldn't I?" John asks. "'Cuz he's on dat bullshit. Why w—" Marc starts to explain, but Punk cuts in, "Woah. Look, you don't know anything about what's going on between us, okay? We're fine now. Move out of the way so we can go. We need to go pick up our son soon." Punk explains, just wanting out of there. "Nah, dats yo son with that ex-bitch of yours. You fu—" John cuts in on Marc, "Hey! You're stepping _way_ out of line! You need to watch yourself! That is _my_ son too, alright?" John yells, and Marc just shakes off John's anger, "Listen, Cuz', I'm just saying. The way I see it, dude's ruining your life. Ain't been nothing but complaints from you about him. He ain't worth it." Marc explains his side. "Marc, you're—" John starts, but Punk cuts in, "You need to mind your fucking business. I'm trying to hold my temper because you're his family, but you're seriously pissing me off right now." Punk warns, and Marc rolls his eyes and scoffs. "Why don't you shut the fuck up, you dirty, fucking faggot?" Marc spats at Punk, and next thing Punk knows, John's punched Marc's lights out and stands over his unconscious body seething in anger.

"John…" Punk says in shock, not really sure what to do. "Come on, let's go." John replies, grabbing Punk's arm and pulling him out of the house, and Punk grabs the luggage and heads out with him to the car. "Should we have left him?" Punk asks. "Fuck him." John replies, and Punk leaves that alone. "Uhm, well, we've gotta call your Dad later. That's the first place I went and I didn't explain anything to him. So I'm sure he's kinda worried." Punk explains. "Whatever. I'll call him later. I just wanna go see Gage." John replies, and Punk nods, "Alright."

* * *

**Later; Dumas Residence:**

"He sleep?" John asks as Amy leads them to Gage's room in her house. "Nope, wide awake. Playing with his Papa and Da-Da action figures. Punk, you're losing." Amy chuckles, and Punk rolls his eyes, "Splendid." He mumbles.

"Gage, look who's here!" Amy says as they walk into his bedroom, and Gage turns around at hearing his name, and his eyes absolutely light up, "DA-DAAAAA!" He begins screaming and squealing in excitement, flailing his arms and shaking around. "Gageee!" John smiles and rushes over to pick him up, squeezing him tightly, "Oh, I've missed my baby boy so much!" John says, spinning him around. "They're cute." Amy chuckles. "They are." Punk nods, watching them with a smile.

"Guess what, Gage? Da-Da's back home! Isn't that exciting? I'm never gonna leave again! I promise. Oh, I missed you so much, Gage-y!" John begins kissing all over his face.

"John's home? You guys made up?" Amy asks, and Punk smiles and nods, "Yeah, he's home. It happened yesterday. We had some issues this morning, but we're pretty good now." Punk explains, and Amy squeals a bit, "Aw, I'm so happy for you! That's great!" She says, knocking at his shoulder. "Thanks, Amy. I appreciate it. Hey, uhm, I want to apologize for how I've treated you. I mean, I'm probably never gonna forgive you for what you tried to do to my Sister, I'll just tell you that now. But I've gotta put up with you for the next 17 years. The least I can do is be decent to you. I need to be mature about this for Gage anyway. So, can we call a truce?" Punk asks, and Amy smiles wide, "A truce would be great actually. Hug on it?" She asks, holding out her arms, and Punk stares for a moment, contemplating, but eventually gives in and hugs her.

"Woah, Gage, look at that! Are Mommy and Papa actually getting along? They're hugging? This entire week's been a miracle!" John chuckles, facing Gage towards them and pointing. "Shut up," Punk chuckles, pulling away, "Come on, I wanna get home. Where's Gage's bag?" Punk asks, and Amy grabs the baby bag, and after some quick goodbyes, the men are on their way.

* * *

**Brooks' Residence:**

Things were great at Amy's, and things were great in the car. It's when they got home that things got weird.

"Hey, where are you going?" Punk asks, reaching out and grabbing John's arm. "I'm going to go play with Gage in his room." John answers, and Punk interlaces his fingers with John's, "I'll go with you. We can all play together." Punk replies, and John smiles and nods and they all head into Gage's room.

* * *

After playing with Gage for awhile, John laid him down for a nap and the men ended up watching a movie in the den. As they watch, John gets thirsty and gets up to grab a drink, but Punk quickly grabs him by the arm and yanks him back down, "Where are you going?" He asks. "To get some juice." John answers. "Oh, okay. Uhm, I'm gonna grab some chips, I'll go with." Punk replies, and the men get up and head in the kitchen.

* * *

Once the movie went off, John kicked off the blankets Punk laid on them, and stood up. "It's really hot in here, I'm gonna go up to the roof, kay?" John says, and Punk quickly stands, "I'm hot too. I'll go too." Punk says. "Oh. Uhm, okay." John replies, then takes Punk's hand and leads him up to the roof.

* * *

Later in the day, the men sit back in the den watching TV, when John stands and Punk's eyes follow him from where he's at in the big chair, trying to stay silent.

And he succeeds!

…Till John grabs his keys.

"I'm—" Punk doesn't even give him a chance to speak, "Where are you going?!" Punk asks, jumping out of the chair, fear in his eyes. "Going to grab food. I'm starving. I was just about to ask what you wanted." John explains. "Oh." Punk mumbles.

"Are you okay, babe?" John asks, heading back over to Punk, and Punk quickly pulls him in his arms. "I'm fine. You should sit. I'll order in, okay? No need for you to go anywhere." Punk kisses John's lips, sits him back on the couch, takes his keys and pockets them, then goes for the house phone to call the Chinese place up the street. "I…okay…" John sighs, confused.

* * *

"I'm so tired, I'm gonna pass out." Punk chuckles as the men head back to their bedroom for the night. "Yeah, you should get some rest. It's been a long day." John replies, and right before they approach their bedroom door, John turns and heads back down the hall. "Where are you going?" Punk asks when he notices he hears John walking away from him. "Check on Gage." John answers. "Oh, I'll come too." Punk says, but John holds out his hand, "Babe, I'll check on him. You're tired. Go lay down. I'll be in, in a minute." John says, but Punk ignores him and keeps heading towards him, "No, no, it's fine. Gage has been at his Mom's for awhile. It's his first night back. I wanna check on him." Punk explains, and John just shrugs it off and heads into Gage's room with him.

* * *

John pushes back the blankets and attempts to get out of bed, but Punk wraps his arms around him so tight that John thinks he's gonna leave a bruise. "Where are you going?!" Punk asks in a panic, John's movement immediately having woken him up. "To piss. You mind?" John asks, trying to get out of his vice grip. "Oh. Sorry. No. Go ahead." Punk replies, reluctantly releasing John and John quickly gets up and heads in the bathroom.

Punk lays there for a moment just listening, but when all goes silent, he gets up and heads to the bathroom door, leaning his head against the door. He listens in for a moment, but still doesn't hear anything. He starts to open the door, but before he can, he hears the toilet flush and then the door snatches open and he's face to face with John.

"What the hell are you doing?!" John asks. "I, uh, I…I was gonna change, so I came over to the dresser." Punk stutters out, yanking open a drawer and grabbing out a tee. "Mhm." John rolls his eyes, then heads back into the bathroom to wash his hands and such.

When John comes back out, he grabs Punk's arm and drags him over to the bed, mid-change. "What are you doing?" Punk asks. "Sit down." John replies, pushing him onto the bed. "What's wrong?" Punk asks. "I'd like to ask you the same question. What's been up with you all day?" John asks, and Punk looks away, "I don't know what you mean." He mumbles.

"I thought we solved everything, Punk. I thought we were fine now. Do you think I'm going to leave again or something?" John asks, grabbing Punk's face and making him look up at him. "Please don't leave me again." Punk's voice is so soft, and John drops down on the ground on his knees, and takes Punk's hands in his, "I'm not leaving, baby! Why would I? We solved everything. We're okay…right? Are we okay?" John asks, and Punk quickly nods over and over, "Yes, we're okay. We're good. We're great. I just…I don't want you to leave again." Punk explains, and John squeezes his hands, "I have absolutely no reason to leave. I wouldn't want to leave. I've wanted to be back home so badly for so long. I know I freaked out this morning, but we're past that. Right now I want nothing more than to be here with you for the rest of forever, baby. Please know that." John begs, and Punk gives a small sigh.

"Alright, alright. I understand. I'm sorry for acting so crazy all day." Punk says, and John gives him a warming smile, "It's okay. Just know I'm not leaving, alright? I love you, okay?" John leans up and kisses Punk's lips, and Punk smiles and kisses his lips again, "I love you too. Let's go to bed, alright?" Punk pulls him up and the two collapse into bed, "Just not too tight, alright?" John says, and Punk chuckles as he wraps his arms comfortably around John, "Deal. Night, babe." Punk kisses at John's neck and they drift to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so this was gonna be a lot more drawn out, but like I said, last minute and I was rushed and tired. Decent enough, though, I hope! So, what'd you think? John leaving? Them making up? That asshole Marc? Punk and Amy making up (you're welcome, Nate)? Punk's self-consciousness and John's assurance? Also, when I first typed to top part, my computer died before I could save things, and the note was perfect at first. By time I got back around to typing, I'd forgotten what I typed and meh came out :/ Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update should come NEXT Thursday after TNA! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

Punk finally opens his eyes and he's met with a terrifying sight. There are papers strewn around the room and no John to be found. [...] picks up the first paper he comes across, and he realizes it's from the divorce papers [...] "I want us to be okay. I mean _perfectly_ okay. I want to be home with you, I want to be a full-time Dad to Gage again, I want our marriage back in tact. I want everything back to normal. I just…" John's still hesitant, [...] "Seriously, though, John. I want us to be happy. I want us to grow our family. I want us to watch our kids grow up. I want us to watch our grandkids grow up. I want to grow old with you. I want to celebrate a 50th anniversary with you. I want to pass away with you still as my Husband and with the knowledge that we were happy and that we made it. I really want that, John. [...] I'm glad you're coming home with me." Punk whispers, and John smiles, "I'm glad too." He replies.

* * *

**Tuesday; Punk and John's Bedroom:**

John wakes up, well rested and a smile on his face, but immediately becomes aware of a noise in the room, and looks up to see Punk pacing back and forth in front of the bed. "What are you doing?" John asks, and Punk quickly turns and sees John is awake. "I have a proposition for you." He simply says, not taking a break from his pacing. "Okay, what?" John asks, sitting up in bed. "It's basically your get-out-of-jail-free card, but you're only getting this one time, okay?" Punk promises. "Okay. What is it?" John asks, wondering what the hell he's talking about since he thought this ordeal was over with and they were past it.

"I want to renew our vows." Punk says. "What?!" John asks, thinking Punk's out of his mind, and Punk stops, turns towards John, and lays his hands on the bed. "I want us to renew our vows. No big ceremony. No inviting all the guests. We don't even have to dress up. I just want us to go to the church and renew our vows, and somewhere in your vows I want you to promise me that you're _not_ going to hurt me or fuck this up anymore, okay? I want you to make a promise to me, and in front of that pastor I want you to make a promise to your God. And if you do all this, here's my promise to you: I will forget this bullshit ever happened, okay? All of it. Forgotten. I will. Because I _want_ to forget. I want badly to forget. I want this nightmare to be over. But once I forget, if you fuck up again, there's no moving back in, okay? If you cheat on me again, or hurt me in any type of way, I'm done. I'll be so done. I'll be so done that I'll get your parental rights to Gage removed, and me and him will move somewhere else in Chicago that I won't tell you, and I will never, ever, ever talk to you again. Do you understand me?" Punk warns, and John's eyes go wide at the threat, tears surfacing. "Y-Yes, I…I understand." John replies.

"Do you agree to this?" Punk asks. "Yes! Yes. I agree. I want this. I want to make this up to you. I want this chance. I am so, so sorry, and I want this chance." John says. "Alright. We'll go tomorrow. Until then, I'm going to go make breakfast." Punk says, then walks out of the room.

John cuddles the comforter, letting Punk's words wash through is body. He doesn't know what to say, what to do. He does a quick breathing exercise, then decides to get ready for the day, hoping a shower will relax him. He grabs up some clothes, heads into the bathroom, and hops in the shower, but he doesn't waste time in there. He doesn't have time to waste. He at least calms his nerves, though.

After showering and dressing, he heads in Gage's room, just wanting to be close to him. He grabs Gage out of the crib softly, so as not to wake him up, sits in the rocker, and holds him tightly. Punk's words earlier scared him. _I'll be so done that I'll get your parental rights to Gage removed, and me and him will move somewhere else in Chicago. _Gage may not be John's biological son, but goddammit, this is his son. This is his child. This is his heart! He's not losing his kid, and he's _damn_ sure not losing his Husband. He—

"Da-Da!" He hears Gage's voice as he feels his head raise from his shoulder. "Good morning, Gage." John smiles at him. "Hi, Da-Da!" Gage replies. "God, I love you, Gage." John whispers. "I lah you, Da-Da!" Gage smiles wide. "I'm not going to lose you and Papa, Gage. Okay? Especially over that asshole." John says, more so to himself than Gage. "Da-Da?" Obviously Gage doesn't understand. "You play real quick, okay?" John says, sitting Gage down on the play-mat and handing him some WWE action figures. He then sits back in the rocking chair and pulls up his text app, creating a new text to go to Randy.

**My Johnny:** i'm done. we're done. i can't do this or take this anymore. the only thing that's come out of messing with you is pain. i had to go through heartbreak after heartbreak of you not wanting me. i had to go through you raping and breaking me. i had to go through the heartbreak of you leaving after ruining my relationship with punk. and i had to go through the pain of missing you while you disappeared. i had to go through the pain of being able to touch you and feel you again even though you weren't mine. and i had to go through the heartbreak of you ruining my relationship with punk yet again. well you know what, i'm done with it. i'm done with the pain. i'm done with the heartache. good night heartache and may it never rise again. i may love you so much that it hurts, but that no longer matters to me. i have a family now. i have a happy, healthy family unlike you. you tore yours apart. i'm not going to let you tear mine apart. this is done. i never want to hear from you, or see you ever again. i'm going to forget that you ever existed and that we ever had a past, and you're going to make sure that happens by leaving me the fuck alone for the rest of my life, do you understand?

John sits the phone down and gives an actual sigh of calmness. His jitters that have been with him ever since Punk's talk have finally calmed down. "Papa is fixing breakfast. Let's get you all ready for the day so we can go eat, okay?" John says as he picks up Gage. He takes him into the bathroom and gets him all cleaned up, and by time a quick bath has been taken, and the baby's been dressed, John sees his phone flashing. "Give me a second and we'll go, buddy." John says, sitting Gage on the play-mat once more. He grabs his phone and sees Randy has replied.

**Randy Bear:** Yes…I understand…I'll always love u John…but if this is what u really want…I'll comply.

**My Johnny:** those words mean nothing to me now. yes, this is what i want. goodbye, randy.

**Randy Bear:** I'm proud of you Johnny…goodbye.

John stares at Randy's last words, tears silently falling from his eyes, but he quickly wipes them away, refusing to spill tears over Randy ever again, then goes to his contacts list and deletes Randy forever. It's like a sense of relief is washed off his shoulders. Deleted from his phone, deleted from his life.

"Da-Da! Hungy!" Gage complains. "I know. I'm hungry too! Let's go eat." John says as he picks up Gage, and Gage begins speaking in gibberish as they walk to the kitchen. "You're very talkative today. We need to get on teaching you some more words!" John says. "Whatcha talking about, Gage?" Punk asks, sitting the spatula down and going over to poke Gage's stomach. "Papa!" Gage smiles. "I think we should sit down later and have another words session." John suggests. "Sure. Gage, wanna do some learning after breakfast?" Punk asks. "Hungy!" Gage complains. "I think he just wants food." John chuckles. "Food it is! For my beautiful son," Punk kisses Gage's head, "and for my gorgeous Husband." Punk kisses John's lips. "Thanks." John says, giving Punk a weird look, and Punk just smiles, then turns back to the stove.

"Go ahead and sit. I'm about to plate." Punk explains, and John just shrugs off his weirdness, then sits Gage in his highchair before sitting himself while Punk makes two plates and fills up Gage's kid's tray. "You good?" Punk asks. "Yeah, fine." John replies, and Punk smiles, nods, then continues eating. "Hey, actually are you okay?" John asks. "Yeah, I'm fine! Why do you ask?" Punk replies. "I don't know. You're just acting funny." John shrugs. "Oh, am I? Sorry." Punk chuckles a bit. "You're so messy." John wipes Gage's face off.

"Hey, sorry for springing that stuff on you this morning. Didn't even give you a chance to enjoy your official first morning back. I didn't mean to do that, okay?" Punk reaches across the table and grabs John's hand. "Oh, yeah, no, it's okay. I understand." John mumbles. "Are _you_ okay?" Punk asks. "I'm fine, Phil. Just digesting it still, I guess." John sighs. "Look, after tomorrow everything will go back to normal." Punk smiles. "Yeah. I just have to make it through today's torture." John rolls his eyes, gets up from the table, and heads over to the fridge. "Joh—" Punk's cut off by the sound of the front door opening.

"GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!" Shaleigh screams, running into the kitchen, Colt slowly following her in with an amused look on his face. "What?" John asks. "All you and Punk's dreams are about to come true!" She smiles. "All of them?" John asks. "I thought mine already had." Punk says, confused. "I'm moving out!" Shaleigh squeals. "What? Where?!" Punk asks. "Colton is getting us a condo!" She says, jumping up and down.

"You're taking my Sister away?" Punk jumps up and starts for him. "Woah! Stop. What's the problem with that?" She asks, jumping between Scott and Punk. "Because he's taking you away! Why is he taking you? He doesn't need to!" Punk yells. "What do you mean why? You've been practically begging me to leave!" She argues. "Yeah, _you_ move out! By yourself!" Punk explains. "You let Selene leave and move in with Tanner!" Shaleigh's at a loss. "Yeah! She moved in with her fucking _fiancé!_" Punk explains.

"But—" Shaleigh tries to argue back, but Punk cuts in, "Marry my Sister!" Punk demands. "What?" Scott and Shaleigh both asks. "Marry my Sister! Now!" Punk yells. "I—" Punk cuts back in, "Right now!" Punk's lid has officially been flipped. "I can't marry her _right now_!" Scott argues. "I don't want to get married at all! What the hell?" Shaleigh asks. "We're just ge—" Punk cuts off Scott, "You're not taking her! You're not leaving, Shaleigh! Go to your fucking room!" Punk screams. "You can't just send me to my room like I'm a fuc—" Her sentence is cut off, "Go to your room!" Punk yells.

"Sha." John says, then nods towards her room, signaling that he'll calm him down. "Fuck you!" Shaleigh yells to Punk, then storms off to her room.

"You're not taking my Sister! You're not going to hurt her and leave me to clean it up!" Punk argues. "What the hell? You know I'd _never_ hurt your Sister! I know what she—" "You don't know shit! You're not taking her away!" Punk swears. "I'm not your Dad, P—" That was the wrong thing to say. "Motherfucker, don't you ever fucking talk about my Father!" Punk screams. "Scott." John says, shaking his head. "I'll see you guys later." Scott sighs, waves to John, then leaves.

"Philip." John says softly. "Don't say it. Don't." Punk says, grabbing Gage out of his chair and walking away, and John sighs, and heads after him. Punk goes into Gage's room, so John heads to Shaleigh's.

"Congratulations on your condo, Sha. Really." John goes and hugs her. "Thank you." She replies, wiping tears, then hugging him back. "You're welcome. I'm going to go talk to him. Go to Scott's." He says. "Thank you, John." She kisses his cheek, grabs her bag, and runs out of the room.

John quickly heads to Gage's room and sees Punk sitting on the ground cradling Gage closely, similar to exactly how John was earlier. The sound of the door slamming is heard, and Punk quickly looks up, "You let her leave?!" Punk asks. "We need to talk." John replies. "No, I have to go get her!" Punk starts to get up, but John goes over and lays a hand on his shoulder to keep him down. He sits back down with him and tries to take Gage, but Punk smacks his hand away and holds Gage tighter. "Any tighter and you're going to kill him." John warns. "Shut up!" Punk yells, then kisses at Gage's face. "If I touch you are you going to hit me?" John asks, and Punk shakes his head in guilt. John scooches over and wraps his arms around Punk, pulling him and Gage into his arms.

"She's not necessarily _leaving _you, ya know?" John asks. "Yes she is. He's taking her away." Punk's never sounded so small. "Look at Selene. She still practically lives here. And you know Shaleigh hates Scott half the time. So she'll be over here all the time still too." John explains. "I only let Selene leave because I had to." Punk sighs. "Philip, your Sisters love you. Both of them. _All_ of them. Shaleigh is not going to abandon you, just like Selene is not going to abandon you." John promises.

"Pop hurt Momma, and _I'm_ the one that had to make it better. Mika's scumbag boyfriend hurt her, and _I'm_ the one that had to make it better. Shaleigh's always getting hurt by the abusive, idiot douches she dates, and _I'm_ the one that has to make it better. Selene's always getting hurt by guys who just take advantage of her weakness, and _I'm _the one that has to make it better. I'm not going to let Scott hurt my Sister, John." Punk growls, his tears dropping down onto Gage's head, making him look up in wonder and confusion, and John wipes off Gage's head as he replies, "Think about who you're talking about. Scott. Scott Colton. Colt Cabana. Your best friend. The guy that you trust your life with. Do you really think he'd ever hurt your Sister? Do you ever think he'd do _anything_ to bring out your wrath? He's not going to break Shaleigh's heart, Phil. If anything, Shaleigh's going to eat him alive." John says, and Punk chuckles. "I know. But still. John, she's not ready for it. She's never been away from me and Selene." Punk argues. "Selene left. She seems to be doing fine. And you've been asking Sha to leave." John mentions. "But…I…I just don't…I…John…fuck. I'm just not ready for this." Punk finally gives up.

"You're not ready for your little birdies to leave the coop?" John asks. "I seriously hate your corny ass." Punk rolls his eyes, making John laugh. "Seriously, though. You always thought it'd be you three, huh? And then Ellie. Your Mom popped that plan. Then Selene got engaged, there goes that. And now Shaleigh's leaving. Your normality is slowly dissolving." John reads him like a book. "That's exactly what's happening. I hate it." Punk replies, his heartbreaking again. He's getting pretty sick and fucking tired of mending himself back together.

"Look around, babe. You're married now. You have me. And we have a son and JC. You have a family. And we want even more additions. Things obviously have turned out different than you planned it." John points out. "Y-You're right. I…I don't know, I never thought about it that way. I just always looked at it as you guys being an addition to or pack or whatever. I…you guys should be my only focus. I just…I was wrong. I fucked up. She hates me now." He sighs. "Shaleigh does not hate you. You were wrong, and you fucked up, yes. Shaleigh does not hate you, though. You're her big Brother and she loves you more than anything. You have always been there for her. It's going to take _way_ more than this for her to ever hate you. You just need to apologize to her, okay? Let's take her a housewarming gift later today, alright?" John explains. "Alright. That sounds good. Are you still upset with me for earlier this morning? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, John. Please don't be mad at me too." Punk begs. "I'm not mad at you, baby. I just want you to be okay. Alright?" John explains.

Punk grabs Gage, leans over and sits him on the play-mat, then turns and straddles John. "I love you so fucking much, John." Punk growls, then leans him back onto the ground and shoves his tongue down his throat. John's arms wraps around Punk's neck as he kisses back, but he quickly pulls away. "Not in front of Gage." John chuckles. "Sorry." Punk laughs, then grabs Gage and lays him on his chest as he lays down next to John.

"John?" Punk calls out. "Yes?" John asks, turning his head to look at Punk. "Tomorrow we are going to start our lives together…alone…as a normal, real family. Okay?" Punk says, grabbing John's hand with one hand, and palming Gage's head with his other hand. "That sounds amazing." John smiles.

**Later:**

"Do you know where we're going?" Punk asks as he turns down the next corner. "Yes, I do. She gave me the address and I put it in my GPS." John replies. "We're going in circles, you're aware, right?" Punk groans. "It's not my fault Chicago consists of circles!" John says. "It doesn't. Your GPS is just stupid. It took us 10 blocks North, just to bring us all the way back and past our place. I think we're lost." Punk explains. "No, it says it's on the right on the next block. Just turn there." John points. "It better be." Punk replies.

They turn and eventually pull up to the condo. "That's her address." John points, and Punk pulls up in the driveway. "You've got to be kidding me. This is literally 4 minutes from our place, yet we've been driving for 15 minutes. You need a new phone." Punk grumbles, getting out of the car. "It's not my fault Gage throws it everyday." John says, pulling Gage's bag out of the backseat. "Stop giving it to him! I told you to give him my old one." Punk explains. "Yeah, but he keeps hid— Ya know what, it doesn't matter. We're here. Let's just go. It's supposed to be happy now, right?" John says, putting a smile on. "Right. Gage, ready to go see Aunt Sha-Sha's new place?" Punk asks. "Yesh!" Gage replies.

They walk to the front door and knock. "You came!" Shaleigh smiles. "We did! Hey." John hugs her, then she pulls him into the house, letting Punk walk in alone. Scott comes from around a corner, all smiles. "Hey, John!" Scott hugs John as well. "Are you guys shunning him?" John asks, using a low voice. "Something of the sorts, yeah." Shaleigh smiles.

"Ah Sha-Sha!" Gage yells. "Hi, baby boy!" She goes and grabs him out of Punk's arms, then brings him back over to their little circle, leaving Punk left all alone at the fron door.

"This place looks great guys." John says, looking around. "Thanks! It has two bedroom, two bathrooms. Look at my freaking kitchen! It's gorgeous!" She squeals. "When are you guys going to start moving in your furniture?" John asks. "Tomorrow. The papers and stuff were just made official today." Scott explains. "That's great." John smiles, then realizes Punk's still standing over by the door. He motions for him to come over, but Punk just hangs his head in guilt and sighs.

"You guys going to get any new furniture? Or did getting this place clear you guys out?" John asks. "Both. We'll just be buying stuff that we really need, but the rest will be our old furniture." Scott answers.

"Uhm, guys," Punk walks over to the group and everyone gets silent, "I-I…I'm really sorry about earlier. I…I had no right to snap like that. I apologize. I was completely in the wrong. I-I should have been happy for you two. I sh-shouldn't have exploded. I'm really happy for you guys. You guys got a really great place. I-I really like it. And Shaleigh, I-I'm really happy you're taking this step. A-And Colt, I know you'd never, ever hurt my Sister. I really hope you guys are happy. A-And again, I'm really, really sorry." Punk apologizes, and John smiles and holds his hand, but Scott and Shaleigh just stand for a moment in silence.

"Do I have your permission to move out of the apartment and in with Colton?" Shaleigh asks. "You don't need my permission. You can do as you please. But yes, you do." Punk gives a small smile. "I love you, Philip, okay?" She asks as she hugs him. "I know. I love you too. I'm really sorry." Punk replies, squeezing her. "You're forgiven." She says, then kisses his cheek. "And you Scott?" Punk asks, turning towards him. "We're good, Bro. I understand what happened." Scott nods. "Thank you." They hug as well.

"So do you like our place?" Shaleigh asks, cheesing. "I really like it. You pick it out, Sha?" Punk asks. "Nope. Colton got it as a gift. Picked it out himself." Shaleigh cheeses, leaning into his hold. "Really? Damn. Great pick, Scott." John commends. "Thank you." Scott smiles.

"Can I ask a question without getting yelled at?" Punk asks. "What?" Scott asks. "You guys aren't getting married, you guys aren't engage, yet you just bought a condo for you and your girlfriend and surprised her with it as a gift. What are your intentions? Why is all of this happening? I mean, I'm happy for you guys. I support you and everything, but I just don't understand." Punk asks. "Phil, we don't have to have reasoning behind it. Colt and I have been together for like a year. We'd been sleeping together for like three or four years before that. Let us bang in our own home, okay? I don't ever want to get married, your know that. Besides, Colt can't afford me," He chuckles, kissing Colt's cheek, "We just wanted our own place. Long over due, okay?" She explains. "I didn't ever want to get married either, ya know?" Punk says, reaching over to hold John's hand again. "True, you have a point." Shaleigh stares at their conjoined hands for awhile, before leaning up and kissing Scott on the lips.

"Come on, let's show you around the place." Scott suggests, and the other two men nod, and follow the couple further into the condominium.

* * *

**A/N:** So the guys are gonna renew vows and forget everything. Start fresh, get their marriage on track. Yay! & Shaleigh moved in with Colt! How cute! Well guys, this is it. Next update will be the last, the final chapter. In addition to your comments on this chapter, do be sure to tell me if there's anything that needs to be tied up, further explained, addressed, etc. Like I said before, there will be one final instillation to this series, a one-shot - which will address if anything comes out of the surrogacy stuff, which a lot of you are interested in. But other than that, next update will be the final chapter of this story! And THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 500+ REVIEWS! You guys are amazing! Thank you soooo much. Please leave reviews with your thoughts/guesses/etc! Next update will come after an adequate amount of reviews. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** It's...the...finale. Ouch. Good luck everybody! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Recap:**

"I want us to renew our vows. No big ceremony. No inviting all the guests. We don't even have to dress up. I just want us to go to the church and renew our vows, and somewhere in your vows I want you to promise me that you're _not_ going to hurt me or fuck this up anymore, okay? I want you to make a promise to me, and in front of that pastor I want you to make a promise to your God. And if you do all this, here's my promise to you: I will forget this bullshit ever happened, okay? All of it. Forgotten. I will. Because I _want_ to forget. I want badly to forget. I want this nightmare to be over. But once I forget, if you fuck up again, there's no moving back in, okay? If you cheat on me again, or hurt me in any type of way, I'm done. I'll be so done. I'll be so done that I'll get your parental rights to Gage removed, and me and him will move somewhere else in Chicago that I won't tell you, and I will never, ever, ever talk to you again. Do you understand me?" Punk warns, and John's eyes go wide at the threat, tears surfacing. "Y-Yes, I…I understand." John replies. [...] **Randy Bear:** Yes…I understand…I'll always love u John…but if this is what u really want…I'll comply. **My Johnny:** those words mean nothing to me now. yes, this is what i want. goodbye, randy. **Randy Bear:** I'm proud of you Johnny…goodbye. [...] "Colton is getting us a condo!" [Shaleigh] says, jumping up and down.

* * *

**Wednesday; Punk and John's Bedroom:**

"Get up! Get up! It's time to go get married again!" John's awoken by gentle hits to the face with a pillow, and he chuckles and sits up, blocking the next attack, "I'm up! I swear!" John replies, smiling at the absolute giddy look on Punk's face, "Come on! We gotta shower and get ready! Come onnn." Punk grabs John's arm and starts yanking him till he climbs out of bed, then drags him into the shower, it already running and ready.

"How long have you been up?" John asks him as he strips to his nudity, noticing some clothes laid out on the counter. "Haven't been to sleep. Couldn't sleep. Wired on coffee. Everything's ready, I've got it all ready, you just need to get in the shower!" Punk yells, then shoves John into the shower, climbing in with him and practically slapping John with the washcloth he handed it over so fast. "Baby, calm down. Breatheee. Please." John begs, grabbing Punk by his shoulders, Punk shaking a bit in his clutches. "I am breathing!" He yells back. "Things are going to be fine, you just have to breathe." John explains. "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited. In just a little bit of time, we're going to renew our vows and the past won't matter anymore. We'll be starting fresh, starting things off with a new feeling and attitude. John, in just a little while, we'll be a family. A real family. Just you, Gage, and I. I want to be perfect." Punk explains himself, pulling John tightly in his arms, holding him close and kissing him once he's done speaking. "Trust me, babe, I'm excited too. No one is more excited than I am. But you've got to calm down." John chuckles, and Punk groans and nods, then begins attending to his hygiene, John following suit.

The men showered, dressed, and got Gage up and dressed as well. After the quickest breakfast they've ever had, thanks to Punk rushing them, and telling Shaleigh to wake up and move her shit out of the apartment, the men were off, Punk driving at top speed to the church; a church that one of his best friend's Uncle is the Pastor of. They pulled up to the church and found a parking spot, Punk quickly getting the baby out of the car and dragging John inside with him.

The moment they're inside, they see a huge mass of congregation either sitting and chatting, or walking around talking to people. "Why the fuck are there so many people here?!" Punk asks, and John immediately smacks him against the chest, "You can't curse in here! Atheist or not. And there's not just church on Sunday. There's about to be mass." John explains, and Punk groans and rolls his eyes, "Then we'll sit in the car and wait for it to be over." Punk explains, turning to go, but John grabs his arm and stops him. "I want to stay for it. Stay with us? Please?" John asks, and Punk's eyes go wide in horror.

Is John seriously asking him to sit with him through _church_? Did he recently have a stroke, or amnesia, or lost all his I.Q. points? Does he not realize who he's talking to? Today's supposed to be a happy day, though, and Punk really doesn't want to pick a fight.

"Can we sit in the very back? And will you get mad if I put my headphones in and tune completely the fu...tune completely out?" Punk asks, willing to bargain. "Of course, Punk. I know how you feel. I wouldn't ever try to force you to sit through this and pay attention and stuff. I just want you to stay with me, I want to stay close to you today. Do whatever you need to, to pretend you're not here. Just stay with me." John explains, and Punk smiles wide.

Gosh, he's so goddamn fucking appreciative of this perfect fallen angel in his life.

"I love you, baby." Punk whispers, pecking John's lips, then the two head to the very back and sit.

Though Punk checked the fuck out during the entire time that church was happening, he did every so often glance over at John and Gage, and he was actually surprised and happy to see what he saw. John looked genuinely happy to be there, and though Punk doesn't believe in the same things as him, he's glad he's not holding John back from this. As for Gage, he saw him trying to sing along with the choir and dance when music was played, and Gage looked happy and interested when John read to him from the book of the alleged man upstairs. No, he's not ever going to come back to a church, no matter how much John cries, begs, or pleads with him, but he's happy he got to experience seeing this with his own eyes.

Eventually mass was over and the place cleared out, the Pastor coming over to the men and saying hello, then setting things up for their vows to be renewed. It was an extremely emotional moment that found both the men crying, but as it happened, it's like they could feel their pasts, their mistakes, their sins being drained of them as the Paster spoke of a marriage's need for trust, honesty, and things like that.

Once they gave each other their vows, their promises to each other that this time would not be broken or betrayed, the Pastor blessed the men individually, their marriage, and even Gage.

Once their renewed nuptials, of sorts, were complete, John begged Punk to let Gage be baptized, and after a long and drawn out debate, Punk finally caved and agreed to set a date for it.

No, Punk's obviously not religious. He never has been, and he never will be. And just because today happened, doesn't mean he's going to change his mind on how he feels about all this stupid shit either, but today was all about John and their marriage, so yes, Punk decided to be particularly 'holy' for the day. Well…at least while they were there. Later, however, he plans to fuck John's holy brains out.

After the whole church ordeal was over, Punk as thankful to be out of that horrible place as he possibly could be, Punk decided to take the family out to celebrate. They're currently at Chili's in a nice, little booth in the back corner. The food has been brought, but neither man is eating. In fact, neither man has touched their food. After getting Gage all settled with his food, Punk had reached over and grabbed both John's hand, purely out of impulse. He was going to say a sweet little sentiment or something, but the moment John locked eyes with him, he froze. John did as well. They just simply stared. Smiles quickly appeared and hands were squeezed, but no words have been spoken. It's like they're having a telepathic conversation in their heads. Both silently telling each other how in love they are, how happy the other has made them, and how excited they are to start their lives together as a real, normal family.

About 10 minutes have passed since this started, but both men are still lost in each other. Gage, however, has lost interest with his food and is getting restless. He decides to focus his attention on his Fathers. Now Gage is a smart kid. He's very good at anazlying things in front of him. He may not know how to say much yet, but he seems to always have a way to make things better, or in this case, _even better_. He sees his Fathers holding hands. He sees the loving smiles on their faces. That puts a smile on Gage's face, and a little excited squeal in his voice as he lightly bangs on the table. His cheerful glee doesn't bring them out of their trance though. They stay in it. That is till—

"Papa luh Da-Da." Gage states, shaking his hands towards them, and they both turn to Gage, caught off guard at the statement. "Yes, Gage. Papa loves Da-Da so, so fucking much." Punk says, turning back to John. "Da-Da luh Papa." Gage then states, and John's eyes sparkle. "I love him more than imaginable." John whispers. "John, I'm forgetting all the bad from the past, I promise. I'm only focused on the future, on _our_ future. You have no clue how happy you've made me. You have no clue how happy I am that today happened, that we're even still together. I'm am so, so ready to officially start our lives as a normal family." Punk pours out his heart.

A thought goes through the back of his mind, and he hopes that Shaleigh and Scott will have gotten all her junk out of the apartment by time they get back so their happy, normal family illusion isn't broken.

"Punk, through it all, you've always been the only thing I've ever needed. For the past few years, you've been the sole reason for my smile, the sole reason I wake up. The future is nothing but bright for us, and I'm going to make sure to keep it that way. I already promised you that. You have made me the happiest person alive for this second chance. I'm going to do everything to keep you happy. I'm so ready for this, Punk. I'm so ready to be a normal and happy family." John pours out his own heart.

"I just want to take care of you, John. I just want to be enough for you." Punk says softly. "You're more than enough, Punk." John assures him. "You have no idea how much I love you." Punk whispers. "And you have no idea how much I love you too, baby." John replies.

Punk leans up over the table and pulls John in for a kiss. When they pull away, Gage squeals and claps, and both men chuckle as they're fully snapped back into reality. They finally start at their food and strike up some light conversation, giving Gage some attention and conversation as well.

30 minutes later, and they're off yet again.

Off to face their next adventure.

Off to start their lives alone as a happy family.

Off to _somewhere in Chicago._

* * *

**A/N:** AWWWW! They renewed vows and made up and now they're happy, healthy, and it's OVER! I can't believe it's over, omg! I freaking re-read this the other day and omfg, how did you guys let me put you guys through this stress? This was intense, lol. Well guys, I'd just like to say that for each and every one of you that stuck by me and reviewed to the end, I'm forever indebted to you. You guys are the most amazing people ever, and I hope you future is blessed with great things. For those that silently read to the end, thank you as well. I'm glad you liked the story. Also thank you so much for 500+ reviews and a fuckton of views. You guys are great! Uhm, don't forget my hiatus announcement - check my profile for more info on that. The final Punked? series one-shot installment will be posted eventually. Probably in 2 weeks to a month? I don't know. But until then, I fucking love you all, you've made my life. Thank you for welcoming me into your homes via computers or other electronic devices for the past however long I've been making these crazy stories, lol. You guys have been the best. I'll see you soon, I promise. I look forward to reading your SIC:GMH reviews on here until then! Thank you all again! Hope you enjoyed! & Of course, thanks for reading :)


End file.
